


With a burning passion

by SweetCandy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff (Later), Forbidden Love, Incest, Kitten!smaug, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Romance, Smaug is a little kitten, Step father!Thranduil, Taboo, Thranduil as stepfather, Trust Issues, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Young!Legolas, business man! Thranduil, i dont know how long this will get yet, wicked dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To call his relationship with his ‘father’ ‚complicated‘, was an understatement. Math problems were complicated, writing an essay in French or Mandarin was complicated, trying to understand the universe with every single galaxy in it was complicated- but it was possible to solve math, finish the paper and gather enough knowledge to understand. So Legolas decided not to describe the parent-child relationship as simply ‘complicated’, but instead as utterly and entirely shattered/ruined. </p><p>- After the death of his mother Legolas stays with his step father Thranduil, even though their relationship is more than complicated. He isn't sure if it turns things for the better or worst, as he realizes that he hates Thranduil with a burning passion, and where there's passion there is often more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first work on this side and my the first fanfiction I'm completely writing in English, so there might be a few grammar mistakes in the text. Just point them out to me so I can correct them.  
> I blame Lee Pace for tempting me to write this because if he wouldn't be so damn gorgeous and such a perfect actor Thrandolas wouldn't be one of my OTP's and I had more time for school work.

 

**I hate him**

 

To call his relationship with his ‘father’ ‚complicated‘, was an understatement. Math problems were complicated, writing an essay in French or Mandarin was complicated, trying to understand the universe with every single galaxy in it was complicated- but it was possible to solve math, finish the paper and gather enough knowledge to understand. So Legolas decided not to describe the parent-child relationship as simply ‘complicated’, but instead as utterly and entirely shattered/ruined.  
Never in his life had he felt so many negative emotions towards one single human being, except a few years ago, when a stupid exchange student stole Tauriels heart, just to let it fall and break as he had to return to his home country after 10 month and never called her or left any kind of message. Man had he hated that guy, what was his name again? Mili? Stili? Fili? Kili? He wasn’t sure but should this little, dark haired prick ever show up again Legolas would make his life a living hell, to repay what Tauriel had been going through after her first big love simply shattered.  
But even the negative emotions he had for Kili couldn’t quiet keep up with those that he had for Thranduil.  
Every breath, every glance, every noise, everything that Thranduil did or did not annoyed the living hell out of Legolas. He couldn’t stand the older man, not even the slightest. He knew that he shouldn’t think or behave that way, in fact, he should probably be grateful that he was able to stay in New York City after his mother died and that he wasn’t forced to move to his aunt and uncle in San Antonio or to his grandparents in Helena, Montana. Instead Thranduil, which he had known for 2 years at that time, was willing to take care of him.  
He wasn’t actually related to him, even though they looked very similar in their appearances. Sometimes people thought of them as brothers, because Thranduil looked more like he was in his mid or late twenties, while he was in fact, in his early thirties. But even if they knew about Thranduils age, it would’ve meant that he became Legolas father as a teenager, a young teenager.  
The point was, after his own mother died, 2 years ago, her boyfriend for 2 years, Thranduil, offered Legolas that he could stay in his penthouse in New York City, not very far away from the apartment he had shared with his mother. The man even paid for Legolas private school and everything the teenager needed. Legolas should be grateful, and the fact that he knew himself, that he should be grateful made the whole situation even worse, because he hated to be forced to do something that was so against his emotions or believes. And Thranduil obviously had to be a prick and never awaited a ‘thank you’ or any nice words out of Legolas mouth as return.  
The boy sighed. It would ruin his already bad mood even more, if he kept thinking about Thranduil at this early hour. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand reminded him, that he had to hurry up, if he wanted to be on time for school. With another sigh he pushed himself out of the comfortable bed and dragged himself into his bathroom, where he took a quick shower and blow dried his long, blonde hair. It reached past his shoulders and fitted perfectly with his pale skin and deep blue eyes.  
Fully dressed with his phone in his hand he left his room, just to be greeted by the smell of coffee and breakfast. His hope that Thranduil might have slept in vanished immediately. He followed the delicious smell of food into the kitchen and dining area.  
Unlike in his room, the jalousie were open, revealing a breath taking view over the Hutson River and the city that never sleeps. The windows were covering the whole wall, and high above the ground no building blocked the sunlight, so it was as always bright in the penthouse.  
A statue was sitting at the long table, reading the newspaper without moving and just the regular blinking gave away, that it was a living being in front of Legolas.  
“Morning.” He muttered to Thranduil, but the man didn’t even bother to look up for another ten seconds, then his gaze slowly wandered from the articles to the teenager.  
“Good morning. I already thought you slept in.” Thranduil folded his newspaper neatly, stroke over his already perfect sitting tie and grabbed his cup, filled with black coffee.  
 _‘I hope he spills it all over his neat, white shirt…_ ’ Legolas thought to himself, while he filled so much milk into his own coffee, that the color changed into a light hazelnut brown. He hated black coffee.  
Sadly Thranduil did not spill the hot liquid over his expensive black suit, with graceful movement the cup reached his lips and then the table again.  
“How did you sleep?” The older man grabbed a bowl containing different fruits, sliced into small pieces, and used a silver spoon to put a small amount onto his plate. He repeated the process three times, before he did the same thing with the scrambled egg. A few other things found their way on his plate, bacon, a bagel, a piece of sausage. “Good.” Was all Legolas answered, before he filled his plate with partly the same things.  
He didn’t like to admit it, and he would never in his life actually speak it out loud, but Thranduil was a great chef. As soon as a piece of the fluffy scrambled egg found its way into his mouth, a mixture of the most pleasant flavors exploded on his tongue. “It’s too salty.” He criticized- a lie because it was perfect- but Thranduils faint smile twitched.  
He didn’t like to be criticized, everything he did was supposed to be perfect in each and every way. It was fun for Legolas to point out flaws, even if they didn’t exist.  
They spent the rest of breakfast in silence, until Legolas decided that it was time to go to school because he was physically unable to be in the same room as the older version of him.  
“I can drive you to school.” Thranduil offered, while putting his fork down. He didn’t eat a fourth of the things he put on his plate, sometimes Legolas wondered if the man was living off of work, coffee and alcohol alone.  
“I will take the sub.”  
“Do you want me to pick you up?”  
“I’ll go to Aragorns after school.” A lie, probably, but it did what it was supposed to do: A frown spread across Thranduils Botox face.  
His ‘step-father’ hated his best friend and it couldn’t be more obvious.  
“I might be home late, do you have money for food?”  
“Yes.” And with that he was out the door.  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His mood went up with every minute more that he was out of the penthouse and as he stepped outside the high building on the sidewalk and breathed the smell of NYC in, he felt better immediately. Legolas hadn’t even reached the end of the block, where entrance for the subway was, as a black sports car speeded past him, leaving people startled even though they lived in an expensive area. He pulled a grimace and rolled his eyes.  
Thranduil was a business man, the head of his own company and made a whole fucking lot of money, and he loved expensive things. Cars, Clothes, Electronics, Jewelry and many more things.

 

“You look like the apocalypse would be a reason to celebrate. Tell me friend, why would the end of the world enlighten your mood?” Aragorn, Legolas best friend since childhood days, threw one arm around his shoulder. The dark haired one was taller than he was, even though just by a few centimeters.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Legolas repeated, giving the same answer he gave the whole morning in school, whenever Aragorn asked.  
“Shall I guess?”  
“No.” He had been thankful, that they didn’t have every class together, but now, that they were inside Aragorns family’s apartment, there was no way to avoid the conversation. “Well, you came to school with a face like somebody just threw up on your shoes… You weren’t out last night so you stayed home.”  
“Aragorn, I swear to God that I will call Arwen and tell her you cheated on her with me, after getting me drunk and high.” Legolas was joking- partly-, so his best friend laughed shamelessly.  
“So it’s all about your Daddy.” It wasn’t hard to figure out.  
“He is not my ‘ _Daddy_ ’, my mother never married him, he isn’t even my real step dad.” His voice was icy.  
“He might not be your Daddy in a daddy-like way, but he could be your _sugar daddy._ ” Aragorn whispered the word ‘ _sugar daddy_ ’ in a way that would even make the word ‘butterfly’ sound naughty.  
“Wrong, he is an asshole that is looking down on people, doesn’t give a single shit about anything besides himself and fucks every attractive thing that walks across his path.” “He didn’t fuck you.” Aragorn said jokingly, knowing how to cheer his friend up.  
Legolas snorted in disbelief, but a laugh forced its way out of his throat- it was more a chuckle- and a small smile turned the corner of his pale lips up. “You are disgusting.” “And he is hot. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t mind hooking up with him.”  
“You forgot that he hates you with a burning passion.” The blonde one said.  
“My sweet, innocent, naïve friend, let me enlighten your world. You might not believe it but, there does not need to be love or affection to hook up with somebody and sometimes it spices things up if there is a little hatred involved, especially hate with a burning passion.” Aragorn threw his bag pack on the floor, as soon as they entered the kitchen, and opened the fridge.  
They were alone at his house, both his parents worked and he was the only child.  
“I know that, idiot.” Legolas shoved himself past his friend, to grab a bottle of water. “But we are talking about Thranduil here, and he would rip your head off before you could touch him. Maybe he already has hired somebody to kill you and let your body disappear forever.” He decided to end this conversation by making it ridiculous.  
“Little one, he would them have kill you first.”

 

As Legolas entered the penthouse everything was pitch black besides the lights of the city that shone through the big windows. Not a single noise was heard, so Thranduil was either working in his office or simply not home. He hoped for the second one.  
On his tiptoes he walked through the penthouse all the way to Thranduils office. Everything was quiet and dark here too. He was indeed all alone at home.  
 _Awesome_. His mood was lifted around 200% and even though he had to finish that goddamn French essay, he felt like his whole day turned for the better. An apple and a bottle of water would help him if he felt like having a snack.  
Luckily it wasn’t Thranduil that bought the groceries but their housekeeper Rosi.  
She was a lovely women with her petit and curvy statue. She had wild locks of blonde hair, sparkling eyes, red cheeks and a cheerful laughter. Rosi was around the Age of Thranduil, she did her job perfectly in Legolas eyes, but his step father thought otherwise. He always found a flaw somewhere and if it was, that she didn’t put the sofa pillow in the exact same spot where it was before. But he didn’t fire her, probably because she was the only housekeeper that did not quit after 2 weeks and still didn’t spit in his beloved coffee.  
Anyways, because Thranduil didn’t eat much and would never actually have a full fridge if he was living on his own, Rosi took care of the groceries, so that Legolas wasn’t starving to death. He could always go and buy himself something, it wasn’t like he didn’t get money, but this way it was easier and saved him time.  
Taking a small bite out of the apple he turned on his iMac and waited for it to start. He spun himself around in his bureau chair until the desktop popped up and he could begin with his work.  
Legolas had no problems with the French essay. He was very talented when it came to languages, he spoke a few ones and could write them without much effort. It didn’t take him more than two hours until the four pages long paper was finished.  
Besides the first bite of the apple he had just a sip of water. He had eaten dinner at Aragorns, delicious Chinese food, that they had ordered. His parents had come home as Legolas was about to leave and had greeted him with loving hugs.  
They adored him. After his mother had died they had offered him to live with them, but Legolas would have felt guilty living on their costs.  
Well he did pretty much the same thing with Thranduil right now, but he didn’t like the blonde man, so he didn’t feel guilty at all.  
After he printed out his essay, he changed into sweatpants and a shirt and watched TV shows on his laptop, until he fell asleep shortly after midnight.  
Thranduil wasn’t home at that time, so he probably had to stay at his office for long, or went out to a dinner with some clients or partners.

The next day during school, Legolas thought he was cursed. Not because he tripped a few times or nearly fell over a girl that was tying her laces in the hallway, no, the reason was, that he had forgotten his keys this morning and now he was locked out of the apartment. During a short break he called Thranduil, much to his dislike. He would’ve written a quick text, but his step father wasn’t always in the mood to answer, but a call he never ignored.  
“I forgot my keys.” Legolas said, before the older man had the chance to say a single word. “When are you coming home today?”  
“Late, I have to do some business at the office. Do you want me to bring them to school? I have time right now, I could stop by.” There was a grin in Thranduils voice, because he knew how much Legolas hated the thought of him coming to his school.  
“No.” Legolas didn’t plan to answer that quickly, but the thought of Thranduil showing up at his school was a nightmare.  
Last year they had an event where all parents came to school, the reactions as Thranduil showed up in a perfect fitting suit, looking as beautiful as ever, were easy to imagine. All his classmates, that hadn’t seen his step father until then were amazed, his teachers tried their hardest to get Thranduils attention and the other parents behaved like a group of moth around a light bulb, it was disgusting to see how they tried to please and to talk to him.  
“Can I come to your office after school?” He asked instead, because the thought of that seemed bearable.  
“Sure, what time do you get off?” The beautiful but venomous voice sounded bored again, almost disappointed.  
“At one.” And with that he hung up.

The building that towered in front of him was impressive and he had to put his head back, to see all the way to the top. The sun was reflecting on all the glass that completely covered the façade and he couldn’t wait to get this key thing over with.  
With a sigh he crossed the road, went through the big entrance and straight to the lift. The two man in black suits that guarded it looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, but they didn’t dare to stop him. They knew him already, he had been here a few times before. Legolas felt unfitting in his black skinny jeans and the shirt he wore, even though his outfit did cost more than both suits of the guards together. His black bag pack was slung over his right shoulder, in his ears the beat of some song blasted so loud that all his thoughts were erased and his gaze was fixed on his phone, where he texted his friends about the weekend plans. It was Friday after all. Because Thranduils office was far up the building it took him some time until the door opened with a small ring.  
He stepped out of it, didn’t bother to look at the man and the women that were sitting behind the big desk and typed things in the computers. He didn’t need to announce himself, even if he needed to, he wouldn’t have done it. Without a knock he entered his step father’s office, not caring if he was interrupting a meeting. But Thranduil was alone, except for the blonde women that stood so straight in front of his desk, that Legolas worried her spine might break.  
A quick glance was everything he got from the blonde man, while the women ignored him completely, instead she nodded along with every word that was told her.  
Legolas didn’t give two fucks about their conversation, but he took out his earplugs, to talk to Thranduil.  
“I understand, I will do it immediately, Sir.” The blonde women turned on her heels and hurried to get out of the room. Her shining blue eyes seemed frightened.  
“And Galadriel?” Thranduil called out, just a second before she was out of the door.  
“Yes Sir?”  
“If that happens again there will be more serious consequences.” His voice sounded so cold, that a shiver ran over Legolas back and he shuddered.  
With a forced smile but pale cheeks Galadriel vanished.  
Now Thranduils gaze flickered to him, not even slightly warmer. “And you need to learn how to knock the door.”  
He couldn’t resist but roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, anyways, where is the fucking key?”  
As if he had waited for the exact words, Thranduil held up a bunch of keys that were connected to his car key. “I will give it to you, right after we’ve eaten lunch.” The smile on the emotionless face was challenging and showed his obvious amusement over Legolas reaction.  
“Sure, why just lunch? We could go to a movie afterwards.” The sarcasm was dripping off of Legolas tongue. “I wish we could, but I have a meeting in 2 hours.”  
Thranduil answered in the same sarcastic tone, but he didn’t care to hide how entertaining it was to play his little games with him.  
Legolas had to resist the urge to slap the older one across the face. He needed the goddamn key.  
“Can’t you simply give me the damn thing?”  
His step father didn’t hurry to give him an answer, instead he just slipped into his blazer and brushed once through his perfect laying hair with a few fingers. “No. And just so you know, next weekend you will go to a business dinner with me. The client I have has a son your age, entertain that brat for a while so he doesn’t interfere while I’m sealing the deal with his father.”  
“What makes you think I would come with you?”  
“If you don’t you’re grounded for the rest of the year and I hope you behave yourself.”

 

Lunch was annoying but bearable. They didn’t talk much, instead they both looked at their phones, while slowly eating their food. It was a rule, they would try to eat together twice a day, most of the time it luckily didn’t work out. Legolas didn’t understand why Thranduil was keeping up with that stupid rule, neither of them was enjoying the other ones company and he was sure that the other one wanted to escape the situation just as much as he himself did.  
“How is school?” Thranduil took a small bite, closing the rosy lips over the food in such a sinful way that even the straightest guy would start to imagine dirty things. But not Legolas, it just annoyed him that each and every of Thranduils movements had to be so graceful and swiftly. He was sure that his step father knew what effect he had on other people and Thranduil enjoyed to play with them.  
“Good.” He mumbled while he picked at his food with his fork. “Are you going out tonight?”  
“Yes.”  
“With whom?” Thranduil was rather talk active today, he had to be in a good mood. Much to his own dislike.  
“A few friends, you know. Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel maybe the twins.” This was a point for Legolas, because Thranduil hated each and every one of his friends and to see that frown on his Botox face was satisfying.  
“Well I won’t be home until tomorrow morning and Rosi will be there if you come home later than me, so you can give me the key tomorrow.” Legolas shrugged with his shoulders, he didn’t exactly care about Thranduils plans, actually he couldn’t give any less fucks.

 


	2. Not that I would care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out with his friends, Legolas happens to see something rather unpleasant on New Yorks streets, involving his 'stepfather' and a blonde stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know why but it seems like my story isn't as bad as I thought and that's why I decided to upload the second chapter earlier than I originally intended to. I hope you like it, even though there isn't much Thrandolas going on yet. But don't worry, we will get there eventually.

 

**Not that I would care**

 

Thranduil drove him home after they had eaten their lunch- a seemingly endless process even though Thranduil hadn’t touched half his meal. He stopped in front of the huge building and Legolas almost jumped out of the car. He didn’t know why, but he was really angry right now, it was like he reacted allergic to Thranduil.   
“Have a nice evening.” The man said shortly before Legolas closed the car door a little too loud and went inside the building. He could hear the sound of the fast car speeding off with a roaring motor, it was a miracle that Thranduil still had his license and never got in trouble with the police. But then Legolas remembered that money played a role too. Everybody was weak when it came to money, you just had to offer the right price.   
Legolas unlocked the door to the penthouse with the single key that Thranduil had unchained from his car key and threw the silver thing on the couch table, before he grabbed his own keys. For a second he stood inside his own room, not sure what to do exactly, but then he remembered that he had a shit load of homework to do that couldn’t wait until Sunday evening. It wasn’t like he had better plans for now, all his friends were busy with something and the TV program was total bullshit. So he started his doing homework, a tiresome thing. It took him nearly three hours until he was done with everything. Usually he finished all his school stuff after an hour, but he got distracted by the TV show he was watching. He had seen every season of it at least a dozen times, but he couldn’t stop re-watching it.   
It was almost seven as he had packed his bag pack for Monday and threw it in the darkest corner of his room, to forget about school for the next two days. Or until Sunday morning, before the usual Sunday depressions would hit him. He spent another hour with taking a shower and picking out an outfit for this evening, before his phone rang. It was Aragorn, they were on their way to pick him up and would be there in around 10 minutes. He knew why his friends tried to avoid knocking at his door when they picked him up, they didn’t want to run into Thranduil- except for Aragorn who didn’t give two fucks what Legolas stepfather thought of him. Legolas could understand his friends, if he could avoid Thranduil too, he would do it.   
Dressed in tight pants, a loose white top with a black print on the front and black shoes, he brushed his hair a last time, then he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left the dark penthouse. He took his leather jacket with him, just because it fit together with the top so well and was a nice contrast to his bright hair.   
As he went into the lift he could see his own reflection and was satisfied with what he saw.   
His friends awaited him outside the building. Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel and Elrohir stood chatting and laughing on the sidewalk, dressed like the spoiled brats they were. As soon as they saw him they cheered, Elrohir already slightly drunk. The age gap between Arwen and Elrohir was so small that even though they were siblings, they shared the same friends.   
“Legolas, you escaped the fangs of the dragon.” Aragorn jokingly said, before he pulled his friend into a hug.   
“No, the dragon flew out.” He laughed, before he gave Arwen and Tauriel two kisses on the cheek and hugged Elrohir too.   
“And left his _princess_ alone? Seems like the knight in his shining armor is unnecessary if the dragon sucks.” Elrohir snorted, answering a text on his phone.   
“Where is the lovely clone of yours?” The only blonde one asked and became a simple ‘Sick’ as answer.   
“Let’s hope the dragon doesn’t return while we stand in front of his cave. We don’t want to spend our Friday night here if there are clubs to be and people to see.” Aragorn grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and dragged her with him.   
Tauriel, Legolas and Elrohir followed the couple.   
“You look stunning.” He complimented the girl on his side that started to smile immediately. She wore a serious look on her face when her thoughts drifted off, but her smile was beautiful. Legolas had a crush on her a few years back, but at some point he realized that he was over her and so he was glad that he had kept it a secret.   
“Thank you, I got this dress last week.” The dress was amazing, tight like a second skin and black. It was cut in a way, that made it seem unique and classy at the same time and because it was so short that not even half her tights were covered it made her legs look amazing. The black heels fitted perfectly with it and her wild hair spilled over her back.  
“It’s perfect.” Legolas reassured.   
“You look amazing too, my love.” Aragorn said to Arwen. She wore a dress that had the same length but hers was in a lighter color and showed off her amazing back.   
Legolas had to admit, that the girls were indeed beautiful. It was funny that all his rich friends were really attractive, he didn’t know if it was just a side effect of having money. Maybe it was because they would never need to worry about anything, he couldn’t tell.   
They decided to walk to the club, since it wasn’t more than a few blocks away. It wouldn’t even take them five minutes and with a cab they would end up in traffic for sure. He wondered if it didn’t hurt the girls to walk in those shoes over the uneven boardwalk, but Tauriel and Arwen didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead his red blonde haired friend talked to him in a light voice, while she answered a few text messages on her phone.   
They rounded another corner and as Legolas lifted his gaze he froze to a statue.   
_This **had** to be a bad joke! _  
There _he_ was, wearing a black shirt and black jeans, hair flowing over his shoulders like a champagne colored waterfall and even though he wasn’t moving he still looked graceful. His eyes were half lidded, pink lips parted slightly and the top buttons of his shirts were open, so that Legolas had a perfect view on the slender neck and a part of his chest.   
Thranduil, leaning against his black sports car casually.   
Legolas could have screamed in frustration. There were hundreds, no,  _thousands_ of streets in NYC and he had to run into Thranduil. This was ridiculous! Why was he so close to their penthouse anyways?  
Tauriel next to him noticed his sudden mood change, so she tried to figure out what was going on. As she saw Thranduil she tried her hardest not to pull a face, but it didn’t work. “Why is he here?” She snorted, sharing his own negative emotions. “Shouldn’t he stay at home, drink warm milk and watch some black and white movies? I heard that is what old people do.”   
Legolas laughed automatically. “That is indeed what old people do.” But her comment didn’t lift his mood up. Wasn’t it enough pain to spend breakfast and lunch with Thranduil? Why did he have to run into him?   
“Just ignore him.” Tauriel decided, turning her attention towards her phone again.   
“I wish I could.”   
“Drink friend, it will help.” Elrothir mumbled next to him, a bottle with a clear liquid in his hands. It smelled sweet and fruity at the same time.   
“Thanks.” Was all Legolas said, before he lifted the bottle to his lips. The alcohol burned in his throat and made him cringe a little, but the fruity taste and the warm feeling that came along with it was worth the slight burn.   
“You look worried, is everything alright?” Aragorn grabbed Legolas bottle and took a sip. He didn’t return it to him.   
“Look who’s over there.” The annoyance in his voice gave it away.   
“You can’t be serious.” The dark haired one groaned, even though it seemed amusing to him.   
“Oh yes I can.” Legolas wasn’t annoyed because he feared that Thranduil might get angry because of the underage drinking, no, Thranduil didn’t give a shit about that. He just hated the other ones presence.   
“Where is he?” Aragorn searched the road for the older man, but he didn’t see him.   
“Across the street, at the corner of the restaurant, leaning against the car.” Legolas shot a gaze in the direction where he had spotted Thranduil earlier. Yes, there he was, still standing like a statue, just blowing out the smoke of something that was either a cigarette or a joint. Suddenly Thranduil turned around, but not in their direction, but instead towards the door of the restaurant and Legolas jaw dropped, as he saw a faint smile on his stepfathers’ lips. Another guy showed up, the same light hair and a bit more masculine than Thranduils statue, but a few centimeters smaller. The stranger grinned, hands reaching out for Thranduils, slowly caressing the skin, while they looked at each other.  
Legolas wasn’t sure if it was the shock or the alcohol that turned his stomach around. He knew that Thranduil had many affairs going on, he probably fucked more people in a month than he had in his entire life. Sometimes he brought them into the penthouse, where they would make such loud noises that Legolas wasn’t able to sleep without getting nightmares. It was ridiculous. Luckily Thranduil always kicked them out before the next morning, it seemed like he wasn’t the type that liked to cuddle afterwards or show fake affection afterwards. He didn’t care about the lovers his stepfather had things going on with, as long as he didn’t have to see them.   
“Fucking shit! Pinch me, this can’t be real.” He muttered, loud enough for Tauriel to hear. A sharp pain rushed through his arm, as she took his words seriously. “Au that was a joke, _asshole_.” But his voice didn’t sound as angry as he intended. He was still drawing all his attention towards the sight in front of him.   
And then, without a warning, the two men’s lips crashed together. Thranduil pushed the blonde stranger against the car, pressing himself against the smaller body. A low moan reached his own ears, as Thranduil moved his hips slightly against the other mans. His stepfathers’ newest lover laid his head back, to give him better access to the pale skin of his neck. Immediately the business man took the giving opportunity and started sucking on the soft flesh.   
Legolas breath hitched in his throat, as the stranger’s eyes fluttered shut. The quiet moans he was sure he imagined, turned his guts around.   
It was beautiful indeed, but it was also Thranduil and for the first time he didn’t just hate the older man, he felt something else. He felt a slight betrayal, even though it might have been the urge to puke.   
And with that feeling Legolas bent over, emptying his stomach over the boardwalk until nothing was left to leave his body.

To his own luck neither Thranduil nor the blonde stranger had noticed the group of teenagers watching them. Instead they had entered the car and speeded off into the dark night.   
And after Legolas stomach had recovered itself they decided to continue their way.   
The club was a popular one with a line of people waiting outside that reached until the end of the block. But they came in easily, because the two gentleman with sunglasses and a list in their hands recognized them and let them pass.   
They didn’t even bother to consider to wait in the line, it had it perks that they knew the owners younger brother, their names were always on the guest list. Again he was thankful for not being a middle class teenager that had to wait until he was 21 to party the way he did with his friends. It was full inside, but not too full. There was an acceptable amount of people dancing, drinking, laughing and simply having a good time.   
Legolas had been to this club a few times, people from 18 to 40 came here, a few celebrities showed up once in a while too. The music was loud enough to feel the beat vibrating inside him and controlling his pulse, but not too loud.   
“I will get some drinks.” Elrothir shouted, while Aragorn pulled Arwen with him to dance with her. As Elrothir disappeared to get the drinks he looked at Tauriel askingly. She laughed and grabbed his hand.   
Soon they became one if the crowd of moving bodies, grinding against each other, laughing and just turning their heads off.   
As a figure approached him from behind, Legolas expected it to be Aragorn or maybe Elrothir, but he was wrong. A tall man stood behind him, a few years older, with long, dark hair and almost black eyes. His skin was pale, his lips pink and his jawline was so sharp, it would probably cut his hand, if he would touch it.   
Tauriel laughed, as she saw how the stranger was looking at Legolas before she mumbled something about drinks and disappeared.   
“I’m Erestor, what’s your name, love?” The stranger asked with a sweet smile, which the blonde one returned immediately.   
“Legolas.” He answered, glancing up and down the other guy. He was slender but muscular with a body structure that made his inner guts shudder. Legolas wouldn’t mind to see what was under that black shirt.   
“That’s a really interesting name, I like it.” Erestor mumbled with an honest smile, before he slid his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “And I guess the girl you came with was your…”   
Legolas understood the silent question and laughed. “No, no she is just a friend.”   
The smile on Erestors face widened into a grin. “Good.”   
There were people that knew how to dance and there were people that didn’t know how to dance, and then there were natural talents like Erestor. He was moving along with the music like he was born to dance. Legolas just enjoyed it, he let everything happen without a second thought because he wanted to turn his head off and maybe forget the terrible lunch that way. So when he felt the other guys hands touching his hips, he bit his lip to stop the smile that stretched across his mouth. Erestor had warm and long fingers that wandered over his sides and suddenly grabbed him harder, just to pull him a little closer. He could feel the strong chest against his back and the hot breath against his sensitive neck. Shudders ran down his spine, as his shirt slipped up a bit and their skin touched.   
Legolas was breathing uneven by now, he was glad they decided to go to this club tonight. The vibrating bass that seemed to control his pulse, the heat in the room and the sensations that came along with the slight touching made his head spin. He didn’t know how much older the other one was, but he didn’t really care. So he just laid his head back, shutting his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Legolas came home the next day at noon. He had woken up an hour ago at Tauriels and they had been playing video games until he decided that new clothes and a shower were necessary. Thranduil wasn’t in sight anywhere- luckily because the incidence from last night was still prominent in his thoughts- so he looked for some food instead.   
“Oh hello dear.” Rosies warm voice cooed, as soon as he entered the kitchen. She was filling up the fridge with newly bought groceries so Legolas took the opportunity and grabbed one of the shiny red apples and took a big bite.   
“Hello Rosie. Lovely to see you.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before he sat down on the kitchen counter. He adored the petit blonde women with the curly hair. She always reminded him a little bit of a mother. Not of his own, his mother had been different. Not warm, open and willing to hug him, his mother had been a little distant, but also loving and caring. He had loved her the way she was and she had loved him the way he was. But it felt good to have Rosie.   
“Where is the one to rule them all?” He joked, silently praying Thranduil wasn’t home yet.   
“ _Legolas_.” She scolded him, trying to suppress the smile that stretched across her rosy lips. Everything about her was just so flower like, she even smelled like flowers. “He came home an hour ago, with a headache and in a bad mood. He went to sleep so I guess you won’t see him until dinner.”   
“I can live with that.” He mumbled, taking another bite. Before Rosie was able to scold him again he changed the subject. “How is your lovely husband doing?”   
“Great, he just opened his second flower shop.”   
Her husband- Sam- was the proud owner of –now two- flower shops. He loved everything that was growing and blooming, Legolas thought they did fit together well.   
“And your kids? All healthy?” Rosie and Sam had many, many kids but Legolas had just met the youngest one, a baby girl named Ruby with bright sapphire eyes and a toothless smile.  
“They’re doing well, thank you.” She closed the fridge and threw away the shopping bags. “Elanor will be going to high school next year. She is already excited and can’t wait to meet all the ‘good looking boys’.”   
Legolas laughed. “Well I hope she won’t be disappointed. As long as she isn’t interested in the good looking teachers.”   
“God Legolas, don’t give me nightmares. Not everybody is attracted to people twice their age.”   
With a final bite Legolas threw the apple in the trash. “He wasn’t twice my age, he was 25.”   
“And you were _16_.”   
“Maybe that was why it didn’t work out.” He joked, deciding not to tell Rosie about the guy from last night.   
“Legolas…” Rosie started, but he just jumped off the counter and gave her another kiss on the cheek.   
“I know, I know. Older guys are no good for me.” Legolas repeated the advice she gave him from time to time. “Don’t worry.” He grabbed a bottle of cold water, before he went to exit the kitchen. “I will be fine.”   
“I’m sure you will.” Her smile was bright and made her eyes sparkle. Legolas couldn’t wish for any better housekeeper. He really loved her a lot, she was one of the nicest women he had ever met.

He didn’t see Thranduil the whole day, mainly because he didn’t leave his room once, but as it got dark outside and the clock was showing that it was around 9pm he got a little hungry. In sweatpants and a shirt he left his cave and crossed the dark living room to enter the kitchen.   
A soft groan stopped his quiet steps. “Would it bother you not to walk like you’re a fucking sumo wrestler or something?” Mumbled an exhausted voice from the couch.   
Rolling his eyes Legolas stepped closer to the source of the mumbling.   
There he laid, hair spilled over the pillows limbs tangling over the edge of the couch, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.   
Legolas couldn’t stop staring at the parted, pink lips. They seemed so soft, he wondered how many people had kissed them.   
“Why are you staring at me?” Thranduil mumbled, opening his blue eyes that seemed darker in the dim light.   
“I am _not_ staring at you.” Legolas quickly said, clearing his throat.   
His stepfather seemed amused, he was like a living lie detector. “Right.”   
Anger flushed the teenagers’ cheeks red. “I said I am not staring at you.” He repeated himself.   
With a huff Thranduil sat up. “Seems like I have been mistaken, not that I would care.” He brushed his straight hair out of his face over his shoulder. The shirt he was wearing had a loose and wide collar, so Legolas could see half of the pale chest exposed. The skin was unmarked, not a single red spot anywhere to be found. Now that Legolas remembered, he had never seen any love bite on Thranduil. “What do you want anyways, I was just about to fall asleep.” His stepfather raised one eyebrow slightly. He had noticed how Legolas stared at his visible skin, but he didn’t bother to say anything about it.  
“I didn’t want anything, I was on my way to the kitchen.” Legolas snapped, turning around on his heels, to continue his mission.   
“Are you going to order anything?” It seemed like Thranduil had gotten up, because his voice came closer.   
“Maybe.” He didn’t know why, but his own mood had turned bad suddenly.   
“What will you order?” The older man followed him all the way into the kitchen.   
“I don’t know yet.” His voice gave away his annoyance and as the other one chuckled slightly Legolas could’ve punched into the wall. Why was he so aggressive all of sudden?   
“I would like some Chinese food.”   
“I won’t order Chinese food.”   
“Then I want pizza.”   
“But I don’t want pizza.”   
“What are you going to order then?” It seemed like Thranduil didn’t grow tired of this little game.   
“Whatever _I_ want to order.” The teenager had a hard time controlling his voice.   
They ended up ordering pizza, much to Legolas dislike. Sadly, Thranduil insisted that they would eat together. So the always repeating torture started once again. Silent they sat across from each other, slowly chewing their food.   
“Will you go out tonight?” Thranduil asked.   
“No.” He wasn’t in the mood to wake up with another headache tomorrow, he preferred a goodnight sleep.   
“Did you have fun yesterday?”   
“Yes.” “Did you meet anybody interesting?”   
“Maybe, but that is none of your business.” Legolas saw how the older man’s eyes narrowed. It was barely noticeable but his expression changed a little. Probably because of the rude answer. Even though Legolas could’ve _sworn_ he saw something that reminded him of _jealously_ flicker in the dark blue eyes. They spent the rest of the meal in silence, it seemed that Thranduil had lost any interest in their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked and enjoyed it. 
> 
> Good news: I already started the next chapter so it will probably be uploaded Wednesday. There will be more Thranduil and Legolas playing their little hate game and other stuff.


	3. Embarrassment suits you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Legolas finds a sleeping Thranduil laying in the living room he cannot resist to see if the pale skin really is as soft as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready to be uploaded, with more Thrandolas going on now and a little secret touching ;)

 

**Embarrassment suits you**

 

 

The next week was boring and at the same time wonderful. He had a few tests in school but passed each and every one easily. The true reason for his great mood was the fact that Thranduil had a lot of work to do and stayed at his office late just to leave the house again before the sun rose. Not that Legolas mind that.   
In fact, he couldn’t be happier. Breakfast he ate by himself in bed, dinner he ordered while watching TV on the couch lazily, snacks were provided by Rosie.   
On Friday Tauriel decided to stay at his, her parents were both on a business trip and being all by herself in the penthouse they lived in bored her. While Arwen had two brothers, she was an only child like Legolas and Aragorn.  She and his best friend enjoyed that they didn’t have to share the love of their parents with another brat, but Legolas himself sometimes wished for a sibling, just to have some family besides his aunts, uncles and grandparents that he wasn’t especially close to.   
“I always forget how fucking amazing your home is, I love skyloft penthouses, I wish my parents would’ve bought one.” She mumbled while she entered the apartment.   
Legolas chuckled. “How about you move in here? We can share my room.” He offered jokingly, kicking the door shut.   
“Nah, no matter how awesome it is, your roommate is a grumpy little shit. I’m always glad when I can avoid him.” She laughed, putting her long hair up into a messy bun and kicking her shoes in the corner.   
“Believe me, I feel the _exact same way_.” Legolas mumbled.   
Tauriel laughed before she went to bring her stuff into his room. She had a single bag with her, pink and packed with everything she needed for the next 24 hours.   
They had a great day. Because his stepfather wasn’t home they could be wherever they wanted to, since no grumpy old man was there to glare at them. And even though they went to bed at 3 in the morning, Thranduil still hadn’t come home.   
Sadly the next day was different, because since they had slept until lunch, they didn’t notice that a certain someone was done with all his work and at home.   
Legolas woke up because he felt like he couldn’t breathe. As he opened his eyes he saw why. Tauriel had turned und twisted in her sleep, so that she laid half on top of him, her arm clenching around his throat. Laughing he freed himself, pushing her away from him, before she could really kill him in her sleep. The soft snores stopped and soon she started to blink.   
“What the fuck, why did you wake me up, asshole.” She grunted, turning around and covering her face with the blanket.   
“You _strangled_ me in your sleep, what was I supposed to do?” Legolas decided not to share a bed with her again.   
“Let me strangle you, why are you so mean and wake me up instead, I thought we were best friends.”   
“Says the one that just tried to kill me.” He snorted, pushing himself out of the bed. Usually he could’ve stayed in there for a few more hours, but Tauriel was like a heater, and he felt like he needed a shower. So he left her in his bed, while he took a shower and dried his hair. As he came back, dressed in fresh clothes, she mumbled something in a sleepy voice. “What was that?” He asked, unplugging his phone from the charger to answer a few text messages he had gotten.   
“I am hungry.” She repeated, brushing her fingers through her ginger curls.   
“Then go to the kitchen, you know the way.” He shrugged.   
“Too tired, I can’t walk, you have to carry me.”   
Laughing Legolas got up, pushing the covers away to pick her athletic body up. She wasn’t heavy but she also wasn’t weightless. His arms started to ache a little as he balanced her into the kitchen, what made her laugh.  
“Oh shut up.” He snapped, but couldn’t hide his amusement.   
“Excuse you?” Surprised he almost dropped the girl, that was as surprised as he was about the voice that greeted them. A sleepy Thranduil stood in the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his biceps and his trained upper body. His hair was as straight as always, spilling over his straight back.   
“Oh shit.” Legolas cursed quietly, but not too quiet for Tauriel to hear. The girl giggled a little, bevor she decided that he had carried her far enough. He almost didn’t noticed as the weight was taken off his arms.   
“It’s rude to stare Legolas.” Thranduil said in a matter of fact, as he noticed that his stepson didn’t stop to look at him silently. Trying to suppress her laughter because she did get a death glance from Thranduil anyways, Tauriel opened the fridge and grabbed herself a juice carton.   
“Why are you here?” Legolas snorted, ignoring the older ones words while he took two glasses out and gave them to his best friend.   
“Last time I checked this was my penthouse, I bought it, 4 years ago to be exact, so that I could keep the promise…” Thranduil stopped in his mid-sentence, suddenly jolted awake. He seemed almost shocked by his words, as if he had been close to admit something Legolas wasn’t supposed to know.   
“Whatever. I thought you would work today.” The teenager ignored whatever the businessman almost spilled out.   
“I am in fact done with all my work and have a little free time before we have to attend the dinner.”   
Oh shit, he had forgotten about it. Well, not forgotten but his mind had erased the unpleasant memory. An annoyed groan left his lips, now Tauriel laughed loud enough for his stepfather to hear. An icy glare was all Thranduil shot in her direction, because he didn’t bother to talk to most of Legolas friends.   
“I do not care if you have forgotten about it, you will attend and if I have to personally drag you into the restaurant.”

 

“I hope you will behave tonight.” Thranduils icy voice had a demanding tone in it. It was obvious that he was serious about this dinner. And the deal that came along with it. Legolas shrugged simply, brushing over the soft fabric of the suit Thranduil had bought him for this special occasion. It was- of course- worth a fortune, so Legolas was tempted to ‘accidentally’ spill whatever drink he would order over it. Not that it would bother his stepfather to ruin such an expensive garment, but if he did it on purpose and Thranduil noticed, he would get a satisfaction out of it, that would cost him his head. But it would be worth it.   
“Legolas, I am serious. Behave yourself.” Thranduil grabbed his arm to hold him in place, before Legolas could exit the car. The long, pale fingers dug into his flesh and he could almost feel a slight pain, even though it was more an uncomfortable pressure. The touch felt as if small electrical shocks went through his arm and set the skin afire. It was a strange feeling, especially since it wasn’t entirely bad.  
“I know that.” He snorted, freeing his arm and opened the door. “I am not stupid.”   
Silence was the only answer he got and somehow it annoyed him. Thranduil looked at the mirror one last time- if vanity was a person it would be Thranduil-, before he got out of the car. Legolas copied him with a grumpy face, obviously not amused about the entire situation. His mind was trying to figure out how to annoy his hated stepfather the most. It started with him shutting the car door a little too loud, which made the older man cringe. But he took a deep breath and all the teenager got as answer was one of the glares that could kill small animals.   
All Legolas did was to smile back, a little too cheerful to be real, then he followed the other one into the restaurant.   
With his demanding voice and a cold glance Thranduil scared the poor waiter half to death. Pale the black haired man hurried to show them the table, where two men sat.   
Both of them were short but bulky, with strong shoulders and short limbs. They had large, almost misshaped noses, thin lips and dark eyes. What really caught Legolas attention was their hair color. The older man had a long, well-kept ginger red beard and a pony tail of wild locks in the same color. His sons’ hair was a little lighter and more a reddish brown than bright ginger. He just had a light stubble and short cut hair that made his face seem more round. They wore dark blue suits, obviously Hugo Boss, that let their hair color stand out even more.   
“Thranduil!” The older man laughed with a dark, thunder like voice, as soon as he saw Legolas stepfather.   
“Glóin.” Thranduil put on a light smile. “And that must be your son Gimli.”   
“Yes, this is my oldest one. He will overtake the family business, right boy?” Glóin put one arm around his sons shoulder. Gimli nodded silently, it seemed like Legolas wasn’t the only one that was forced to attend this dinner. He automatically felt sympathy for the other teenager, but at the same time he didn’t.   
“This must be your son, I don’t remember you telling me his name.” Glóins eyes wandered over Legolas. “He truly looks like you.”   
Thranduil laughed a fake laugh that nobody recognized as fake- except Legolas and he tried his hardest to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. “We are not related, he is my step son.”   
For a seconds both gingers looked surprised, then Glóin laughed again, loud and shameless. “Unbelievable, the similarities are impressive.”   
There was just one explanation why Thranduil didn’t show how much he despaired Glóin. He really wanted this deal and the money that came with it. “They are indeed.” His stepfather smiled another fake smile, before he sat down across the table. Legolas sighted silently as he took the chair next to Thranduil. He would’ve preferred to sit as far away from him as possible, but there was no other free chair.   
It was impressive to see how Thranduils personality changed around his possible business partners. He was still the dangerous, beautiful man that intimidated and frightened every person he came across, but now he used this side in a charming, almost human way. It was obvious that Glóin was under Thranduils control and would seal the deal.   
“So you’re his step son?” Gimli, nipping on his drink, asked Legolas suddenly.   
“Yeah.” He remembered why he had to attend this dinner.   
“You don’t seem really close.”   
“Because we are not.” Somehow Legolas felt like he would be friends with this guy if they had met in different ways. Even though they were the exact opposites of each other. “What do you get for attending this bullshit?” Gimli was lowering his voice a little, so that the adults wouldn’t hear them. It was unnecessary because they were in their own business world and couldn’t give less shits about the teenagers.   
“Freedom. And you?” Legolas started playing with his fork. A nervous habit, he always needed something in his hands.   
“A car.” His movements froze.   
“A _car_?” He asked, disbelievingly.  
“Sure, otherwise I wouldn’t attend. My dad would do everything to get the deal with your stepfather. It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity.”  
Legolas was all of sudden glad that he attended the dinner. A small smile played around the corner of his lips and he just had to wait for the right moment to use his new found knowledge.

The opportunity came sooner than expected, as Glóin started talking to his son for a moment and got distracted. Legolas looked at Thranduil, grinning. His stepfather noticed his staring, of course he did.   
“What is it?” His voice- now cold again- demanded.   
“Well I just realized, that you really want this deal and that it would be such a shame if anything would you know… _bust_ it.” He smiled casually.   
Thranduil wasn’t stupid. “Legolas are you trying to blackmail me?”   
“I wouldn’t dare.” His words were sugar sweet. “I am just doing business.”   
Thranduil actually smiled a little about the words, but then his expression went back to the frightening death stare. “Legolas, you will behave yourself if you ever want to leave the house again.”   
“Oh, I will behave myself…” Legolas was truly enjoying this and he knew that the older blonde knew that. “if I get a car.”   
For a second the other one was silent, then he shrugged his shoulders."Sure.”   
The teenagers’ eyes narrowed, he was about to lose this game. This wasn’t what he had planned. Thranduil didn’t seem bothered at all, in fact he seemed amused. His mind raced, what would truly annoy the man? What did Thranduil truly hate?   
A smirk spread across his lips. “I want a pet. Like a dog or a cat.”   
His stepfathers’ hand that reached for his glass stopped. Then Thranduil turned his head slowly in Legolas direction, his eyes were ice cold. Legolas breath hitched for a second and a shudder ran across his back. He had crossed a line, he knew that, but Thranduil wasn’t able to do anything about it at the moment. Satisfaction spread through his body like a warm wave.   
Thranduil _despaired_ animals. “Legolas, be careful.” He warned him, a dangerous tone in his venomous voice.   
Again Legolas shuddered. It was a dangerous game he was playing and one wrong move would have bitter consequences. He already knew that he was walking on thin ice. “Oh I am.” Legolas said as sweet as possible, words dripping like honey from his tongue.  
Thranduil was beyond annoyed and if they weren’t in the situation they were now, he would have grounded Legolas for weeks. But this time the teenager was in control and he didn’t bother to hide how much he enjoyed it. They stared each other in the eyes, a silent battle of power that Thranduil usually won easily. Now was different. After a few seconds of silence a bitter smile spread across Thranduils lips.   
“Fine.” He mused. Legolas was speechless. Not because he had gotten what he wanted, no. He was startled because Thranduil couldn’t be less bothered and that was what made him furious. He wanted desperately to bother Thranduil, to annoy him, to anger him, to let him feel how much he hated him.   
This was the worst outcome: not caring.   
He wanted to scream, wanted to cry and destroy something. Bang a door shut, kick against something so hard it made a cracking noise. He was so frustrated that he had to blink away the tears that burned in his eyes.   
Thranduil had won again. As always. Because even if that what Legolas did bothered his stepfather, he didn’t let his emotionless face show it. It was a mask that hid Thranduils true feelings and just his eyes let him get a glimpse of that what was truly going on once in a while.  
Smiling over his small victory, Thranduil turned his attention towards Glóin.   
The bulky man ended the conversation he had held with Gimli and beamed at Thranduil. “You are a great business man and you seem trustworthy. I have heard many good of you and your company, it would be my honor to do business with you. When can I sign the contract?”   
And Thranduil had reached his goal once again. Legolas felt like his frustration might burst him into a thousand pieces.

 

The next two days went by quickly. Legolas didn’t go home at all, instead he had been sulking at Aragorns. He originally planned on avoiding his stepfather for another couple of days but he had forgotten his schoolbag at home so he had no other choice than to go back. So he went home again.   
As soon as he entered the penthouse he heard a soft noise coming out of the living room. For a second he hesitated, what if Thranduil had company? He was already traumatized by the thought of what could expect him alone, he didn’t need to physically see his stepfather fucking another stranger. Thranduil would be the dominant one for sure.   
Legolas shook his head in shock about his thoughts.   
Carefully he peaked into the living room but all he saw was the TV turned on and a bare foot that dangled over the end of the couch. The noises came from the TV, it was some stupid movie he had never seen before. With quiet steps he reached the furniture and stopped as he saw Thranduil.   
He was obviously asleep, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.   
His gaze flickered to the glass coffee table, a few pills were spilled over the transparent surface, a used glass of water half full stood abandoned in the middle and a small opened paper box with the name of a headache medicine on it laid next to the medicine. He looked back at the sleeping man.   
Thranduil was still wearing his suit, without the tie and the blazer, but still in pants and white shirt. He had opened the first four buttons so that his collarbones were revealed. His pale skin stretched over the bones that were sticking out a bit.  
And suddenly Legolas felt the urge to touch the pale surface. He had never before touched Thranduil willingly. Maybe once or twice by accident, a slight brush of their fingers but never actively. He wanted to run his fingers over the white skin just to make sure it felt as soft as it looked. But he didn’t know if he would wake up or not.   
His mind went blank as he moved his fingers further and further, until his fingertips touched Thranduils cheek. He couldn’t remember touching anything so soft in his entire life. Slowly he stroke over the skin, down the temple, over the strong jawline and over the long slender neck. He could see how Thranduil responded to the caress. The sleeping body shuddered and gooseflesh spread across his stepfathers’ skin.   
Legolas swallowed hard as Thranduil parted his lips and sighted in his medicine caused slumber. His hand was shaking by now, he couldn’t breathe anymore. His fingers wandered up again, higher and higher, tracing invisible lines over the soft surface until his fingertips were just millimeters apart from the slightly parted lips. He could feel the soft and warm breath caressing his skin, a shudder ran over his back.   
Just a little bit… And then reality struck him and let his fingers freeze.   
_What the hell am I doing?_ Legolas asked himself silently, slowly realizing what was going on right now.   
He backed off, his movements stiff and his heart pounding against his rips. What did he just do? _Why_ did he do it?   
And then he ran. Ran into his room, scrambled his things together and fled, out of the penthouse, away from Thranduil and all the thoughts that raced in his mind.

 

The next time he came home again was Saturday morning. Thranduil hadn’t called him or even bothered to send a quick text, no.   
Wearing some of Aragorns clothes, Legolas entered the penthouse. A few lights were on, Thranduil had to be home.  
Silently cursing he decided to walk as quietly as he could into his room, to hide from his stepfather. He had banished every thought about the incident a few days ago from his mind and he would prefer not to be remembered. His fingertips started to tingle at the memory of the soft skin alone.   
“Damn my life.” He whispered.   
Luckily Thranduil didn’t notice his presence, or simply ignored it. So Legolas had a long shower and put on some of his own clothes, as he came out of is room to grab something to drink a note lay on the counter. In an elegant handwriting something was written on it, but he didn’t bother to read it.   
An hour later he heard the penthouse door open again. He was laying lazy on the couch, watching TV and doing nothing.  
Soon Thranduil stood in front of him, holding something in his hand.   
“What do you want?” Legolas snorted, drawing his attention towards the TV again.   
His stepfather rolled his eyes and threw the small thing he was holding into Legolas lap. It was a car key, brand new and untouched.   
“What is that?” He looked at the older man curiously.   
“It’s a car key.” Thranduil simply said.   
“No shit Sherlock.” Now Legolas sat up and tried his luck by asking the question a different way. Thranduil never lied to him, but he always chose his words careful so that Legolas didn’t get the answer he wanted if he wasn’t asking the question the right way. “Why do you give me this car key? And whose is it?” He looked closer at the black key because there was a golden bull on it. Legolas wasn’t stupid, he knew the label well because Tauriel had gotten a Lamborghini for her 18th birthday.   
“I give this key to you because you behaved yourself at the dinner, except the blackmailing part, and it is yours now. If you don’t like the color of the car we can switch it.” Thranduils voice sounded like it was the most normal thing in the world. “  
What color is it?” He didn’t want to sound excited, but his voice was a little higher than normally.   
His stepfather had noticed that, a smirk spread across the cherry lips. “White.”   
For a second he was silent, then he decided to just accept the given gift. “That’s alright.”   
It wasn’t _alright_ , he _loved_ it, even though he felt hate at the same time just because it was a gift from Thranduil. “Where is it?”   
“I parked it outside, you can look at it if you want, I have work to do.”   
And Legolas did, casually he walked out of the penthouse, rushed into the lift, tapping his foot in impatience because it seemed like the damn thing went extra slow today. As soon as the doors opened with a soft noise he hurried out of the building on the sidewalk.   
There it stood. Brand new, shining and ready to speed over the asphalt. A shudder went across his back, a smile crept upon his lips, he felt some kind of happiness rise inside him. Thranduil was a jackass and Legolas would always hate him, but this car was _awesome_ , just simply, plain awesome. He couldn’t help himself, his fingers caressed the white lack, stroke over the smooth surface and then he opened the car door, sliding inside.   
The leather was soft and comfortable, everything inside was the expensive way it possibly could be. But what else did he expect from Thranduil? He would’ve loved to go for a ride, but rush hour was about to start so he decided against it. With a small sight he left his car, breathing in the smell of new leather one last time, before he closed the door. The noise it made as he pressed the button to lock it was music in his ears. Quickly he took out his phone, to take a picture and send it to his friends.   
He had told them about the whole dinner thing, but he hadn’t expected to get such an awesome car.   
As he went back inside Thranduil was looking at him challengingly “Do you like it?” He asked while cooking himself some coffee.  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardest to hide his true feelings. “It’s alright, I’ve seen worse.” He simply said.   
“Indeed, I’ve seen worse too.” His stepfather actually _agreed_. Unbelievable.   
For a moment they stood quiet next to each other, while the coffee machine filled up the black cup.   
“I just wanted to say…well…” Legolas started, not sure how to put his words. He didn’t want to thank Thranduil, not in a thousand years he would actually speak out such words, but he wanted to show his appreciation.   
“Legolas.” The businessman seemed highly amused. “Are you trying to thank me?” He had risen one eyebrow, a questioning look upon his face.   
Anger flushed the teenagers’ cheeks red. “No!” He said too quickly, crossing his arms over his chest, before he added a quiet: “I would never.”   
The coffee was done and Thranduil looked like he could smile if he wanted to. “Oh really?” He took a sip of the black liquid. “If you say so.”   
“Yes I say so.” Legolas stared at the pink lips that seemed to deepen their color, as they came in contact with the hot coffee. He was almost mesmerized by the sight of it. Shaking his head slightly he tried to concentrate himself. “I just wanted to tell you that I think it is good that you don’t break your promises.”   
Thranduil rose one of his dark eyebrows, he didn’t believe a single thing Legolas said, but he shrugged. “If you think that is what you wanted to say. Unnecessary but I think I should appreciate it.”   
Embarrassment and hate, that was pretty much what Legolas felt in this exact moment. He had to bite his tongue to swallow down the curses he wanted to spit out, and closed his eyes to avoid his stepfathers gaze as Thranduil left the kitchen. “I like the blush on your cheeks, embarrassment suits you.” He heard the dark voice say, then the older blonde had left the room.   
Shocked his eyes flew open, had he just imagined these words? Wide eyed and confused he looked into the reflecting glass of the microwave, staring at the blush on his cheeks. “I hate you.” He had a hard time controlling his voice and the only answer he got was a slight chuckle, then Thranduil shut the door to his bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet when the next chapter will follow but I think I will upload it on Saturday. 
> 
> If you want to read a hotter Thrandolas story, check out my one chaptered story called 'How to cheer up a King' 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Then why should I have told you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thranduils best friends drops by for a visit Legolas learns more about his stepfather than he would like to know and somehow he really wants to know what it would feel to kiss those cherry lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you the chapter yesterday, but I got ill and couldn't work on it. So I decided to upload it today and make it a little longer and add a little more Thrandolas than before
> 
> I hope you like~

 

 

**Then why should I have told you**

 

 

Legolas wasn’t startled often and it took a little more than a body with two heads to shock him, but now he was surprised and shocked at the same time.   
The reason was a soft noise that echoed through the penthouse and which he had never heard before. It was scary and beautiful at the same time, but he didn’t know what to think of it or the situation he was in right now.   
He stood hidden in the living room entrance, eyes fixed on the sight that was offered to him and his mouth had fallen open.   
Thranduil sat on the couch and _laughed_. He had his head thrown back, his bright hair fell over his shoulders and his face was bright and happy. Never before had he seen this side of the business man. His stepfather wasn’t alone, of course he wasn’t. A dark haired, tall man with a well-kept stubble sat next to him on the couch and chuckled. He had his shoulder long hair put up in a ponytail and his brown eyes sparkled.   
“What was I supposed to do?”   
“Well _anything_ but that.” Thranduil giggled and quickly threw his hand over his mouth, to muffle the sound.   
“Oh you don’t know jackshit about parenting, so shut up.” The stranger grabbed his drink and took a sip.   
“Because I am not a parent nor will I ever want to be one. But I still do know that you are not suppose to do that when you walk in on your...” He got cut off.  
“You do have a stepson.” Threw the other one in, and Legolas grimaced. Sure, as if Thranduil felt like a father towards him.   
“That doesn’t mean I feel like a father towards him. He is just a kid that happened to live with me.” The blonde man had stopped to laugh, but an honest smile remained on his lips. Legolas was somehow glad that they were feeling the same way.   
“You must feel like a father towards him, otherwise you would’ve married him by now.”   
Wait, what? Married? Legolas swallowed hard. This conversation became interesting all of sudden.   
“Oh _Bullshit_.” Thranduil protested and punched his friend playfully, but the stranger seemed serious.   
“No, not bullshit. He is exactly your type, he couldn’t be any more tempting for you. Blonde, tall, lithe, blue eyes, pale skin, beautiful features and he is young, you always had a soft spot for young ones.”   
Thranduil had a soft spot? Hard to believe.   
“You forgot that he hates me with a burning passion.” His stepfather spoke the truth, Legolas was glad to that Thranduil was aware of the fact how much he hated him. “He blackmailed me last week.” The blonde man added chuckling.   
“Oh, you’ve got yourself a feisty one? Now I really start to wonder why you hold back. I swear to God, if I didn’t know better I would be sure that this isn’t you.”   
“Bard I am serious, this is different. I can’t just simply seduce him…” Thranduil started, but the stranger interfered.   
“Well you can, I mean…you happened to seduce me while I was happily married to a women and not attracted to men in any way.” Bard smirked and Legolas cheeks blushed. This conversation confused him and he was sure that he wasn’t supposed to listen.   
“Oh please, you had been undressing me with your eyes ever since we first met in high school, it was just a matter of time until it would happen.” Thranduil rolled his eyes, but he kept smiling.   
“You ruined my marriage.” Bard argued.  
“You didn’t love her anyways, why would you stay with somebody you don’t love?” The normally cold man snorted, but his face went serious for a second.   
“I could ask you the same thing. Why did you stay with somebody you didn’t love and promised to take care of her son? Why did you oblige her wish and pretended for years that you loved her? What is the reason that you let the boy live at your house, that you spend your money on him and let him act out in such way?”   
That was the question that had been on Legolas mind for a while now. He wanted to know why Thranduil didn’t hesitate to take him in after his mother had died.   
“I owed her that much and you know why.” Thranduils eyes stared at his fingers, that stroke over the silken material of the shirt he wore.   
“I know, but I still don’t get why you aren’t fucking him. I bet he wouldn’t mind.” Bard winked at his friend and for a second the men stared at each other silently, then they started to laugh.   
“You are a dirty pig Bard! He is ways to young.” Thranduil gasped scandalized, but Legolas wasn’t sure how much of it was meant seriously.   
“Oh please, he is 18. We’ve been best buds for at least….17 years now and if I know one thing for sure, than that you are into this whole daddy kink thing.”   
A blush crept upon Legolas cheeks. Yes, Thranduil had many younger lovers, but the business man looked so young himself that the teenager had never thought about it twice. And now that he thought about it he noticed, that many had been blonde with blue eyes.   
“You don’t know many things about me.”   
“I know that- even though you would never admit it, you actually care about the boy. You bought him a fucking car.” Bard snorted and brushed through his dark hair.   
So Thranduil cared about him? Legolas couldn’t help but shake his head disbelievingly. He seemed to know his stepfather better than Bard did.   
“I bought him a fucking car because that brat blackmailed me.”  
“Keep telling yourself lies if that comforts you.” Now the stranger was arrogant and Legolas could see how Thranduils gaze turned dark. If there was one thing the blonde man couldn’t stand then it was arrogance, everybody in the room noticed that.   
A tension was in the air that let Legolas breath hitch, then Thranduil suddenly grabbed Bards chin and crashed their lips together.   
The student gasped for air quietly, as he saw the two men kissing in a desperate, heated kiss.   
“ _Daddy_.” Bard teasingly said, as he parted their mouths for a second.  
“Oh shut up.” His stepfather bit into the other ones lower lip what seemed painful, because the dark haired one groaned in both, pain and pleasure.   
Legolas whole face was on fire and he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Suddenly Bards gaze flickered over to him and he looked him direct in the eyes. With a gasp the teenager turned around and hurried back into his room.   
He knew he was blushing hard but what really bothered him was the slight bulge in his sweatpants, that rubbed against the soft fabric. He hid his face behind his hands with a stifled groan and prayed that Bard would not tell Thranduil that Legolas had been spying.   
Right now he hated his life. Why on earth had he to be aroused by the sight of the two man kissing? No, to be more exact, by the sight of Thranduil responding to this whole daddy thing?    
“ _Damn it_!” He whispered, before he grabbed the next thing he could find and threw it across the room against the glass wall.

 

As it was time for Dinner, Legolas stomach turned around. Not because of the usual reason that he had to spend time with his stepfather, but because Legolas feared that Bard had told Thranduil about Legolas spying on them and now he would tease him with that forever. The knowledge would’ve been gold for Thranduil and his own ruin.   
But as he entered the dining room after he had been called for dinner, everything had been normal. Normal in the most twisted way it could possibly be.   
Thranduil was sitting at his usual spot, Bard to his right and he was actually smiling honestly.   
“Legolas.” He beamed, as soon as his stepson entered the room and Legolas had a hard time not to throw up as he heard the friendly, happy voice. “This is Bard, my best friend.”  
“You have friends?” Legolas snickered, but he offered his hand to the dark haired man, who laughed loudly at his comment.   
“I’m his only friend, I got sacrificed by our high school so nobody else would’ve to deal with this diva.” Bard joked and the teenager couldn’t hold back a laugh.   
Thranduils glares could’ve killed young children by now.   
“I feel pity for you.” Legolas grinned, because this game was fun.   
“Nah, you’re the one that has to live with him, I should pity you.” The stranger nipped on his glass of wine.   
“Watch your mouth.” His stepfathers’ voice sounded dangerously low.  
But his best friend simply laughed. “Who?”   
“Both of you.” Thranduil got up and left the room to get the food from the kitchen.   
“So you’re his beloved stepson?” A mischievous twinkle was found in Bards eyes and Legolas understood why the two were friends. The dark haired man was exactly the blonde one, he just appeared nicer and hid his asshole side well.   
“Beloved, sure.” Legolas rolled his eyes at the word, while he filled his glass with water.   
“I can see, the feelings are similar.” Bard chuckled.   
“It’s a miracle that we haven’t killed each other yet, but I’m sure sooner or early an ‘accident’ will happen.”   
Thranduils best friend threw his head back as he laughed. He seemed to laugh a lot. “If you kill him first don’t worry, nobody will miss that piece of shit.”   
“I can hear you Bard and I swear I will spit in your food.” They heard an annoyed voice from the kitchen.   
It was a weird situation, because Legolas had never seen Thranduil so relaxed and he was even making jokes.   
“You would’ve spit in it anyways.” Bard shouted back, before he got serious again. “Don’t mind his words, he is always a little overdramatic.”   
“I noticed.” Legolas words were as dry as he wanted them to be, but he smiled a little. Relief spread through his body, that Bard had obviously kept the little secret of him spying on the two men even though he wasn’t sure if he could trust him. The dark eyes had something…controlling and cunning, it made him shudder.   
“That’s a nice car you’ve got, my son was so jealous when I told him.” Bard changed the subject suddenly, after they had sat in silence for a second.   
“You’ve kids?”   
“Three of them, wonderful little angels, they couldn’t be more lovable.”   
In that Moment Thranduil entered the room. He balanced 3 plates on his arms without much effort. “They are spoiled little brats.” The blonde man threw in, while he set the food in front of his guest and his stepson.   
“Thranduil doesn’t like kids.” Bard decided to ignore his friend.   
“I do like kids, I just don’t like yours.” The businessman sat down and smiled a sarcastic smile.   
Legolas head was spinning by now. It was so weird to see his stepfather behave this…human.   
“I’ve two daughters and a son. They’re a little younger than you are.”   
As Thranduil realized that they continued to ignore him, his smile twitched and suddenly Legolas felt jealous of Bard.   
He himself tried so hard to annoy his stepfather, but it didn’t work well. However Bard was a natural, with no effort at all he pissed Thranduil constantly off.   
Had he found his role model in Bard? It seemed so.   
“They’re at their moms over the week so I decided to drop by.”   
“Where do you live normally?” Legolas was curious now.   
“The city of angels, LA is my home. And your stepdads too, he was born there and his parent still live in the same area.”   
The teenager looked at Thranduil with a confused expression.   
“What?” The blonde man asked with a dry voice. “Are you confused that I have parents? If yes I should call your school and tell them to fire their biology teacher because people usually have parents.”   
Legolas cheeks burned in anger and embarrassment. “You never told me.” He defended himself.   
“That I’m from LA? Or about my parents? Did you want to know?” The man rose one of his thick eyebrows with a snicker.   
No matter what answer the student would give, it was the wrong one. If he said yes, he would admit he was interested in his life, if he said no he sounded stupid. His thoughts raced through his head in a feverish speed, before he decided that he would prefer to sound stupid. “No.” He had to admit.   
“Then why should I have told you.” Now Thranduil grinned arrogantly because he knew he had won this little game again.   
Secretly Legolas wanted to simply slap that smug smile out of the pretty face, but he controlled his itching hand.   
“Because you could for once be a nice person and not an asshole.” Bard mumbled, while he took a bite from the delicious smelling food. “Oh and now that we are talking about your parents, you mom wanted me to tell you that you have to come home for Christmas this year and your dad doesn’t accept any excuses. They want to meet Legolas.”   
Thranduil went pale all of sudden. “What did you tell them?”   
Did Legolas imagine that or did the voice of the usually arrogant man shake a little?   
“Oh you know, the usual. That you still fuck every pretty thing that walks across your path, that you work all the time and never eat and that you, when you don’t work, get high on the stuff your dealers sell you.” Bard shrugged.   
Legolas couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow, he strongly doubted that that was true but at the same time it was Bard- Thranduils best friend- they were talking about after all.   
The black haired man notices his stare and winked at him in a reassuring way.   
“They know that already, I meant what did you tell them about Legolas?” All patience hat left Thranduil and he seemed tense.   
“Don’t get your knickers in a twist love. I told them that he lives with you and that’s all. Why do you care anyways? It’s not like you’re going to visit them.”   
“I know, but the last time you talked to them and told them shit about me, they flew to New York and walked in on me fucking Fingon.” Thranduil groaned.   
Bard pulled a grimace. “Why did you never tell me that you had a thing with Fingon? How many of our friends did you seduce?”   
“You don’t want to know.” The blonde one waved off, before he got back to the subject. “What I meant was: Every time you talk to my parents the outcome is something bad.”   
“Thranduil doesn’t like his parents a lot.” Bard told Legolas.   
“I do love my parents, as long as they stay far away and keep the little rat they call a dog even more far away from me.”   
Legolas was torn apart by his feelings. On one hand he was curious and wanted to know more about Thranduil, he didn’t know why, on the other hand he tried to convince himself that he was not interested at all in Thranduils private life.   
“I will tell them you are in Europe over Christmas and that you have absolutely no time at all.” Bard offered in a tone, as if it was the most regular thing at all.   
“Good. I already thought I had to poison your dessert.” His stepfather cooed, and the other man laughed.   
“I would’ve eaten it anyways, your cooking has always been delicious.” He mumbled, before he shoved another fork full with the home made dinner in his mouth. “Have you ever tried his pies? I swear to god they’re sinfully good. He learned cooking so he could impress a girl he liked, it was adorable I think he was 21 at that time. She rejected you, didn’t she? Oh wait she pretended to date you for your cooking and at the same time she went out with this other guy. I forgot how the story ended…”Bard paused as he tried to remember the rest of the story.   
“I slept with her boyfriend in her bed after I found out and she saw us. It broke her little heart.” A smug smile spread across Thranduils lips and Legolas shuddered. He had always know that Thranduil would find his revenge sooner or later, this was just another proof that he should not mess with him.

 

Legolas was bored.   
He was often bored but today it was bad. Normally he would’ve stayed at his friends, but they had no time and he didn’t feel like hanging out with them. He missed Bard. Sadly the man had just stayed for two days and returned back to LA.   
Legolas cheeks started to blush as he remembered the kissing incident between Thranduil and Bard. The memory of Bard calling his stepfather ‘Daddy’ made his stomach twist and a warm feeling spread through his guts. He had gotten a boner as he had watched him and that still haunted him. He tried to tell himself that he found Bard attractive and that he had imagined to be Thranduil and that was why he got aroused but he knew better. He had imagined that he was the one that called his stepfather ‘Daddy’ while they kissed.   
Automatically the last words Bard had whispered to him before he left returned to his mind.   
_“I know you’ve listened to our conversation in the living room. If you really want to torture him it should be pretty easy for you, shouldn’t it?”_   
Legolas knew how he could really go on Thranduils nerves, but he wasn’t sure if he should do it. He hated Thranduil with all his heart, but there was something else inside him, a small spot without hate and that spot grew.   
Groaning Legolas grabbed the blanket that covered his body, pulled it over his face and yelled into the soft fabric. He was frustrated because of this small spot. For a few seconds he stayed like that, until he felt that he couldn’t breathe anymore. As he pulled away the blanket his heart skipped a few beats and he shrieked.   
Thranduil was leaning against the back of the couch and watched him. An arrogant and amused smile crept upon the cherry lips, as the terrified noise left Legolas mouth. “Did I scare you?”  
“Your face did.” Legolas snapped back but he seemed like a small puppy that growled at a big wolf.   
Still, Thranduil narrowed his eyes a little, before he sighed.   
“Where have you been anyways?” The teenager let his gaze wander over his stepfather. He was wearing one of his black suits with a white shirt underneath, but the tie was missing and he would never go to work without a perfect and complete outfit. “You were gone for ages.”   
“Oh, did you miss me?”   
“I wouldn’t miss you even if I was the last human being on earth.” He spat out, to get that arrogant smirk off the pretty face. “But it is Saturday and you wouldn’t wear that suit to work, so I just wanted to ask you where you have been.”   
“Well, I was out to get some things and you were asleep as I left, so I decided not to wake you up. Do you want to see what I got?” Thranduil explained and was unusually friendly.   
“Do I look like I would care?”    
The older man rolled his eyes, before he simply left the room. Legolas grinned happily, because he had annoyed him at least a little bit. So he turned his attention towards the TV again, even though he had missed 10 minutes of the movie by now.   
But before he could catch up with the plot, Thranduil returned, a carton in his hands. He pulled a grimace, which suggested that he strongly disliked what was in that box.   
 Now Legolas got curious.   
“What is that?” He pushed himself up a little.  
“It’s your problem now. You blackmailed me, so here you go.” The blonde man shrugged and was about to put the box on the couch table, then he hesitated. For a second he didn’t seem sure where to put the packet, then he sighed and placed it onto Legolas stomach. Then he left the room.   
With a low huff the teenager wanted to pick the box up and put it aside, until he realized that it wasn’t closed but instead opened.  
Just as he was about to look inside the medium sized thing, it moved. He flinched back and bit his lip to suppress the yelp that was about to leave his throat. For all he knew Thranduil could have a venomous snake in there that would kill him. But it wasn’t a snake that stuck out its head.   
It was a _kitten_.   
Wait what?  
Legolas couldn’t believe his eyes. In the open carton sat a small kitten and stared at him with bright golden eyes.   
“What the fuck?” He muttered quietly, and as if the cat decided that now was the right time to come out, it jumped out of the box onto his chest. It was clearly a kitten, but it was a little larger as an average housecat kitten.   
“It’s a silver white savannah cat or some shit, I forgot what exactly. And it’s a boy…I think.” Thranduil stood in the door, a glass with something that looked like alcohol in his hand.   
“You got me a _kitten_?” Legolas asked disbelievingly, while the small thing pressed itself purring against him. “For real?”   
“No for joke.” The man rolled his eyes about the stupid question.   
“I mean why now?”   
“I couldn’t get one earlier.” Thranduil nipped on the strong drink and licked his lips. “A cat is the only thing I’m okay with. Dogs are just drooling all over the floor, unnecessarily affectionate and some even bark. I also can’t stand birds and they’re boring and so are basically all animals that you can’t cuddle without them peeing on you. And that cat will hopefully stay away from me, I heard they can feel when somebody doesn’t like them.”   
“Dogs can feel if you don’t like them.” Legolas rolled his eyes, but he carefully stroke over the soft fur that tickled his chin as the cat spread itself all over his chest.   
“I’m pretty sure the cat will feel that too.” Thranduil came closer and sat himself into the couch across from him.   
“Don’t be so mean to him.” The teenager mumbled, while he petted the animal. “And do you even have stuff for a kitten here?”   
“What do you think I’ve been doing all day?”   
“I thought you did your usual day routine.” Legolas abandoned the TV and the movie that was playing, to cuddle with his new found friend.   
“And what would that be?” Thranduil shrugged his blazer off and placed it over the armrest carefully.   
“Oh you know, making sure that the purgatory still burns, torturing poor human souls that weren’t good enough to get into heaven, having little chats with other fallen angels, maybe sit on your throne made out of the skulls of babies and enjoy the view of writhing, excruciating bodies while you create another black plaque, the usual stuff you do in your job as the ruler of the hell.”  
A snicker came from Thranduils lips. “Oh, _that_ usual day routine. I missed you at work today, normally it’s your job to rip humans their limbs off and sew them on again.”   
“You forgot that I would be working for the other side.”   
“Says the one that blackmailed the ruler of hell.”   
Legolas couldn’t help himself but laugh a little. But he quickly got himself together and muffled the noise. They sat in silence, until Thranduil cleared his throat.   
“Well, what will you name it?”   
The student pursed his lips as he stared at the young animal, then he smiled. “Smaug.” He decided then, because it seemed fitting.   
“ _Smaug_?” There was doubt in his stepfathers’ voice. “That doesn’t sound like a kittens’ name, more like a dragon or something.”  
“Well, maybe this kitten will become a dragon so it can chew your head off for that comment.”   
“It would do me a favor, since I wouldn’t have to listen to your singing under the shower anymore.” Thranduil snapped back, before he stood up and left the room.   
“Oh fuck off.” Legolas snorted, before he nuzzled his nose in the bright fur of his kitten. “You like your name, don’t you?” He cooed softly and Smaug started to purr.

Thranduils whole _“The cat feels that I don’t like it and it will stay away from be”-plan_ did not work out, instead the kitten adored him and followed him whenever possible. It wasn’t like Smaug didn’t like Legolas, the young animal loved him to be exact, but it seemed to sense how it could annoy the older man.   
It was quit amusing for Legolas. He was home constantly now and didn’t just disappear for days to his friends, because the kitten needed him and so he spent more time in Thranduils presence. The kitten would climb up on the businessman’s leg when he wore his expensive suits, it would sit on his car keys or briefcase when Thranduil wanted to leave in a hurry, it would lay on his laptop or keyboard when he wanted to work and constantly chase him around the flat.   
Legolas was proud of Smaug for annoying his stepfather constantly but slowly Thranduil got more and more used to the little thing climbing on his lap while he watched TV or it playing with his trousers legs while he grabbed himself a drink from the fridge. So when Legolas came home from school a little more than a week later he went to look for his little kitten to say hello. Thranduil had been staying home today, since he could work from his own penthouse easily.   
“Hey Smaug, where are you boy?” Legolas kicked the door shut and threw his shoes and jacket into the corner, before he walked into kitchen. The room was empty, so was the dining room, his own room, his bathroom and the living room. He played with the idea to go into Thranduils own rooms, but he had never been in there before and even though he was kind of curious he thought it was better not to do so while his stepfather was at home.   
Just as he was about to call out for his cat again, he noticed a sleeping figure laying outside their home on the big roof garden that surrounded their whole penthouse. It was in fact not really a garden because of the lack of plants, but they had a pool and a few furniture pieces out there such as a few couches, a few chairs, tables and expensive outdoor sunbeds.   
Normally Thranduil did not go outside a lot, but he was laying in the shadows, so no sunlight touched his snow white skin.   
_‘Of course does it not touch him, otherwise he would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.’_ Legolas chuckled to himself, before he opened the glass door and stepped onto the roof garden. It was quiet amazing to live on top of a building since the view was amazing and you were able to call a place like this yours. Up here you couldn’t even hear the traffic noises anymore.   
Slowly he approached the sleeping figure, just to notice that Smaug was laying on Thranduils chest, curled into a little ball and breathing as even as the businessman. Legolas couldn’t do anything else than to admit how adorable it looked. It was also a rare occasion in which Thranduil did not wear one of his suits but instead a dark grey shirt and sweatpants.   
“Come here Smaug, I missed you.” Legolas carefully grabbed the kitten that blinked slowly, but then closed its eyes again and enjoyed the petting it got from its owner. The teenager really wanted to turn around and go, but like last time as he saw his stepfather sleeping on the couch, the view had something…attracting and tempting. Should he touch him again? Just feel the soft skin one last time? He would never ever do it again. He swallowed hard and came a little closer to the sleeping figure.   
The kitten pressed to his chest he leaned forward and rose one hand. He let his finger meet Thranduils cheek and a shudder ran down his spine. As soft as kitten fur, if not even softer. Again he caressed the skin, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, no.   
He _needed_ more.   
Afterwards he wasn’t able to say _why_ he had done it. It was like his mind had blacked out and all intelligence had left his body for a second. He would tell that himself afterwards, but as he did it he was 100% aware of what he just did.   
Slowly, almost in trance bent over and lowered his head, until his own bright hair framed their faces like a curtain. Thranduils face was just centimeter from his own away and he could feel his breath caressing his skin. He didn’t care if his stepfather could wake up any moment and he did not care how embarrassed it would be for himself.   
He let his eyes wander over the sleeping, somehow ancient and at the same time young face one last time, then he fixed them on the slightly parted mouth, before he closed the small distance between their lips. It’s just a quick peck but it leaves behind the taste of Thranduil. It’s sweet, fresh, dangerous, forbidden and addicting.   
He doesn’t hesitate this time, instead he just kisses him again. This time longer and more intense.   
Thranduils lips are soft and somehow he feels like he might become an addict of this feeling and the taste of strawberries that comes along with it.   
Slowly, almost as if the time was running slower, Legolas began to move his lips ever so slightly. He kept his eyes open- at least he tried to, but as the sleeping body responded to the touch he couldn’t stop himself and they fluttered shut.   
Thranduil responded the kiss, almost unnoticeable movements of his lips and then they parted and Legolas let his tongue slip in. The sensation that tickled over his skin drove him insane and let a pleasure rise within him that he had never experienced before, at least not in such an intense way. He dared to softly bite into his stepfathers’ lower lip and a longing sight left the sleeping body. As he felt the need for air Legolas opened his eyes and pulled away quickly. His heart was chasing in his chest, beating faster than ever before. He was sweating and adrenalin rushed through his blood.   
_What have I done?_ He asked himself, as he licked over his swollen lips _. Oh god why am I doing this? What is happening to me?_   
Confused by his own emotions that betrayed him together with his body so shamelessly, he rushed back into the penthouse, with his kitten on his arm.   
What he didn’t notice was, that as soon as he had turned away from the sleeping figure, Thranduil had opened his eyes. He had watched Legolas rush back inside, and had risen his hand to touch his own swollen lips, while his heart was beating in the same, fast rhythm and his blood boiled with the very same desire in his veins. He didn’t know why he had let it happen, why he had not stopped his stepson even though he should have, why he had kept pretending to be asleep, even though he had been awake ever since Legolas had stepped onto the roof garden. With a muffled groan Thranduil closed his eyes again, while he tried to forget the tickling sensation that spread from his lips through his whole body and set his skin on fire.   
He _wanted_ Legolas, but not in a way he had ever wanted anybody before. He _desired_ his stepson, but not just in a physical way, he didn’t just want to fuck him and leave, he wanted to _take care_ of him. He wanted to _spoil_ the teenager and turn him into a brat, even though he was one already. He wanted to show Legolas in every way possible that he…was important to him. Thranduil had never experienced what it was to actually feel _love_ , but he would call it that what he felt in that exact moment for the younger blonde one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story and you would like to see some more of my works, check out my Series 'How to please a King', it's basically just Thrandolas smut~
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and it would be lovely if you could leave a comment so I know you liked it :)


	5. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tries to deal with a slightly drunk Thranudil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you for your patience, I know this chapter is ways to late and it has been a week since I updated and I am sorry but I got sick an my computer broke with the almost finished chapter so I had to rewrite the entire thing on my dads computer. 
> 
> Sadly I will get my new computer next week and not earlier, so it might take me a few more days until I have the next chapter done because I have a difficult relationship with my dads computers keyboard. I am sorry~
> 
> But thank you for all your positive comments I love each and every one of them!!!

 

**Delicious**

 

Legolas didn’t know how it had happened; he had been stepping out of his room, ran into Thranduil and made a snickering comment. The next thing he knew was that he got pushed against the wall and another mouth captured his own. He didn’t want to give in, he didn’t even want to respond to the touch but he couldn’t help himself from enjoying the skilled lips that moved against his own. A moan rose in his throat and he clenched his teeth to suppress it, he would never admit how good it felt, never in a million years and he would not satisfy his stepfather with noises of pleasure that spilled freely from his mouth.   
As a skilled tongue flickered against his shut lips, he pressed them together harder. Thranduil noticed that and chuckled. Suddenly Legolas felt something nudge against his crotch and before he could stop himself he moaned.   
The businessman used the involuntary invitation to let his tongue slide through the parted lips.   
Fire burned in Legolas veins, a heat spread across his skin and the feelings that rose within him clouded his mind, until he was nothing but a quivering mess with lips captured by the older man he hated so much. He was lost in the heated kisses that let him lose his breathing. As long fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants he gasped the only word his dizzy mind was aware of. “ _Daddy_.”

With this word on his lips Legolas jolted awake. He was laying in his own bed in the darkness; his alarm clock told him that it was shortly after 3 am. Somewhere to his left he heard a soft purring noise which must be Smaug. The teenager breathed heavily, his skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his pants were uncomfortably tight.   
“Oh damn it.” He cursed as he realized that he was fully erected. He wished he could say it was the normal boner every guy got during night, but that would’ve been a lie. It was the dream memory of him being kissed by Thranduil and calling the other man ‘ _Daddy_ ’ that was responsible for the bulge in his sweatpants.   
“Fuck my life.” Legolas climbed out of his bed and stumbled into his bathroom, to wash his face with cold water. As he looked into the mirror he noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and the glassy expression in his eyes. This had to be a bad joke, why did Thranduil have this effect on his body all of sudden? Ever since…he didn’t even know when it started to happen. It just sort of did. For a second the teenager thought about taking a cold shower, but it would make too many noises and he was too tired. So he simply went back to bed and tried to ignore the uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

 

Legolas knew it wasn’t right to be angry with Thranduil about the dream he had last night, but he refused to blame himself for boner he had gotten, it was easier to blame somebody else. He didn’t want to be that moody, but he couldn’t help it. No matter what his stepfather did, the teenager immediately made a snickering comment and slowly it was getting on Thranduils nerves. They had been going like that the entire day and at lunch the tension snapped.   
“What is your _fucking_ problem?” Thranduil hissed, as Legolas couldn’t hold back the insult that spilled from his lips.   
“You are my fucking problem.” The teenager immediately snorted back, but on the inside he was ashamed of himself.   
“Oh for gods sake, I knew teenagers were difficult but you are…” The businessman didn’t find a proper word to finish his sentence, so he simply dropped it and shook his head. He fixed his eyes back on laptop on his lap and petted the cat on his shoulder absently. “Yeah, blame my age for it. It’s never your fault.” Sarcasm dripped from Legolas voice, as he sat himself up on the couch.   
“How could it possibly be my fault? I don’t know why you’re so aggressive, did you dream about me and got a boner?” The older man snickered, while a blush spread across the students cheeks. It was clearly meant as a joke to annoy him, but the joke was not far off from reality at all.   
“If I had a dream about you it would be a fucking nightmare.” And with those words Legolas jumped up, grabbed his car keys and left a slightly curious Thranduil.   
There was only one person Legolas could talk to and that person he knew for most of his life. No, he wasn’t talking about Tauriel, she wouldn’t fully understand him, he meant Aragorn. So he drove to his apartment.   
Aragorn father, a tall and masculine built man with the same dark hair and beard colour, opened the door. It was obvious where Aragorn got his good looks from, because they truly looked like father and son.   
“Hey Legolas, nice to see you son. How is it going?” Arathorn pulled him into a loving hug.   
“The usual.” Legolas forced a smile upon his lips, so that his best friends parents wouldn’t worry too much.   
“You know, if you ever need a place to go you can stay here as long as you want to, we’ve always room for you in our home, you belong to the family.” The dark haired men assured Legolas.   
“I know, thank you.” This time his smile was real, while he took his shoes off.   
“Good, Aragorn is in his room, he said he would study but I guess he’s just watching TV or playing X-box.”   
Legolas hurried to his best friends room and walked in without bothering to knock, no matter what sight would greet him, he had already seen it for sure. Aragorn laid on his bed, his phone in one hand and the TV remote in the other. As he saw who his uninvited visitor was he smiled. “Hello dear friend, what causes me to have the honor of your visit?”   
“Every good king visits his peasants once in a while.” Legolas joked, before he threw himself next to the other teenager on the comfortable bed.   
“And you are sure that is the only reason you drove all the way to my house?”   
“Yes it is.” He wasn’t ready to talk about the thing that happened just yet and Aragorn knew that so he gave him time and they simply sat in silence and watched TV. After half an hour the blonde one sighed and opened his mouth. “Thranduil and I are fighting.” He mumbled. “And I feel bad about it because it is my fault and he didn’t even do anything wrong, I was simply in a bad mood and I don’t know why I took it out on him.”  
Aragorn rose one of his eyebrows. “Since when does it bother _you_ if he did anything right or wrong? You haven’t felt bad about anything you ever did to him and it’s a quit long list.”   
“I know, but something is different.”   
“So you don’t hate him anymore?” His best friend asked curious, suddenly more interested in the conversation.   
“I hate him with all my heart but there is something else. I don’t know what it is but I don’t like it.” Legolas admitted and added in shame: “Last night I had a dream about him.”   
“Was it a nightmare?” Aragorn knew him too well.   
“I wish it was, but no. Actually, I dreamed about him pressing me against the way, kissing me and then I whispered ‘ _Daddy_ ’. That’s pretty much when I woke up with a boner.” It was silent for a second, and then the dark haired teenager spoke again.   
“Well you always had a thing for older guys and he is hot. I don’t really get how you can deal with his personality but I’m sure he can be nice.”   
“No I don’t like him; I don’t know what it is. A few days ago I found him sleeping outside and I kissed him. It’s just this desire to touch him, to kiss him and to be close with him.”  
“You _kissed_ him?” Aragorn sounded honestly surprised, he didn’t expect that.   
“Yes, lets just not talk about why I did it.” Legolas groaned and answered a text he got from Tauriel. “There is this one spot inside me that doesn’t hate him and that spot grows constantly.”   
“Well most people would apologize if they behaved like you towards another person, but we’re talking about Thranduil so I guess you should simply ignore everything that happened today.”   
And that Legolas did.

He decided not to sleep at Aragorns but go home instead. They had played video games all day and been out for dinner with a few friends, so he was distracted from his dream for a few hours, until he entered his own home again. The penthouse was dark, expect for a few lamps in the hallways and the strong smell of alcohol hit Legolas as soon as he went into the living room. An empty alcohol bottle stood on the couch table and a drunken Thranduil sat on the comfortable piece of furniture. As soon as he saw his stepson he smiled.   
“Look who came back again.” He slurred with a surprisingly clear voice, before he froze and touched his head. “I feel a little dizzy.” For a second Legolas hesitated. He could leave his stepfather on the couch and simply go into his own room but in the momentarily state Thranduil was in, he doubted that the businessman was able to find back into his own bedroom without demolishing half of their penthouse. The drunken man would probably hurt himself to such degree, that Legolas had to drive him to the hospital later. So with a sight the teenager stepped closer.   
“Get up old man; I’ll bring you into your room.”   
Thranduil looked at him with doubting eyes, before he got surprisingly easy on his feet. “I will walk myself, I am a being of _beauty_ and _grace_ , I can walk into my bedroom alone.” He stated, but the first step threw him out of balance and Legolas had to catch the stumbling body, before Thranduil could fall into the couch table made out of glass.   
“Yeah, a being of beauty and grace, for sure.” The teenager chuckled, before he guided his stepfather out of the living room.   
He was surprisingly heavy for someone that never ate and lived from coffee and work alone. Legolas breath hitched as he felt how the hard muscles of the drunken body were pressed against his own. He didn’t know when the other one found time to train his body, but it seemed to be an effective work out.   
“Do not make fun of me. Why do you always make fun of me? I know I’m not the nicest person to be around but I could be a lot worse. It’s probably your own fault… I’m flawless after all.”   
“Sure, flawless and perfect, there is not a single thing wrong with you.”   
Thranduil didn’t seem to notice the sarcasm in Legolas voice, because he simply nodded along to it. They reached his bedroom quiet easily and after the teenager managed to open the door they stumbled into the room that Legolas had never seen before. It was dark, but from what he could see it had pretty much the same size of his own bedroom with a big king-size bed and various unused furniture pieces. Two of the three walls were made of glass and another door led into a big bathroom, behind that an enormous walk in closet.   
The room smelled like Thranduil, dark, forbidden, masculine, somehow sweet and unbelievably attracting. With a huff, because the weight of the drunken man got quiet heavy, he pushed him into the big bed. Thranduil fell on his back and closed his eyes shut immediately. He was still wearing his regular clothes and Legolas feared he could strangle himself to death with the tie in his sleep. Annoyed by his own worry he climbed on the bed too and started to loosen the knot around the slender neck, before he took the long and deadly piece of fabric off. Then he opened up the first few buttons of the white shirt, because he couldn’t imagine it to be comfortable to sleep with such a tight collar.   
He swallowed as he saw the slowly exposed skin and let his fingers touch it a second longer than he intended to.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Asked the amused voice of his stepfather and if Thranduil hadn’t been drunk Legolas would’ve died of embarrassment.   
“I’m helping you undress before you strangle yourself in your sleep. I wouldn’t mind to get rid of you but it’s so much paperwork with the police.”   
Thranduil chuckled about the comment and let Legolas take off his jacket too. It was a little harder to remove that piece of clothing, since he laid on it partly, but it worked.  
“You can go on if you want, I don’t mind.” He mumbled lazily, while his glassy eyes stared at an invisible point somewhere behind Legolas head.   
“Yeah, you wish you old pervert.” The teenager snorted and wanted to get up to leave the room, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and held him in place.   
“Stay.”   
Surprised he looked into Thranduils eyes. _Did he really say that?_ “What?”  
But the businessman didn’t repeat what had slipped out of him, instead he pulled his stepson towards him with so much power that it caught Legolas off guard. The next thing he knew was, that he laid on Thranduils chest and looked him directly in the eyes. The smell of alcohol embraced him, but so did the scent of the blonde beauty below him. He swallowed hard, their lips were just a few centimeters apart. He would just have to bend down a little and they would touch.   
But before Legolas was able to do so, his stepfather closed the distance and kissed him almost shy. It lasted mere a second, but it sent shivers down the young ones spine. His breath hitched.  
Did Thranduil really want to do that with him or did he simply mistake him for one of his lovers?   
They stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to do about the situation they were in, then they kissed again. This time it was Legolas that let their lips collide. It wasn’t as sweet as before, there was a hint of desire mixed into it and as Thranduil bit into his lip he moaned quietly. For a while they continued like that, eyes closed, bodies pressed against each other and quit sighs and moans that filled the air.   
As they pulled apart the students eyes fluttered open and he almost yelped as he saw what emotions were displayed on the normally cold mask. He had never seen so many emotions on Thranduils face before, not even as his mother had died, did his stepfather show anything besides coldness.   
But now Thranduil looked, like he was _dreaming_ the most pleasant dream imaginable or as if he had discovered a treasure that no man could imagine. There was affection, happiness, a little guilt, maybe even self-hatred and _love_ found in the blue eyes.   
“What a wonderful dream this is…” The drunken man mumbled, before he raised his hand and caressed his stepsons’ cheek. “It feels so real that I hardly doubt this isn’t reality.”   
Shudders were sent down Legolas spine and something he would describe as ‘ _butterflies_ ’ seemed to flutter inside his stomach. He couldn’t say anything because he simply did not know what to say. So he stayed like that in Thranduils arms, shocked about what had just happened, until the breathing of his stepfather had long gone even and his strong grip loosened.   
Legolas had almost fallen asleep in the comfortable embrace and he hated himself that he felt disappointment as he realized he had to get up sooner or later. He couldn’t risk Thranduil waking up tomorrow morning with a sober mind and finding them like this. But it was just so comfortable to be hold by the strong arms and pressed against the soft chest. He liked the smell that surrounded him and the steady breathing combined with the regular heartbeat. Oh how much he hated the part of him that wanted to stay in Thranduils arms forever.  
As careful and quiet as possible, he freed himself and climbed out of the comfortable bed and away from the sleeping man. He hurried out of the room as fast as he could, before he could change his mind and turn around. As soon as he was inside his room he shut the door closed and threw himself into his own bed.   
Smaug that had been sleeping on the soft pillows made an unpleasant sound, before the kitten cuddled itself against Legolas. The smell of Thranduils clothing was still on him and he wished it would stay there forever.  
“What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?” Legolas asked himself, while he pressed his hands against his chest, to feel his heart race.

The next morning he sat on the kitchen counter and waited for the microwave to finish. He had fixed his eyes on the slowly turning plate that was filled with a slice of pizza. It was breakfast pizza so it was alright to eat it at 9 in the morning. In his hand he held a cup half filled with coffee and the other half with milk. The plate had turned for the tenth time as a sleepy figure entered the room. Thranduil wore nothing more besides a white T-Shirt, grey sweatpants and a blanket over his shoulders. He held his hand over his eyes, as if he wanted to protect himself from the bright light.   
“Whose idea was a fucking skyloft penthouse again? That dude must’ve never had a hangover. I can’t remember anything that happened last night.” The businessman mumbled, while he walked past Legolas to find painkillers and a glass of water. The teenager sighed in relief, at least he wouldn’t have to explain the kissing.  
As the microwave made classical beeping noise, Thranduil flinched and clenched his fingers around his glass of water tighter. Legolas snickered, as he grabbed his pizza and started to eat while his eyes never left his stepfather. It was quit amusing to see how the hangover bothered man fulfilled his usual morning routine.  
He fed Smaug his food, pressed the right buttons on the coffee machine, found the painkillers and then stood for legit 30 seconds in front of the open fridge, just to close the door with a disappointed huff.   
As Thranduil noticed what Legolas was eating, he pulled a grimace. “ _Pizza_? For breakfast?” He mumbled clearly disgusted by the thought of it.   
“It’s breakfast pizza with sausage, scrambled egg, bacon and a really awesome sauce.” Legolas mumbled, as he took another bite. It was just a little rest left in his hand, and he wasn’t the only one that noticed that.   
“Let me try.” Thranduil demanded, while he stepped closer and opened his mouth.   
“No, it’s mine. Get yourself some.” He refused, but the older man didn’t care.   
“You can give me that little piece. It’s not like you’re starving to death and you don’t want to get fat, do you?” A smug smiled spread across the parted lips and Legolas grumbled some curse, before he swallowed and forced himself to feed his stepfather the last bite of pizza. His eyes were capturing ever moment the pink lips did and his heartbeat started fastening.   
Thranduil hummed as he tasted the odd breakfast, before he let his tongue flicker over Legolas basically paralized fingers, to lick off the little bit of sauce that was left on the pale skin. His lips closed around the teenagers index finger and as he started to suck a little on it, the young student couldn’t help but bite his lips.   
With a small chuckle Thranduil backed off and winked at him, before he grabbed his coffee. “Delicious.”   
A heat rose in Legolas cheeks and he had to bite his tongue to suppress himself from cursing.   
“Oh, by the way do you remember what happened to me last night? I woke up in my room with my tie and jacket missing; I can’t remember how I got in there.” The blonde man asked him then, as if nothing had happened.   
“I don’t know, I came home around 2 and you weren’t anywhere to be seen.” He lied with a calm voice and tried to seem as truthful as possible.   
“Well, I guess I did a pretty good job getting into bed then.” Thranduil stated, before he left the room with a smug smile.   
Legolas hated him and he hated himself for wishing he would be held by those two arms again and he hated his body, because he felt how much it had affected him to feel Thranduils lips close around his fingers and his tongue on his skin.   
“I hate this bullshit.” He cursed quietly, before he went to grab himself some more milk for his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with the next chapter, I am sure I will not take a whole week to write it, but give me a little time yes?   
> Thank you and thank you for reading at and all your comments and kudos and everything ~


	6. I like it when you're feisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas notices that he lost his watch and tries to get it back before Thranduil finds it, but instead he sees something rather surprising in his stepfathers bedroom that let's his pants grow tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been an entire week since the last update, but I simply wasn't happy with the chapter an thought it was too short. So I'm uploading today- stull not entirely happy with the length but it's alright.... 
> 
> And if I don't answer your comments immediately please forgive me, I don't spend all day on this webside, I also have to go to school and watch TV shows, so I might not see them immediately :)

**I like it when you're feisty**

 

Legolas threw all his pillows on the ground and groaned in frustration, as his watch wasn’t anywhere to be found. He was sure he had it on his wrist yesterday as he went to Aragorns and he was a 100% sure he wore it as he helped his stepfather into his bed. So where was his damn watch? He couldn’t find it anywhere in his room, he had even looked under his pillows.   
With a huff he sat down, then realization hit him like a truck. He wore it as he helped Thranduil into bed, after that he didn’t find it again.   
_This can’t be fucking true…_   
Legolas groaned and pushed himself out of his bed. He needed to get that watch before Thranduil found it, otherwise there would be questions and he couldn’t deal with them right now. Not after he had to feed the businessman this morning.   
The memory let his cheeks blush again and the feeling how Thranduils tongue hat licked his fingers let his stomach flutter. He would’ve waited until he was alone at home to get the watch, but he had to find it before his stepfather did. So he left his room and went to Thranduils door, just to listen if he could hear anything.   
The noise of a shower! This was his opportunity. Never in his life had he been quieter than in this moment, when he opened the door and stepped inside the empty bedroom.   
Now that it wasn’t dark he could see how it really looked inside there.   
It was an overall bright room, like the rest of their penthouse was too, with white walls and a wooden floor. The furniture was modern and a few modern paintings hung on the big walls. There wasn’t much décor and Legolas couldn’t spot any picture of Thranduils friends or family but he hadn’t expected to see a happy family picture in the first place.  
But now was not the time to think about family pictures, he had to find his watch.   
Carefully the teenager dared to glance into the bathroom, but even though the shower was turned on, he didn’t see Thranduil in there. Instead a slender figure walked through the big closet behind the bathroom and picked out different pieces of clothing. This was his chance!  
Quickly he sprinted past the open bathroom door while Thranduil was distracted and jumped on the gigantic bed. It was ridiculously big, ways too large for one person and even for two people there was too much empty space. Except if both liked to lay down spread out like a sea star, then everything was fine.   
Legolas shook his head to clear his thoughts away from sea stars and sleeping positions, and started to look for his watch. He pulled away the blanket, lifted up each and every of the five thousand pillows and even looked under the bed, but nothing. At least he didn’t lose it in Thranduils bed, now he just had to get out of the bedroom without his stepfather noticing.   
Just in that moment he heard how somebody opened the shower door. It seemed like he had good luck today. Quickly he slipped past the bathroom door to leave the room, but in the last moment he glanced automatically in Thranduils direction and froze.  
Legolas swallowed hard.   
Just a few meters away from him stood his stepfather in front of the shower. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head, almost as if he was on nationwide TV, every single movement was full of grace. With every centimeter of skin that got exposed, Legolas tensed up more. He shouldn’t be watching, but he couldn’t stop and as Thranduil started to take off his sweatpants and boxers, the teenager had a hard time not to drool over that ass. Then he stepped under the shower and Legolas felt as if he was watching 3D porn.   
Water was running down his muscular body, his long hair was sticking against the porcelain skin of his back and Thranduils fingers were gliding over him, as he washed himself. It was an alluring view and Legolas couldn’t take his eyes off. His breathing became faster, as the big hands stroke over the lower back part, just to wander around and clean the trained stomach. He had imagined the businessman naked a couple of times lately, but his fantasies were plain compared to reality. The man looked like a creature from another world, with that pale skin and the bright long hair. He was beyond beautiful and probably the most erotic thing the teenager had ever laid his young eyes upon.   
He knew this was wrong, oh how well he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself from staring.   
And then Thranduil turned a little, and Legolas eyes immediately fixed themselves on the rather private area. Thranduil was huge, at least bigger than every penis Legolas had seen in his life and he couldn’t help but bite his lip. His mind fantasized about how it would feel to have the entire length inside him, to have it fill him up like he had never been full before. Yes, he wanted Thranduil to take him; never had he been stronger sexually attracted to anybody than he was in this moment.   
_“What the hell am I doing?”_ Legolas could slap himself, not only did he kiss his stepfather twice, had wicked dreams about him and kept imagining to have sex with him, now he started voyeurism too! With a soundless curse he forced himself to leave the bedroom, before the older man could turn around and spot him, because that would truly be awkward.   
With a racing heart he began to look inside his own room again. Now that he hadn’t found it in Thranduils room it simply had to be here. Or it vanished into thin air but that was rather impossible. So he began to lift up all his pillows again, turned everything in his room around and even looked through his bathroom- nothing!  
“Are you looking for something?” Asked an amused voice right behind him, just as Legolas had dropped on his knees to look under his bed. With a curse he jumped up, to find himself pressed with his back against a strong chest that smelled like a fresh shower gel. “You can go back down on your knees, I quiet liked the view I got on that ass.” Thranduil whispered into his ear.   
Blushing and at the same time shocked Legolas turned around and stumbled backwards, to bring some space between him and the man. A blush spread over the teenagers’ cheeks as he realized what he just had heard.   
“What the hell?” He cursed to pull himself back together and glared at the invader of his privacy.  
“I asked you if you were looking for something.” The blonde asshole repeated and Legolas could tell by the wicked smile on those pretty lips, that he was playing a game with him. Damn him and his stupid little games.   
“In a matter of fact I am, but that is none of your business, so if you would mind to leave my room, it always leaves the slight smell of sulfur after you’ve been here and it takes hours until every demon that tries to talk to you realizes, that they’ve got the wrong address.” Legolas waved with his hand as if he could get Thranduil to leave like that, but he simply rolled his deep blue eyes.   
“Well, then I guess I will just keep this little…present I found in my bed this morning. It must’ve been one of my demon peasants that left it there so I would be in a better mood and torture even more poor souls than usual.” He pulled a silver watch out of the pocket of his black pants and smiled a smug smile.   
Legolas’ cheeks lost all their color and he went pale as a sheet.   
That was his watch! And Thranduil had found it before him.   
“That’s mine.” He hissed angrily, ready to simply snitch it away. It seemed as if aggression would be the easiest emotional response.  
“Oh it is? I wonder how it found its way into my bed then. Do you think it walked? Or maybe Smaug did it?” His stepfather seemed to enjoy this conversation ways too much and it didn’t really stir sympathy in Legolas.   
“The cat is a clever thing; maybe it wanted to help you with your miserable fashion taste so you could finally be as fab as I am.” He snorted back, satisfied as he saw how the other ones gaze darkened.   
But then an evil smile appeared on Thranduil lips.   
“Or I could just assume you sneaked into my bedroom while I was drunk, undressed me and watched me sleep. You seem to like watching people, especially me. Did you really think I did not notice you in my bedroom while I took that shower? Tell me, do you like what you saw?” The sparkling eyes wandered to the slight bulge in Legolas pants- a souvenir from the shower incident that still hadn’t fully vanished yet.   
Embarrassment and hate rose within Legolas because he had been caught and because of the satisfied grin on the stepfathers face. Thranduil looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful, but on the inside from such evil, that it conquered Satan himself.   
“Tell me your dirty secrets you little pervert and I will give you your watch back. I might even let you get a good view on my ass on my way out, but first I want to hear why this watch is in my bed.”   
The teenager simply decided not to kill him but to tell partly the truth and add a few lies. “Yesterday after I came home I found you drunk on the couch. You seemed not able to walk and since I didn’t want you to demolish half of the furniture while you tried to get into your room by yourself, I figured I would help you. I put you to bed and left, that’s where I lost my watch. Then I came to look for it a few minutes ago and accidentally saw you in your shower for just a second and believe me, you wouldn’t cause me a boner, I woke up with this.” Lies, so many lies, but because of the truth he had added Thranduil didn’t notice.   
"Well, what about my missing tie? And my jacket, I can’t remember that I undressed myself last night…” He raised one of his thick eyebrows while he waited impatiently.  
Legolas groaned desperately to finish this conversation. “I took them off because I didn’t want you to strangle yourself to death, it’s always so much work with the police and they would probably suspect me of killing you.”   
“At least they would suspect the right person, if I should die anytime soon I would think it was you too.” There was a slight humor in those words, but also a little truth.   
“There are so many people that hate you, I am pretty sure they would just drop your case because the list of suspects would be too long and too much work.” Thranduil seemed amused by those words, because he chuckled a little.   
“Well, it would definitely benefit you if I would die. You’re the only heritage in my testament. If that isn’t a motive I don’t know what is.”   
Now Legolas snorted. “Can I get my watch back now?” He asked impatient because the conversation had lost all seriousness.   
“Sure.” Thranduil seemed bored since the game was clearly not as interesting as a few minutes ago, so he threw the watch into his stepsons’ hands. Then he turned around and walked to the door again. “And just so you know, I usually take my showers around 6 in the morning on weekdays and on weekends around 8, just in case you want something to wank on again.”

  
“Fuck you!” “Do you want my honest opinion?” Elladan asked after Legolas had briefly told his friends what had happened in the morning.   
They had all met at Aragorns, since his parents weren’t there for the weekend. Now the six teenagers lingered in the living room, while Aragorn picked out the first movie they planned on watching.  
“ _Nobody_ wants your opinion.” Elrohir teased, while he answered a text on his phone.   
“Shut up jerk.” Elladan threw a pillow at his twin, before he looked at his good friend again.   
“Sure, what is it?” Legolas mumbled, while he cuddled with Tauriel and watched her scroll through her tumblr. Johnlock fanart, _sweet_!  
“I don’t get why you hate him so much.”   
Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel and Elrohir groaned annoyed and shook their heads.   
“What? If I was Legolas I would fucking love Thranduil!” Elladan defended himself. “After your mom’s death it was planned that you would move to your relatives in New Mexico…”   
“San Antonio, Texas or Helena, Montana.” Legolas quickly corrected, but he got ignored.  
“But Thranduil saved you from those terrible states and let you live with him in his amazing penthouse in New York, just so you could continue to live your life like before. He pays for your school; he pays for everything you want, literally everything. He bought you a car and don’t you dare to start with that whole ‘ _I blackmailed him for that so it doesn’t count_ ’ crap again!”  
Legolas closed his mouth.   
“He would’ve bought you a car anyways you just had to ask. Then you get a _kitten_ from him because you said you wanted one and he _hates_ animals, but still you get one. He never lies to you, he even takes you to business dinners with him because he thinks that you are worth it and because he counts on you. You always portray him as a jerk, but I kinda feel like you’re the asshole.” Elladan shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the popcorn. “You know, just saying.”  
Legolas was startled. Guilt crashed over him like a giant wave and drowned his good mood immediately. He knew that. He knew it so well and he hated himself for how he behaved.   
“I know that.” The only blonde one mumbled, while he hid behind the blanket that covered him and the ginger haired girl.  
“Elladan you insensitive piece of shit, Thranduil might do all that but his attitude is nasty as fuck so if you think he is so great then go ahead and switch with Legolas, we would be glad to get rid of you.” Elrohir kicked his brothers’ leg what caused everybody to laugh, while Elladan groaned in pain.   
“At least I wouldn’t have to see you anymore.”   
Then the twins started to throw curses and insults at each other, while everybody else watched them amused. It was always funny to see them ‘fight’ since it was never serious and they got over it pretty quickly, just to be the closest siblings possible again.   
“You know that he’s got a point there, right?” Tauriel asked quietly, while she turned off her phone and hugged him tight.   
“I know, but I just hate that he is so damn perfect and that his life is going on so easily. And I hate that he simply accepts me like I am and that he doesn’t expect me to thank him. Also I hate him for doing all of this for me, even though I’m sure that he would love me to simply vanish out of his life.” He pulled her closer to his chest and enjoyed the warmth of her athletic body and the way she smelled. He wasn’t surprised that he had a crush on her a few years back, but now there was nothing more than deep friendship.  
“Are you sure that you don’t just mistake the love you feel for him as hate? Those feelings can be very similar and mixed up sometimes…”   
“You hate him too and that’s definitely no love disguised as hate.” Legolas quickly threw in, but Tauriel simply rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t _hate_ him! I just don’t like him because he always stares at me like I’m not worthy to be your friend. We all don’t hate him, it’s just the way he treats us.” The ginger girl corrected. “But the way he stares at you, my love, is different. You are important to him and he is important to you, you both have just the problem that you are very similar and both stubborn and don’t want to admit your feelings.”   
“Honey, I think you should get yourself checked because you are obviously hallucinating.” Loud laughing got their attention, and they raised their gazes just in time to see how Elladan kissed Elrohir on the cheek. As he pulled away the ‘attacked’ twin pulled a grimace and wiped over his face, as if he feared that his brother had drooled on him.   
“Childish.” Arwen mumbled annoyed, but the two similar guys just laughed again, before they kissed her on the cheeks.

“How was it at Aragorns?” Thranduil asked the next day, shortly after Legolas had entered the penthouse again. The businessman was trying to ignore Smaug, because the kitten wanted to be picked up and since Thranduil was dressed like he wanted to go to work soon, that wouldn’t be happening.  
“Nice, the twins were- as always- a pain in the ass, but compared to you they are…” Legolas bit his tongue and swallowed down the insult on his lips. “Sorry, forget it.” He quickly said just to regret even more what he had spoken out.   
“Wait, did you just say _sorry_?” Thranduil seemed surprised, but somehow pleased.   
“No, yes, not really. Let’s just forget it.” Legolas wanted to forget many things recently, most of the time his stepfather played along with it, but this time it was different.   
“You are seriously sorry for the insult that was supposed to come?”   
“Not anymore and if you don’t shut up soon there will be many more insults to follow!” Legolas decided.   
Thranduil rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his lips. “Anyways, your Grandparents called yesterday after you were gone. They come to NYC for a week and wanted to visit you while they’re here.” He then told, while he finally gave in and picked up Smaug, to press a kiss on the kittens head, before he sat the now purring cat down again.   
The teenager felt jealous, he wanted a kiss too!   
“What did you tell them?” He asked with a sight, since he didn’t exactly want to see them. He had never been close to his mothers’ family and since his dad had no relatives, it was Legolas and his mother alone. Until Thranduil showed up.   
“I told them you were busy with school and had no time so you couldn't visit them and that they couldn’t come to visit us, since we are sadly gone the entire week when they’re coming here.”  
“You lied to them?” Legolas asked, since Thranduil had never lied to him, he just simply didn’t tell everything when Legolas didn’t ask about it.   
“Not really, I am actually in LA during that week, mainly business reasons but also I’m going to visit Bard and maybe my parents before they show up in New York too! I’ve got a bad feeling every time Bard talks to them, they always show up afterwards.”  
“And you leave me here alone? What if my grandparents show up?” The teenager asked disappointed, it wasn’t like he wanted to spend a week with Thranduil in LA, but it was fucking _LA_ and he had never been there before! Thranduil seemed surprised, because he titled his head slightly and raised one eyebrow. “You could always pretend you aren’t home, you could stay at a friends house or move into a hotel.”   
“But I don’t want that.”   
For a second the other man was silent, then he carefully picked his next words. “I could offer you to accompany me on my trip to LA, it wouldn’t be a problem at all, I would just have to take you out of school for a few days…”   
Legolas wanted to pretend that he wasn’t ecstatic about going to LA, so he pulled together all his self control and nodded slightly. “Well, sounds better than to run across my grandparents here.” _Even though the chances are really rare…_  
“So you really want to go with me to LA?” His stepfather seemed still startled.   
“I would prefer to go there _without_ you, but you can’t always get what you want.”   
Thranduil chuckled slightly, before he bend down to pet Smaug one last time, then he grabbed his briefcase.   
“You know I would love to hear how much you can’t stand me all day, but work is calling.”   
Legolas wanted to scold himself, since he had been a piece of shit to Thranuil again.   
“Oh and Legolas, don’t say that you’re sorry- I like it when you’re feisty.” The businessman added with a smirk, before he was out of the door, to leave a perplex teenager.   
What the hell?  
“Something must’ve gone terribly during his childhood.” Legolas mumbled, while he picked up his kitten and pressed the big cat against his chest. As if Smaug was responding, it began to purr immediately.


	7. It's a stupid nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Thranduil takes Legolas to LA in a private jet where he will meet his parents. But to Legolas suprise they are completely different than from what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for the late update (and because it is rather lame) but I had so many things going on like major exams and stuff with my friends and I had to buy a plane ticket to USA to visit my friend and ugh it has been a little much the past weeks. But now it's better so here we go.

**It's a stupid nickname**

 

“So let me get this right…” Aragorn began, shaking his head in confusion. “You’re going to fucking LA with Thranduil?!” He sounded so disbelieving that it made Legolas chuckle, but who could blame his best friend? Everybody reacted that surprised, not necessarily because he was about to go to LA, but because he chose to go there with his stepfather instead of having the penthouse for himself.  
“Yes. How many times do I have to repeat myself until you’ll believe me?” Legolas snorted, while he checked his suitcase for the third time, just to make sure he had everything he needed.  
“What are you even going to do with him?”  
“Well, since he’s probably going to be working most the time, so I will use my free time to see the City of Angels, do all the ridiculous stuff tourists do, go to Hollywood, enjoy the beach. I don’t know, just whatever I can do there. Thranduil will go to visit Bard, so I will join him on that simply because Bard is awesome.” The blonde teenager explained, closing his suitcase again.   
He was excited, tomorrow he would say ‘Goodbye NYC’ and ‘Hello LA’.   
“I though your Daddy wanted to visit his parents, don’t you want to meet them?” Aragorn asked and petted a sleepy Smaug, who climed on his lap.  
Legolas hesitated; did he want to meet the people that made Thranduil to what he was now? Was he willing to take the risk to be traumatized for life just so he could still his curiosity that demanded to know how fucked up parents had to be to turn their son into a monster? “I don’t know.”   
“Dude, if I was you I would totally want to meet them! Aren’t you kind of curious how they are? I mean if they are normal or some freaks? And how they look?” The dark haired one seemed to burn with curiosity.  
“I will send you pictures.” Legolas mumbled with a dry voice, before he shove his suitcase to his room door.   
“You better do.”

 

“Could you _please_ sit on your seat _without_ jumping up and down all the time?! If I wanted this flight to be torture I wouldn’t fly with my Dad’s private jet, but instead buy an economy class ticket and ask the stewardess if I could sit right in front of a fucking stupid brat that kicks my seat the entire time.” Thranduil hissed, while he lingered in his comfortable leather seat, a glass of something that looked suspiciously like alcohol in his left hand.   
“Oh shut it.” Legolas answered simply and continued to ignore his stepfather to watch the passing clouds instead.   
He had been travelling with planes before, but never on a private jet.This was an entirely new experience and he loved it.  
Thranduil sighed deeply, before he emptied the glass at once and snapped his fingers to get a refill. A young steward, dressed in a chick uniform appeared instantly, refilling the glass, just to disappear again.   
This was unreal! Not just the service was unreal; the whole private plane shit was simply amazing. He had gasped for air quietly as they had arrived at the airport and this jet deserved a gasp. It was awesome! White carpet, tables, couches, TV’s, Laptops, a goddamn bedroom, a bathroom even with a shower, a kitchen area and basically everything you could possibly ask for.   
“If you’re hungry or something, just call the steward or stewardess, they have everything here. I will take a shower now, we’ve just 2 more hours until we will start landing.” Thranduil mumbled, before he got up, drowned his drink and then disappeared into the back of the jet, where the bedroom and bathroom was.   
Legolas hesitated, then he got up and went into the kitchen area, that was separated by a door. Two stewards stood there and a stewardess just walked out of it.   
“How may we help you, sir?” One asked, as soon as he saw Legolas and smiled politely. The other one quickly smiled too.  
“I was wondering if you have chips and maybe some Dr. Pepper.” The teenager felt somehow stupid, since they hadn’t expected these requests for sure.  
“Yes sir.” The second one hurried to get requested items and presented five different chips brands and three different kinds of Dr. Pepper.   
“Thank you.” Legolas quickly grabbed the brand he liked the most, a soft drink and then hurried back to where he sat before.  
“It was a pleasure, sir.” The stewards said simultaneously and got back to whatever they were doing.  
Okay, he would definitely _never_ do that again! That was embarrassing. With a huff to erase the memory he sat down again and grabbed his phone. They had wifi on this plane, and he was talking about really fast wifi. This was heaven. And because he liked to annoy his friends, he started to take pictures and videos and send those to them. The answers he got were hilarious.

“So it’s your dad’s jet?” Legolas asked a few hours later, as they stepped out of the jet. It had been warm in NYC, but that was a joke compared to the warmth that awaited them, as soon as they left the air-conditioned plane.   
“It is indeed.” Thranduil answered, before he put his sunglasses with a movie like movement on and walked down the stairs. It didn’t look nearly as graceful as Legolas repeated the same action, but he tried to ignore his jealousy.  
“So your Dad is rich?” He hadn’t expected Thranduils parents to be ‘ _normal_ ’ in any ways but a private jet?   
“Wrong, my _parents_ are rich. My mother is quiet wealthy herself.” His stepfather corrected, as he reached the end of the stairs.   
The pilots, stewards and stewardesses awaited them all lined up with a polite smile. Thranduil ignored them, almost arrogant, and simply walked past them in the direction of a waiting car.   
“So you get sponsored by them?” Legolas couldn’t hold back the questions. It seemed as if his so successful stepfather was simply living from his parent’s money. That would be satisfying.   
“No, everything I own now, everything that belongs to me, my whole company, I build it up myself without their help.” There was sharpness in the businessman’s voice.   
It let Legolas shiver so he decided to simply shut his mouth and not ask questions anymore. He didn’t want to get into a fight on his first day in LA. As soon as they sat in the car Thranduil speeded off and Legolas simply hoped that they wouldn’t be stopped by the cops. But if the man had lived here before, the cops should know him already.   
“I will drive us to the hotel first, after that I will leave you for a few hours because I have to go to work for a while before I’m done. Then we can go to dinner or something and tomorrow I will visit my parents, you can join me if you want to. I really don’t care. The rest of the week you can do whatever you want, with or without me, since I have free time after today.” The older one explained, while he took a sharp left turn on the highway that let Legolas stomach turn. He didn’t trust his voice, since it would be shaky for sure, so he simply nodded, hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision later.

Legolas regretted it. Now that he sat with Thranduil in a car again, driving through a gigantic gate into the Beverly Hills area where the houses were bigger than he could’ve imagined in his wildest dreams, he wanted nothing more than to go back into his hotel room to spend the time alone. But his damn curiosity had pushed him into this situation and now he would meet his stepfathers fucked up parents. They would traumatize him for sure.  
“Sorry again that I wasn’t there for dinner last night, the meeting took longer than I expected. These goddamn idiots from other companies are useless.” Thranduil mumbled, while he turned right and continued to drive the long street.   
To his left and right were high bushes that hid whatever lay beyond them, probably the villa of some Hollywood star or singer.   
“I was out anyways, so it doesn’t matter.” Legolas simply stated, since it was the truth. He had been out on the streets until midnight, because he had forgotten the time. It was a lucky coincidence that Thranduil had to cancel their dinner plans.  
“Good.” That was the last thing Thranduil said, before they suddenly turned left and stood in front of an enormous gate. He pressed a button on a remote that was attached to the car key and it opened slowly.   
He quickly drove past it and up a long driveway that was framed by exotic plants and high trees.   
Legolas got glimpses of the garden beyond that and it made him speechless. He was used to the expensive life since his parents had always been a part of it, but he had never seen anything like the house that awaited them. It was enormous and basically threw the word luxury in their faces. In the driveway in front of the mason stood a few shining cars in different colors. He saw a few of the labels, Bugatti, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche, Maserati and a couple more.   
Legolas swallowed. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know more about Thranduils family anymore.  
But it was too late for that, since they stopped the car and got out of it.   
His stepfather looked like he was about to throw up as they climbed up the stairs to the front door, and as a dog started to bark he rolled his eyes. “Goddamn I hate that shitty dog.” He cursed quietly, before he straightened his suit and pushed his hair back.   
The big door in front of them opened and Legolas had to hold back a laugh, since this wasn’t what he had expected. But what had he expected? The devil himself? A succubus? A monster that had still pieces of children’s souls in its teeth? Probably everything _except_ what opened the door.   
A beautiful women stood in front of them, clearly of age but from such beauty that the small wrinkles didn’t matter. She wore a light summer dress that suited her thin body, sunglasses laid on top of her head and a small dog was running around her feet. Her hair was put up into a knot and even though it was a little thinner, it was still blonde and her eyes sparkled blue and bright. A honest smile spread across her lips and she seemed as excited as the dog.   
“Oh love!” She called out with a British accent, before she hugged her son tightly.   
The businessman pulled a face, but he closed his arms around her and pressed her against his broad chest. He sighted quietly. “Hello Mother.”  
The woman pulled back and raised both her eyebrows questioningly.  
Thranduil looked tortured, before he corrected himself. “Hello Mummy.”   
A giggle escaped Legolas lips as he heard the word ‘Mummy’ and it got him a death glance from his stepfather as well as a surprised look from the women.   
“And you must be Legolas, it is so lovely to see you.” She was already about to hug him too, but then she froze. “Any personal space issues?” The blonde women asked him caringly.   
As he shook his head he was immediately embraced by her arms. It was a warm, loving hug and he automatically got soft. After the death of his mother he enjoyed every hug he got from mother figures.   
“We’re so glad that you decided to join Lil on this. He hates when we visit him in New York, but we wanted to see you. Bard told us so much about you and we’re so glad that it all works out so well.” She rambled and let go of him.   
“Thank you Mrs. …?” He realized suddenly that he had never asked Thranduil about his parents’ names.   
“Dear, I forgot, my name is Faemeliel but everybody that is close to my son calls me simply Mum or Mummy. You can chose yourself love.”   
Legoals decided to call her Mum/Mummy, simply because he was afraid that his tongue would never be able to pronounce her name without twisting itself. “Thank you, Mum.”  
It felt weird, but not as bad as a knot in the tongue.   
“Well, come in both of you.” Thranduils mother turned around and walked inside and down the hallway. “Your father already awaits you Lil.” She used the nickname again and this time Legolas giggled.   
“What?” Thranduil hissed, as he heard the noise and closed the door behind them.   
“ _Lil_?” The teenager had raised one eyebrow skeptically. “Really?”   
“Oh shut up, it’s a stupid nickname they gave me in kindergarten school because every child had trouble pronouncing my real name and it somehow stuck around.” He had lowered his voice, so his mother didn’t hear him. “Oh goddamn this stupid dog.”   
Said ‘stupid dog’ was still running around their legs and tried to jump into their arms while its tail wiggled in excitement.   
“It’s a cute puppy; you don’t have to be mean to animals all the time.” Legolas mumbled, while he bend down to pet the little mess of fluffy fur.  
Thranduil said nothing in return; instead he followed his mother inside.   
It was a gigantic hallway with a high ceiling and stairs that led upstairs. It was an overall modern interior even though he had expected it to be more classical. He preferred the modern style with its light colors, clear lines and nice structures. Big paintings hung on the walls, sculptures showed up every few meters and the big windows allowed the sunlight to brighten up the room. They ended up in a gigantic living room that led to the backyard. Legolas could see two different pools, a terrace and…   
“Look who we’ve got there. You’re still alive; we already though NYC swallowed you since you never called us.” A melodic voice suddenly distracted the teenager.   
Surprised he looked in the direction it came from and spotted a man that was clearly Thranduils father, since they looked stunningly similar. He was around the age of the women, tall and with broad shoulders and a strong figure. He had bright blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and the same beautiful face structures, with pale skin that reminded him of freshly fallen snow. He seemed younger than he actually was, maybe because of the soft smile or the sparkling in his eyes.   
“Father.” Thranduil stated and Legolas noticed how he tensed a little. They seemed to have a somehow difficult relationship.  
“I’m glad to see you’re doing well. We were worried sick about you, especially since Bard was the only one that told us you were still alive.” His mother agreed with his father.   
“Don’t be dramatic.” The businessman hissed annoyed, before he cleared his throat and softened his voice. “I was simply busy.”  
Father and son stared at each other in a silent battle, and then the older man shifted his gaze to Legolas. He held his breath as the piercing eyes wandered over him, because Thranduils father was intimidating. But then a smile crept on the perfect rosy lips.   
“You must be Legolas, it is surprising how very similar we look. You could easily pretend to belong to our bloodline with your appearance.” He said, which seemed to be meant as a compliment. “I’m Oropher, it is truly a pleasure to meet you after such a long time.” Oropher had clearly an American accent instead of his wife’s British one.   
“Pleasure to meet you too, Sir.” Legolas smiled politely and wanted to hold out his hand to greet the other man, but instead he got pulled into a loving hug too. He stiffened a little bit in surprise, before he relaxed again.  
“There is no need for a Sir here son. You belong to the family, call me whatever you want.” Oropher laughed, before he let go and looked back at his son. “You should’ve introduced him earlier; he is such a handsome young man.”   
“He is handsome indeed but I would prefer to call him hot.” A female voice said behind him and he quickly turned around.  
A beautiful young women sat on the couch arm, legs crossed and a flirting smile on her lips. She was probably four years younger than Thranduil and even though Legolas was only attracted to his stepfather, he knew that she was hot. Her long, blonde hair spilled freely over her back, she wore a rather revealing white summer dress and underneath that a two piece swimsuit, her blue eyes were surrounded by deep lashes and her legs…they seemed endlessly long.  
“Lúthien.” Thranduil sighed in a tired voice, as he saw who it was that had spoken.  
“Always lovely to see you, dear brother.” The women whose name was apparently Lúthien, said and surprised Legoals with that.  
He didn’t know Thranduil had a sister.   
“If we were related you would look prettier.” His stepfather said drily, before he explained. “She is the neighbors daughter, we’ve know each other since we were children.”   
“Please stop the fighting, I don’t want any trouble with you two.” Thranduils mother interfered, just as Lúthien opened her mouth once more. She shut it with an annoyed huff, but turned her attention towards Legolas. “Well, handsome stranger, I’m Lúthien, I live right next door. As I heard who would come to visit I couldn’t resist to say hello too.” She was clearly flirting with him, even though it wasn’t entirely sure if she meant it seriously.   
“Lúthien…” Thranduil began, but before he could say more, his mother interfered again.  
„Well dear, since we expected you to come and want you to be able to spend as much time in LA as you want to, we decided to get you a little surprise.“ Faemeliel grabbed Legolas’ hand and pulled him with her and Oropher. “Also I think it’s best if we leave the two alone for a second, they need to sort things out it has been ages since they last saw each other.”  
“Sure.” The teenager agreed hesitatingly, throwing an unsure gaze in Thranduils direction, but the man simply shrugged his shoulders than he was out of sight.   
“We hope you like it, this house has too many rooms for us anyways, so we decided to use the space for something more useful.” The women smiled, as they stopped in front of a white door.   
“Go ahead, open it.” Oropher smiled behind him and laid one of his slender hands on Legolas shoulder.  
The student grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, just to be taken aback. It was a fully decorated bedroom, filled with every perk a teenager could possibly wish for, including a gigantic TV, a brand new Laptop, a Computer on a desk, a few game consoles like the X-Box One or PS4, a whole shelf filled with games and even an acoustic guitar. There were tons on books, an awesome audio system and the entire interior was simply amazing. It was held in black and white with a few color here and there, the windows were facing the backyard and he could open a glass door to get to the terrace and the pool. Another door led into a big bathroom and beyond that a wardrobe.  
“Since everybody that belongs to the family has an own room in this house and you are part of the family, we decided to get you a private room too. We didn’t know if you and Lil wanted to share one but if you would like to prefer that we would quickly arrange one for you two.” Faemeliel smiled cheerfully.   
“Why would we want to share a room?” Legolas asked completely dumbfounded and stared at their blank faces.  
“Oh dear, that must’ve been a mistake, I’m so sorry I assumed that since he had always been attracted to younger ones and…the atmosphere between you two simply seemed so right we’re truly sorry.” Thranduils mother quickly apologized, while Oropher began to laugh.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Legolas tried to escape the awkwardness of the situation by changing the subject. “Anyways, this is simply amazing. I absolutely love it and I think I will visit you more often from now on.” He got a tight hug from Faemeliel.   
“I’m glad that you like it, if you want to we can show you the rest of the house just so you can find everything on your own.” She offered and he gratefully accepted, since he hated it to ask unnecessary questions.  
It was a rather long tour through the gigantic mason and he saw a TV room, a library, many other bedrooms, Thranduils room, a fitness studio, the garage, the indoor pool, the wellness area, the sport area, the activity room with things like pool billiard, the kitchen, the dining room, the offices, the balconies, the entire upstairs area, the entire backyard and lord, that was a big backyard.  
As he was about to enter the living room again, this time alone since Thranduils parents had quickly excused themselves because both their phones had ringed, he froze.   
“Take your hands off of him, he is clearly too young for you.” Thranduil hissed, not trying to keep down in his annoyed voice that seemed to carry something else…maybe jealousy? No, that was impossible, was it?   
“But not too young for you?” Lúthien replied instantly, smiling smugly at the businessman, while she played with a strand of her hair.  
“What are you implying?” Now the blonde man sounded dangerously calm, that wasn’t a good sign.   
“I’m not implying anything, I simply assume that you look at everybody as if they were the love of your life.” Her voice sounded provoked innocent, but her grin spoke different.   
“Don’t talk nonsense.”   
“I never thought that I would ever see the ice cold, emotionless Thranduil jealous and in love. He really must be something special to you, considering that you even stopped shagging other guys.” Lúthien was playing a dangerous game that could easily be lost.  
“Who told you that?” Thranduils eye narrowed.  
“A certain best friend of yours. And before you ask how he knows, he told me that you came quicker than usual last time you two had a little fun.” Her light voice had a teasing tone in it and the businessman hated to be teased.   
“Don’t you have some celebrity to make out with? I’m pretty sure the paps already miss you.” Thranduil snorted, before he pulled out his phone. He was either writing a nasty text to Bard or just hired an assassin to eliminate his best friend for spilling said information.   
“So you’re saying you don’t feel anything for him? Then you shouldn’t have a problem with me flirting with your cute companion.” Lúthien shouldn’t have said that, because Thranduil took two big steps and stood right in front of her, faces just a few centimeters apart.  
“Listen carefully darling.” His low voice scared the crap out of Legolas, he sounded truly dangerous now. “You will keep your hands to yourself and if I see you flirting with Legolas one more time, I swear that it will be the financial and social ruin of your entire family. Don’t forget who you’re talking to Sweetheart.” A fake smile crept on his lips, but it didn’t hide his dangerously sparkling eyes.  
Lúthien stared at him for a few seconds, then she giggled. “Don’t worry Lil, I’m not interested anyways. So don’t get your knickers in a twist.” The women grabbed her purse and got on her feet. “And now I’ve to go, there’s a certain actor that wants to take me out for lunch.” She tucked on her dress until it fit perfectly, then she walked into the direction of the front door.  
Since the conversation was over, Legolas decided that he could make himself noticeable.  
“Where is Lúthien?” He asked as he stepped into the room and Thranduil turned around with a bored expression, as if nothing had happened.   
“Breaking some poor bastard’s heart I guess.” He joked and the teenager accidentally laughed as he heard it. Quickly he muffled the sound and nodded his head.   
“Listen, she might seem nice, but she’s a bad influence, be careful whenever you’re around her.” Thranduil then said more seriously, before he looked outside the window. “I have some things to talk about with my parents, mainly business. You can hang out in the pool or in your room, I’m sure they already showed it to you. If you want to I could give you some car keys so you could drive around for a bit.”   
“I think the pool will do it for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you're all disappointed that nothing 'hot' happened in this chapter, but it was mainly about Thranduils parents so it simply didn't fit in there. The next chapter is going to be better, promised :)


	8. I will go to hell for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legoal finds himself in a situation he didn't expect to happen at all, oddly enough he doesn't seem to mind, nor does his stepfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me that it took me over a week to update, but it's worth it! This chapter is extra long especially to make up for letting you wait so long.  
> 6k with some development that is certainly welcome ;)
> 
> Also: 
> 
> I will use other elves like Thingol in this chapter to fill in family relations, they obviously aren't really related and the characters don't meet in Tolkiens brilliant original works, but for this modern setting it should work. So please don't kill me dear Tolkien fans, I'm one of you and know who is who in the original, it's just for this story!

 

**I will go to hell for this**

 

It was a lucky coincidence that Thranduils parent’s had not only prepared an entire room for him, but also bought clothes. And besides expensive suits, designer shirts, brand shoes and pants that fitted as if they had been made especially for him, he also found five different pair of swimming trunks in his favorite colors. So he changed quickly and grabbed a towel, before he went outside to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the big pool that waited to be entered.  
He already thought about entering the crystal clear water, as he changed his mind. The sun loungers looked awfully comfortable and he had slept around four hours last night, so it would be nice to relax a little or even take a short nap in the sun. Maybe his pale skin would get a nice tan, even though that was rather unlikely to happen, since he could literally spend his whole summer naked outside, but would still be that kind of pale that people normally were if their name was Benedict Cumberbatch or if they spend their majority of time inside.  
_Pale skin suits me more anyways!_ Legolas tried to cheer himself up, before he laid down on one of the sun loungers that stood close to the pool. Damn, that thing was as comfortable as it looked and pretty soon he had closed his eyes and enjoyed the tickling sensation of the sun on his skin.  
It didn’t surprise him that he drifted off into a light sleep quickly.  
But his peaceful slumber didn’t last long, because soft steps approached him. Legolas blinked slowly and noticed Thranduil, who walked past him, dressed in nothing more but a T-Shirt and swim trunks. Like the teenager, he wore a pair of sunglasses that suited his gorgeous face.  
Thranduil ignored him completely, he probably thought Legolas was still asleep, and instead dropped a towel on a sun lounger a few meters away in the shadows.  
_Of course he doesn’t want his alabaster skin to get a tan._ The student mocked his stepfather silently, but he had to admit that he liked the almost unhealthy white skin. It fitted perfectly to Thranduils character as well as appearance. He decided to close his eyes once more, but in that moment the businessman decided to take off his shirt and Legoals heart missed a beat, before it started to race in his chest. Oh…this was nice.  
With fluid movements Thranduil then grabbed his long, bright hair and put it into a bun on the back of his head and it was honestly damn attractive.  
He couldn’t help himself but imagine the older man with short hair and the fantasy seemed as appealing as the long blonde strands.   
Legolas had long given up trying to deny how attractive he thought his stepfather was and he didn’t fight the urge to actually enjoy the given view.  
But as Thranduil took out the sunscreen to apply the white cream all over his body, it caused Legolas to start to regret his decision. The only problem that came along with having a cock was that you couldn’t hide if you saw something that your brain decided to be hot.  
_Oh shit!_ Legolas cursed quietly, as he felt how his pants grew a little tighter. This wasn’t supposed to happen! But his eyes were glued to the beauty that stood a few meters away and bend down to cover his legs with the sun protecting liquid. That ass! Was there even any part of Thranduil that didn’t look like God spend an obscene amount of time to make it perfect? Alone his ass must’ve taken three days to form.  
Oh Lord, he was getting hard and he couldn’t stop it. Even thinking about the itchy kisses he got from his aunt every time he saw her, because of her small mustache, didn’t help him now. He was beyond return.  
With a low huff, Legolas closed his eyes to get back to his innocent slumber and for a second he thought it would work, but a dark shadow let him look up again. Thranduil towered over him, the sunscreen in his hands.  
“You will get a sun burn if you don’t put some on. Your pale skin is more sensitive than it should be and even an hour in the sun without protection will redden it. And I hardly doubt that you would like to sit in your school a week from now while the broken skin peels off your body.” His stepfather said with a neutral voice, before he offered the teenager the bottle.  
“Thanks.” Legolas mumbled and grabbed it. Quickly he applied a protecting layer of it over his chest, stomach, arms, face and legs, before he returned the bottle.  
“You forgot your back.”  
“Well it’s not exactly in the sun when I lay on it, is it?” The younger one hissed, but Thranduil simply looked at him blankly, until he gave in.  
“Fine, fine.” He got up and took the sunscreen once more, before he squeezed a bit on his hand and tried to rub it on his back as elegant as possible. It was a disaster and he was pretty sure that he had missed almost half of his skin.  
Thranduil sighed in annoyance, then a hand slapped Legolas own away and another one reached to carefully place his long hairs over his shoulder, so his back was free.  
“What are you doing?” He stuttered, even though he knew it very well already.  
“I’m saving you from your own stupidity. Are you even 18? I think I’ve seen five year olds apply their sunscreen better.” The businessman’s hands touched the teenagers back and started to apply the cold cream. They were soft and big and his long fingers slid over his skin and made his breath go uneven.  
He wasn’t even able to make a snotty comment anymore.  
A shiver ran down his spine and as it was his lower backs turn, he didn’t know how to use his lungs or what oxygen was. The feeling of the strong hands that touched the area just above his swimming trunk made him swallow hard. He had thought that the situation couldn’t get more intense for him, but he was dead wrong, because then Thranduil reached his sides.  
A shaky breath left his lips and he had to bite his tongue to hold down the moan as he felt the soft finger tips brush against his stomach. They were so long and elegant, he would’ve never expected that hands alone could get him this aroused. He would simply love to feel them a little lower than they were now.  
“I already covered that part…” He took a shaking breath and tried to sound calm, but he didn’t fool Thranduil, who’s hands remained exactly where they were.  
“I know.” The businessman murmured in a low voice that let Legolas shiver once more. The other one noticed it of course.  
“No need to be all tense.” Thranduil chuckled slightly and his warm breath brushed Legolas’ ear, while his fingers moved a little bit and grabbed his waist a little harder.  
“I’m not tense; your hands are simply cold!” The teenager shrieked almost and stumbled over his own words. It was a blunt lie and they both knew it, but it seemed as if his stepfather ignored it.  
“How comes that I don’t believe you?” He asked before he let go off Legolas’ skin, and ‘accidentally’ brushed his ass. The student yelped in surprise, but it was obvious that he didn’t mind it. He missed the touch already.  
It wasn’t worth fighting it anymore; he was attracted to the businessman. Very attracted and even though he had a hard time to deal with his character, he somehow liked it. Damn his life.  
_He is your mother’s ex-boyfriend!_ He scolded himself, but it didn’t change anything, his emotions didn’t care.  
“Do you want me to thank you?” Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow and turned around, to face Thranduil again, but the older man simply laughed.  
“I don’t expect any thank you’s from your mouth, and your body seems to make it pretty clear how much you…appreciate my actions.” Thranduil’s eyes flickered downwards and Legolas automatically followed his gaze. There was a slight bulge in his swimming trunks, goddamn it.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” He grumbled, before he turned on his heels and walked to the pool, to calm down in the clear water.  
“Sure.”

 

“So Legolas, what are you planning on doing after you graduate. You have barely 8 month of school left, isn’t that exciting?” Oropher asked as they all sat at the big dining table and ate dinner. ‘They all’ were basically Thranduil, his parents, Lúthien and Legolas himself. The beautiful young women had returned from her date in a bright pink sports car a few hours ago and since then she had mainly spend time with Legolas and even though Thranduil had said that she wasn’t a nice person, she was nice, sweet and fun to hang out with.  
“I don’t really know yet, but I’m planning on staying in New York City, since all my friends will go to University there.” Legolas answered, before he nipped on his water.  
 As he heard a sudden noise, he looked up confused, just to notice that Thranduil had dropped his fork in surprise.  
“What?” The teenager asked and tried to hold back his annoyance.  
“What the fuck are you talking about? You will go to University of course!” The businessman snorted, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
“Language, dear.” His mother interfered softly, but simply got a glare from her son.  
“I can’t really pay for University right now. My mother’s family isn’t as wealthy as yours, they won’t finance me and my Dad’s family is long dead.” Legolas mumbled.  
“Don’t be bloody ridiculous, you will go to whatever University you want. I thought about the Colombia University, it’s in New York and your friends will go there too. Also it’s the school I graduated from. But it’s your choice of course; if you desire to study anywhere else or even abroad I’m certain that it will suit you as well.” Thranduil had abandoned his barely touched food and instead emptied his second glass of wine. He would need ways more alcohol to be effected the slightest.  
Legolas stared at his stepfather with wide eyes. Yes, Thranduil did pay for his school fee now and basically everything else, but he had expected that he would stop as soon as high school was over.  
“What are you looking at me like that? It’s rude to stare.” The businessman had raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
“Nothing.” Legolas answered and tried to swallow the knot in his throat. It wasn’t as if his parents left him without any money, but it was far not enough to pay for a good University.  
“You said your Dad’s family is long dead, did you know them?” Oropher asked to change the subject a little.  
“Well, they died before I was born and since my Dad died as I turned ten I never had the chance to ask much about them. My mother told me very little, but he was raised in this area and was just around your age. They met here; my mom was working in his favorite coffee shop during the summer holidays.” The teenager smiled a little and looked up from his plate, just to find the other’s faces pale as a sheet.  
 Lúthien’s teeth bit her lower lip while she avoided to look into his direction, her fingers clenched around her fork, Thranduil was drowning another glass of wine quickly and refilled it even faster, Orophers eyes had widened and his gaze flickered between his son and Legolas, Faemeliel seemed shocked.  
“What was your Dad’s name?” Oropher asked with a hoarse voice, as if he was afraid about the answer.  
“Thingol, why?” Legolas was confused by the reactions of the adults.  
“We’ve lived in this area quit long, I’m sure my father was just curious if he met your father what he obviously didn’t.” Thranduil interfered before Oropher had a chance to answer. His voice was calm but had a demanding tone in it that sent shivers down Legolas’ spine.  
“Aren’t I right, father?” The beautiful blonde asked with a fake smile.  
“Of course, I was simply curious.”  
The teenager was still confused and he had the strange feeling that they didn’t tell him something that had to do with his parents, but Thranduil’s mother simply cleared her throat and changed the subject.  
“You must eat more, Lil.” She smiled at her son, who sighed.  
“I’m not hungry, mummy. Also I’ve eaten enough.”  
“Legolas, you must promise me to take care of him when you’re back in New York. He may eat regularly, but it’s always just a few bites. Also make sure he sleeps more and drinks less coffee. And is it true that he still does drugs? Bard told us terrible things and we worry.” Faemeliel’s voice was filled with worry.  
“Bard tells you always terrible things just to annoy me; you should know that he’s joking most of the time.” Thranduil interfered, but he got ignored.  
Legolas had to fight the smug grin that tried to curl the corners of his lips upward. It would be so easy to use this opportunity to piss off his stepfather and get a little revenge for the thing earlier at the pool, but oddly enough he didn’t feel like it. It would satisfy him very little and he would regret it later on.  
“He may not eat much, but he just eats healthy things and he sleeps a normal amount of time and besides a quick coffee in the morning he avoids caffeine. I also have never seen him take drugs, so I guess Bard just joked around.” Lies, Thranduil was a terrible eater, he slept below the necessary amount of rest a human body needed, his coffee consume was enormous and about the drug thing…Legolas had found the older man more than once unconscious from some medicine that you could only get with a prescription, combined with sleeping pills, illegal substances and alcohol.  
Thranduil arched an eyebrow in surprise, but he didn’t object. Instead he nodded along with it.  
“What a relief, we were so worried.” Faemeliel laughed happily before she turned to Lúthien to ask her a question.  
Oropher chuckled. “You are a terrible liar, but it calms her so I guess it’s alright.” He said just loud enough for Thranduil and Legolas to hear.  
The teenager blushed in embarrassment, while Thranduil simply shrugged.  
“You didn’t seriously expect me to change much, did you?” His stepfather asked with a disinterested voice, as if he couldn’t be less fascinated by the conversation.   
“A father can always hope for the best.”  
“Hope is foolish, accept the reality or even better: Always expect the worst; that is how you avoid disappointment.” The blonde businessman mumbled while he stroke through his straight hair.  
“It might be foolish to hope, but it’s foolish as well to try to always expect the worst. Humans are too vain for that, sooner or later we will always get disappointed.” Legolas added and surprise crossed Thranduil’s beautiful face.  
He remained silent for a few seconds, before he raised his dark voice to answer. “I presume you are right. Maybe it’s not so foolish after all to hope a little.” His stepfather smiled slightly, before he emptied his next glass of wine.

“Why did you react so weird when I mention my father?” Legolas asked as they drove back to their hotel again. He didn’t know why, but Thranduil refused to stay at his parent’s house any longer than necessary.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The businessman mumbled while he decided to ignore every speed limit that possibly existed.  
“You do know very well what I am talking about.” The teenager was impatient.  
With a huff Thranduil rolled his eyes and gave in. “When I was younger I had a best friend that lived in the area. We were the closest friends possible. In high school he met a girl and fell in love with her. She wasn’t wealthy, she was just normal and he liked that about her. He got her pregnant and married her. Long story short, he died around the time your father did and his wife also. I guess their story was just very similar with you parent’s and it reminded them of him.”  
“Oh…well that explains a lot.” Legolas chuckled slightly before he gasped in shock as they rounded a corner ways too fast. It almost seemed as if Thranduil wasn’t affected by the laws of physics, since he didn’t lose control over the car once.  
“You aren’t scared of me driving, are you?” The businessman grinned, before he made another sharp turn.  
“Of course not.” Legolas wished he could control the small quiver in his voice, but he couldn’t.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve never had a car crash in my life.”  
“Yeah, that comes because you aren’t human, you literally ignore every possible law of physics or gravity there is.” The younger one snorted and sighed in relief as he saw the hotel.  
“I’m not human? How’s that?” Thranduil sounded highly amused and had a hard time to contain his laugh.  
“Well, for once you look like a fucking God, it’s impossible for any human to look that good. Then you barely eat, barely sleep and work ways too much, also you sometimes seem as if you don’t have any feelings at all.” He realized too late, that he had actually said it out loud. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment.  
“I look like a God?” The businessman had a smile painted on his face and looked curiously at Legolas.  
“You already knew that very well, don’t try to pretend that you’re not vain. You would probably date your own reflection if you could. Should anybody ever make it possible to clone yourself, you would be the first one to do so, so that you could finally be united with your soulmate.” He joked and it actually made Thranduil laugh.  


“Look who we’ve got there!” A dark voice cheered, as soon as Legolas and Thranduil entered the giant villa in the Hollywood Hills, which belonged to a certain friend of his stepfather.  
“If that isn’t the love of my life with his adorable little puppy.” Bard joked and let them enter.  
“The love of your life, sure. You fucking told my parents the worst things possible!” Thranduil sneered, but he hugged his best friend anyways.  
“Don’t punish me for telling the truth, what am I supposed to do? Lie?”  
“Yes?!”  
Bard simply ignored the blonde man and turned to Legolas. “I’m so glad you decided to tag along, my kids are dying to meet you and want to know how you’re able to deal with this asshole of stepfather.”  
The teenager laughed and got pulled into a hug as well, before Bard closed the door behind them.  
“Come along, they already wait.”  
Thranduil sighed and looked as if torture would await them, so Legolas imagined the worst. But instead of three little brats, he saw a pretty girl that was maybe a year younger than him, a boy the age of fifteen or sixteen and another girl, the youngest one in the living room that had to be around eight. They all had Bard’s dark hair but their eye colors were different.  
“These are my kids, Sigrid the oldest, Bain and my little princess Tilda.” Bard introduced them to the strangers. “You already know Thranduil, this is Legolas.”  
The dark haired man wasn’t even finished introducing Legolas, as Tilda jumped off the couch and ran giggling in their direction, as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
To Legolas surprise bend Thranduil down, and just seconds later, she hugged him tight.  
“Hello princess.” The businessman laughed, while he picked her up to press a kiss on her cheek.”  
“Uncle Lilly.” The little girl squeaked delighted with her high voice. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too little one.” Thranduil answered with a smile and let his fingers brush through her dark hair. “And your hair is getting so long, I must have been away for ages! Look how much you’ve grown.”  
Tilda giggled. “I want it to be as long as yours.”  
Legolas’ gaze was fixed on his stepfather and the small girl; it was fascinating to see how lovable he was with kids. It was as if he had switched his personality from the cold heartless asshole to the loving uncle that gave them sweets when their Dad wasn’t looking and bought them expensive gifts whenever he saw them.  
Legolas looked back to the other two and he noticed very well how Sigrid blushed. “Hi.” He smiled at her what caused her cheeks to redden even darker. He wasn’t the only one that noticed it, because the grin on Thranduil’s face was obvious enough.  
“Tilda, do you want to come with me and get the presents I bought you?” The blonde man asked the girl in his arms, who nodded quickly.  
“I told you not to get them presents all the time, you’re spoiling them too much!” Bard interfered, but Thranduil simply shrugged.  
“They’re already spoiled, what damage can be done by a few more presents.” Before he left the living room with Tilda and Bard, who was grumbling something about how he didn’t spoil his kids and that Thranduil didn’t know anything under his breath.  
“So you’ve been living with our uncle? Is it true that he got you a car?” Bain asked interested, as soon as the three were gone.  
“That’s right.” Legolas answered and sat down on the couch across from them.  
“Awesome! And you get to live in NYC, that’s like a dream!” The brunette boy sounded jealous.  
Legolas laughed. “It has its perks.” He winked at Sigrid playfully, who giggled a little. He wasn’t flirting, he treated most friends of his this way, but it was interesting indeed how she reacted. It seemed as if he was fancied by her.  
“So you’re like going out with your friends all the time? And you drive fancy cars and go to night clubs? Do you have any friends that have celebrity parents?” The teenager seemed very excited.  
The blonde chuckled as he saw the curious expressions on their faces. “Well I don’t know if you know them, but my best friend’s parents are Arathorn and Gilraen.”  
Sigrid gasped in shock. “The famous fashion designers?!”  
“Exactly.” He was surprised that she knew them. “And my friend Tauriel’s parents are…”  
“You’re not talking about _the_ Tauriel, are you?” The girl his age quickly said. “Her mother is the world famous actress Finduilas and her father is Gwindor the greatest author of this century, that Tauriel is your friend?”  
“Best female friend actually but yes.” He had a hard time not to laugh as he saw the stunned faces of the dark haired teenagers.  
“You’re one lucky bastard. You get to live with uncle Thranduil in New York and your friends parents are world famous. Can we switch please?” Bain huffed and pouted dramatically.  
“Hey, you live in LA in this amazing house and I bet your friends are pretty awesome as well.” Legolas had always been bad in cheering other people up, but luckily it worked.  
“I’ll simply move to NYC when I’m done with High School.”  
“Don’t you dare. You will stay in LA where I can keep a close eye on you. Your mother would kill me if I would allow you to move there.” Bard interfered as soon as he entered the living room again, followed by his best friend and his daughter. Thranduil was still carrying Tilda on his arm and the little girl was telling him about her school.  
“But dad!” Bain argued, even though his father didn’t care.  
“Try that look on your mother.” The dark haired man simply said, before he popped down between his children.  
“I’ve got you some presents.” Thranduil announced then and Legolas noticed the shopping bag he carried in his free hand. He sat down next to the blonde teenager and simply gave Tilda to him.  
“Would you mind? I need both hands free.” His stepfather mumbled and clearly didn’t expect an answer.  
Legolas, who was terrible with kids, simply froze in place and let the girl sit on his lap while her attention was entirely fixed on Thranduil, who grabbed into the first of the three shopping bags. He pulled out a wrapped gift that looked like a CD and gave it to Bain who opened it excited.  
It was an Album from ‘Arctic Monkeys’.  
“Look what’s written inside.” Thranduil grinned and the boy did.  
“You got a signed album?!” He exclaimed then with bright eyes.  
“It was surprisingly simple.” The businessman pulled out three more presents that were either movies or games for gaming consoles, all for Bain, then he took a small packet wrapped in crème colored paper.  
“For you love.” He smiled and gave it Sigrid, who opened it with a ‘thank you’.  
Dolce  & Gabbana sunglasses and as because that wasn’t enough she also got a white T-Shirt but it wasn’t just a shirt, it had been worn and personally signed by some famous actor that had apparently successfully captured every girls heart all over the world. She gasped silently and tried not to cry in front of them.  
For Tilda, Thranduil had a fluffy stuffed animal, a gift card for Disney stores with which she could probably buy the entire store and tickets for a trip to Disney Land. The little girl was more than happy and as she also got a lollipop she kissed Thranduils cheek with sticky lips, before she sat back down on Legolas lap. It seemed as if she liked him.  
“And what do I get?” Bard teased and got an annoyed look from his best friend.  
“The fact that you can spend time in my presence should be enough.” Thranduil smirked, before he turned to Legolas. “I would’ve gotten you something too but I don’t know what you’d like.”  
“I want to go to the Santa Monica Pier and the Pacific Park there before we leave.” Legolas said, before he was able to stop his tongue.  
Surprise crossed Thranduils face. “You…what?” He asked confused.  
“Well it’s a cliché tourist thing and I want to go there, Lúthien originally gave me the idea.”  
“Oh yes Daddy, can we go there?” Tilda squealed happily as she heard what they were talking about.  
“That would be awesome!” Bain agreed with his little sister and Sigrid seemed interested in the idea as well. If the reason she agreed was the amusement park or Legolas, wasn’t entirely sure.  
Bard looked over to Thranduil who sighed.  
“It’s your wish, so why not?!”

“This is amazing!” Legolas mumbled in awe, as they reached their destination. It smelled like cotton candy, sweets, pizza, the ocean and summer. He heard loud yelling from the roller coaster, the typical doodling music that filled the background, seagulls, waves crashing and people talking in different dialects.  
“You’re sweet.” Sigrid laughed as she saw his excited expression, before she blushed again.  
Legolas joined her laughter. “Thank you, you’re really cute you know?”  
She whispered a quiet ‘thanks’, before she cleared her throat and smiled again. “So, where do you want to go? I’ve been here more times than I can count.”  
“Just don’t go to the ferries wheel with her, that’s where her boyfriend broke up with her and she will just start sulking again.” Bain interfered to annoy his sister and Bard quickly scolded his son.  
“I’m over it.” She hissed, before she smiled at Legolas again. He turned around to Thranduil, who had been staring at him.  
“Go ahead; don’t let an old man hold you back.” He made a swift motion with his hand, before he put on his sunglasses and went over to a bench in the shadows. His beauty got him many interested look from both, women and men and somehow Legolas felt jealousy rise within him. Quickly he shook his head, to look at Sigrid again. She was very nice and seemed fun to hang out with and he could imagine himself being friends with her, because except for her shy side, she reminded him of a mixture between Arwen and Tauriel.  
“I want to go on the roller coaster.”

It was dark as the said goodbye to Bard and his kids, because little Tilda had fallen asleep and it was getting late. Legolas had to admit, that he had more fun than he imagined. He had been with Sigrid the entire day, doing every fun activity she could think off and he was right to trust her sense of fun. They had been riding the roller coaster until they almost threw up, they had played the arcades, eaten ICEE’s until their brains froze and stuffed themselves full with junk food.  
Thranduil stood next to him, now without sunglasses and stared after his best friend, before he turned around to face Legolas.  
“Did you have fun?” He asked with an arched eyebrow, it was obvious that he wasn’t the biggest fan of places like this.  
“It was awesome! The roller coaster was amazing and the arcade center was so much fun and I loved the carnival games, even though I sucked at them.”  
“They’re wasted money because they cheat you.” Thranduil mumbled, but he smiled.  
“Maybe, but some of them are simply hard, not even you would be able to win them.” Legolas defended his liking for the games and his stepfather raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure about that?” The man asked teasingly and as he was answered with a nod, he looked around for something.  
“We’ll see.” And with that he had grabbed Legolas wrist and pulled him in the direction of a colorful carnival booth. There were only a few people there and luckily none of them noticed how the teenager blushed. The slender fingers that had closed around his wrist were soft and warm and held him just the right way. His heart started racing, his skin tickled and shivers ran down his spine. He liked it, even though he didn’t really want to admit it.  
“What do I have to do to win?” Thranduil asked the man that worked at the game while he pulled out his wallet to grab some cash.  
“It’s pretty easy; you just need to throw these five rings and hit the bottles every time. They need to stay around the bottle though.” The man handed Thranduil six small rings, barely wider than the bottle opening.  
“That shouldn’t be that hard.” The businessman mumbled with an arrogant voice, before he grabbed the rings and let go off Legolas wrist. He bent forward a little and slightly narrowed his eyes. Then he threw the first ring and hit a bottle immediately.  
Legolas jaw dropped open as he saw how easy his stepfather threw the second, third and fourth ring. He didn’t notice how his fingers grabbed Thranduil’s shirt as the excitement rushed over the teenager’s body. Just one more hit, the tension was almost visible in the air and the only one that looked relaxed was Thranduil himself.  
“See? I told you they’re not hard once you know how to do it.” His stepfather smiled arrogantly, before he threw his fifth ring. With a small noise he hit again. Unbelievable!  
“Do you want me to throw the sixth one also just for fun or would that intimidate you too much?” He asked the teenager then.   
Normally Legolas would’ve answered something snotty, but he simply stared at him in awe. “That was amazing.” He stuttered with a hoarse voice, before he cleared his throat.  
Thranduil looked as if his whole world had turned upside down or as if he had just seen a unicorn prancing over a rainbow with a naked fairy on its back.  
“You can chose whatever you want, sir.” The man that worked at the game seemed as amazed as Legolas, while he collected the thrown rings.  
Thranduil who had stared at Legolas with an unknown expression, turned around with stiff movements. “What do you want?” He asked the high school student then in a surprisingly rough voice.  
“The crème colored one teddy.” Legolas stuttered quickly, since it was the first thing he saw.  
With a nod Thranduil received his price, but he didn’t hand it over immediately. “Now first say that I was right all along.”  
The teenager was too caught up by his confused feelings that were a mixture of awe, happiness and something like excitement. Were that butterflies in his stomach? He needed to digest them before they could swarm out. “You were right all along, I shall forever kneel before you oh Thranduil the wisest of them all.”  
“Was that so hard?” Thranduil joked, before he gave the giant plush to the younger one.  
Legolas mumbled something into the soft fur and realized for the first time, that the damn thing was almost as tall as he was himself.  
A strong smell tickled his nose all of sudden and he sniffed a little to get a better hold of it. Cotton Candy and Popcorn! His stepfather noticed as well.  
“Do you want some?” He asked with a surprisingly soft voice and had a small smile on his lips.  
“Yes!” Legolas was after all just a teenager and if he loved one thing then it was cotton candy and salty popcorn, so there was no reason to judge him for the exciting tone in his voice.  
“Alright.” Thranduil seemed as if he had softened, he was still teasing and annoying, but it seemed as if a shield had disappeared that hid the emotional side of the man.  
He bought pink cotton candy as well as salty popcorn that was still hot and laughed as he saw how Legolas tried to eat while the younger one was still busy holding that big teddy.  
“Let me help you.”  
Legolas’ heart began to race as he realized that Thranduil picked off a smaller part from the cotton candy and held it before his lips. Willingly he opened them and let the sweet fluffiness touch his tongue. It was delicious. To their own luck they stood a little away from the lights and the other visitors that played games or took pictures.  
“Popcorn.” Legolas muffled while he licked away the pieces of cotton candy that stuck on his lips.  
Thranduil followed his orders with a smile and held a piece of popcorn in front of the teenagers mouth, but pulled it away before Legolas could actually eat it.  
“You ass.” The younger one huffed, before he made a second- successful- attempt to get his promised food.  
The businessman simply chuckled, before he tugged off a piece of cotton candy again. “Here.”  
“Let me chew.” Legolas huffed, but he was joking. He didn’t mind this at all. Maybe it was the excitement of the day, maybe he was just at ease with his feelings. Quickly he licked the cotton candy off his stepfather’s fingers and smiled to himself about the way the situation felt.  
_‘Just like a…’_  
“Date.” Thranduil suddenly said out of context.  
“What?” Legolas asked in confusion, since it had been exactly what he had thought about their momentarily situation.  
“This reminds me of a date. Well not of any date I ever had but it seems like the classical things you do on a date, you know? Going to a roller coaster park, the guy winning a stuffed animal for the girl, they feed each other sweet things…”  
Legolas’ stomach turned around, the undigested butterflies broke free to flutter through him and his heart leaped. Then he realized the words that had been spoken. “Wait, are you implying that I’m the girl?” He asked in confusion.  
“No, but if this is a date you would be in that cliché role.” Thranduil tried to explain, but the laugh that he tried to hold back was obvious.  
“Don’t make fun of me.” Legolas was a little angry but he soon realized that he wasn’t actually upset. It was like the teasing he did with his friends.  
“I would never.” His stepfather quickly assured, still grinning. He had smiled more in the past few hours than in all the time before that. Somehow it saddened Legolas that the man never got the opportunity to smile honestly.  
“Is this a date then?” The young blonde asked, clenching his teddy bear a little tighter.  
“What?”  
“You said ‘If this is a date…’ not ‘If this was a date…’.” He was suddenly glad about the many English and literature classes he had taken. This whole attention paying to spoken words was rather handy.  
Thranduil looked panicked for a brief second, almost unsure and _shy_.  But then he quickly caught himself and laughed breathlessly. “Why would I say that?”  
“I’m not the one who said it, so how should I know?” Legoals defended himself and he could swear that he felt his heart race against his ribcage. If it would beat any faster it would certainly break his ribs.  
The man was silent for a second and stared at an invisible spot in the darkness; then he swallowed. “Right, how should you know.”  
“Exactly what I said. I’m glad we agreed on that one, I already thought you have gone…” Legolas mumbled a little annoyed by the other ones confused behavior, as his words got cut off.  
“Can you shut up for once?” Asked the sudden harsh voice of his stepfather and he looked up in surprise, to see a determined look on the beautiful, young face.  
“Why?” Legolas asked still confused, but before he had time to continue his sentence, he felt soft fingers under his chin that lifted his face up a little.  
“God, you’re annoying.” Thranduil whispered so quiet that Legolas wasn’t sure if the words were meant for him to hear, but he didn’t care about them. He cared about nothing in this moment, with the face of the most handsome being on this planet just few centimeters away from his own. He didn’t even know how to form a proper sassy answer, but it was hardly necessary, since the piercing blue eyes of the intimidating, dangerous man studied his face for a brief second.  
“I will go to hell for this.” Those were Thranduil’s last words and Legolas saw how the man stopped fighting whatever had held him back. And then the soft, forbidden, cherry lips kissed his very own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for ending the chapter there, I will and deserve to go to hell for doing this to you, but the chapter is already so long so I simply decided to torture you a little ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment :)


	9. Just a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas could puke butterflies...until two of Thranduil's childhood friends turn up and change his world from pink fluffy clouds and hearts to the heartless reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I'm back (I know, ways too late)!!!  
> Yes, I'm back home and have time to write again! I'm sorry for the past...weeks (I know it's been 1 1/2 month please don't kill me) in which I didn't upload anything at all, please forgive me but I had to take a break and needed some time off and also I couldn't write. Many people asked me where I'm since they didn't hear anything from me, I was in the states visiting my girlfriend that I haven't seen in 3 month and I missed her dearly so yeah that's what I did :) <3.....And then I had a huge writers block I think I wrote this chapter over 10 times in 10 different versions and this is the only one I'm kinda happy with so I decided to simply upload it because I couldn't bring myself to let you wait any longer. 
> 
> Please forgive me that I let you down...I didn't mean to :/
> 
> Ohhhh and because I told everyone I know (even my teachers) I will tell you now too simply because I love it so much and can't shut up about it....
> 
> I GOT A TATTOO AND IT'S SMAUG! Yas, I got smaug (the drawing from the map in LotR) tattooed on my body while I was in the states and I love it!!

“I will go to hell for this.” Those were Thranduil’s last words and Legolas saw how the man stopped fighting whatever had held him back. And then the soft, forbidden, cherry lips kissed his very own.  
Legolas froze in shock. His eyes widened in surprise, his heart stopped and he couldn’t move at all. It was like the deep breath before the hurricane, when the birds stopped singing, the world fell silent and the wind died out. And then realization came like the first breeze of a roaring, destroying storm.   
Warm lips pressed upon his; tasting like strawberries, cotton candy and something he had never tasted before, but he _loved_ it and he wanted _more_.  They were soft and formed the way that they fitted perfectly together with his.   
He had seen Thranduil kiss many people, mostly guys, but this kiss wasn’t at all like the heated, desiring kisses he had shared with the good looking strangers. This was sweet, tender and _shy_. Even _insecure_ , as far as the man could be insecure.   
And then, far too early, Thranduil pulled back.   
Legolas breathed out a shaky breath, his whole body seemed on fire and he had never felt so…in love. Butterflies, a spinning head, rushing blood, happiness in a way he hadn’t felt it in years, desire, lust. But all these feelings disappeared as he dared to look at his stepfathers face.   
Hate for himself, pain, fear, again shyness and insecurity, all these things were clearly painted over the beautiful features and never before had the teenager seen so much of Thranduil’s true self.   
His heart clenched painfully as he noticed that the blonde man was frightened.   
“What-“ Legolas began, but he got cut off.   
“Don’t.” Thranduil’s voice was shaking, almost close to actually breaking. “Please, give me a second.” The normally cold hearted bitch took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry, I am so, so sorry.” He mumbled then, but couldn’t look into his eyes.   
Legolas was silent for a second, then he took a deep breath and grabbed Thranduil’s shirt collar to pull him down a little. The man was too surprised to actually react, so nothing stopped the teenager. Legolas didn’t hesitate; instead he kissed the one person he had never thought he would feel for in this way.   
“Don’t apologize.” He mumbled against the others lips and closed his eyes, because the reaction his stepfather had about their kiss just a minute ago was suggesting that this would be the last time he got the chance to kiss Thranduil, he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Legolas tried to block everything else out and if he concentrated enough, he could fool his brain into thinking that his kiss got responded.   
No, this was not an imagination; the businessman actually kissed him back. Slowly, with hesitant movements he could feel the red cherry lips move against his own. His whole body began to tingle and his heart hammered against his ribcage. Legolas’ fingers that were intertwined with the fabric of the other one’s shirt let go off the soft material to wander higher. It felt so natural to let his finger glide over the pale, slender neck and reach the sharp jawline that looked like it was close to cutting skin.   
Their kiss deepened and became hungry and filled with desire. The tension that had been in the air for years was found in the passionate kiss. Legolas didn’t care about oxygen anymore, he didn’t care about what surrounded them, he didn’t care what would happen after they arrived back in reality. All he could think about, all he _wanted_ to think about were the numerous amounts of sensations that flooded his body.   
And then a soft tongue met his and his mind turned blank.   
This was by far the greatest the kiss he had ever received and as they broke it, gasping for air, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes glassy. He looked at Thranduil again, who looked pleasantly surprised and not as broken as before.   
“Don’t apologize.” Legolas repeated, still pressed close to the stronger figure.   
The man stared at him for a second, and then he nodded slightly. His hand found its way up to the teenager’s cheek and softly brushed over the pale skin.   
A shiver ran down Legolas spine and his breathe hitched. He was already addicted to the feeling of the other ones lips on his own.   
Thranduil opened his mouth and seemed as if he was about to say something rather important.   
“No way, is that you Lil?” Interrupted a voice, clearly close to them.   
Thranduil almost jumped out of his skin and quickly stepped away from Legolas, while his gaze shot into the direction of the noises.   
Legolas swallowed hard and tried not to show how much his heart broke and how angry he was with their interrupter. His own eyes quickly found the source that caused their distress and he saw two stunning men with blonde and dark red hair and amazingly attractive faces. Two handsome strangers he didn’t know. They stood only a few meters away from them, looking honestly surprised.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” Thranduil’s sounded disbelieving and as if he had a hard time controlling his anger.   
“We were in town and wanted to relive childhood memories.” The man with dark red hair that was pulled up into a pony tail said. A few lose strands fell into his face and his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. “All the romantic things like were we first met.”   
“You first met in a damn hospital and both of you were around a week old.” Thranduil sighed, before he shook his head in slight annoyance. “Now that you are already here I might as well just introduce you.” The businessman turned to Legolas, who was still confused.   
“This are Glorfindel…” He made a small waving motion towards the blonde man, “and the ginger is Maedhros, I’ve known them even longer than I knew Lúthien, we’re childhood friends.”   
Legolas nodded slightly, slowly understanding why those two were still alive and not killed by Thranduil’s anger.   
“Maedhros, Glorfindel this is Legolas, he’s…” Thranduil hesitated as if he wasn’t entirely sure about what to call his stepson anymore. The kiss had changed things.   
But luckily he didn’t have to struggle long to find a term that fitted the teenager, because Maedhros’ already sparkling eyes seemed to light up even more.   
“You are Legolas? Bard and Lúthien told us you were beautiful but now we know why Lil has such a weak spot for you. Who could say no to those blue eyes?! I bet nobody could resist your pouting face.” The ginger said with a warm smile and tucked excited on Glorfindel’s sleeve, who had raised one eyebrow.   
“You’re younger than I had expected. But it makes sense, considering that it has been 18 years….time flies.” The blonde mumbled and looked sad for a second, before he smiled once more.   
“What do you mean?” Legolas had wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Did he know these strangers?   
“Glorfindel is just joking. Ignore him he was too long in the heat and doesn’t know what he’s saying. It’s his melancholy, he’s feeling old and want’s to remember his youth.” Thranduil quickly interfered, too quickly, but the youngest blonde was still so startled by the kiss and the sudden interruption that he didn’t notice.   
“Yes, sure.” Glorfindel had narrowed his eyes and gave Legolas’ stepfather a look that seemed judgmental, worried and questioning at the same time. But Thranduil ignored it, instead he looked at Maedhros.  
“It’s been a long time since I last saw you, how is the modeling going?”   
“ _’A long time’_ , you mean a couple of month ago when I woke up in your bed and you were gone, only leaving a hastily scribbled note that you had to go to work and wouldn’t be back for a while.” Maedhros looked angry for a second, but then his expression changed. “The modeling is going fine, I recently did a photo shoot for Dolce&Gabbana you should see the Calvin Klein underwear shoots, Glorfindel got a hard one as he took them.”   
“Wait, you slept with him?” Legolas heart got a small crack.   
“He slept with all his friends at least once, except Lúthien. Lil has fun in seducing everyone around him to take their innocence.” Glorfindel laughed, partly telling the truth, partly joking.   
“Only the good looking ones. And I can recall that both of you haven’t been innocent in any way possible.” Thranduil chuckled, but as he saw the expression on Legolas face the smile died.   
The teenager tried to hide how much this situation pulled him down. Seeing all the attractive people his stepfather had slept with and hearing that Thranduil had fun seducing people only to sleep with them made him question his own importance to the man. He should’ve known, he was only another one, another challenge if it was possible for the businessman to get the person that hated him probably the most, willing to sleep with him. Legolas had never felt more stupid, hurt and angry in his life but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to express any of it the way he wanted to.   
“I will go back to the hotel, I’m tired.” He got out with a somewhat stable voice, which was impressive considering how much he wanted to cry. His curse was that he was an angry crier, aka if he got really, really angry, beyond the point that yelling and laughing helped to reduce his anger, he started crying. Right now he was unbelievably angry with Thranduil and himself, but at the same time unbelievably hurt.   
“Okay, let’s go to the car.” Thranduil offered quickly, but Legolas refused even faster.   
“No!” He said hastier and louder than originally planned and quickly cleared his throat. “No, I will take a cab. Catch up with your…friends or ex affairs or quick shags.” He pressed his teddy in Thranduils arms and grabbed the cotton candy instead. “It was nice meeting you.” He mumbled then in Maedhros’ and Glorfindel’s direction.   
“Legolas…” His stepfather tried, but Legolas shook his head.   
“It’s all good, just don’t.” And with that he turned around to escape the situation. His steps were quick and hasty, but he was still able to hear _‘You complete utter idiots, do you even realize what you just have…’,_ before he was too far away and too surrounded by carnival game noises and conversations that he another word of Thranduil’s reached his ears.

  
He quickly found a cab and remembered the name of the hotel and even though it was far away from where they were, he had enough cash in his wallet to pay the driver to drive him all the way back to New York City if he wanted to. But his ride ended at the front of the hotel and after he threw two hundred dollar bills to the cabby as a tip for not making any stupid comments while Legolas had cursed himself over and over again, before he left the car and threw the door shut. He reached his hotel room even quicker and threw his shoes off as soon as the door closed shut behind him.   
Only half an hour ago he had been happier than in a long while…now he was sadder than he had been in moth.   
“Goddamn him!” He hissed, before he stepped over to his bed and sprawled across the silken sheets. The teenager felt as if he was about to lose all his sanity. First he had hated his stepfather, then he had been confused about his feelings, half an hour ago he had realized that he was in love with the business man and now he somehow felt heartbroken because instead of kissing the beautiful man, he was alone in his room and tried to ignore his tingling lips- oh and also it seemed as if he had been a fucking game to Thranduil.   
No, he was lying to himself. He hadn’t hated Thranduil at first, not at their first meeting. The truth was, that it had been love on the first sight, which turned into hate. And that frustrated Legolas even more, as well as it cracked his already ruined heart further.

**~*~**

**3 years earlier:**

Legolas jumped out of the dark limousine that had picked him up from school and threw his backpack over his shoulder, while he stepped on the dirty sidewalk. It was hot, like usually during the summer in New York City and he couldn’t wait to jump into the pool over at Arwen’s, where he would be going after he had dropped off his things and told his mother that he would hang out with his friends after school. He had originally planned on texting her during school that he would come home late, but she had told him earlier that she had something important to tell him as soon as he would be coming home.   
“Have a nice day, Sir.” Said his driver, before the man closed the door and drove the expensive car away.   
Legolas nodded absentmindedly, since his attention was caught by the silver and black car that stood in front of the high building. Sure, he had seen many expensive cars, cars that were worth more than middle class houses, especially in this area where only very wealthy people lived, but this car was a piece of jewelry and made every other vehicle seem like a useless piece of shit.   
He stepped closer and looked through the window into the interior design. The initials _TM_ were found on the seats and on the wheel. Everything was either black or silver, just like the outsides of the car and it seemed to be brand new.   
“Nice.” Legolas mumbled, before he turned around to enter the building that towered over him. It took him exactly three minutes until he entered the huge loft which belonged to his mother. They had been living here for the past three years after they moved out of the slightly smaller flat next to the building in which Aragorn’s family lived. He quickly threw his shoes off and looked for his mother.   
“Mom? I’m back home, what did you…” His voice died in his throat as he entered the living room.   
The teenager’s mouth fell open in amazement and he swallowed hard.   
A young man sat on the couch, wearing a designer suit with his phone in his hand. He had long, blonde hair that spilled over his shoulders very similar to Legolas own, but longer. The stranger was beautiful. His skin was pale and spotless, his face was young and angelic, but seemed ancient at the same time, his blue eyes were framed by long, black lashes and his lips looked sinfully tempting.   
Legolas felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks started to heat up. He noticed how his heart began to beat faster, was it possible that he had gotten a crush on this stranger before they even talked? The teenager had always known that he was mainly attracted to guys that were at least 10 years older than him and this one had to be around ten, maybe 12 years older.   
“Legolas, you’re home.” A cheerful voice interrupted Legolas, as his mother entered the room as well.   
The beautiful stranger’s gaze flew in their direction and the well-dressed man got up from his place on the couch. He was tall and the suit seemed to be designed especially for his fantastic body.   
Legolas tried not to blush as the blue eyes wandered over him and took every centimeter of his skin in as if they were trying to analyze him.   
“Hello mom.” He mumbled quietly while he tried to suppress the urge to hide behind his mother from this intimidating man, even though he was already 15.   
“Legolas, may I introduce you to Thranduil?” His mother, a beautiful women with her long golden hair and her deep green eyes, stepped at Thranduils side and took his hand in her own. The man seemed slightly uncomfortable but his cold face didn’t show many emotions.   
“Hello Legolas.”   
This voice. Dark and powerful, it let shivers run down the student’s spine.   
“Hello.” Legolas tried to sound confident and strong, but the simply ‘hello’ portrayed him as shy and nervous, which he was right now. Damn this stranger and his weird influence on Legolas!   
“You must know that I’ve been seeing someone for the past year now and I thought it would be time to introduce you to each other. Thranduil is my boyfriend.”   
Somehow Legolas had the feeling that his mother lied to him, even though she was a great liar. Something was wrong, the picture didn’t fit in, besides the fact that Thranduil must be younger than his mother.   
Wait, boyfriend?   
The teenager felt his heart break as he heard that word. It seemed as if his crush on the stranger was doomed to die, since Mr. Perfect had a romantic relationship with his mother. Damn it!  
And being the stupid, useless 15 year old he was, Legolas reacted the only possible way. He couldn’t get what he wanted so he would punish somebody innocent and act out his bad mood. And since it was Thranduil that caused his heartbreak he decided to punish the man.   
“I don’t care, I’ll go to Arwen’s. Bye.” He mumbled with a glare in Thranduil’s direction, before he quickly turned around and left the loft faster than he had intended to. Now it was pretty obvious who was the owner of the expensive car that parked outside and Legolas glared at the expensive vehicle as he left the building again.

 

**~*~**

Groaning Legolas tried to block out the memory and grabbed his phone to call the first person he thought of.   
“Legolas you better have a good reason to call me. It’s fucking late and I need to finish this essay until tomorrow and need a little beauty sleep too. Not all of us have a sugar daddy that takes us to LA in his private jet.” Aragorn greeted him with a tiered voice after the first ring.   
“Oh please, if you had been working properly you wouldn’t have answered this quickly. What are you watching?” Legolas asked with a small chuckle and his best friend sighed.   
“You’re right, as always.” His voice sounded defeated but he also laughed. “I’m watching Gossip Girl, season 2 episode 13 and I swear to god if Blair and Chuck don’t end up together I will fucking cry. I’m emotionally unstable and I haven’t even finished the second season! There are four more waiting for me, can you please tell me how I should survive this? Especially because they always show the other character’s stupid relationships. I don’t care about Serena and Dan or whatever guy she’s seeing and I don’t give  a fuck about her mother and the on off relationship with Dan’s dad and if there is one more episode with this stupid Jenny bitch as main character I will use my parents to cancel this show!” Aragorn grumbled.   
“I’m sorry to tell you this but the show already got cancelled and that’s the reason why there are just 6 seasons. But I can tell you all about Chuck and Blair and who the Gossip Girl is.” Legolas laughed but his best friend quickly denied the offer.   
“No! If you tell me I will fucking kill you!” He sighed. “But tell me why you’re calling, they are showing stupid stuff about Serena again.”   
“Thranduil kissed me.”   
It went quiet on the phone for more than ten seconds and Legolas was already about to check if he had accidentally hung up, but then he heard Aragorn speak again.   
“He kissed you?” The dark hared one sounded confused, but interested.    
“Yes first he kissed me, then I kissed him and he responded to my kiss.”   
“Tell me about it, I’ve a feeling that nothing important will happen on GG in the next few minutes.”  
And so Legolas told him; about Thranduil’s parents; about Bard’s kids; how they went to the Pacific Park; and finally about the kiss and about the running into Glorfindel and Maedhros as well.   
“So you’re in love with him and he seems to be interested in you but maybe he just wants to shag. Well we knew for a while now that he had an eye on you, remember the sexual teasing.”  
“He had an eye on me?” Legolas asked confused while he threw his shoes off to be more comfortable. Then he grabbed the remote for the big TV that hung at the wall across the room and turned it on, to watch some stupid MTV show.   
“Obviously. Even though I thought his whole teasing you was just used to piss you off, it seems as if there was more behind it. He actually likes you.”   
“If he likes me why would he tease me? And does he like me or does he only want to play his little games?” Legolas asked confused, so struggling to get the situation that it was easier to try to understand why a 16 year old girl didn’t get an abortion but instead wanted to have the baby just so her life got fucked up.  
“To piss you off obviously. That’s your thing. You annoy him, he annoys you and when there’s enough sexual tension, then you snap and one of you kisses the other.” Aragorn seemed as distracted from the conversation as Legolas was. Obviously GG had some Blair and Chuck moments again.   
“What about Glorfindel? And Maedhros? And Bard and all his other friends that he fucked because I heard he literally slept with all of them! I could be another one on his list.”   
“You could be, but it could also be that he actually likes you but didn’t know that you liked him back. It’s not like you are a totally innocent one. Remember the new teacher we once got? The one that was 26? Two years ago? After the stuff you did with him you can hardly call yourself innocent!”   
“But I don’t seduce all my friends.” Legolas mumbled, while his cheeks started to burn at the memory of the attractive teacher. It had been such exciting 3 month before Amroth- the 26 year old new teacher they had for one semester- had switched schools at the end of the year simply because he didn’t want risking his job anymore and because Legolas had grown tired of their ‘relationship’. Amroth was intentionally his history teacher, but the things he had taught Legolas had nothing to do with history. He had gotten an A at the end of the school year anyways. J  
“You could seduce all of us. Well half of us.” Aragorn said, trying to cheer his best friend up. It worked, partly.   
“Only half of you?” Legolas joked, slowly becoming somewhat distracted.   
“You couldn’t seduce me.”   
“Are you saying that because it’s true or because you fear that I will tell Arwen.” The blonde teenager asked with a grin on his face.   
“I won’t answer that.” Aragorn answered simply and both laughed.   
“That’s answer enough my darling, that’s answer enough.”   
“Shut up! Blair and Chuck scene are there again!” The dark haired one at the other end of the line then shouted so loud that Legolas’ ear started ringing.   
“You’re behaving like a 13 year old school girl that has her first crush. Adorable.” Legolas joked, while he turned around in his bed to free his legs out of the skinny jeans.   
“Says the one that just called me about relationship problems in the middle of the night.” Aragorn seemed really caught up in the show, so the blonde one chose to get a slight revenge.   
“Blair will marry a guy named Louis and get pregnant from him but in the last episode she will marry Chuck and they will get a baby boy named Henry. And by the way….Dan is the Gossip Girl.”   
“You piece of-“   
Legolas had hung up and laughed loudly about his best friends reaction. He felt kind of bad but at the same time…nah! Forgotten was his stupid stepfather and all the problems that were suddenly in his life. At least until ten minutes later as he laid in his big bed, wearing nothing but boxers with his hair up, cuddling a pillow and watching some TV show on the big screen. It was something Canadian called Kenny vs Spenny, he had seen almost every episode simply because they were hilarious. But even Kenny the evil genius wasn’t able to distract him from the upcoming memories of the kiss. Why didn’t God finally damn Thranduil? Wasn’t it time that the businessman returned to hell to sit on his throne again? Instead he was still on earth, making Legolas’ life miserable.

Legolas woke up with a strange feeling. He felt watched, as if piercing eyes were wandering over his body. Grumbling he turned around, grabbed blindly for some of the sheets that he had tossed away during the night to cover his body partly. The teenager had almost drifted back to sleep as he felt something tickle his nose. He blinked confused, just to find himself facing the happy face of a big, white teddy bear. A yelp escaped his lips in surprise and he sat up so quickly that his head started spinning. He was 100% sure that this teddy hadn’t been in his room the night before! The painful memories were still prominent in his head and the stuffed animal only confirmed that it hadn’t been a bad dream but the cold, heartless reality. Life is a bitch.   
Wait, the teddy being in here meant that Thranduil had somehow managed to get into his room. Anger boiled in Legolas’ body. How dared the businessman to simply break into his room? Without thinking much he jumped out of his bed and left his hotel suit to tell Thranduil that he couldn’t walk into other people’s rooms without their permission!   
As he already stood inside His stepfather’s hotel suit he realized that he should’ve knocked but he hadn’t really expected the door to be unlocked. In the middle of the room stood his stepfather, wearing nothing but briefs, while dressing himself. He was just about to cover his long legs in a pair of black pants and didn’t even bother to turn around as the teenager stormed into the room.   
Legolas had already opened his mouth to yell, but the sight of the older man’s rather appealing backside had simply made him speechless. After ten seconds Thranduil finally turned around, closing his now pulled up pants and raised one eyebrow.   
“Are you ever going to say something or will you only stand there? I don’t really mind you watching me, considering that you are quiet the voyeur- remember the shower incident, but please sit down it annoys me if you’re standing there gaping like a fish.” His dark voice sounded tired but teasing as always. Legolas felt how his cheeks started to blush and finally remembered what he had wanted to say.   
“For the thousandth time, I didn’t voyeur! It was an unlucky coincidence and that’s it.” He defended himself, but his voice lost its power as he saw how Thranduil slid into his white shirt, which showed more than it covered.   
“Hmm.” The attractive piece of shit hummed sarcastic if that was even possible, while he slid his hands over his chest and stomach to see how well the shirt showed off his amazing body. Then he quickly turned his attention towards the teenager again. “Was that all? If yes, Bard called, he has to go to work unexpectedly and Sigrid will be home in about an hour and a half, Bain is at a friend’s house until this evening and he needs someone to look after Tilda. So he asked if we could look after her, I said yes but you don’t have to come.”   
Legolas hesitated, he didn’t want to spend much time with Thranduil but he had become friends with Sigrid and also he didn’t know what to do in LA all by himself.   
“Give me time for a shower and I’ll come with you.” He mumbled, before he remembered why he was here. “And don’t break into other people’s hotel rooms! You can’t do that, how did you even get in my suit?!”   
Thranduil chuckled. “Technically it’s mine as well since I’m the one paying for it and that’s how I got a second key, I said I lost mine.”   
“I hate you.” Legolas grumbled, before he left to take a shower.

“Uncle Lil!” A happy voice squealed as soon as they entered the enormous mansion and small, chasing steps came down the hallway, towards them. Bard, who had opened the door for them mumbled something like ‘Will she ever love me as much as him one day?’, while Thranduil bend down to pick up the little girl that threw herself into his arms. Legolas already worried she would die from oxygen loss because somebody that giggled that much couldn’t breathe for sure.   
“I’ll be off then, don’t do anything that would traumatize my daughter.” Bard then said, already dressed in an expensive suit with his briefcase in his hand.   
“You’re her father, she’s already traumatized.” Was all Thranduil answered, which got him a punch against his shoulder as his best friend pressed a quick kiss on his daughter’s cheek.   
“Hilarious.” Bard mumbled, while he hurried out of the door into the black car that already awaited him.   
“Bye Daddy.” Tilda shouted so loud that Legolas ears started ringing and he seriously worried about his tympanum. Dear lord, small girls had very, very strong voices.   
“So little princess, what do you want to do?” Thranduil asked, as soon as Bard was gone and closed the door.   
Tilda had titled her head and nibbled on the ear of the stuffed animal horse in her arms, while she thought about what they could do. “Daddy got me new dolls, I want to play with them.” She then decided. “You are going to be the Barbie Fairy princess!” Tilda then said to Legolas who raised his eyebrows in surprise but then nodded because the expression on her face was so determined that he simply couldn’t refuse.   
“Sure.” He agreed then because he didn’t really mind. It was a fairy princess after all, he had always dreamed of being a fairy and being able to fly when he was a small boy, but he originally wanted to be the fairy prince. Oh well, now he was the princess.   
“And Uncle Lil, you will be the fairy prince!” She decided, smiling cheerfully.   
“Will I?” Thranduil asked with a loving smile plastered over his face, while they went upstairs to get into her room, or more the room her toys were in. “That sounds fun, what will you be?”   
Tilda got really excited now. “I will be the Dragon that keeps the fairy princess in a castle and you will have to rescue her so you can marry and become king and queen.”   
“Marry?” His stepfather sounded surprised and Legolas shared his feelings. Normally little girls wanted to be the fairy princess that married the prince.   
“Yes, because you’re in love.” She said with a big smile, before the little girl wiggled out of her uncle’s arms and ran to one of the big doors down the hallway. She opened it quickly and vanished inside, both men following her. It was a gigantic room filled with all sorts of toys, Legolas had seen toy stores that were not even half the size of this room. There were different labels like playmobil and Barbie and so many more that he didn’t even knew the name of it anymore. There were different themes in each label area, like a horse world or a fairy set or a huge house for a doll family. It seemed like a heaven for kids. Tilda led them over to a big fairy world with pink trees, a pink and white castle, various fairy dolls and all sorts of adorable little Barbie animals as well as a violet cute looking Dragon. Bard’s daughter popped down and grabbed two dolls, one beautiful fairy princess with long blonde hair and a pink dress as well as a fairy prince dressed in baby blue.   
“This is you and this is you.” She gave them to Legolas and Thranduil while she took the dragon for herself.   
“Oh princess of the fairy land I love you with all my heart.” Thranduil joked with his doll in an attempt to make Legolas laugh but Tilda interfered.   
“No! The princess is captured! And her name is Legolas.” The little girl quickly said, while she pretended that the dragon flew around the castle.   
Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why is her name Legolas?” He asked then, a small smile tucking at the corners of his lips. Probably because the princess had blue eyes and long blonde hair just like him.   
“Because it looks just like you and because the fairy prince is uncle Lil and Daddy told me that you’re in love and that you will marry each other.” The brunette princess without a tiara told them without really paying attention. She was too captured by her own toys.   
Legolas was so surprised that he almost choked on air and his stepfather seemed to feel the same way, because he cleared his throat awkwardly.   
“Did your Daddy really say that?” Thranduil asked his adorable niece, while he shot a worried glance in his stepson’s direction, as if he was unsure what his reaction would be. “When exactly did he tell you that?”   
“He told me yesterday when we went home when I asked him if Legolas was your princess because you look at him as if he is your princess.” Tilda mumbled.   
Legolas felt how his cheeks started to burn but at the same time he forced himself to remember the incident with Maedhros and Glorfindel. He didn’t mean anything special to the businessman, just another game.   
_Just another game, just another game, just another game…_ those thoughts circled in his head, stabbing his already cracked heart. But he couldn’t stop himself to look at Thranduil to see how he reacted.   
What he saw pressed all air out of his lungs.   
Thranduil stared wide eyed at Tilda with a barely visible blush on his normally pale cheeks. He _blushed_! The heartless asshole blushed! Behold this day, it would be the end of the world.   
“Oh really?” He mumbled amused, trying to play the whole thing off and Legolas heart jumped slightly. The teenager felt how hope grew within him, that maybe the person he had hated until recently liked him back. He was so foolish, it would be his ruin.   
“Yes…” Tilda looked up and wrinkled her forehead. “You have to kiss now, the dragon decided to fly away to the unicorn world. So you can be married.”   
Legolas already wanted to press his doll against the fairy prince doll, but the girl shook her head.   
“No, you must kiss. Otherwise it doesn’t work.”   
The younger one felt how all color left his face. He felt how his heart beat stopped, at least he imagined it. No, it wouldn’t be happening, Thranduil wouldn’t kiss him again now that Legolas had discovered that the older one was just playing a game.   
But then he felt a soft finger under his chin, turning his head into the businessman’s direction and in the next moment soft lips kissed his own. It was only a peck, their mouth’s had barely been touching for more than half a second but it had been _soft_ and maybe it was just his mind playing tricks but it had felt… _loving_.   
The student blushed immediately but couldn’t move away. He was frozen, still staring at his stepfather with wide eyes, who stared right back, only a few centimeters parted them. Tilda was totally forgotten, Legolas couldn’t even remember that there was a world around them.   
“I know what you must think about me after yesterday, but I never lied to you and I would never lie so believe me that I’m telling you the truth when I say: You are not like anything I had with my friends. It was fun for me to seduce them into sleeping with me, especially since each and every one of them claimed that I could never do it. Neither they nor I wanted a relationship and I broke not a single heart with my actions. But I kissing you wasn’t because I wanted to seduce you…” Thranduil chuckled slightly. “Well, I do want to, but I did it because I…” He stopped and seemed to fight himself in saying the next words. “What I wanted to tell you yesterday after the kiss was that I have feelings for you that I shouldn’t have. I care a lot about you and wish to kiss you every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to bed.”  
Legolas felt how his cheeks heated up even more. Half of his blood must be in his cheeks now, they must be glowing.   
“And this was so embarrassing cheesy that I will never speak it out again. But know that I feel deeply for you. Not like a stepfather should feel for his stepson. It’s not a game for me.”   
_It’s not a game, it’s not a game, it’s not a game!_ Legolas heart was beating faster than ever. Could he get a heart attack? At least he would die somewhat happy but confused.   
“What?” He asked startled.   
Thranduil rolled his eyes and huffed. “Of all people I could’ve fallen for I chose one of the rather not intelligent ones.”   
“Hey!” Legolas protested weakly, but a small grin formed on his lips as he realized what he just had heard. “Are you serious?”   
His stepfather nodded slightly, still staring directly into his eyes. “I am.”   
The teenager didn’t know if it was him that pressed their lips together or if it was Thranduil but he didn’t care. He felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster and all the wonderful things he had felt yesterday evening, only even more.   
“Stop blushing so much or you will pass out.” The older one chuckled, as their lips separated, before he pressed a soft kiss on the student’s cheek, only to cause it to redden even more.   
“Shut up.” Legolas mumbled in embarrassment, but a small smile was turning the corners of his mouth upwards.   
“Uncle Lil, hold this.” Tilda had returned from her journey through her room and held a white Barbie horse in her hands.   
The businessman let go of Legolas and took the horse in his hands. “It’s so pretty, does it have a name?” He asked, while he brushed through the blue mane.   
“Yes it’s called Snowwhite, come I’ll show you the other’s.” Tilda grabbed her uncle’s hand who got up quickly to follow her to her other toy horses.   
Legolas, who didn’t trust his knees to carry him just yet kept sitting on the floor and rose his hand to touch his tickling lips. His gaze returned to the man that had captured his heart years ago, and Thranduil turned around in just that moment to wink at him, before Tilda got his attention again.   
The teenager had so many butterflies inside him that he felt the need to puke. Damn Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this I hope you liked it and that you don't want to kill me for my late updating. I promise that I will try to upload while I'm on vacation next time. 
> 
> xx


	10. Sadly I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After little Tilda got them to finally realize what they feel for each other, they have a lot to talk about. But quickly, talking turns into something else and soon Legolas get's more frustrated than he had ever been in his life. But what would a chapter be without a happy end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe how many comments I got for the last chapter and how unbelievably supportive all of you were. It really melted my heart and now that I've finally had the time I worked the entire day to get this chapter done! I didn't plan on going this way but it somehow wrote itself and I just went along with it ;)
> 
> Funny story by the way:   
> This Saturday (yesterday) was the most awesome Saturday in a while. After my parents divorced I stayed with my dad and the good thing is that he desperately tries to make me happy because he thinks I’m traumatized. So we went to the city and he gave me his credit card and a lot of cash and told me to go shopping while he went to get some plants, thinking I would be a classical teenage girl and be very happy about a shopping trip. I went straight to the book store to order The History of Middle Earth (yes all 12 books) as well as The Simarillion, The Hobbit and all 3 Lord of the Ring books in English since I only had them in my native language. As I enter the book store my dad suddenly shows up and literally tells me to be a normal teenage girl for once and use this opportunity to buy clothes and jewelry and make up and all that so I buy three pieces of clothing and said I was done and he juST STARED AT ME FOR A SECOND BEFORE HE SIGHED AND ASKED WHAT BOOKS I WANT. 
> 
> As soon as we got home I ordered all the books I planned on ordering in a book store on Amazon in English and he sighed again and said “I should see this positive, my daughter prefers literature and foreign languages over clothes, make up and jewelry.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and have fun reading the new chapter :)

Even though Tilda didn’t give them any other opportunity to touch in any way after the fairy prince and princess wedding- because she forced them to play horse with her- Thranduil found ways of making Legolas blush. It was almost as if the older man had made a game out of making the teenager’s cheeks redden. Thranduil let their fingers brush when they held toys, looked at him with a knowing gaze that took his breath, but sadly never kissed him. It was killing him, his heart had no chance to slow down; he was seriously worried that he would die from a heart attack.   
As Bard finally came back from work together with Sigrid and Bard, Legolas felt slight relief until he realized that that meant that he had to be alone with Thranduil now. His already fast beating heart did the impossible and got even faster.   
Bard raised one eyebrow as he saw the blush on Legolas’ cheeks and looked at Thranduil with raised eyebrows, who smiled innocently, then dark haired one grinned and shook his head while he mumbled something about how he knew it all along.     
And after Tilda clung onto Legolas for half an hour as he and Thranduil wanted to leave, Bard finally got her to let go off him with the promise that her Uncle and Legolas would stay for dinner and visit again. So they ate dinner and after Tilda finally fell asleep they had the opportunity to leave.   
The teenager then realized that he was all alone with Thranduil as they entered the car. His heart stuttered and continued to beat 3 times faster than usual.   
Thranduil didn’t seem nervous at all, but then again Legolas had never been good at reading his emotions because the older one was hiding his true feelings behind a mask and the student was only able to catch a quick glimpse beneath it every now and then.   
“You seem nervous.” Thranduil simply said, as he started the engine and Legolas almost jumped in his seat as he heard the sudden words.   
“I’m not.” His voice betrayed him as well as his face, he had always been easy to read. His emotions were basically written on his forehead in bright red capital letters.   
“You’re not?” The businessman chuckled slightly, while he drove twice as fast as it was allowed on the street. “Then I’m imagining things, because I could swear that you’re a little nervous.”   
“You’re imagining things.” Legolas simply agreed and tried to let his voice sound normal, while he looked outside because he couldn’t look at the man that took his breath, without blushing.   
Thranduil was silent for a few seconds, then he spoke again. “I think we need to talk...”   
Legolas’ throat was dry all of sudden, but he nodded quickly. “Yes.” Damn it, his voice was hoarse and coaxing. This sentence always distressed him because it was almost always something negative. But not this time, was it?  


They pulled up at the hotel again and quickly arrived at their rooms, but their ways didn’t part, instead Legolas followed Thranduil into his suit. Even though the rooms were identical to his own, he felt as if it was entirely different. It smelled like Thranduil, dark and tempting.   
Legolas took a shaking breath before he gathered all his courage together and plopped down on the huge, comfortable couch.   
“Let’s talk.” He was surprised how steady he sounded, not like he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.   
Thranduil who had been standing at the other side of the room nodded slowly, before he crossed the space between them and sat down on the couch as well, but made sure to keep a small distance between them.   
“Are you going to talk at some point? Because I’m not really good at reading your face expressions, Botox has a side effect of frowning faces.” Legolas asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence and Thranduil actually chuckled.   
“I was already worried that you would become nice, I’m so glad you keep being a feisty brat.” The businessman answered with a slight smile on his lips.   
“Wow, you really know how to compliment me. How comes I never noticed how adorable you actually are?!” The teenager snorted, but couldn’t help and grinned a little as well.   
“I didn’t know you liked to be complimented.” Thranduil had raised one eyebrow surprisingly but didn’t really seem to be against complimenting.   
“Everybody likes to be complimented when it’s the right way so why wouldn’t I like it?”   
“Because I thought you already knew how perfect you are and didn’t need more compliments.”   
Legolas felt how he started to blush. His entire face was burning and even his ears started heating up. “Do you really think so?” Yes he knew how good he looked, that he was charming and funny and that his intelligence attracted many people but he had never thought that somebody as perfect as Thranduil would think he was perfect.   
“Of course I do. I think you are the most perfect human being I’ve ever seen.” The older blond mumbled, with his eyes directly staring into Legolas’, who felt his heart speeding up again.   
“If you think that I’m so perfect why didn’t you kiss me years ago?” Legolas asked, he wanted answers, he needed answers.   
“Well, as we first met you were fifteen and while I always liked younger ones I would never go for someone underage, the youngest I would go would be 18. I noticed your beauty immediately, but I didn’t feel attraction towards you. Also there was your mother.” Thranduil decided not to touch the subject of Legolas’ mother any further and the younger one was thankful for that. It had been two years since her death but that didn’t mean that he was over it. He would never be.   
“And as you were around 17 I slowly started to have feelings for you but I doubted that you even liked me at all so I never…I never thought about acting the way I felt, the way I feel.”   
Legolas was startled for a second, then he spoke out what burned on his tongue. “What changed?”   
The businessman grinned. “We always teased each other a lot and it somehow changed. But then you kissed me on the rooftop as you thought I was asleep and I asked myself if you felt something for me too.”   
Legolas eyes widened and he felt how all color left his cheeks. He knew that he must be pale as a sheet right now and he felt as if he might faint or die from embarrassment. Was there any hole to swallow him? He would need to fake his death and move to Greenland to become a fisherman. How long did it take to learn Greenlandic? He had heard that they spoke Danish there too.   
“Don’t look so panicked, it’s not like I mind.” Thranduil tried to calm him down, but it didn’t really work out. Instead Legolas felt the urge to hide himself in a cave for the rest of his life.   
“You were awake?” The teenager asked with a shaky voice and closed his eyes in embarrassment.   
“I’m sorry to tell you but you can walk silently when you try but sometimes you do sound like a sumo wrestler. It’s hard not to wake up when you walk around like you weigh 600 pounds.” The man joked but he couldn’t laugh about it.   
“Oh god, I can’t believe it. This might be the most embarrassing thing that happened in my life.” Legolas groaned, while he hid his face behind his hands.   
“More embarrassing than the time that I noticed how you watched me shower and you had a boner afterwards? Or how you checked me out as I put on sunscreen? Or the time…”   
“Okay, okay I got it!” Legolas interfered before it could any worse. “I swear to god if you keep reminding me of all these embarrassing situations I will bang my head against the wall until I forget them permanently.”   
Thranduil laughed loudly, a rare sound. “You’re adorable. So that was when I first noticed that you were at least somewhat curious about me, even if it was only about my body.”   
“Please, I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you. I simply couldn’t hold it back anymore. I thought the feelings would go away…”   
“We met when you were fifteen, I was 11 years older than you.” Thranduil sounded surprised.   
“Well…” Legolas bit on his lower lip. “I never really….I prefer guys that are at least a couple of years older than me. I don’t really know why and you’re still 11 years older.”   
The older blonde had raised one eyebrow. “That’s surprising but I don’t think I mind.”   
“Of course you don’t, you have a thing for younger ones. And especially for me since I’m totally your type, blond, blue eyes, pale, lithe and tall. Also I’ve heard that you prefer the feisty ones.” Legolas smiled satisfied as he saw how Thranduil looked startled once more.   
“I’m not always walking like a sumo wrestler and it’s very interesting to listen to the conversations you’ve with your friends.”   
The businessman shook his head but he chuckled. “Naughty boy.”   
A warm shudder went through Legolas’ body at the words and he couldn’t stop himself from imagining things. He himself bend over Thranduils knees, entirely naked, the older man spanking him, while telling him what a naughty boy Legolas is.   
_Oh Lord, this will kill me._ Legolas thought and tried to hide what he fantasized about.   
“But I have to apologize.” The teenager mumbled slightly embarrassed. “All these years I was so mean to you. I just didn’t know how to deal with my feelings towards you, I couldn’t…I was a stupid teenager- and still am one- and then I couldn’t stop being an ass and kept going, I’m…”   
Before he was able to finish, soft lips had pressed upon his own. Legolas eyes widened slightly and he gasped for air quietly, but then his eyes fluttered shut and he simply enjoyed the warm feeling that spread through his body.   
“Don’t apologize. I told you already that I liked your feisty side. It was quiet fun to play this teasing game with you.” Thranduil mumbled as their lips parted once more and Legolas felt how a soft finger caressed his cheek.   
“Let me say it at least once. I’m sorry.” He whispered against the plump red lips that were barely brushing his own.   
Thranduil smiled amused. “How could I refuse to accept such an adorable apology? Especially when it comes from someone as good looking as you.”   
Legolas didn’t know who pressed their lips together, it just happened and he wished it to happen over and over again. Their kiss became more heated the longer they touched. Soon he allowed the other one’s tongue to slip past his lips and meet his own. A small, shaking moan escaped his throat as he felt finger softly brushing through his hair and Thranduil’s teeth tugging gently at his bottom lip. Legolas’ hands rose until he touched the businessman’s pale cheeks.   
_So soft_.   
He let his fingers travel over the strong jawline and down the long, slender neck until he reached the collar of Thranduil’s shirt and his collarbones that stuck out under his skin. The man was so skinny but at the same time so muscular and trained, when did he have time to work out? All he ever did was work, drink coffee/alcohol, take drugs or fuck good looking strangers.   
But Legolas didn’t think about that now, he was too captured by the lips that kissed him breathless. His fingers grabbed Thranduil’s collar to pull him even closer. He wanted as much body contact as possible. And he was about to get it, then as long fingers slid down his back and reached his hip, he was pulled onto the other’s lap. Their lips parted for a second and gave him an opportunity to breathe, before they collided once more, now desperate and heated.   
Legolas’ hands wandered hungrily over Thranduil’s chest, their skin only separated by the soft fabric of the white shirt. He couldn’t wait until they would finally touch-   
His tray of thoughts was interrupted as the older man’s hands slipped under his own shirt and touched Legolas’ sensitive sides. The teenager was more than sensitive and ticklish around that area so as he felt the caressing touch he jerked forward, straightened his back and gasped. He didn’t exactly plan on rubbing his crotch against Thranduil’s, but it was a welcoming side effect, especially as he heard a low groan escape the man he thought was emotionless.   
Their mouths parted and they stared at each other for a long second, mesmerized by the offered sight. Legolas couldn’t remember the last time he saw something so delicious and arousing. A soft blush was spread across Thranduil’s normally pale cheeks, his lips were even redder and slightly swollen and the normally sharp eyes were glassy and dreamy with lust. Not to mention how the businessman’s breathed fast and shaky. It was delicious.   
“Oh.” Legolas simply said, surprised as he felt the hardening bulges in both of their pants rub against each other. He wasn’t innocent at all, he had done this more than once with different guys, the first time with his history teacher in the empty classroom, but this was new and so much better that he could hardly believe any other person every got him this aroused.   
He bit his lower lip and moved his hips once more, grinding his own erection against Thranduil’s, only separated by thin layers of fabric.   
His stepfather moaned quietly with half lidded eyes and his thumbs circled over Legolas hip bones, while the younger one repeated the movements slowly but steady. The teenager used the strong shoulders of his crush to steady himself, before he leaned in to press a soft kiss on the cherry lips.   
“Wait…” Thranduil suddenly coaxed out, just as they were about to kiss, and blinked quickly. His gaze cleared slightly, it seemed as if he awoke from the bliss filled state he had been in.   
Legolas stilled his movements and rose one eyebrow questioningly. Had he done something wrong? He was good at this but Thranduil had had better lovers for sure. Lovers that had ways more experience and knew exactly how to use their hips to get the other one off. Insecurity spread through his body.   
Thranduil, as always, knew immediately what Legolas thoughts were. “No, no, you did nothing wrong, actually I’ve never experienced something that felt this good, not even close…” The man took a deep breath to steady his raspy voice.   
“Then why did you stop me?” Legolas asked impatient, his fingers traveling down the slender throat, feeling the fast pulse of the racing heart.   
“Because it feels so good. Too good.” The older man kissed him softly on the lips. “You mean a lot to me, I don’t want to rush things. I want this to be special, for both of us. And while I really wish to continue this because my dirties dreams become reality, I don’t want this to happen in some hotel suit only a day after I finally had the privilege to kiss you.”   
Legolas huffed in annoyance. “Technically you didn’t kiss me yesterday for the first time so we can continued.” He tried to convince his crush, who looked confused. Oh yes, Thranduil had been drunk that time.   
“The night I brought you to bed and lost my watch in there. I had taken your tie off and unbuttoned your shirt so you would be a little more comfortable, and as I wanted to leave you grabbed my wrist and told me to stay. Before I had a chance to react you pulled me into your bed and kissed me. You refused to let me go and as you finally fell asleep I got up and left.” Legolas explained.   
“I should stop drinking.” Thranduil mumbled. “Or at least cut out the drugs I take when getting drunk.”   
“See? There’s no need to stop for us now.” Legolas was about to start moving again, but he was held into place by the strong grip of his stepfather’s hands.   
“Still, the first time I want to see you come from my touch is at our loft in New York.” Thranduil whispered, while he trailed kisses over Legolas’ cheek to his jawline. “Maybe in my bed, I bet you look delicious sprawled out for me all naked and with these deliciously blushed cheeks.”   
A whimper escaped the teenager’s throat as he heard the words and as he felt the blonde’s lips brush against his neck. He couldn’t stop but imagine the situation.   
“Or maybe on the couch in the living room? I’ll let you grind against me, but then without pants, until you are whimpering for me to touch you.” Thranduil softly sucked on his pale skin to leave a delicious looking bruise and Legolas bit his lip until he tasted blood.   
“Or shall I slowly suck you off? I bet I could tease you for hours with my tongue, not giving you the release you desire until you are a writhing mess beneath me, totally helpless and lost for words.” His stepfather let go of his neck and kissed Legolas on his lips. “But until then I won’t touch you.”   
In this moment the student could’ve screamed in frustration. He was almost painfully hard, from the kisses, their touching crotches and the vivid images that spun in his head.   
“You’re such a tease! That is not fair.” Legolas protested, but he knew how suborn the taller man could be.   
“I didn’t forbid you to touch yourself. I only said that I won’t.” A mischievous smile danced on Thranduil’s lips and the younger one’s eyes widened.   
“You’re a dirty pervert.” He gasped, embarrassed by the thought of getting himself off in front of his stepfather.   
“I am indeed, aren’t I, Legolas?”   
The ways the asshole said his name let his breath hitch. Shudders ran over his back, his stomach clenched and he groaned as his firm length pressed against his pants almost painfully.   
“It’s your choice.” Thranduil whispered in his ear and let his tongue flutter over Legolas’ ear.   
The teen whimpered and tried to think clearly. He could do that and get the release his body wanted desperately, or he could deny himself the pleasure and walk around with a boner for at least half an hour- if not longer.   
“If I would…will you talk to me?” The student asked then, looking innocently into the older man’s eyes, whose gaze seemed to darken. Hunger was found in the dark blue eyes, accompanied by lust.   
“What do you want me to talk about?”   
“Tell me what you would do to me, when we’re back in New York.” His voice was stuttering, in any other situation he would’ve cursed himself for sounding like this but oddly enough he felt safe with his stepfather. Safer than he had felt in years. So safe that a stuttering voice didn’t matter. And then he said something he had never thought he would say to the other one. “Tell me, _please_.”  
A low noise, something that was a mixture of a growl and a moan, came from Thranduil. It sounded so possessive that a shudder ran down his back.   
“I will push you against the wall as soon as we enter our loft and pin you against it.”   
Legolas’ breathing fastened and he dropped his forehead on Thranduil’s shoulder while he used his right hand to press against the bulge in his pants. He was about to open his zipper, but was stopped.   
“Don’t, get yourself to come into your pants.” His stepfather rasped into his ear and all he could do was nod, since he didn’t trust his voice anymore.   
“Then I will kiss you breathless while I start rubbing the bulges in our pants against each other. You will whimper so deliciously, when I stop because you desperately want more.”   
A whimper spilled from Legolas’ lips. He had closed his eyes by now, to make the fantasy even more convincing while he palmed himself through his pants as good as possible.   
“And I will give you more.” Thranduil’s voice became lower and raspier. “I will push your pants down, only a little so I can slip one finger inside you. You’re still wet from earlier so I can add another finger while I use my other hand to grab both your wrists and pin them against the wall.”   
The student felt how he came closer to his peak, he wouldn’t take much longer.   
“When I add my third finger I will brush the special little spot inside you that makes you cry when I use it to give you as much orgasms as possible in a row. And you will shout so loud that I press my lips upon yours to muffle the sound.”   
Legolas’ moans became louder, he wanted that situation to happen, he wished for it desperately.   
“You’re panting under my touch now, already so close that it would only need a few more thrusts with my fingers to make you come. But I pull them out and you protest weakly, you have forgotten how to speak a long time ago.”   
The teenager had forgotten how to speak now as well. All he could do was stroke himself faster through the fabric of his pants and open his mouth to let all the noises out that he was able making.   
“And then I will push my dick inside you. Slowly so you can get used to the size. You’ve taken it countless times already but it always fills you up so well. You love the feeling of it pulsing and thrusting into you. It makes you feel complete and loved.” Thranduil put his arms around Legolas to hold the young one so the student wouldn’t lose himself in the pleasure that was awaiting him.   
“I lift you up, your legs wrapped around me as I start thrusting into you, brushing your pleasure spot ever so slightly that you can’t come and your pleasure starts to turn into slight pain, but you love it.”   
“I love it.” Legolas doesn’t know how he had been able to speak these words, he had forgotten how to form words minutes ago.   
“Hmmm, you do.” Thranduil hummed with such a soft voice that it was almost too sweet and loving. “And then when you’re begging me to release you from the torture, I will close my hand tight around your cock, so tight that you can’t come even when you wanted to. And I will change the angle so I’m hitting your prostate with every thrust until you scream and cry.”   
He was close, so close now. His breathe came out ragged, his heart beat so loud that it seemed to fill the room, his whole body tingled, he started to shake slightly under the pleasure.   
“And when you’re a moaning mess and can’t think straight anymore, and I’m close to coming myself, I will let go and push deeply inside you. And while I release myself inside you, you will come crying my name, while I fill you up so nice and hot. Of course will I continue to move inside you, so long until you come down from your high and cry, because the pleasure is too much and it turns into sweet torture.”   
This was it, Legolas couldn’t take it anymore, his fast strokes finally undid him, combined with the images in his head. He couldn’t even cry or shout anymore. Instead he writhed against the taller, stronger body that held him tight, bit down into Thranduil’s shoulder and _gasped_ the only word he knew.   
“ _Daddy_!”   
He had never come so hard or so long. He lost every sense of time while his world turned white around him and he came into his pants.   
As the teenager finally came down from his high he was shaking and still gasping for air. He had bitten deep into Thranduil’s shoulder, it would leave a dark bruise. A warm, wet spot had grown in the front of his pants, it felt uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. In every other situation he would’ve been embarrassed or at least insecure but not now. He felt loved, protected, home and safe. It had been so long since he had last felt this protected.   
And then he slowly began to notice what happened around him. Thranduil was breathing just as heavy as he was himself, the strong arms around him pressed them together so tightly that not even a piece of paper would’ve had space. There was something sticky and warm that he felt against his left tight, but it wasn’t his own release.   
Slowly he lifted his head to look into his stepfathers face and what he saw let his face flush.   
Thranduil stared at him wide eyes, shock and astonishment painted clearly over his face. He blinked slowly, as if he tried to realize what just had happened.   
“Daddy?” The man asked with a slow, almost breaking voice and suddenly Legolas realized that him coming, gasping this one word had undone the strong, ice cold man in seconds. Thranduil hadn’t planned on being this affected by Legolas actions, but this one word, this nickname that could be used innocently or dirty, had let him lose all control.   
“It’s…” Legolas blushed even more and tried to hide behind his hands but the other one didn’t let him.   
“Perfect. I never thought that you could be any more perfect, but I’ve been proven wrong.” Thranduil pressed a soft kiss on the student’s lips.  
“Seems like we both have a weakness for the daddy kink. You like to be called Daddy and I enjoy to call you that.” The younger one giggled, filled with so much happiness that he felt as if he was puking rainbows any second now.   
“I do indeed.” The businessman smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy.   
“Where does this leave us?” Legolas leant their foreheads against each other and enjoyed how their lips were mere centimeters apart. “What are we?” He hoped that this meant a lot to Thranduil, somehow he couldn’t believe that the older man actually liked him and didn’t only look for an easy shag.   
“We are whatever you want. We can be only this, without any responsibilities, without rules.”   
No, that wasn’t what Legolas wanted!   
But his stepfather luckily continued quickly. “Or we can be more, be in a relationship. I’m normally not a cheesy person but for you I would even consider to write you love poems and bring you flowers every day, take you out to lovely dinners, cook you whatever you want and shower you with kisses whenever I get the opportunity.”   
That was what the teenager wanted to hear. “I would like to have a relationship.” He smiled. “But please don’t write me love poems, I would be so flattered and embarrassed at the same time that I couldn’t talk for hours.”   
Thranduil laughed freely, such a beautiful sound, and nodded slightly. “Good, I don’t think I would be a great poetry writer.” He joked, while his fingers slowly brushed through Legolas’ hair.   
“Don’t lie, I bet there isn’t a single thing you can’t do.”   
“I can’t resist you, and I can’t refuse to fulfill all your wishes.” The man gently kissed the tip of the younger blonde’s nose. “I can give you everything you could possibly desire, I can give you the world, you just need to ask for it.”   
“You’re such a cheesy bastard, have you ever thought about writing romance novels for middle aged housewives? That don’t have anything better to do now that their children go to school and play soccer in the afternoon.” Legolas giggled, but his heart was racing at the words and he smiled happily.   
“Sounds like a good career choice if I don’t want to ruin my business anymore.” Thranduil laughed as well. “But I’m serious.”   
“I know.” The teenager whispered, before he pulled a grimace. The wetness in his pants began to cool off and became more than uncomfortable. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair was a mess and he really, really wished for a shower.   
“Do you want to take a shower here? I doubt that you would like to step outside with a wet spot in your pants.” His stepfather offered with a soft voice.   
He nodded quickly and got up from the comfortable lab. “Are you going to shower with me?” A mischievous twinkle had found its way into his eyes and the wicked smile on his lips spoke what his mind thought.   
Thranduil laughed and got up as well. “Like I said, I won’t touch you.” He said and pushed Legolas towards the big bathroom.   
The teenager pouted. “But you just held me while I got myself off and whispered filthy things into my ear. Don’t you think that this is ridiculous?”    
But the man simply smiled and shook his head. “No touching.”   
With a huff Legolas gave in, at least until they reached the bathroom, where he smiled smugly and slowly pulled his shirt over his head and opened the zipper of his pants. As he saw the hungry expression on Thranduil’s face he thought for a second that he had won, but the businessman simply smiled and closed the bathroom door to leave Legolas alone, who rolled his eyes, before he gave in and stepped into the giant glass shower.   
He turned it on quickly, his head spinning around the events that happened only minutes ago. He couldn’t believe it. Only 24 hours ago he had been kissing Thranduil and then got his heart broken. A week ago he had never dreamed about this. No, 2 days ago he hadn’t dreamed about this.   
His life had been a storm and he had been a leaf or a bird that was carried around the world, not knowing where to go and without anything to hold onto. He had been lost without his parents, an orphan that drifted around New York, kissing strangers, sleeping with teachers for grades and spending weekends drunk from alcohol and high on weed. He had no idea what he would do after school, where he would life, what he would chose as a job and now?   
Now he felt as if gentle hands had caught him to take care of him. They were warm, spend security and love, they made him feel like he belonged somewhere again. They had been Thranduil’s hands, metaphorically speaking.   
The hot water that cleaned his body washed away the sweat, his seed and the smell of sex, but he could still feel the other one’s lips on his own, the slender fingers on his skin, and the hot breath on his neck.   
Humming he grabbed Thranduil’s shampoo and shower gel, the smell of his stepfather…no, lover? Boyfriend? Yes, boyfriend! His heart fluttered by the word. Anyways, the smell of his boyfriend surrounded him as he cleaned himself and stuck to his skin faintly.   
He tried to be as fast as possible, and so it only took about 10 minutes until he stepped out of the shower again and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels to dry himself. He looked at his dirty clothes, he wouldn’t put those on again; otherwise the shower had no use.  
So he wrapped the towel around his waist, brushed his towel dry hair and walked out of the bathroom. Thranduil sat in the living room of the suit and watched TV, a stack of clean clothes were waiting on the couch table.   
“I got you one of my sweatpants and a T-Shirt, I doubt that you’ll fit into any other of my clothes without looking ridiculous. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll take a shower.” Thranduil said as soon as he saw Legolas and got up himself.  
“You could’ve showered with me, to save time and water.” The teenager smiled cheerfully and innocent.   
“You wish.” The older man laughed, before he gave him a quick peck and disappeared into the direction of the bathroom.   
A delicious blush spread over Legolas face and he stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds, still trying to realize that this wasn’t a beautiful dream but reality, before he dropped his towel and put on the waiting clothes. Soft boxers, unbelievably comfortable sweatpants and a too big but cuddly T-Shirt. It had become dark outside, he had lost any track of time but he felt exhausted. So he climbed onto Thranduil’s big bed and turned the TV on, just to watch some ridiculous TV show or movie. The scent of his boyfriend surrounded him even stronger with the clothes and the blankets and he found himself drifting off to sleep while he heard the soft sound of a shower in the background. As he was almost fully asleep he felt how someone entered the room and softly chuckled, then the TV went off and a blanket wrapped around him. Then he the dreams took over him.

Legolas woke up, feeling more at peace than ever before. It was warm and soft and comfortable. Also everything smelled so delicious around him. A fluffy pillow was under his head, a thick blanket covered him and strong arms had pulled him against a muscular, broad chest. A soft breathing tickled his neck ever so slightly.   
For a second he was laying there, trying to realize that yester had not been a dream. Thranduil had told him about his feelings, they had kissed so many times, the thing in the living room, the being of their relationship, then his shower and how he fell asleep in Thranduil’s bed.   
Slowly, Legolas turned around just to get the proof that he had really not imagined things. Yes, there the businessman laid. He had his eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly, the bright hair fell over his shoulder and long lashes threw a small shadow over the gorgeous cheekbones. He looked so peaceful and even younger than he already appeared to be.   
Legolas bit on his bottom lip to hide the huge grin that would spread over his face. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life! This was perfect, no, perfect didn’t even get close to what this was. If he would be religious than this would’ve been his version of heaven.   
With a smile he slung both his arms around the sleeping body and cuddled himself against the strong chest, closing his eyes and relaxing just for a little more time.   
As a soft finger started to draw invisible lines on his back he looked up, just to find bright blue eyes looking at him. A soft smile was playing around the corner of Thranduil’s lips, he seemed even more peaceful awake.   
The teenager couldn’t remember to ever see the man like this, but it only got his heart to swell even bigger with happiness.   
“Morning.” He mumbled sheepishly, somewhat breathless because this, everything, overwhelmed him.   
“Morning.” Thranduil answered, before he bend down to press a soft kiss on Legolas hair.   
The younger one blushed immediately.   
“This is adorable, will you ever stop blushing around me?” The businessman chuckled amused, which only got him to blush more.   
“No, I probably won’t.”   
“Good, because I wouldn’t want to see this blush disappear ever again.”   
For a few seconds they were silent, then Thranduil spoke again.   
“Do you want to get breakfast?” He asked, not really sounding like he wanted to get out of bed.   
Legolas shook his head. “Can we stay in bed just a little longer?”   
“Of course we can, whatever you want, spoiled boy.” The man smiled and relaxed again, his fingers still caressing Legolas’ skin.   
The teenager smiled sweetly and cuddle even closer if that was possible. And because he simply could he looked up at his boyfriend with big eyes and the most innocent smile that he could possibly make and said with his sweetest voice: “Thank you, Daddy.”  
Thranduil shivered and groaned. “You will drive me crazy if you keep calling me that.”   
“I know.” Legolas _giggled_. Why the hell did he giggle?! That wasn’t something that happened very often. “But I don’t care and admit it: You love it, don’t you?”   
“Sadly I do.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and maybe you decide to leave a comment for me so I know what you liked or didn't like and if you think that you like the way the story goes. 
> 
> I will try to finish the next chapter quickly, until then, have an awesome week/school week/work week or whatever you do :)


	11. Pain in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some trouble with Thranduil's family Legoals get's to hang out with two close friend's of his stepfather who tell him more about 'Lil' and his family than he know before and a few dark secrets get more and more revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it only took me a week to finish the new chapter so I'm a little proud. But I'm not really happy with it because it's basically just a little more about the backstory of Thranduil and his family and maybe a little fluff at the end. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it anyways and the next one will be more exciting, I promise ;)

They stayed in bed for what seemed hours, cuddling, watching TV and relaxing, until Thranduil’s phone rang suddenly. The businessman groaned annoyed, before he grabbed it and answered the call.   
“Yes?” He asked with a slightly annoyed voice and was silent for a second, before he sighed in annoyance. “Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t call you, Mummy.”   
Legolas began to grin as he heard the nickname and Thranduil glared at him. Good that they kept this going on, it would’ve become boring if they hadn’t their little game.   
“But Mum…” Thranduil protested, before he rolled his eyes. “Sorry Mummy, no I didn’t mean to offend you…yes…I’ll bring him…yes, in an hour…bye.”   
With a low groan Thranduil threw his phone to the other end of the bed and brushed his fingers through his long hair.   
“I need to block my parents’ numbers. I always keep them in there in case my mother finally tells me that my Dad has found his way back into hell but it doesn’t seem to happen.” The man mumbled without thinking about it, before he looked at Legolas with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Having stupid parents is better than having none at all.”   
Legolas simply laughed. “I’m not made out of glass. I may have lost my parents earlier than most people do but that doesn’t mean you have to avoid that subject around me.” He promised Thranduil with a smile and pressed a shy kiss on the man’s cheek, who smiled softly.   
“Still.”   
“I’m fine, I lost my Dad so many years ago I can hardly remember him a lot and my mom, it’s not like she died just yesterday, it’s been two years. And I know it’s not a long time and it sometimes hurts when I think about her, but that doesn’t mean you can’t say that you would like to get rid of your parents when you’re around me.” The teenager reassured his boyfriend who smiled slightly but looked suddenly very sad. Probably because of the death of his mother.   
“Anyways, what do your terrible parents want now that makes you wish they would get abducted from aliens?” Legolas asked, pushing himself up as well. He didn’t want to leave the comfortable bed just yet. He never wanted to leave it.   
“She wants us to come over for lunch. She adores you. I’m sorry that I introduced you to them, they won’t ever let you go.” Thranduil joked, before he got out of bed and stretched his back.   
“Don’t be sorry, I actually liked them while you don’t.” Legolas enjoyed very much to see Thranduil with messy hair and sleepy eyes.   
“Funny.” The blonde rolled his eyes before he sighed. “Anyways, I said we would come, but you can stay here if you want. Do you want to take a shower first? But you would’ve to grab some clothes….I can get you some.”   
The student smiled so big that his cheeks started to hurt. He really, really enjoyed to be taken care of like this, gentle, sweet and protective. “Okay.” With quick movements he had gotten out of bed and walked through Thranduil’s closet towards the bathroom. “Do you want to save water and shower with me?” He asked, as he was about to close the door behind him and gave Thranduil a mischievous smile.   
“Remember, I won’t touch you in _that_ way until New York; that includes showering together.” With that the man was gone and Legolas sighed before he undressed himself.

Only an hour later he sat in Thranduil’s car and pressed his foot on the gas excitedly. He had gotten his boyfriend to let him drive today, simply because he could. The fast car was one of the newest models and could win every race with the right driver. The engine was roaring as he waited at the flashlight, and as it turned green he pressed his foot down on the gas. The car jumped forward with a speed that neither him nor Thranduil had expected and he heard how the man beside him took a deep breath.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t crash your lovely car.” Legolas promised, while he passed every car and ignored the stunned looks they got from the people around them.   
“I don’t worry about the car, I worry about me getting crushed myself.” The businessman’s voice sounded controlled, but the nervousness in his eyes was obvious.   
“I’m an excellent driver.” The teenager said, while he took a sharp turn and drove through the open gates that were the entrance to Thranduil’s parents’ home. “And now you see how I feel every time I drive with you.”   
“You should go and fly a helicopter or drive a yacht with me then, you’ll never think driving in a car with me is bad.” The older man joked, and sighed as the car finally stopped.   
“You have a yacht?” Legolas asked interested and surprised, while he turned the car off and got out.   
“I do, but I’m currently looking for a bigger one.” Thranduil shut his own car door, before he grabbed Legolas hand and walked up the stairs to the big entrance door. The teenager blushed immediately and tried not to think too much about how long Thranduil’s fingers were or how soft his skin was against his own or if his own hand was too sweaty. He had been holding hands countless times before but this time he cared more than ever if he did it right. Did he hold Thranduil’s hand too tight? Or too lose? Should he move his thumb? How long would they hold hands?   
But as he felt how the older man’s thumb started to draw small circles of the back of his hand, he shuddered and forgot all his worries. This small movement reassured him that he did everything right.   
As soon as they reached the door it opened. It was Thranduil’s mother that greeted them.   
“Darling, I’m so happy to see you.” She said excitedly as soon as she saw both of them and pulled Legolas into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her right back, she was such a lovely women.   
“And why didn’t you call, Lil?” The women asked her son with one raised eyebrow, before she hugged him as well.   
“I’m sorry Mummy but I was busy.” Thranduil mumbled, while he had closed his arms around her and gave Legolas a knowing smile, the teenager blushed immediately.   
“ _Busy_ , you’re always saying that and then we find out that you are working non-stop. That’s not healthy dear!” She said before she let go of her son to wave them into the house.   
They didn’t have an opportunity to hold hands again, since the small dog jumped up on Thranduil’s leg until the man cursed under his breath and picked the puppy up.   
“This stupid animal.” He said just quiet enough so that his mother didn’t hear it, but loud enough for Legolas to understand. The teenager laughed and quickly muffled the sound with his hand.   
“Your father is home as well, I almost had to force him to take time off work, he is just like you, if he could then he would work all day.”   
“Don’t compare me to him.” Thranduil’s voice sounded cold all of sudden and the smile on his face had vanished. “I’m not like him at all.”   
Legolas looked between mother and son with a surprised expression. They stared at each other, Faemeliel looked incredibly sad and Thranduil like he wouldn’t even blink if his father would die right on the spot. What could’ve possibly happened between them that there was so much hate.   
“Now, now, he may have his flaws but we all have them, don’t we?” The women laughed quickly to release the tension, before she continued to walk them through the house until they finally arrived in the living room and crossed it to reach the backyard. On the terrace in the shadow stood a round table. A tall figure awaited them, typing something on a laptop and talking into a phone, it was Oropher. As soon as he saw them approaching he closed his computer and smiled brightly.   
Legolas couldn’t imagine what made Thranduil hate his father. Oropher was funny, nice, seemed very caring and loving.   
“I’ll call you back.” The man said into his phone, before he hung up on his phone and stood up.   
“There is my adorable son.” Oropher cheered, hugging Thranduil tightly. “Always great to see you Lil.”   
“You too father.” It sounded sarcastic.   
“And Legolas, still as pale as before. You really seem to be related to our family, no one can get a tan no matter what we try.” The blonde beauty hugged Legolas as well, who smiled and hugged Thranduil’s father right back.   
“Seems so, yes.” He agreed, before they sat down, this time he didn’t mind that Thranduil took the seat next to him.   
The first five minutes of the lunch went great, or at least uncomplicated. They chatted, mainly small talk and how business was going, then Faemeliel told about something that had happened to them recently and that they thought about buying another house in Europe as well as a house one an island.   
Thranduil took three bites from his food, then he put down his fork, clearly done with his meal and grabbed for his drink. It seemed as if it was strong alcohol and Legolas thought his boyfriend would get drunk to endure this ‘ _torture’_ but then the businessman hesitated, glanced at the teenager and put the glass down, to get some water instead.   
Everyone, except his mother who was still busy telling a story, looked surprised, Oropher had raised one of his thick eyebrows and looked at the liquid in Thranduils glass with doubting eyes.  
“This is water, just in case you’re wondering.” The younger businessman said, while he nipped on the glass, before he put it back down again and leaned back in his chair. He had left the first three buttons of his shirt open since it was unbelievably hot outside even in the shadows, and while Legolas appreciated the sight of revealed collar bones, he now realized that because of the leaning back motion, the fabric slid to the side and allowed them to look at dark bruises on Thranduil’s neck and shoulder.   
The teenager recognized the bite mark from yesterday and a love bite he had given his former stepfather this morning, and blushed deep red.   
Oropher and Faemeliel looked at Thranduil’s exposed skin and then at Legolas’ flushed face. It wasn’t hard to count one and one together to realize the connection.   
“Oh dear.” Thranduil’s mother mumbled, before she smiled cheerfully again.   
Oropher’s eyes burned into his son’s. They fought a silent battle and the tension in the air was back, even stronger.   
Suddenly Thranduil gave Legolas a bright smile. “I recall that you’ve never seen my room in my parent’s house. I’m sure Mummy would love to show it to you.”   
“Of course Lil. Come darling, only a few people get the opportunity to look at my baby’s cute childhood pictures.” The women said with a bright voice and grabbed the teenagers hand to drag him with her. Before he was on his feet he felt soft lips pressing a soft kiss on his cheek and heard how Oropher sucked in a deep breath at his son’s actions.   
“Sure.” Legolas mumbled, entirely confused by the sudden situation, but followed Faemeliel into the house.   
She kept chatting about some random story that he couldn’t care less about, but he was far away with his thoughts. He felt so insecure, last time they had been here Thranduil’s parents had been fine with the thought of him being Thranduil’s boyfriend. What had changed? It must be very bad if Thranduil preferred that Legolas saw his baby pictures.  
“Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with you love. Lil and his father have a difficult relationship, because of some…issues that happened years ago. I hardly see my son anymore, he avoids us as much as possible.” Suddenly she looked years older and so terribly sad again, then she quickly recovered. “But it’s doesn’t matter. I can’t even remember the reason for their fight. I couldn’t be happier that things worked out between you and my son. You’re a good influence, you know? I can’t recall a single time that he has chosen water instead of alcohol when he was around us. I worry constantly about him.”   
“It’s fine…” Legolas mumbled, slowly feeling as if something had happened in Thranduil’s life that he wasn’t supposed to know. Or that Thranduil felt too insecure about to tell him.   
“Anyways, let me show you his room.” The women opened a huge door and stepped inside, he followed her.   
The room looked like a master luxury bedroom out of a magazine. It was absolutely untouched as if no one had ever slept in here. Everything was modern and clear, white walls, corners, straight lines, no colors.   
“Thranduil was always very clean, I can’t remember a time when his room was messy, even without the maidens.” Faemeliel smiled, while she sat down on the huge bed.   
Legolas was almost hesitating to look around, he felt new to this new level of relationship to his stepfather. He walked over to one of the huge book shelves and looked at the different kinds of literature. When he found a couple of thick math books, clearly used, as well as other books for studying, he was close to laughing. Of course, of course would Thranduil read books like this for fun.   
An interesting book jumped into his eye. He took it out and rolled his eyes _. “Kama Sutra”_ , had he really expected something else? Well, he shouldn’t complain, it seemed as if Thranduil would know things he had never dreamed about.   
Then he remembered that Thranduil’s _mother_ was in the same room, just a few steps away and he quickly put the book back, before she noticed what he did.   
“Is this him?” He then asked excited, as he found a thick book with the picture of a small boy printed on the cover.   
“Let me see.” Faemeliel said with a smile and he walked over to her, to show the book.   
“Oh yes, he hates this book. It’s full with my favorite pictures of him.” She opened the book slowly and revealed baby pictures. Thranduil had been adorable, Legolas’ heart was about to melt. He sat down next to her, while they looked through the pictures. Some looked as if they had been cut off, he suspected so they could fit better.   
“Is that Lúthien? And Glorfindel?” Legolas asked surprised, when he saw a picture with multiple children.   
“Oh yes, that’s Lúthien, Glorfindel, Maedhros, this is Fingon and here is Thranduil.”   
They were good looking adults and adorable kids. Thranduil had short hair, a bright smile, sparkling eyes, a cute piggy nose and dimples! Maedhros was grinning in every picture, his bright ginger hair fitting perfectly with his eyes, Glorfindel was always next to the ginger. He had always put an arm around the other boy or held onto his hand and even if they were separated, the blonde child always looked at his friend as if he had to protect him. Lúthien was stunning with her big eyes and rosy lips and Fingon was the only one Legolas didn’t know. But it was a child with black hair and grey eyes. Absolutely beautiful, all of them.   
The pictures continued over the years until Thranduil was around twelve, then they stopped for years until he was 18. He looked different, Legolas almost thought it was impossible that the cheerful child had turned into that kind of teenager.   
He was pale, his eyes dull, dark black circles surrounded them and he looked incredibly _tired_. His hair was longer, it surrounded him like a crown of light. But mostly he didn’t smile anymore, at least not a real smile.  
“Why aren’t there any pictures of him during his teenager years? Only one from where he’s 18 and then another one when he’s 25?” Legolas asked curiously, staring at the picture with the 18 year old and 25 year old version of Thranduil. With 25 he looked better, not so tired anymore and his smile seemed more real.   
“He had a hard time being a teenager and his father and I worked so much that we were barely home. We never had time to take pictures or spend much time with him. He has more pictures himself, with his friends and boyfriends and girlfriends and affairs, I have no idea who all the people where that he was meeting and I don’t want to know.” She quickly closed the book. “But as soon as he turned 18 he changed, went to university and graduated there with amazing grades. He was always incredibly smart and started a company immediately. He invested into the right things and only a couple of years later his business was making millions. Now Mirkwood Inc. is one of the richest, most famous companies in NYC and worldwide.”   
“Yes, probably.” Legolas agreed, before he got up to put the book back into its place.   
Faemeliel suddenly excused herself as her phone rang and left the room quickly, speaking into it with a professional and entirely different sounding voice.   
Legolas decided to simply continue his adventure.   
The other books in the shelf were a mixture of everything from science fiction to fantasy, poetry and science. The teenager continued to wander through the room. He looked through a couple of drawers, tried to understand why Thranduil decided to have such totally random paintings on his walls and finally he decided to look into his boyfriend’s closet. After looking through all his things, trying to find something interesting like a box with porn or toys inside, he finally realized that if such a box existed Thranduil would probably keep it in New York instead of his parents’ house.   
So Legolas decided to get out again to find his boyfriend- he couldn’t stop calling Thranduil that, it was simply such an amazing word. But when he was about to walk through the door to the backyard, he heard loud voices.   
“…he is 18 so I don’t get your point.” Thranduil hissed at his father, who had a blush of angry red on his cheeks.   
“I’m well aware of that fact but he is also…” Oropher argued angrily, but got cut off.   
“Don’t you dare telling me another reason why I shouldn’t be together with him. It’s not that Mummy and you have had the ideal start of a relationship, do you?”   
Oropher’s eyes got hard and his face frowned.   
“If you’d excuse me now, I’m not hungry anymore.” Thranduil got up and glared at his father, before he turned around and walked towards the house. Legolas wanted to hide so no one knew he was eavesdropping, but it was already too late.   
“You need a bell around your neck so I hear when you’re coming.” The man joked, as soon as he saw the teenager and didn’t seem angry at all.   
“Oh admit it, you’d just like me to wear a collar.” Legolas joked and a chuckle escaped Thranduil.   
“Maybe.” He simply answered, before he sighed. “What did you hear?”   
“Only that I’m 18 and you didn’t get his point but I don’t know anything that happened before.”   
Thranduil looked very relieved. “Good, it doesn’t matter anyways.”   
“So you’re not going to end this…” The teenager asked, still insecure if their relationship really meant something to his stepfather.   
“I stopped listening to what my father says years ago. So don’t worry, love.” The businessman assured Legolas and softly stroke his cheek, which blushed immediately.   
“Good.” He beamed, before he got on his tiptoes and pressed a quick lips on the rosy lips that curled into a smile.   
“I also never listen to my mother, do I get another kiss?” Thranduil teased, but Legolas simply slapped the hand away that was still resting on his cheek.   
“You wish!” He said, before he changed the subject. “So I guess you don’t want to stay at your parent’s house any longer?”   
“God no, please let us leave before I seriously consider to end this misery by getting drunk or simply drowning myself in the pool.” The older blond grabbed his phone to answer a message he had gotten. His forehead wrinkled slightly and he sighed. “And it seems as if I’m forced to leave; problems at work...I’m sorry, I thought I was done with everything on Monday.”  
Legolas was close to actually pouting, but he quickly forced himself to hide the facial expression to shrug his shoulders. “It’s fine, I can stay at the hotel.”   


He didn’t stay at the hotel, of course he didn’t. It would’ve been ways too easy that way and ways too boring. And maybe there was another reason which had two names: Maedhros and Glorfindel. Both of them awaited Thranduil and Legolas in the hotel lobby.   
“There you are, we’ve been waiting here for an hour. Why didn’t you pick up your phone?” Maedhros said, as soon as he saw them and glared at Thranduil, who huffed.   
“Because I knew it was you calling?”   
“Wow! That was very rude Lil, even for you.” Maedhros pouted, he actually pouted, before he looked at Glorfindel, who smiled softly.   
“It was indeed.” The blonde had such a loving expression in his eyes that it almost took Legolas’ breath. Just like the pictures he had seen earlier, in which Glorfindel always had an eye on his ginger friend. They were still like that.   
“So anyways, we wanted to do some stuff with you today, you don’t have plans, do you?” Maedhros asked then, trying to drop the earlier subject.   
“Actually I’m on my way to work so I’m afraid that I’ve to deny the offer.” Thranduil said but there wasn’t really any regret in his voice.   
“What about you, Legolas?” Glorfindel looked at the teenager with friendly eyes, but the youngest one hesitated and looked at his boyfriend.   
“Go ahead if you want to, they won’t bite you.”   
Legolas was silent for another second, then he shrugged his shoulders. “Why not?”   
“Yes, we will have a lot of fun.” Meadhros cheered, smiling so big that the teenager was sure his cheeks would hurt.   
“But I have conditions.” Thranduil suddenly interfered, as if he just remembered something important.   
“And those would be…?” Glorfindel raised one eyebrow.   
“First. No leaving the country.”   
Maedhros groaned. “Why not?”   
Legolas’ stepfather simply shot him a death glare before he continued. “Second, when he says he wants to go back you will bring him back. Third, no dangerous activities such as bungee jumping, sky diving, diving with sharks, speed driving.”   
What on earth did Maedhros and Glorfindel do to deserve such a list of rules?   
“Alright.” Glorfindel agreed.   
“And last but not least, you won’t tell him some made up bullshit.”   
“Alright, alright, we’ve got it. No leaving the country, no forcing him, no life threatening situations and no telling jackshit.” The blonde one laughed before he put one arm around Legolas. “We will still have a lot of fun.”   
Legolas smiled to calm his boyfriend down, who still looked slightly worried.   
“Okay, I should be back for dinner.” Thranduil took one last glance at Legolas before he took off to get to his hotel suit to change into a new suit.   
As soon as he was out of sight, the ginger began to beam again.   
“He did say we can’t take you out of the country, but he didn’t say anything about the state.” Maedhros said cheekily, which made Legolas smile.   
“How about we stay in California? Last time we caused him to be angry he didn’t speak to us for weeks, I don’t want to deal with that again.” Glorfindel asked,   
“That was 14 years ago and we were…13? He should be a little grown up at least.”   
“We’re not leaving the United States and we’re not leaving the state California. Thranduil will never grow up, you know that.” The blonde told his ginger friend and sighed, before he smiled once again. “But I know somewhere we can go.”

‘ _Somewhere we can go_ ’ meant a gigantic yacht that awaited them. Legolas wasn’t even sure if they were supposed to be on that pier until a man dressed in a tight uniform hurried to welcome them on board with the words: “Welcome on board Sir.”   
The yacht was huge, bigger than any he had seen in his life before and there were multiple servants that were always there to bring them cool drinks, snacks or even sunscreen.   
“Whose yacht is this?” Legolas asked, while he glanced over the edge to look into the blue water. He got on his tiptoes to see even more and in that moment the boat made a rocking motion as it started. He was about to lose balance as a strong hand grabbed his arm. Glorfindel had caught him and seriously looked like it scared the shit out of him.  
“If anything happens to you Thranduil will kill us, please be careful.” The blond man joked, but he seemed very relieved.   
Legolas laughed and nodded, he didn’t really doubt the words. “Anyways, whose yacht is this? Yours?”   
“No, it’s mine.” Maedhros showed up again, now dressed in swimming trunks and a white shirt. He wore a pair of black sunglasses and had a phone in his hand.  
“Yours? Wow, you must make a lot of money as a model.” Legolas was truly impressed. It was true that he himself was used to the life of the upper class of this beautiful world, but he had never seen things like this.   
“Oh, I’m not really a model, I’m just doing that for charity. All money I make as a model I’m giving away to foundations or something.” Maedhros smiled. “And Glorfindel only takes pictures because of the same reason, it’s only for fun and to kill some time.”   
“Then what do you normally do? You’re what? 30?”   
“29 and I will take over my father’s family business. We own a couple of worldwide newspapers as well as other Medias such as news and magazines.” The ginger mumbled, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.   
“What about you?” Legolas asked Glorfindel, who smiled softly.   
“My family is in the oil business since the 19th hundreds. I will be the head of the cooperation, doing all the business and stuff.” The man looked more like a model than the soon to be head of a giant cooperation that existed for centuries.   
“That’s so impressive.” The teenager mumbled intimidated. He always knew that he was surrounded by people who could easily spend almost all their money and still have more than an average person would have in their life, but this was…quiet intimidating.   
“We’re nothing compared to you cute boyfriend.”   
Legolas blushed at the word and looked at his feet _. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend._ Then he realized what Maedhros had said. His gaze shot back up to the ginger and he raised one eyebrow questioningly.   
“You didn’t know?” Glorfindel asked surprised, almost laughing.   
“What?”   
“Thranduil could buy you literally everything in this world without thinking about it. His family has always been wealthy but after his father took over the family business they became…they basically catapulted themselves into the lives of the really rich jerks. They were originally into the weapon industry until the time of this whole Software design started. Then their smart investments in stocks basically pushed them onto the part of the world’s wealthiest assholes. Oh and his mother is the daughter of some Earl or Lord, I forgot what it was.” The blond explained, chuckling as he saw the teenager’s shocked face.   
Legolas knew that Thranduil was rich but this was a surprise.   
“But you’re not working a lot so why is he?” He looked at both men, who enjoyed the breeze that cooled the hot air a little. The farer they went away from the shore towards the open sea, the more bearable the weather became.  
“Because Thranduil owns his own businesses and is the head of his companies, it’s different with us since our fathers or mothers are currently still in charge. We will overtake the family businesses once our parents decide that they don’t want to work anymore, or in case they die.” Maedhros mumbled, while he answered a text on his phone. “Also Thranduil hates to be bored so he tries to keep himself busy. Before he started working, he killed time by partying, shagging his friends and taking drugs. He’s still doing that but compared to a couple of years ago he has settled down.”   
“You don’t seem to know much about him, or his family, do you?” Glorfindel asked softly, almost afraid that he could hurt Legolas. It was adorable how soft and careful the blond was, not only with the teenager but also with everybody else. The student was sure that he would never see another person that was this _gentle_ to not only one person but instead everyone.   
“Not really, a couple of weeks ago I thought he was some robot without parents. I mean really, have you ever see him eat more than two spoons full?” Legolas joked, before he got serious again. “But I’ve got a feeling that there’s something he won’t tell me. Something everyone knows except for me.”   
The two men shared a quick glance, worry flickered in their eyes.   
“There it was again. You two are doing it as well. It’s not involving me, right?”   
Glorfindel swallowed. “During Lil’s late childhood and teenage years some…stuff happened. It’s the reason why he has such a bad relationship with his parents, especially with his father. I won’t tell you what exactly happened since it’s not my place to do so and I don’t know if he would want to share it with you.”   
Legolas was silent for a couple of seconds. “But he’s alright now, is he?” That was the only other question left.   
“Yes, he is.” Maedhros answered quietly, with a small smile. “You have no reason to worry about it, love.”   
“Good, then I don’t care what it was and I won’t ask him. If he wants to share it with me, alright. If he doesn’t want that just yes, I understand. It’s not like my teenage years have been a dream so far.”   
“You lost both parents after all. You were 12 when your dad died, right?”   
“Yes, car crash. And 16 when my mom left me with Thranduil, brain aneurism.” It wasn’t exactly easy to talk about it, but it wasn’t like he was bothered much. Of course, the sadness and grief would always be there but he had accepted that he had lost both parents.  
“I’m sorry.” Maedhros mumbled, for the first time not smiling but seriously looking sad.   
“It’s alright, it’s not like I’m all alone after all.” He assured both men quickly and tried to change the subject. “So you’re some of Thranduil’s childhood friends? Has any of you ever dated him?”   
Now Glorfindel laughed. “Dear Lord no! Thranduil never did this whole dating thing with anyone. I can’t recall him ever having a real relationship, until now of course.”   
“And when did you start to sleep with him?”   
Maedhros started to blush. “Sorry about that two days ago.” He mumbled sheepishly and a little guilty. “I didn’t think when I spoke.”   
“Everything’s fine, it’s not like I didn’t know with how many people he had a thing. It just surprised me. So?” Legolas was curious now.   
“His little ‘ _Let’s see how many of my friends I can_ _seduce’_ game started ages ago, I think first when we were 18 or 19. He has a lot of friends what’s kind of a surprise considering how he is. Anyways, the first time he seduced me was…I think when we were both 23.”   
“You resisted him for 5 years?” Maedhros looked surprised. “I always thought it had happened earlier.”   
“No, before that I had a huge crush on you so I couldn’t imagine doing stuff with him. But then you started a thing with this Irish dude, I forgot his name, and I was heartbroken. He used that moment of weakness shamelessly.” Glorfindel didn’t seem to have a problem admitting his crush, maybe because the ginger already knew about it.   
“Wow, that is embarrassing.”   
“Why?” The teenager was now really interested in the conversation. It was surprising that it didn’t bother him at all to talk with those men about their relationship to his boyfriend. Maybe it was because Legolas wasn’t much better than Thranduil himself. Even though he was more into seducing guys older than him. His only crush his own age had been Tauriel and that was when both of them had been 14.   
“It didn’t take him a week to get me into his bed.” Maedhros admitted, and laughed about it.   
The older blond raised one eyebrow. “That’s surprising indeed, care to tell me how many times it happened exactly?”   
“Too many times. The last time was….almost a year ago I think. Shortly before you finally grew the tits to admit that you had a crush on me since we were like what? Five?” The ginger teased his boyfriend with a mischievous smile.   
“I thought you were one of these couples that started dating with 12 and married each other with 18.” Legolas admitted laughing.   
“I wish, after I finally found out what my darling feels for me I felt stupid for not noticing it earlier.” Maedhros gave his love a quick glance, before he sighed. “I think I’ve been the easiest to seduce.”   
All three of them laughed.   
“But I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And it’s pretty obvious that there couldn’t be anyone that would fit more together with him. You’re feisty and demanding and have no patience, and you’re blushing whenever he gets mentioned.” Glorfindel said with a grin to Legolas, who blushed.  
“I’m not blushing all the time.” He defended himself, a little embarrassed by how obvious his crush on his former stepfather was.   
“Yes you are.”

“How was your day?” Thranduil asked a couple of hours later, when Legolas arrived back at the hotel and he smiled excitedly.   
The teenager threw himself quickly on the big bed next to the older man who was typing something on his laptop.  
“It was so awesome! First we went to Maedhros’ yacht, it’s fucking huge. And we talked about you and then we played video games and went swimming in the ocean and the water was crystal clear and I saw huge turtles and then we went to Glorfindel’s house, which is huge by the way, and watched a movie and did you know that you can buy castles? And we got pizza and it might’ve been the best pizza I’ve eaten in my entire life and then I cuddled with his dog because they bought a puppy a few weeks ago and it’s the size of a stuffed animal and so adorable and its name is Scatha what sounds a little too harsh for such a fluffy puppy but then again I called our kitten Smaug and that sounds more like a dragon name as well…” Legolas’ thoughts drifted off before he blinked at remembered that he was about to say something. “And I actually wanted to grab Scatha and smuggle her out because it’s such a cute puppy but I know that you hate dogs so I didn’t.”   
Thranduil raised one eyebrow. “You wanted to smuggle a puppy?” He asked clearly amused and the student blushed slightly.   
“Maybe….” The younger one said, before his boyfriend changed the subject suddenly.   
“You said that you talked about me, what did they say?” The businessman seemed curious as well as nervous.   
“Nothing bad I can promise you that but they told me that you started the ‘How many of my friends can I seduce’ game when you were 18 or something and that Maedhros was the weakest one of them. And then they told me a little about your whole family business thing and that’s it.” Legolas didn’t tell Thranduil everything because he didn’t want him to know that he knew a little about his difficult teenage years.   
But his boyfriend was a walking lie detector. “What else did you talk about? You’re not telling me everything.”   
“They may have mentioned that you had quit a difficult teenage years but that’s it. They didn’t tell me anything else and I didn’t ask because it’s fine if you don’t want me to know about it. Maybe one day you’ll tell me, I can wait.” He quickly mumbled and wait, was that a smile on Thranduil’s face? And if this wasn’t enough it got even crazier.   
“Thank you.” The man almost whispered. Thranduil, the Lord of Botox and ice, was thankful! Behold this moment, it would go down in history as the day hell froze.   
After a second of stunned silence, Legolas spoke again.  
“You don’t have to thank me.” He said, somehow touched and utterly loved. Quickly he pressed a shy peck on his boyfriend’s lips and smiled teasingly. “Do I get a treat now?” The student asked with a mischievous expression on his face.   
“And what kind of treat would you want?” Thranduil closed his laptop and almost threw it aside as if it couldn’t be more worthless than it already was.   
“Well….” Legolas blushed slightly, still a little insecure what to do, but he gathered all his courage and climbed on the older man’s lap, who let his hands slide up over Legolas’ ass until they rested on his waist. He shuddered.   
“Maybe you could touch me a little as a treat.” The teenager whispered against Thranduil’s lips and kissed them softly.   
The businessman groaned somewhat desperately and responded to the kiss. “I will touch you…” He agreed and Legolas’ heartbeat fasten ever more.   
“…as soon as we arrive in New York and the right moment happens.” Thranduil finished the sentence then and separated their lips just to press his on the younger one’s cheek. “And until then your treat will be that I don’t spank you for being a naughty little boy.”   
Legolas groaned disappointed and slid from Thranduil’s lap to fall backwards on the mattress. “You’re mean.” He whined and stuck out his tongue simply because he felt like it. It was weird how natural this all was, like it had always been like this.   
“And you’re naughty.” The businessman replied simply, before he raised his fingers to softly stroke over Legolas’ cheek and draw the outlines of his lips. Almost automatically the younger one opened his mouth and started licking and nibbling on the long, slender finger. “But even though you keep being a little tease I’m not spanking you.”   
Legolas shuddered as he heard the words and his brain started fantasizing. “What would I need to do to make you spank me?” His wickedness made Thranduil laugh.   
“I would be stupid to tell you, little one.” He withdrew his finger and took his laptop once more to continue to work.   
“But _Daddy_.” The student protested, knowing exactly how to use the word that appeared to be Thranduil’s weakness.   
“You really know no shame trying to manipulate me, do you?” The older blond said while he shook his head amused and began to type again.   
“Of course not. Otherwise this would be boring, wouldn’t it?” Legolas turned around to sit up again, before he took his phone and the remote for the huge TV that hung across the room at the wall. He knew that there was no way his stepfather would change his mind, even though this whole Daddy king was his weakness, the man had still too much self-control to resist the temptation.   
So why unsuccessfully trying to seduce the sexiest human on this planet if he could use the time to watch a little Hannibal.   
“It would indeed.” Thranduil agreed quietly before he scrunched his nose as Mads Mikkelsen, aka hottest Hannibal Lecter in history, killed Tobias. “Are you even old enough to watch this?” He then asked and earned himself a punch from Legolas.   
“So I’m suddenly old enough to jack myself off in front of you while you whisper filthy things in my ear but I’m too young to watch a TV show where people get killed with a statue?” He asked with raised eyebrows and Thranduil rolled his eyes, but looked a little guilty.  
“Okay, point taken.”   
Legolas nudged the man gently with one finger. “Don’t look guilty because I’m young. We both like it.” He mumbled reassuring, before he leaned over to whisper something into his boyfriend’s ear.   
“And since it’s so scary and I’m so young I’ll not be able to sleep alone tonight. Can I sleep with you Daddy?”   
Thranduil laughed and pushed Legolas softly away. “You’re a pain in the ass.” But only seconds later he pulled him closer again and the teenager happily cuddled himself against the strong chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu for reading this until the end and I hope you'll read the next one as well. 
> 
> Everybody that has requested a One Shot: I'm working on all of them so don't worry I'll upload them soon :)


	12. Can I taste you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of happy surprises await Legolas as soon as they're back in New York....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was finished pretty quickly. I guess it helps when you have major exams in a couple of days and don't need to study ;) 
> 
> Anyways have fun, I hope you'll like it.

Saturday….it was Saturday. That wasn’t really something special considering that Legolas had been enjoying countless Saturdays before, but on this Saturday he sat on his boyfriend’s bed with a huge grin and watched the man dress himself.   
Thranduil had walked into the room only wearing briefs with a couple of clothes in his hand. Legolas, who had been watching TV found himself enjoying another show all of sudden.   
The businessman didn’t seem to notice how he was watched while he slipped into his pants, but he teenager’s eyes were wandering over every centimeter of the pale skin. The younger one swallowed hard as Thranduil closed his belt and slipped into his white shirt. The way he closed each button with those slender fingers and straightened his collar drove Legolas slowly mad.   
It would’ve been torture every other day, but not today. Today he was able to enjoy the show without biting his lip to keep himself from getting up and trying to seduce his boyfriend once more. It wouldn’t work, of course it wouldn’t, but he would try it anyways.   
The reason why he could enjoy it like this today was, that tomorrow was Sunday. Again just another weekday, _but_ this Sunday they would return to New York City and that meant: Thranduil would finally touch him.   
“You seem to be in a very good mood.” Thranduil noticed, finally finished to dress himself, and turned around to look at Legolas with one raised eyebrow.  
“Because I am.” The teenager mused happily and got up to walk over to his boyfriend.   
“And why would you be so happy?” The businessman asked, while he allowed the younger one to straighten his collar just a little bit more until it lay perfectly.   
“Because it’s Saturday.” Legolas simply answered, fingers softly wandering over Thranduil’s pale neck.   
“And?”   
He felt the quickening pulse under his fingers, he loved that his pure presence and this little touch had such an effect on his stepfather. “And that means tomorrow is Sunday and on Sunday we will be back in New York City. And you promised to touch me when we’re back.”   
Thranduil laughed amused, before he bend down to press a kiss on his stepson’s lips. “You’re adorable. But we will arrive late so don’t expect too much, you’ve school the next day after all and maybe a little jetlag.”   
Legolas whined. “But you promised….”   
“And I’m not saying I won’t touch you but we will not go all the way.” The businessman continued to be an asshole. Why should he have changed?   
“I could skip school on Monday?” The student pressed himself even closer to the strong chest and smiled as innocently as possible. It had taken him 2 day before he found out that not only the word ‘Daddy’ was an effective weapon, no, his boyfriend had another weakness. He only had to look at his boyfriend with big innocent eyes.   
“Not a chance.” Thranduil laughed, before he pressed another kiss on the pouting lips and walked over to one of their suitcases to throw a couple of things into it.   
“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a huge jerk?” Legolas grabbed his Teddy and went back to the big bed to continue to watch his TV show, more frustrated than before.   
“A lot of people told me that, maybe they’re right.” The man winked at the student, who rolled his eyes.   
“As a punishment I won’t cuddle with you tonight but instead with my teddy. You can sleep on the couch.” He mumbled while he buried his nose in the soft fur.   
“This is my bed, if anyone sleeps on the couch, it’s you.”

Legolas didn’t sleep on the couch and neither did Thranduil. They shared their bed after they spend one last day in LA with Bard, Maedhros and Glorfindel, who continued to tease Legolas about the love bites on Thranduil’s neck that were still visible.   
On Sunday Legolas slept until 11am, his boyfriend never slept that long, instead Thranduil was up and busy packing all their things as well as working on some project on his computer. They entered the plane around an hour later, again the private jet, and quickly took off.   
The plane ride went rather quiet, the only exciting thing that happened was when Legolas sneezed so loud that he caused Thranduil to wake up from his slumber. The businessman had been blinking in confusion and shacked his head before he went back to sleep, smiling.   
Because of the long flight time and the small time difference, they arrived pretty late. Then they had to get from the airport to their home and when they finally arrived it was around 10pm. To say that Legolas was exhausted was an understatement. He had a hard time to stay awake in the elevator and when they finally, finally entered their loft he sighed in relief. Home, sleep, his comfortable bed (or Thranduil’s? He was confused), he desperately wanted to fall asleep right now. But first he had to say hello to his little darling.   
“Hello baby.” He mumbled, as soon as they walked into the living room and woke their little kitten. Smaug had been sleeping on the couch and raised its small head when it heard them enter. Immediately the cat jumped up and ran across the room to rub itself against their legs.   
“Look at you, what are you cute.” Legolas cooed, before he picked the small thing up and buried his nose into its soft fur. “Did you miss us? I bet you did.” He pressed a soft kiss on the adorable little head right between the tickling ears and put the kitten back on the ground. It rubbed itself against his legs one last time, before it eagerly tried to climb up on Thranduil’s pants.   
“I can’t believe that I missed this stupid animal.” The man mumbled, but there was affection in his voice, while he picked Smaug up and started to pet it. “And you are going to bed on this instant. Tomorrow you’ll have to catch up with all your school stuff and your homework. This is your last year of high school, you’ll need to start applying for universities.”   
Legolas tried to protest even though he was very tired and exhausted and secretly desired to go to bed. “But…”  
Thranduil raised one eyebrow. “But what? Aren’t you going to listen to Daddy?” A smug smile played on his lips, this whole Daddy thing worked the other way around just as well.   
The teenager’s stomach fluttered and heat spread through his body. He bit his lip and tried not to get too aroused since it would be no use at all.   
“You’ll get a treat tomorrow if you go to bed now.” His stepfather promised with a wink and how could Legolas refuse that?   
“Can I sleep in your bed? Otherwise I won’t go to bed.”

Legolas was woken up from his alarm going off right next to his head. He almost jumped out of bed as the loud noise interrupted his peaceful slumber and needed a second to recover from the shock. His heart was beating so fast that he was at the edge of a heart attack for sure.   
“Goddamn this shit.” He cursed quietly, before he turned the annoying noise off and swung his legs out of his bed. _His_ bed. The teenager looked around in confusion. This was his room, his bed, his pajamas. Didn’t he fall asleep in Thranduil’s bed? Or was that only a dream?   
Anyways, he had no time to think about that now, since he really needed to take a quick shower otherwise he would be late.   
That quick shower took longer than expected and almost an hour later he came out of his room, dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white shirt and a soft jacket. He chose that outfit especially since out of all the hundred jeans he had, this pair was the best. They hugged him so tight that they looked like a second skin, his ass looked amazingly tempting and his long legs seemed even longer and slimmer.   
The soft smell of coffee and toast greeted him as soon as he stepped out of his room, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and he smiled a little. The breakfast at the hotel in LA had been amazing but Thranduil’s cooking was ways better.   
So he followed the pleasant smell, down the stairs, across the living room and into the dining room. A statue sat at the end of the long table, newspaper as always in his hands, legs crossed elegantly, a cup of black coffee right in front of him as well as an empty plate. Thranduil looked stunning in the black suit he had chosen to wear today.   
Legolas’ heartbeat quickened, his breathing hitched and he tried to hide the big grin that tucked at the corners of his lips.   
The older man’s eyes left the newspaper page to look at the student instead and a smile appeared on the beautiful face. “Good morning, how did you sleep?” Thranduil asked, putting down the newspaper to grab his coffee and take a sip.   
“Not long enough, I’m tired.” Legolas yawned as soon as the words left his mouth and got himself half a cup of coffee as well, before he filled the other half with milk.   
“So my decision to kick you out of my bed was right after all.” The businessman mused, clearly amused by the situation, before he grabbed a bowl of sliced strawberries and put a small amount of them on his otherwise empty plate.   
“Wait, I fell asleep in your bed after all?” Legolas asked confused, while he let his gaze wander over the numerous delicious breakfast options. 4 different types of sliced fruits, strawberries, peaches, apple and pears, different pastries like croissants, omelet, yoghurt (with and without fruit taste), vegetables and different kinds of yam.    
“You said you wouldn’t go to sleep unless you were to sleep in my bed. After I agreed and got you to put on your pajamas, you refused to sleep and kept trying to touch me. At some point I kicked you out of my bed and you had to sleep in your own.” Thranduil smiled mischievously, before he closed his pink lips around a piece of strawberry.   
Legolas flushed immediately at the memory and quickly grabbed an omelet. It tasted amazing but he couldn’t resist. “It’s too salty.” He said, simply because they had played that game for years and he didn’t want it to stop just yet.   
The businessman’s left eye started to twitch and the smug smile vanished. “Will I ever satisfy you?” He then asked, one eyebrow raised and a little frown on his face.   
“Depends on how desperate you are to satisfy me.” The teenager’s voice sounded teasing, while he picked up a sliced strawberry and ate it.  
“I’m very desperate to satisfy you, but how willing are you to please me?” Thranduil said back, clearly amused by their little game.   
“I’m very willing to please you, as long as you will praise me for all my effort…”   
“And what effort would that be?” Was it only imagination or did the older one sound a little….raspy?   
“Oh you know….the usual.” Legolas mumbled simply, before he sucked the remaining strawberry juice off his fingers and added a little moan just for the effect.   
Thranduil cleared his throat and shuffled on his chair a little, before he grabbed his coffee once more.   
“The usual. That sounds very…promising.”   
“And it is.” The teenager winked at his boyfriend, before he remembered the time and finally began to actually eat his breakfast instead of playing around with it. It was as always that Thranduil stopped eating after having only two or three bites and instead filled the rest of his stomach with black coffee.   
Legolas did better, he actually ate more than he drunk and soon he was full and happy. A quick glance at the time told him that he had to keep going if he wanted to catch the sub.   
“I’ll drive you if you want.” Thranduil said, as if he had read the younger one’s thoughts and straightened his suit.   
“Sure, why not?” Legolas shrugged, before he decided to go and brush his teeth.   
“Good boy.” The older man had gotten up as well and stood directly behind the teenager. “And in those jeans I can’t wait to see how you climb out of my car. That ass is amazing darling.”   
A hand slapped his bottom and the student yelped at the sudden touch. His face started to flush as he felt how the long finger squeezed his ass once more, before they pushed him through the door of the dining room into the direction of his own.   
“You dirty pervert!” He teased to hide how flattered he actually was.   
“You love it.” Thranduil simply answered, being 100% right. “And when you come back from school and I’m done with work I will give the treat that you deserve after listening to me so very well yesterday. And if you do well at school it will be even better.”   
Legolas wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “A treat? What kind of…” Then he realized.  
_Ohhhh_ , a treat!   
“I can’t wait to get home then.” He said with a wink, before he allowed his hand to ‘accidentally’ brush against Thranduil’s crotch while they walked next to each other.   
“Little brat.”   
“You know you love it.”

Legolas noticed that he hadn’t missed school at all. He was tired and impatient and wanted to get home as quickly as possible to get said treat. But he had forgotten that not only did he have to endure 6 classes of torture, also his friends were waiting to ask him as many questions as possible. It started in first period when he met Aragorn and Tauriel- at least the twins were a year older than they were and not in their school anymore so he wouldn’t have to deal with them just yet. Both of his friends awaited him eagerly in the classroom and hugged him as soon as they saw him walking through the door.   
“Tell us everything. Every little detail, everything you did and don’t leave out the dirty parts.” Tauriel grinned as soon as they sat down on their seats. The classroom was filled with a couple more students but they were so caught up in their own conversations that they didn’t care about the three of them.   
“Well, I won’t say much but…I’m in a relationship now so Aragorn, stop trying to seduce me and Tauriel you can stop giving me blowjobs in the restrooms from now on.” Legolas joked and both, the black haired one as well as the ginger seemed very surprised.   
“Well, that took an unexpected turn.” Aragorn laughed, nudging Legolas with his elbow and winked at him.   
“Now we know what it means to confuse love with hate.” Tauriel added, before she got serious again. “He treats you alright though, right?”   
Legolas rolled his eyes, before he smiled. “Yes he does, even though he is a teasing piece of shit and refuses to touch me _that_ way yet.” He sighed impatient and grabbed her hand to squeeze it reassuring that everything was fine.   
“Who would’ve thought that? I can’t believe that, out of all people, Thranduil would want your first time together be something special.” The black haired one seemed very, very amused.   
“Oh please, the man is a living sex god, do you really think nothing has happened yet?” Ginger girl asked Aragorn with raised eyebrows, before her intelligent eyes looked at Legolas again. “Tell me your dirty little secret love. You didn’t have a problem the time you fucked your history teacher in….was it this classroom?”   
“Shut up!” Legolas hissed and quickly glanced around to make sure no one had heard them, especially no teacher.   
“So, what was it?” She was very persistent.   
“I may or may not have gotten myself off on his lap while he whispered filthy things in my ear but that was it.” He admitted, suddenly blushing. What the hell was this? Normally he didn’t give two shits about telling what his newest lover did to him the night before but this time…this time was different.   
“And?” Tauriel was too smart for her own benefit.   
“How the hell do you know…..doesn’t matter. Anyways maybe I gasped ‘Daddy’ as I came into my pants and…maybe that made him come himself.”   
“Cheeky bastard, I knew you had a very bad Daddy kink right from the start!” Aragorn laughed before he put one arm around his friend. “But it’s okay, we will forgive you and just accept that your new lover will drag you into hell with him.”   
“Boyfriend, he isn’t just my lover, he is my boyfriend.” The blond one corrected the dark haired teenager, who rolled his eyes.   
“I know, I know. But enough of that, tell me about his family. You said they weren’t freaks but instead…human?”   
“And they’re very nice actually. His mother is 100% British and simply adorable as well as pretty and his father…his father is stunning. No wonder where Thranduil got his looks from. And his father looks very, very soft and kind but he can be intimidating.” Legolas smiled a little. “And I found out that they’re richer than I thought. They’re basically the Bass family in GG.” He explained considering that his friends were addicted to the show. “And he wants me to go to university.”   
“Honestly, I don’t know why you didn’t apply for university in the first place. You have a couple of million on your bank account, you could easily pay for our entire class to go to university.” Aragorn said simply.   
“You forgot that my mother’s family have all the money my parents left me with and I can only get a small amount of it. Egoistic bastards.” Legolas huffed, thinking about his greedy family.   
“Still, it’s easily enough.”   
“Well I was too stupid last year to apply for any university and guess what, now it’s too late. We only have a couple of month left and deadline for applications and shit was last school year. And all of you got accepted at Columbia. They won’t take me in anymore.”   
“Apply anyways.”

 

Legolas almost ran back home after the school bell finally rung and his heart was beating faster than it should in his chest, as he finally stepped into their loft. He quickly threw his shoes aside and started looking for his boyfriend.   
“I’m home!” He called out, while he crossed the living room and went to the kitchen.   
“Legolas!” A cheerful voice greeted him and for the first time ever he wasn’t only happy to see their beloved housekeeper.   
“Hello Rosie, how are you darling?” Legolas smiled as he saw the pretty women who quickly hugged him tightly.   
“I’m great love. Let me see your face, you’re still as pale as a sheet. Have you even been outside in LA? It looks like you haven’t seen the sun in years.” Her voice sounded concerned when she got a look of his face.   
“I can assure you that I’ve been outside a lot.” He laughed before he pressed a kiss on her cheek.   
“He really was.” A dark voice interrupted them.   
The teenager’s gaze shot up and he saw his boyfriend linger against the kitchen counter, a smile on his face and a soft expression in his eyes.   
“Well that is good.” Rosie let go off the youngest one in the room.   
“Legolas, perhaps you might help me to convince Rosie here to take this check and stay at home for the next month.” Thranduil waved a check in the air. Even from far away Legolas saw the many 0 written on it.   
“Why? You’re not going to fire her, are you?” Worry spread through his voice and he looked at Rosie frightened. “She is the only one that hasn’t left after how you treat your other housekeepers!”   
“Legolas calm down, I’m not going to fire her. I’m just trying to help.”   
“Help, why?” Now he was absolutely confused.   
“I’m pregnant love.” Rosie explained with a soft smiled.   
For a second Legolas was silent, then he started to beam. “Really? How long?”   
“Almost four months.”   
“Why didn’t you tell us?!” The student mumbled, before he hugged her carefully.   
“Because I knew you would start to treat me like I’m made out of glass.” The women joked.   
Thranduil raised his voice once more to finally explain the situation. “I found out half an hour ago and I’m trying to convince her to take this check and take as long off as she needs to because of the baby. I’ll pay her the regular wage every month as well.”   
“Why don’t you take the check?” Legolas asked confused.   
“Because I’m not at the stage of pregnancy where I can’t work yet. I couldn’t possibly accept so much money from you, it’s too much I’m only your housekeeper.”   
“You’re so much more than that, you’re the only one that can keep up with this idiot and saves me from going crazy around him.” The teenager mumbled with a smile and got his boyfriend to huff.   
“How about you let me work as long as I want to until the final stage of pregnancy when I can’t work anymore and then you’ll continue to pay me afterwards during the few month that I need to take care of the baby?”   
Both men looked unhappy with the solution but they nodded in agreement.   
“I almost forgot, there have been a lot of letters for you in the mail today.” Rosie remembered suddenly and got a huge stack of letters from the counter.   
Legolas brows furrowed in confusion. Who would send him so many letters? He grabbed the first one and opened it, just to find out it was send from Oxford.

_“Dear Mr. Greenleaf,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you’ve been accepted at Oxford University for next year’s class with a study subject your choice….”_

He stopped reading and his gaze shot up to Thranduil who was busy drinking his coffee.   
Confused he opened the next letter to see who sent it. Yale.   
Then another one, Harvard. Below that the University of Columbia, then Brown and after that many more from all over the world as well as the US.   
“What is that?” Legolas asked his boyfriend, while Rosie curiously looked through the letters as well.   
“Those are acceptance letters my dear, I didn’t know you applied to so many Universities, you must be very happy.” She noticed with a proud voice. “I’m so proud of you.”   
“I didn’t apply for a single University and it’s too late to apply now.” The young blond mumbled, still staring at the businessman, who finally looked up with a smile.   
“I’m sponsoring many Universities and I might’ve made a couple of calls and mentioned my name as well as that I’m looking for a University that would fit for my…” His gaze shot to Rosie before he finished his sentence. “…for someone that’s very dear to me.”   
“Why? And how? I don’t even know what I want to study yet, how do they even accept me like this?”   
“A week ago you said that you didn’t want anything as a present but go to the Pacific Park, I thought it would only be fair to get you something anyways.” Thranduil shrugged his shoulders. “So I called every Top University there is.”   
For a second Legolas was quiet, then he smiled slightly. “Thanks I suppose.”   
“And, do you know where you’ll be going?” Rosie asked and the businessman seemed interested in that question as well.   
“Well…” The teenager bit his lip. “Considering that all of my friends will go to Columbia here in New York and since there are other…reasons for me to stay here….I think I chose Columbia.” His gaze flickered to Thranduil, who looked surprised and then very happy.   
“Those are wonderful news dear.” The women hugged him. “Let me just quickly go and get some groceries so you can eat some lunch.”   
“Actually…” Thranduil interfered “…I think due to this special occasion I’ll take Legolas out for dinner later on. And since the day is special for all of us you can go home, you’ve done enough for us today.”   
“Are you sure?” Rosie seemed a little confused to see her employer act this kindly, but after both men assured her multiple times that it would be fine, she finally nodded and went home.   
As soon as she closed the door behind her, Legolas turned around. “You’ll give her the check though, right?” He asked with a concerned voice since he really wanted that Rosie had everything she needed.   
“She will never accept it so I’ll stop by at one of her husband’s flower shops and simply give it to him.” Thranduil said, before he slipped the check into the breast pocket of his sexy suit.   
“Why are you home anyways, shouldn’t you be working?” Legolas asked, stepping closer and snuggling himself against the taller figure, now that Rosie was gone.   
“I don’t actually have to be _at_ the company to work, all I do anyways is to scare the ones working for me. You should see how frightened they are when they get called into my office.” A grin spread over the perfect lips. “Also I promised you a treat, didn’t I? And since you’ve been doing so well in school and got into University I decided that you definitely deserve a reward.” He kissed Legolas softly. “By the way, care to tell me what these ‘ _other reasons to stay in New York’_ are?”   
The teenager bit his lip. “Well you may be a couple of them…”   
“That’s very pleasant to hear. And since Columbia is only a couple of streets away you won’t even need to move out…” Thranduil hummed while his arms closed around the smaller body and his hands grabbed him tightly.   
“That might be my favorite of all perks, I can still be together with you the entire time.” Legolas smiled while his heart sped up even more.   
“Especially every night.” Long fingers stroke over the teenager’s sides and made him shudder. When they wandered deeper and deeper his breath hitched and when they finally reached his ass. They dug into the soft flesh and squeezed it what caused a soft moan to spill from his lips.   
“Your ass is amazing.” The dark voice whispered into Legolas’ ear and a cheeky tongue flickered over the slightly pointy tip of it. He grabbed Thranduil’s flawless shirt to have at least something to hold onto.   
“What will my treat be?” Legolas asked, breathless and shuddering with anticipation.   
“That’s a surprise.” Thranduil mumbled, before he picked the younger one up and quickly carried him over to the couch.   
The teenager was about to protest, but he was already put down again. He was laying on the couch, sprawled out and panting slightly.   
“Just relax.” The older man chuckled while he began to kiss his exposed neck. “Let me take care of you.”   
Those words caused a shiver to run down Legolas’ spine and his throat all of sudden tightened. “Okay.” He almost stuttered, suddenly very overwhelmed by the situation and nodded his head to assure his boyfriend to go ahead.   
“Good boy.” Thranduil mused, leaving a love bite on the pale skin which would be visible soon. “You’ll love this.” His fingers slid down Legolas’ throat, caressing and teasing him until they reached the collar of his shirt. Quickly they wandered over the material of his clothes to reach the hem and slip underneath.   
As soon as he felt one of those perfect hands beneath his shirt, he moaned louder than he wanted to.   
Quickly Legolas’ clasped both hands over his mouth, almost shy.   
“Let me hear you love, I know how vocal you are.” The businessman grinned, before he kissed the student on the lips, who nodded hesitantly. “Very good.”   
The hand beneath his shirt continued its journey, getting higher and higher until it suddenly reached one of his nipples.   
A yelp escaped the teenager and he tensed for a second before he moaned. The soft numbs hardened quickly and when the older man pushed Legolas’ shirt more and more up to expose his chest, he shuddered because of the cold.   
“Look how sensitive you are darling, I can hardly believe that you’re this perfect.” Thranduil allowed his tongue to flicker against one of the hard nipples and another moan echoed through the living room. “So very sensitive and responsible.”   
“Don’t tease me like that.” The younger one coaxed while he tried to keep his lust clouded mind somewhat clear. “You teased me for the past couple of years with your looks.”   
“And I apologize for that.” The man smiled, before he returned to his job to drive Legolas’ insane. His skilled mouth continued to suck, lick and bite the exposed nipples, until the smaller body writhed under the touch.   
“More.” He stuttered, hands sliding over Thranduil’s shoulders. “More!”   
“What was that?” The businessman looked up with a crocked eyebrow and a cheeky expression on the beautiful, slightly flushed face.   
“ _Please_ , more.” There was desperation in Legolas’ voice even though he tried to hide it. “Please Daddy, _touch me_.” He cursed himself for stuttering like this was his first time that he experienced such pleasure.   
“Good boy.”   
Suddenly a hand grabbed his crotch and he cried out.   
“There!” He panted, finally experiencing the bliss his body desperately wanted.   
Thranduil hummed while he brought his face up to Legolas’ once more to press a lazy kiss on the parted, swollen lips. “Tell me what you want…” He mumbled, while his tongue licked into the willingly opened mouth to meet the teenager’s own.   
“What I want…?” Legolas’ lust clouded mind didn’t exactly understand what the question was. He wanted Thranduil, he wanted to finally get the relief he desired and that was pretty obvious, wasn’t it? “Isn’t that pretty obvious? I’m laying before you half naked and am basically begging for you to touch me.”   
“Yes, but how shall I touch you?” Another lazy kiss. “With my hands or with my…” He bit Legolas’ lower lip. “…mouth?”   
The student’s half closed eyes flung open and his gaze immediately flickered to the seducing lips. “Mouth…touch me with your mouth, please.”   
Thranduil chuckled with his dark voice, before his hand, that still slightly palmed Legolas’ arousal through the annoying pants, let go off the firm flesh and unbuttoned the pants instead. The man sat back and used both hands to pull the fabric away that was in the way.   
Legolas’ erection sprung free, already slightly slick with pre-cum and waiting to be touched.  
His stepfather just stared at the teenager for a second, who blushed under the burning gaze.   
“What? Don’t look at me like that.” Legolas mumbled slightly embarrassed and looked away.   
“So beautiful.” Was everything he got as an answer but it didn’t matter because only a second later he felt a soft tongue lick over his stomach, wandering deeper and deeper until it reached his firm arousal.   
“Perfect.” Thranduil pressed a soft kiss on the tip and Legolas cried out louder than he had wanted to. The sexual frustration made him even more responsive than he usually was and the older man’s skilled tongue that began to lick his sensitive skin drove him insane.   
The businessman licked from the bottom to the top and allowed his tongue to slide over the small slit to clean it from the leaking pre-cum.   
“You’re delicious, I want to taste all of you.” He hummed, slightly nibbling on the tip what caused the teenager to ache his back.   
“More…need more!” Legolas panted while he tried his hardest not to cum just yet. He was so terribly close, just a little longer…  
“Patience little one.” But Thranduil was merciful so he closed his lips around Legolas’ erection. He was clearly enjoying it to torture his younger lover like this, slowly taking in more and more of the firm flesh, until the tip reached the back of his throat.   
Legolas was driven mad. He couldn’t think straight, he didn’t remember anything else than the current situation they were in. Even his name was something he was close to forgetting. All that mattered was the mouth that was closed around his arousal and took it deeper and deeper. The burning heat that surrounded him spread through his body and set his skin on fire. And then Thranduil had taken in all of him and Legolas thought it couldn’t get any better than this. He was close, so close.   
But when his stepfather slowly began to pull back and almost allowed the erection to slip out of his mouth, just to take it in again, a pleasure spread through the student’s body that he hardly believed could be real.  
One of his hands buried its finger into the silken hair of the head that moved up and down, slowly fastening its movements, the other one grabbed the arm of the couch so Legolas wouldn’t lose himself completely even though he was already lost.   
Moans spilled from his lips and his breath was rugged.   
“Daddy, I’m so close.” He panted, while his back arched once more. It was so hard not to start thrusting into the hot mouth that drove him mad.   
Thranduil hummed and his hands began to stroke Legolas’ tights as well as his lower stomach.   
The vibrations and the large hands were torture.   
“Daddy…” The teenager mewled, writhing beneath the touch. Something kept him from releasing himself and he didn’t know what it was. Tears of frustration shot into his eyes and spilled over.   
The businessman pulled back for a second just to replace his mouth with a hand. “Come for be baby, be a good boy.” Then he took Legolas into his mouth once more, just to swallow around the hard length.   
Legolas would later say that it was the swallowing that pushed him over the edge but both of them knew that it were Thranduil’s words that _allowed_ him to release himself, that finally brought him to reach his climax.   
A high pitched scream, combined with a throaty moan escaped the younger one’s lips, his back arched and he pulled so hard on the bright hair in his hand that he feared he had seriously hurt his stepfather, who only continued his movements and swallowed all of Legolas’ seed.   
“Daddy, daddy, daddy…” It was the only word he remembered, the only word that mattered in this moment. He had lost himself in the pleasure and didn’t know how to get back, his entire world was as white as the lights that exploded before his closed eyes.   
Legolas didn’t know how long he cried, sobbed and moaned the only word in his mind over and over again while tears ran down his face, but another voice reached his ears suddenly.   
“It’s okay, you did such a good job.” Soothing, cooing and filled with adoration.   
Slowly he came down from his high, blinking in confusion and looking around helplessly. Strong arms had wrapped around him and soft lips pressed loving kisses on his neck, cheek and lips.   
“Everything’s fine, you did so well.” Thranduil assured him with a small smile on the perfect mouth.   
Legolas laughed breathlessly. “This might’ve been the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.” He panted, while he slowly calmed down. His body was in a pure state of bliss and so utterly relaxed that he was sure that nothing in this world could possibly stress or annoy him.   
“I’m very glad to hear that.” His stepfather winked at him, before he sat up and pulled down Legolas shirt, before he closed the teenager’s pants. “I enjoyed it as well, you taste delicious.”   
“Let me taste myself.” The student pulled his boyfriend down until their lips met. Thranduil allowed him to push his tongue inside his own mouth and moaned quietly as it met his own.   
Legolas grimaced slightly as the taste hit his tongue. He wouldn’t exactly call himself delicious, but the older man had swallowed everything wordlessly.   
“And?” The businessman asked, and laughed about the expression on the younger one’s face.   
“It seems like something I would need to get used to. It’s somewhat salty.”   
“Well it normally is…” Thranduil seemed a little confused, then he realized. “Don’t tell me you’ve never tasted another guy.” There was amusement in the slightly raspy voice.   
A blush rose in Legolas’ cheeks and he turned his gaze away. “Well….” He sighed, it wasn’t exactly like he had to be ashamed about it. “I never have. I always used a condom if I sucked someone off and refused to taste it. I didn’t want to catch any gross diseases.”   
The older man smiled. “Seems like you’re a very smart boy.” He praised while one of his fingers caressed Legolas’ still slightly flushed cheeks.   
For a second the teenager hesitated, then he looked at the bulge in his boyfriend’s expensive pants.   
“Can I taste you, daddy?” He then asked, looking up at his lover with big innocent eyes and almost smiled satisfied as he saw how Thranduil’s breath hitched.   
“Please daddy?”   
“Oh God, you’re driving me crazy.” The man groaned, clearly aroused at the thought of being the first one that gave this experience to Legolas.   
“Is that a yes?” The teenager raised one eyebrow cheekily and licked his lips.   
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. 
> 
> I'm so excited about all your theories about Thranduil's dark secret, it's even better than writing this story!! Don't worry it'll be revealed soon :)


	13. Daddy's little princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Legolas gives his new boyfriend a taste of his skills he finds out that the Thranduil seems to be even kinkier than he had thought, why else would he find a collar waiting for him in the living room? And it's such a cute one as well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this earlier than usual as a little present for one of my very dear readers (you are all very dear to me) and simply because I couldn't wait to upload it anymore. (And maybe I uploaded it because I try to escape my exams?)
> 
> Have fun.

“Can I taste you, daddy?” He then asked, looking up at his lover with big innocent eyes and almost smiled satisfied as he saw how Thranduil’s breath hitched.   
“Please daddy?”   
“Oh God, you’re driving me crazy.” The man groaned, clearly aroused at the thought of being the first one that gave this experience to Legolas.   
“Is that a yes?” The teenager raised one eyebrow cheekily and licked his lips.   
“Yes.”  
Legolas didn’t hesitate. He quickly sat up from his laying position and slid off the couch, to kneel before Thranduil. Slowly he raised his hands and allowed them to wander over his stepfather’s tights to spread his legs more and more. The man sat in front of him, legs spread so Legolas could reach his crotch and slightly panting with anticipation.   
The student had done this so many times that he had lost count so he knew exactly what to do and how to avoid his gag reflex. But this time was different, it was different because it was Thranduil and because for the first time he would do it without a thin layer of latex separating his lips from the sensitive skin.   
His long fingers teased the bulge in the dark pants for a couple of seconds, until he heard his lover hiss through clenched teeth.   
“Patience.” Legolas mumbled, before he bend forward to press a kiss on the covered erection through the fabric. Thranduil groaned loudly and began to slightly shuffle under the touch and the younger one enjoyed very much to continue to kiss the soft fabric until he heard his stepfather curse loudly. Then he decided not to torture his boyfriend for too long, it would hardly be fair, especially since he himself had just received so much pleasure. So then teenager opened up the belt and then the pants. When he leaned forward to open the zipper with his teeth, he heard a soft moan. A smirk settled on his lips, who would’ve thought that he had such an intoxicating effect on the normally annoying asshole? As soon as the zipper was undone as well he pulled the pants down slightly, just enough to reach the now freed arousal. For a second he hesitated. Thranduil was bigger than all his former lovers, he didn’t exactly know if he could stop his gag reflex, once the firm flesh would hit the back of his throat.   
“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Thranduil suddenly said with an amused voice and Legolas was back in reality.   
“Sorry.” He mumbled with a little embarrassment. “It’s just….so big. I don’t know if I can take it all in without gagging.” The teenager looked up to his boyfriend who blinked as if he was dreaming.   
“You’re adorably innocent.” The man mumbled unbelievably soft, before he put a finger under Legolas’ chin to title it up a bit and bend down to press a sweet kiss on the pink lips. “Just do it slowly and you don’t have to take it all in if you’re gagging.”   
“Okay.” Legolas whispered against his lover’s mouth, before he laid his eyes upon the erection right in front of him. He was ambitious and wanted to make this as pleasuring as possible for the older man.   
He moved a little closer, until his lips were only a couple of centimeters away from the tip of the firm flesh. With a cheeky smile, the student softly blew a little cold air against it and watched when Thranduil shuddered.   
Just as his stepfather was about to say something that probably told him to stop teasing, he pressed a soft kiss on the warm length.   
“Fuck.” Thranduil groaned and his fingers dug into the soft material of the couch.   
That little curse gave Legolas more confidence so he repeated the process a couple of times, until he began the next step. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick the arousal with small kitten licks, tasting the strange taste for the first time himself. It wasn’t exactly bad but he would’ve to get used to it. The teenager moved even closer, grabbed the base of the shaft with his pale fingers to keep it still, before he licked the thick vein that reached from the bottom to the top.   
A moan spilled through the room, tickling in Legolas’ ears and making his stomach flutter.   
His hand began to slide up to the tip and his thumb pressed against the slit that leaked pre-cum while he continued to lick and kiss the sensitive skin.   
“Oh God.” Thranduil panted slightly, chest rising heavily under the expensive material of the suit. Legolas could only imagine how they must look like. He himself wearing the almost skin cutting tight skinny jeans and a slightly crumpled white shirt, kneeling in front of the businessman that wore a couple of thousand dollar worth suit that would be needing a good cleaning after this. Not to mention the age difference. A shudder raced down his spine, it was one of the most erotic sights he could imagine and he would really like to repeat this in a bedroom with a big mirror sometimes soon…or maybe do a video tape?   
But Legolas had other things to focus on right now. It was a different feeling to lick over latex or to lick over skin. With a hum he replaced his thumb with his tongue and pressed it against the slit on the top, tasting the clear drops for the first time. Not as salty as he had expected it to be, just a little. It wasn’t really a bad taste at all.   
Another moan echoed through the room.   
Legolas decided he had teased his stepfather enough for now, so he parted his lips even wider, to take the head in. There he stopped, sucking and licking it while more and more moans filled the air.   
“Don’t tease me little one.” Thranduil said with a smile but his voice was impatient. “Remember that I’ll get revenge next time.”   
Revenge sounded promising, but still. Too much teasing wasn’t exactly fair. So the teenager opened his lips wider and took more and more of the hard flesh into his mouth. Centimeter for centimeter it vanished into him until it reached the back of his throat. He stilled his movements, even though he had quite a bit left.   
Gag reflex, he had to suppress it. The student closed his eyes, before he continued to sink deeper. The first time he felt the urge to gag he was able to stop himself, but the second time it didn’t work. He gagged around the firm arousal and a loud groan spilled form Thranduil’s lips.   
Legolas’ gaze flickered up to his boyfriend, who looked breathtaking. There was a slight blush on the pale cheeks, the lips were a little swollen and slightly parted, his hair was partly falling into his face, a fine layer of sweat covered his forehead, the tie around his neck was loosened, the first buttons of his shirt undone and the delicious collarbones were revealed.   
He went down on his boyfriend once more, not gagging this time, until he reached the base.   
Thranduil was breathing heavily and his hand found its way into Legolas’ hair by itself.   
“You’re doing so good baby.” The man cooed with his a raspy voice. “Can I thrust into your mouth?”   
Legolas nodded quickly, willing to fulfill every wish his boyfriend had.   
“Such a good boy, you’re listening so well.” With that Thranduil began to slowly thrust into Legolas’ mouth. It was something many people had done before, but they hadn’t been this large so the teenager had to concentrate not to gag instead of how he used his tongue. But Thranduil didn’t seem to mind because his thrusts quickened and went even deeper than before.   
Legolas moaned, while he used his left hand to steady himself on his boyfriend’s tights and the right one to gently squeeze the openly displayed balls.   
“Yes, keep going like that.” The businessman sounded breathless and his thrusts quickened even more, thrusting so deep that he had to gag once more. That only caused his lover to groan loudly.   
The teenager would’ve smiled if he had been able to. Even though his knees ached, the fist in his hair pulled on the strands almost painfully and he had a hard time breathing, he enjoyed this more than he probably should. He loved to kneel before Thranduil, be praised by his boyfriend and later being showered with sweet kisses. Who would’ve thought he liked to be this….submissive and obedient.   
“Daddy’s little princess.”   
Another deep thrust, he gagged again.   
“So pretty like this, so perfect.”   
The movements of Thranduil’s hips quickened.   
“Being such an obedient boy for Daddy.”   
Legolas hummed in agreement and pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his stepfathers cock. He gave his balls another gentle squeeze and felt how Thranduil tensed as he began to use his free hand to caress the strong tights.   
“Look up for me, Legolas.” The throaty voice said softly and he did. With big innocent eyes, slight tears in them caused by the couple of times he gagged, he looked up into the face of his stepfather. That seemed to undo the man because with his next deep thrust he groaned louder than any time before and stilled his movements. The next second something hot hit the back of his throat.  
Legolas couldn’t pull back since the strong grip in his hair kept his head in place so he had to try and swallow everything as good as possible. Since this was the first time he had done it without a condom, he didn’t know what to do so a little bit of Thranduil’s seed escaped his lips and dripped down his chin, right on the expensive pants of his lover.   
When the businessman finally pulled back and let go of Legolas head, the teenager smiled softly, before he licked the slowly softening flesh clean and focused on himself afterwards. His hair was a mess, his clothes were sticky and there was something dripping off his lips. He quickly used one finger to wipe a little seed off his mouth and chin. Everything else he had been able to swallow.   
He licked his lips and looked up to his boyfriend who smiled softly.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” The man began, but Legolas quickly stopped him with a soft kiss.   
“Don’t apologize, it’s all fine. I liked it.” He said, before he licked his lips once more. “And I think I can definitely get used to this.”   
Thranduil laughed softly, before he grabbed Legolas left wrist and brought the seed covered fingers up to his lips. He held the teenagers gaze as he licked each of the fingers clean and smirked at the shocked expression of the younger one.   
“You’re so dirty.” Legolas gasped scandalized, but grinned as well.   
“And you’re all innocent?”   
“I never said that, but I’m not that bad.” He simply answered, before he closed Thranduil’s pants again.   
The noise of a phone cut the air. With a sight the older man grabbed his mobile phone and answered it.   
“You better have a damn good reason to call me just now.” Thranduil almost growled into the phone, while his fingers softly stroke through Legolas’ hair. The teenager rested his head against the clothes covered tight and smiled happily.   
“That’s not a good enough reason, I expect you to be in my office at 8. Until then I will think if I should fire you or not. And believe me when I tell you: Even if you’re a second late, you’ll have to look for a new job.” The businessman said, but continued to listen to the person on the phone.   
Legolas quickly grew bored and he felt somewhat sticky and dirty. “I’ll go take a shower.” He mouthed and Thranduil nodded.   
But Legolas wouldn’t be Legolas if he would’ve walked away without teasing his boyfriend. “You don’t mind if I use yours, right?”   
The older man’s eyes widened ever so slightly.   
Quietly giggling the teenager stood up and pulled the shirt over his head, right in front of his lover. He dropped it and it landed on the ground with a soft noise. Next he unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off his skin, before he dropped his briefs as well. Now Thranduil ignored whoever had called him completely. Instead all his attention was focused on the young, lithe body in front of him.   
“I really need a shower, being this sticky and dirty…” He whispered and allowed his hand to slide down his chest, over his sides to his ass. Legolas squeezed the soft flesh before he smiled sweetly. “Have fun with whoever calls you.” The student turned around and was about to step away as a large hand slapped his ass and longer fingers dug into it.   
Legolas yelped out but before a sound escaped his lips, another hand covered his mouth.   
“You shouldn’t have teased me like this. I might be older than you and can’t quite keep up with how fast a teenager gets aroused again, but I know how to take care of one.” A dark voice whispered and just now he noticed that the phone was laying on the couch, put on speaker and Thranduil stood right behind him. “Try to keep it down, love.”  
Legolas almost squeaked when his boyfriend grabbed his waist and pulled him with him on the couch. He was sitting on the taller man’s lap, one hand on his mouth, the other one wandering over his chest. The soft material of the man’s clothes rubbed against his naked body and he bit his tongue to keep the noises in that he wanted to spill out.   
_“…and I checked the papers of the transaction with Oakshield Inc. we did last week.”_   
“And? Any mistakes?” Thranduil answered, his voice steady and professional.   
_“Not from our side but it seems as if they still own us more than 20 million.”  
_ The businessman’s hand grabbed Legolas slowly hardening dick and began to stroke it. Legolas, still sensitive from the orgasm he experienced just a couple of minutes ago, arched his back and this time it didn’t help that he bit his tongue. His lips opened and he was about to cry out, but two fingers quickly slipped inside his mouth and muffled any noise.   
“Suck.” Thranduil whispered into Legolas’ ear and nibbled on the sensitive earlobe for a second, before he turned his attention towards the phone.   
“It is your mistake if you don’t immediately notice that there is money missing. It might just be ridiculous 20 million but still. I don’t want any business to be unfinished like that. You’ll call them and get that money.” The businessman demanded with his intimidating voice before he sucked on the soft spot right beneath Legolas’ ear.   
The student began to suck on the offered fingers even harder, allowing his tongue to slide between them, circle around them nudge against the soft skin. It was the only thing that kept him from moaning like he wanted to. The fingers reached deep into his mouth and felt as if they were close to touching his throat even though that had to be imagination.  
_“I will certainly do so, Sir.”_ The voice on the phone hastily said.   
“Did you talk to Galadriel about the business with Gloin?” Thranduil continued and Legolas cursed his stepfather for not ending the conversation. The man’s hand continued to stroke and caress his arousal, sliding up and down, twisting slightly and rubbing the tip gently. Legolas bit down on the fingers in his mouth as the teasing fingers cupped his balls gently and Thranduil hissed quietly.   
_“I did, she told me that everything worked perfectly, they signed the contract and agreed to all terms. Now that you talked about it, I just remember something Celeborn gave me…”_ There was the noise of papers shuffling.   
Legolas felt how he got closer and closer, the pleasure that spread through his body twisted his stomach and he mewled quietly.   
“What did he give you?” Thranduil asked, fastening the movements of his hands. The teenager began to twist on the lap, arching his back and thrusting his hands into the big hand.   
“Stay still.” The businessman whispered into his ear, taking his hand from Legolas’ erection to grip his hips tightly and still them. The young one nodded rapidly, doing anything to receive the promised pleasure.   
_“He gave me the rising of the stocks and suggest we should invest into this new company.”_ The man on the other end of the line told and kept talking, but Legolas didn’t listen anymore. He was too taken in by the soft touches on his hot skin. Did the temperature in the room rise all of sudden? The student was so focused on keeping ever noise in his throat that he didn’t notice how the saliva covered fingers slid out of his mouth. His mind was spinning, his heart racing and his body tingling.   
All of sudden he felt a slick, long finger slip down his erection, past his balls and nudging against his hidden entrance. It massaged the tight muscle softly, nudging against it until the saliva made it somewhat slippery, then the long, slender finger pushed in.   
A loud yelp combined with a moan escaped Legolas’ mouth before he had any chance to keep it down and Thranduil let go of his cock to press his entire hand over the opened mouth.   
_“What was that?”_ The caller asked confused.   
“Just some TV commercial.” Thranduil lied while his finger continued to thrust in and out of Legolas. The younger one’s hands grabbed his boyfriend’s knees to have something to steady him and he rocked back on the touch. Only one finger was enough to drive him into the highest states of bliss.   
_“Oh, okay. Anyways, about that company….”_   
Suddenly the long finger touched the small nub in Legolas and he cried out once more, this time muffled by the large hand that was still draped over his mouth. The intruder stilled and kept rubbing over his special spot until Legolas came with a high pitched, suppressed moan, biting deep into the hand while listening how his lover kept talking business on the phone. His seed splattered over the floor and on the couch table. They would need to clean that up before Rosie came tomorrow, even though she had probably seen worse things in Thranduil’s bedroom.   
“Go take a shower, little princess.” The older man mumbled pressing a sweet kiss right beneath his ear, before he shoved Legolas off his lap and got up to walk towards his kitchen. Legolas fell back on the couch, legs still shaking too much to hold him up. After he stayed there for a couple of seconds he finally got the strength to get up and walk into the direction of Thranduil’s bedroom, just to keep his promise from earlier that he would use his shower- and his shower gel, before he would get one of Thranduil’s shirts to cuddle into it.

A little more than half an hour later he returned to the living room, feeling clean and very happy, wearing nothing but briefs and one of Thranduil’s big shirts. He really liked the way he looked in them, they were simply so much larger than his small, lithe body and made him adorable.   
Thranduil sat on the couch, reading through a stack of papers with his laptop on the couch table. It seemed as if the man had cleaned every trace of their activities so Rosie wouldn’t be too shocked. Legolas dropped himself with a sight next to his boyfriend and placed his head on Thranduil’s shoulder. The man had changed his clothes, the stained pants were replaced with clean ones, the shirt was different and he didn’t wear a jacket anymore.   
“What are you doing?” Legolas mumbled, while he stared at the papers in the businessman’s hands.   
“What does it look like?” Thranduil asked with a calm voice and grabbed another paper. It was mainly numbers and graphs and curves about something. Dull.   
“Boring.” Was the teenager’s answer, which caused the older one to chuckle a little.   
“It is indeed but I have to do it. Even though I wish I could simply burn these papers, throw my laptop off the roof and spend the entire day cuddling with you.”   
Legolas bit his lip to suppress the big smile that curled up the corners of his mouth. “I wish for the same thing.” He admitted, before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft smell that surrounded him. Tiredness washed over his body, lulling him into the darkness.   
“You seem very tired, you should go and take a nap.” A soft finger caressed the student’s cheek.   
“I should.” His voice sounded heavy from sleep.   
“Did you do your homework yet? If not, do it first.” Thranduil became his stepfather once more.   
“I don’t have any homework today.” That wasn’t even a lie but he needed to catch up with the stuff he had missed.   
“Did you catch up with everything they did last week?”   
Damn, was Thranduil able to read his mind?”  
“Almost. But I’m smart enough to simply ignore everything we did last week and continue with what we’re doing now. Also I really, really need to sleep, after all you’re the one that caused me to be this…exhausted.” Legolas pouted slightly.   
“Oh well, you do have a point there.” The older one sighed. “One hour, after that you need to do some school stuff and then get ready. We’re going out for dinner after all.”   
“Okay.” Legolas shuffled back to place his head in Thranduil’s lap and stretched his legs out on the couch.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” The businessman asked, with a raised eyebrow and looked at Legolas curiously.   
“’m too tired to walk, need to sleep here.” A blunt lie but since he was already wearing such a comfortable and good smelling shirt he might as well sleep on the owner of said shirt.   
Thranduil huffed but his mouth curled into a small amused smile.   
“Alright, but only because I feel like I’m the one that caused you to be this exhausted.” He mumbled, turning his attention towards the papers again and continued to study them.   
“But you are.” The teenager grinned at his victory and closed his eyes. He was really tired and this was very comfortable so it didn’t surprise him that he started dozing of only moments later.   
A soft hand began to pet his head and brushed his hair a little and to that and the noise of shuffling papers, he finally fell asleep.

He didn’t exactly know how late it was when he woke up again, but it was still bright outside. It was something cold that pressed against his cheek and something tickled him on that side of his face as well. With a sight he opened his eyes, just to find a kitten nuzzle its head against his cheek.   
“Hello Smaug, darling.” He mumbled sleepily and pulled the cat closer that rubbed its body against his chest, before it laid down next to him. Legolas then noticed that his head was laying on a pillow instead of a lap and that the papers as well as the laptop had vanished, together with his boyfriend. He listened carefully if he was alone at home, but as he heard the faint sound of a shower, he relaxed once again. It didn’t take long until he was drifting off once more, but faint footsteps brought him back into reality.   
“You should get up and do some school work.” Thranduil mumbled and a soft finger caressed Legolas cheek.   
“Don’t want to…” Legolas almost whined and pressed a soft kiss on Smaug’s head.   
“I know you don’t love, but you have to.”   
The teenager smiled as he heard the pet name and looked at his boyfriend. “Do I really, _really_ have to?”   
“You do. Just being lazy doesn’t bring you anything in life.”   
“What would I have to do to make you let me sleep?” He asked with a wink but all it earned him as a slightly wet towel that hit his face.   
“You would have to do your school work.” Thranduil was already about to turn around and go back into his room to dry his hair, but then he turned around. “I still have one question…”  
“Ask right away.” Legolas sat up, still cuddling his kitten. He had finally accepted that there would be no way he could escape the waiting school work.   
“You said you never did it without a condom with any other guys, how comes you had no objectifications this afternoon?” The man had raised one eyebrow.   
The teenager blushed deeply but then giggled. “You shouldn’t let your doctor’s letters on the kitchen counter. I always knew if you had any illnesses and you don’t. But knowing that you get tested almost monthly was quite a shock at first.”   
“I didn’t take tests monthly.” Thranduil snorted. “Just regularly in case that a condom had ripped. I’m normally not one to do it without condoms. There are really gross things out there that I would rather not have my body infected with.”   
“Well, good thing you won’t need to take any more tests now. Except one for herpes, I might’ve infected you.” Legolas grinned. He didn’t actually have herpes of course, he just wanted to see what his boyfriend’s reaction was.   
“I’m very sorry to disappoint you, but you might be the worst liar I’ve ever met.”   
“Oh bugger off.” Finally, after fighting himself very hard, he got up from his comfortable spot on the couch.   
“How very British of you.” The businessman said with a flawless British accent which he had learned from his mother for sure.   
“That was hot.” Legolas admitted even though he didn’t wanted to and bend forward to kiss the older man, who simply stopped him.   
“No, do your schoolwork.”   
“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend not my…father.” He mumbled, almost a little pouting.   
“And I’m your boyfriend, but I still have to make sure that you focus on your education.”   
“You really like to take care of people.” The younger one realized, even though it seemed unfitting. Thranduil wasn’t quite the guy that seemed caring at first, he seemed more like an egoistic asshole.   
“No, I like to take care of you, little one.” Finally, he pressed a small kiss on…Legolas forehead.   
A disappointed sight left his lips, but then he smiled. “Oh well, good thing I love to be taken care of. I want you to take care of me.”   
“And I will.” Thranduil promised.  
“Okay, then I’ll do my school work now.” He left the living room to get his backpack and his school stuff. This whole ‘Daddy Kink’ thing didn’t only involve sexual fantasies even though they had mainly used it then. But it reached deeper. Legolas felt as if he needed a person that would take care of him and make sure he was alright, someone that gave him something steady in life. He knew that he would be needy and clingy, but he also knew that Thranduil was exactly who would give that to him. Thranduil was the exact opposite. While Legolas wanted someone to take care of him, Thranduil wanted to take care of someone. Basically be the ‘Daddy’ for his ‘little one’ aka Legolas.   
He couldn’t be happier.

After he came home the next day he noticed, that something was rather odd. Nobody except Smaug was home, but that wasn’t what was odd. There was a collar on the table in a living room. He swallowed and took a closer look. It reminded him slightly of a dog collar, but seemed more like a human one. It was made out of a black band and had a silver heart dangling on a white ribbon at the front. Underneath the ribbon was a mechanism for a leash which laid right next to the collar. Black as well and obviously expensive.   
Was his new boyfriend into this whole pet master thing? Legolas wasn’t really taken aback by the idea, even though he himself had never thought of being a pet to someone. He had a couple of kinks, some dirtier than others, and while he had to admit that it made him a little horny to see the leash and the collar, he wasn’t entirely sure about it.   
“Oh fuck it.” He mumbled and grabbed the collar, just to see how it looked like. He took it with him into his room, threw his backpack into the corner and walked into the bathroom to watch himself in the mirror. It was surprisingly easy to put on, but closing it was harder since he couldn’t see at the back of his neck. After a couple of tries he finally got it right and it hung around his neck, not too lose but not too tight either.   
Okay, even though this wasn’t _really_ what he was into he had to admit that he looked amazing with it. And especially the cute ribbon with the dangling heart was adorable.   
“Kinky bastard.” Legolas laughed about his boyfriend, before he heard his phone ring. He quickly returned to his room to get and answer it.   
It was Tauriel, who was simply bored and didn’t know what else to do besides annoying her best friend. So Legolas sat down at his desk, talked to the girl over the phone and started his homework, because if he did all school work now he could’ve fun with his boyfriend later on and that was all that mattered.   
Hours later he had entirely forgotten about the collar and when he heard the door of the loft he sprung up to greet his hard working boyfriend. He was already about to reach the staircase, when he saw his slight reflection in the glass of the big windows that faced the city. He was still wearing the kinky clothing piece.   
“Legolas?” A dark voice called and the teenager cursed under his breath.   
“Shit.” He needed to get that thing off, but it was even harder than getting it on.   
“Are you home?”   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” The damn thing wasn’t coming off! It was stuck or his shaking hands were simply not able to free him. “I’ll be right there.” He shouted downstairs to keep his boyfriend from coming up the stairs, so he wouldn’t find him like this.   
“Alright.”   
He spend another two minutes fumbling with the damn thing until his arms grew tired. _Fuck_ ….this would be the most embarrassing thing he would ever do in his life. After this day nothing would ever be embarrassing again.   
With a hanging head he went downstairs, just to find his boyfriend in the living room, looking for something. The collar probably.   
“Did you see Smaug take the collar I had placed here?” Thranduil said, when he heard Legolas’ footsteps behind him, but didn’t turn around.   
“I didn’t know you were into all the kinky master and pet stuff…” Legolas tried to joke, which finally made his stepfather to turn around. For a second the man looked at him with wide eyes, gaze fixed on the collar around Legolas neck, then he blinked.   
The next moment Thranduil started to laugh.   
The teenager had never seen him laugh that much or loud or long.   
His cheeks flushed even more and he started to play with the hem of his shirt. This was just degrading and embarrassing. Dear Lord what had he gotten himself into?  
“Why the _hell_ are you wearing that?” The man asked, still laughing.   
“Well…I thought…wait you didn’t buy this for me to put on?”   
“Love, that’s a _dog_ _collar_.” Thranduil wiped a couple of laugh tears out of the corner of his eyes.   
“Oh thank god. I already thought you were even kinkier than I expected.” Relief spread through Legolas and made him forget about the embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into. Then he realized what those words meant.   
“Did you get me a dog?” He then asked, his voice sounding ways more excited than he had wanted to. The problem of being in a relationship with Satan was, that Legolas- who had realized that he, in fact, loved the devil- forgot to filter his thoughts before they left his mouth. He didn’t overthink how he was speaking/reacting/sounding. And that was pretty obvious.   
“A dog?”   
“It’s a dog collar, did you get me one? I always wanted a dog, I’m happy with Smaug but a cute little puppy would melt my heart.” Damn he needed to stop himself from sounding like this. “And please help me to get out of this thing. This is degrading enough.” He then added.   
With a soft chuckle Thranduil stepped closer and tried to free Legolas from the dog collar. “I have to admit that you look very delicious with that collar around your neck, especially since it’s so cute. But no, I didn’t get you a puppy, in fact it’s a present for…”   
“Dear Lord I knew you were kinky but this is even dirty for you Lil. And then with such a young boy. Should I come back later?”   
Both Legolas as well as Thranduil spun around to look at the voice that came from the door of the living room.   
A tall, dark haired man stared at them. His black hair was long and fell over his shoulders, his eyes grey and sharp. He had pale skin and was as gorgeous as the rest of Thranduil’s friends.   
“This is not what it looks like.” Thranduil mumbled and rolled his eyes, before he focused his attention on the collar once again.  
“So you’re not in a relationship with an 18 year old named Legolas who finally fulfills your daddy kink and accepts you as who you are?”   
“That part is actually true, who told you? I bet it was Maedhros, he can’t keep his mouth shut.” The businessman hummed and smiled slightly about his own words.   
“True, our ginger sucks at keeping secrets. Anyways, you’re stealing this boy’s innocence. Don’t you feel bad about that at all?  He’s an unspotted flower, a white rose and you with your perverted thoughts are going to ruin his innocence.”  
“He’s hardly innocent, Fingon.” Thranduil said, before he bit his lip and then grinned. “Got it off.” He exclaimed and finally, finally freed Legolas from the collar.   
“Thank god I already thought I had to skip school tomorrow. Or would you make me go there wearing that?” Legolas asked with slight sarcasm, before he looked at said Fingon again. It was the boy from the pictures, another of Thranduil’s childhood friends.   
“He definitely would. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Fingon by the way. I’ve known your boyfriend for longer than you were alive, I had to spend almost three decades with him. Do you know how to handle him yet? Even though I start thinking he might be the one saying what’s going to happen in your relationship.” Fingon definitely didn’t care about other people’s private life, or their relationship lives. But then again, he was Thranduil’s childhood friend, stuff like boundaries didn’t exist, especially not if you had shagged a couple of times in the past.  
“It might seem so, but the truth is that Legolas orders me around.”   
That was partly true.   
The blond man looked at the collar in his hand before he tossed it to Fingon. “This was a present for you by the way.”   
“A present for him? Why?” Legolas asked, a little disappointed that he didn’t get a puppy.   
The reason why showed up behind Fingon, hiding in the shadow of his tall figure but curiously looking into the room. A dog.   
“It’s for my dog. Your boyfriend never approved of my choice of collar and it seems as if he finally fulfilled his promise to get me one next time I’ll be in the city.” The dark haired man paused a second. “Even though I don’t know if I can accept it after what I’ve witnessed today.” He joked and started to laugh about his own humor. Thranduil just rolled his eyes, before he gave Legolas a quick peck and disappeared into the direction of the kitchen.   
“You want anything? Tea, water, coffee? Maybe a snack?”   
“Just coffee thanks, I’m not really in the mood for food. Black, no sugar, no milk, no cream. Make it as dark as possible.”   
Yes, definitely one of Thranduil’s childhood friends. It appeared as if they all lived off of black coffee alone. Except Maedhros, but the ginger was sticking out of the group anyways.

 

“So you thought I had gotten you a puppy?” Thranduil later asked amused, when Legolas had cuddled himself against the taller body with a sleepy yawn. He had Smaug on his lap and stared at the TV screen. Some action movie played, absolutely overdone with special effects and the plot was boring.   
“Everybody has dreams and hope.” Legolas tried to defend himself, but failed miserably.   
“You’re adorable you know that?”   
“I know. But I like to hear it from you.” The teenager smiled. “I wish I could say the same thing about you but your Botox Face is always so stiff that you never seem adorable…only cold.”   
“You’re a bastard.” Thranduil snorted, before he smiled a little and pulled Legolas a little closer. “A feisty bastard, just the way I like it.”  
“Then you’ll have a lot of fun with me, I can promise you that.” The younger one pressed a soft kiss on the cheek that was close to him and heard how his boyfriend hummed. His lips slowly wandered lower and lower, over the sharp jawline and a little down the throat right where the collar of Thranduil’s suits normally began. There he stopped and began to kiss and lick that spot slightly, before he bit into it.   
The man hissed slightly, but didn’t pull back.   
After Legolas had made sure that there would be a bruise appear by tomorrow, he pressed a last kiss on it and focused on the boring film once more.   
“So I don’t get a puppy?”   
Thranduil groaned. “I’ll think about it.” He then decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I think the next chapter will be uploaded sometime next week and finally I can't wait for you to read it....


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas hated being lied to and how will Thranduil's secret affect their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has become way too long but I simply couldn't split it so....sorry? But I uploaded twice this week so maybe that makes you forgive me ;) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy their relationship...as long as possible.

 

“So, how have you been able to capture Lil’s heart? I’ve seen many people try and even more fail.” Fingon mused the next day during lunch. Thranduil and Fingon had finished their business early and because Legolas only had 4 hours of class that day, he was free to go at 11.25 o’clock, military time obviously. So they headed out for lunch and were sitting in one of New York’s finest restaurants so the slightly older men could order something that would pay other people’s rent, just to stop eating after one bite. Legolas wasn’t a big eater himself, but he lived pretty healthy compared to his boyfriend.   
“The trick is to not try it.” The teenager grinned and took another bite from his delicious…whatever it was that looked like an art sculpture on his plate.   
“I should’ve known that, maybe you would’ve dated me then.” Fingon smiled sweetly at Thranduil, who rolled his eyes but smiled slightly as well.   
“Fingon had a crush on me when we were teenagers. Even though I had a girlfriend at that time…” Thranduil pulled a grimace at the memory. “Turned out that it wasn’t really my area…”   
“Dating or women?” Fingon asked and laughed when he got an annoyed glare from the older blond.  
“But he dated my mom, so he can’t really be against dating or dating a women.” Legolas chirped in and for a second the dark haired one looked startled, before realization spread over his face.   
“Oh, yes. I almost forgot…”   
“Your mother was special and we had a unique kind of relationship.” Thranduil obviously tried to avoid the subject, probably because of Legolas.   
“Well you knew her for, how long? 15 years before you started dating?” There was something in Fingon’s voice when he pronounced ‘ _dating’_ that made it sound sarcastic.   
“You knew my mother that long? I always thought you had known her for only 3 years before she died.” The teenager was slightly startled, but then again he had never spoken with Thranduil about his relationship to Legolas’ mother. It felt weird.   
“I didn’t really know her. It turned out that we had met once at a party many years before I started dating her.” Thranduil explained with a somewhat forced smile and kept throwing death glares at his friend, who continued to smile sweetly.   
“Oh…that happened to me once too. There was this new kid in class and later I found out that he had been a friend of mine in kindergarten.” Legolas remembered the friend of his and his boyfriend’s mouth curled into a smile.   
“Anyways, we lost our subject. Capturing our queen’s heart means not trying it? That’s pretty interesting. I always thought he was the vain type that wanted to get compliments all the time and all that.” Fingon took a second bite of his food, before he abandoned his fork once again and took his drink instead.   
“I think it worked out because I actually liked him.” Thranduil mumbled.   
Fingon laughed, before he grabbed his tie to undo it a bit. Legolas could hardly imagine how annoying a tie had to be. He was glad that they weren’t forced to wear school uniforms with ties but instead could wear whatever they wanted to.   
A little bit of the dark haired men’s pale chest got exposed and the youngest one’s breathing hitched. It didn’t went unnoticed, but Thranduil’s childhood friend only smiled.   
“Three of them, two in the front, one in the back. They’re running from my collarbones all the way to my stomach or hip and from my shoulder halfway across my back.” Fingon explained, while his fingers caressed the end of the huge scar that had become visible and caused Legolas’ reaction.   
“How?” The teenager asked, since the scars were the biggest one’s he had ever seen and he had only caught a quick glimpse on one.   
“I got hit by a car. Broke more bones at once than more people break in their entire life. The front of the car was sharp and sliced me open, my back was affected as well but not as bad.” The man shrugged as if it was something that wasn’t really worth mentioning.   
“You were an idiot.” Thranduil snorted, but he seemed a little paler than before.   
“Wait, you saw it?” Legolas stared at his boyfriend, who nodded.   
“We all saw it. We were children, maybe 8 or 9 years old.”   
“How did it happen?”   
“We were walking down the street, on our way to Glorfindel’s. We were almost there when Maedhros saw this cat across the street. Normally no one drives fast in the area we lived in, you’ve been there, no one would ever get the stupid idea to drive with full speed through the curvy streets. But there are idiots in this world and just when Maedhros stepped on the street we saw the car. One of these sport cars. It would’ve hit him, but Fingon jumped and pushed Maedhros out of the way. He wasn’t smart enough to think what would happen to him. Our ginger didn’t even get a scratch but this idiot...” Thranduil looked at his childhood friend, who grinned amused. “…managed to get hit by the car, fly at least twenty feet through the air and then land on the ground with a noise that still haunts me in my nightmares. He was in a coma for two weeks and it took him months until he was able to walk without crutches.”   
“It was worth it.” Fingon shrugged his shoulder as if it happened to everybody once in their lifetime. “I saved Maedhros’ life after all, how could I ever regret doing that?”   
“I would’ve thought that Glorfindel tried to save him. They seemed very close when they were young.” Legolas mumbled, slightly taken aback by the story.   
“No one will ever be as close to Maedhros as Fingon is. They’re related after all.” Thranduil explained.   
“That’s true, I’m his cousin. We’ve been best friends all our lives, we grew up in the same family and while I’m close to all of my childhood friends, even this piece of shit here…” Fingon looked at Thranduil “…I still have a special bond to Maedhros. If it would happen again, I wouldn’t hesitate. Just like I didn’t hesitate the first time. The pain was worth it all. And also he became my person slave afterwards, he’s still trying to ensure my happiness because he feels guilty.” The dark haired one laughed, but the smile on his face was soft and loving.   
Legolas stared at him in awe. He loved his friends very much, especially since he had known most of them all his life, but could he have done what Fingon did without thinking about it twice? The man had been 8 at that time after all…  
“Let’s change the subject, otherwise Lil will start crying. He’s very emotional when it comes to the people he loves.” The businessman joked and nudged his blond friend softly, who rolled his eyes.   
“I’m not emotional. Especially not with you, because I don’t feel any love for any of you idiots.” Thranduil said with an almost sugar sweet voice.  
“That sounded very different in our shared weekend. I still remember the sweet nothings that you whispered to me when you seduced me and all the adorable words you mumbled in my ear when you held me tight, pressed against your body and mumbling your name over and over again.” Fingon teased and the other man’s gaze flickered to Legolas, who simply shrugged.   
“You don’t mind, do you?” Thranduil’s friend asked, knowing the answer very well.   
“Not at all, I’ve seen him with many men, even though he almost never noticed that I was home.” The teenager said, not bothered by the conversation at all.   
Fingon began to laugh, before he got serious again and looked at his friend. “You were really shameless when we were younger.” His gaze flickered to Legolas. “He knew that I had fallen in love with him when we were in our early twenties, but it didn’t stop him from lulling me into his bed. I wasn’t as easy to get as Maedhros though.”  
Legolas looked at Thranduil. “That’s just mean. Did you ever apologize?”   
“He doesn’t need to, it was the easiest thing to get over my crush. I always knew he wasn’t interested in me the way I was with him, so I enjoyed the short time I had with him and finally realized that I wasn’t interested in a relationship in any way. The sex was great but I simply couldn’t imagine myself to hold his hand or kiss him every day anymore. He could’ve broken my heart in many ways, probably ignoring my crush on him and leaving me with it would’ve been the worst, but instead he showed me that I never desired the true him.” Fingon explained and it somehow sounded reasonable in its crazy, screwed up way.   


 

 

„A date?“ Legolas raised his eyebrows, while he chewed on a piece of sweet watermelon.   
“Do I really have to repeat everything I say at 7 in the morning?” Thranduil asked, obviously too tired to be in a good mood just yet. He was at his second cup of black coffee so he should be able to manage a smile soon.   
“Yes you do if it literally doesn’t make any sense.” The teenager wasn’t really impressed by the death stare that burned into him, but instead smiled sweetly, while he licked the melon juice off his fingers.   
“What didn’t make sense? It was an easy question.”   
“You said, and I’ll quote that ‘How about we go on a date today? I’ll pick you up after school, we’ll stop by at home quickly and then do whatever you would like to do’. I never thought you were a date going kind of person.” He quoted his boyfriend, who finally managed to curl up one corner of his mouth. Even though it was barely visible.   
“Well, I’m full of surprises in that case. Do you want to go or not? I could use that time for work after all if you’re not interested at all.” Thranduil had his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him, almost as if he was…shy? Or insecure? How cute, Legolas had a hard time not to coo.   
“I do want to go. And I can decide where we go?”   
“Absolutely.” The businessman nodded.   
“This will be good.”

“Are you serious?” Thranduil groaned besides Legolas, as soon as they entered the building and were surrounded by far too many people.   
“Yes I am.” Legolas said, happily taking a couple of pictures of the surroundings, himself and Thranduil. “Smile for the picture.” He demanded, but his boyfriend’s face stayed disapproving, annoyed and somehow emotionless.   
“I would smile if there would be an occasion.” The man said, before he paid for two tickets and pulled Legolas with him.   
“You said we can go wherever I want to. And this is what I want.” Legolas simply shrugged and grabbed himself a flyer on the way.   
“But this is an aquarium, we could’ve gone into any pet shop and stared at the fish there. Why do we need to go into a public place with…kids…” he pulled a grimace “running around and babies screaming?”   
“Because they have sharks here and animals that you won’t find in a pet shop. Try not to be stupid, yes love?” The teenager teased, before he took their tickets and handed them the employer at the entrance of the aquarium. He checked them quickly, before giving them back and nodding them through.   
“Don’t tease me Legolas, I’m not in a very good mood right now.” Thranduil said and followed him with a deep sight.   
“When would I ever tease you?” The younger blond giggled, before he got serious and grabbed his boyfriends hand to intertwine their fingers. “But if you really don’t want to go, we can leave.”   
They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Legolas could see how the taller one gave up.   
“You’re telling me that seconds after we entered. Now that we’re already inside I presume that we can take a look around as well. Also I said that we would do whatever you want and if that includes walking around watching stupid fish doing what they do all the time, then it’s fine with me.”   
“Thank you.” He got on his tiptoes, to press a quick peck on the lips of his stepfather, before they continued their way.   
“Also, you look very good in your outfit and I would like to pull that pony tail.” The man added quietly, which caused the teenager to gasp.   
“Dirty pervert, there are kids around here.” He joked, but felt flattered. He had spent a lot of time preparing his outfit and tried at least ten different ones, before he settled for the one that he was actually wearing today. Tight light blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, over that a black tight pullover, sneakers, and a dark blue jacket with a hood which fit perfectly for the colder days since it had started to become chilly in New York City. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail and he had a black bag slung over one shoulder.   
But no matter how many admiring looks he had gotten from strangers that passed them, his date had gotten even more.   
Thranduil was- for once- not wearing one of his suits, but instead ‘normal’ clothing. Still, each piece was worth more than normal people’s entire outfits, but the effort counted. Dark pants, black shoes, and to be honest the grey shirt could’ve been a piece of one of his suits, but the dark coat made it up. His hair was open and mostly hidden behind the flipped up collar of the coat.   
“But I do have to admit that your choice of clothing is quite good as well.” Legolas smiled and a shiver ran over his back when Thranduil softly squeezed their joined hands.   
“Thank you love.” He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on the younger one’s forehead, before he sighed once more. “Let’s go and watch some boring fish doing what they always do.” The man looked at a group of loud children with a clear sign of disgust.   
“You really hate kids, don’t you?” The teenager laughed, while he tried not to think too much about if he held the larger hand too tight or too lose or if his skin was sweaty. Instead he just enjoyed the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, who looked not amused at all. The sentence ‘ _The queen is not_ _amused_ ’ fit too well in this situation. After all they were talking about New York’s queen here.   
“I don’t hate kids…” Thranduil began and Legolas already though he was lying, but then the man continued “…I despise them.”   
The student laughed about that. “You don’t ‘ _despise’_ Bard’s children.” He remembered his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes slightly.   
“I barely tolerate them. Compared to other people’s… _offspring_ , they’re quite pleasant.”   
Legolas couldn’t stop but smile widely about his beloved one. It was almost adorable how Thranduil was acting. “So if I want children you would be against adopting some?” He joked, quite sharing his boyfriend’s opinion about little brats.   
For a second the businessman seemed shocked, then he chuckled. “You got me there for a second.”   
“Thank you I know.” The younger one said cheerfully, before he finally drew his attention on their surroundings. They were walking down a dark hallway into the direction of a light. On the dark walls were paintings of slightly glooming sea creatures like jellyfish and the soft sound of crashing waves played in the background. Sadly the noises of the other visitors made it almost impossible to hear the sound of the ocean. It wasn’t as full as it would’ve been on a Saturday so Legolas was glad that they went today. When they left the hallway they entered another one that was basically a tunnel that led through an aquarium. Above and next to them were colorful fish, mantas, jellyfish and sharks swimming around in slow circles.   
“Look at that.” Legolas mumbled excitedly and dragged his boyfriend to one side of the glass wall, where a shark slowly swam through the water. It wasn’t a really big shark, barely as long as both of Legolas’ arms, but quite beautiful. He loved sharks, he adored them in fact. “Can you see its teeth?”  
“Yes I can see its teeth very well.” Thranduil mumbled next to him, still sounding tired but amused at the same time.   
They walked around in the aquarium for hours, watching ‘stupid fish doing what they always did’ and even though Thranduil sighed every now and then when they entered a room that was filled with too many people, they had a lot of fun.   
Legolas’ favorite part was near the end of the aquarium, when they reached the touch tank. It was a big and shallow aquarium which was open at the top and allowed visitors to touch the swimming creatures. There were many sea stars, a couple of smaller fish, mantas but also small sharks that weren’t much longer than Legolas’ forearm.   
The animals were calm and use to strangers that put their hands in the water to caress the skin of them, so they swam around peacefully and didn’t flee as soon as fingers touched them.   
The teenager played with sharks and mantas, everything else was pretty boring compared to those animals, but eventually he had enough. Thranduil refused to hold his hand again, until he had washed them properly and one walk to the restroom later he was allowed to intertwine his fingers with the longer ones once again.   
They had almost reached the exit, when they walked past the hallway to a very dark area. It was a huge room with barely five people in there. Everything was quiet and dark except for one wall. There was an aquarium, all the way from the floor to the roof of the room and in it were glowing jellyfish.   
“Beautiful.” Legolas mumbled in astonishment and to his surprise, his boyfriend agreed.   
“It really is breathtaking.” The dark voice simply said, before they stepped closer.   
“Look how big they are. They’re taller than me.” The teenager realized, staring at the jellyfish right in front of them. It was red and orange, like a fire and had long tentacles that seemed to never end.   
“Most of them are venomous. Get touched by the tentacles and you have to go to the hospital…or you end up dead in minutes.”   
“Well, there’s a huge piece of glass separating me from them so we should be fine.” The younger one rolled his eyes, but rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, while he continued to stare at the animals in awe.   
Thranduil freed his own fingers from Legolas’, to put his arm around the smaller body’s waist and pull him even closer.   
Legolas snuggled into the touch, trying to be so close to the businessman that not even a hair could’ve fit between them. He enjoyed being surrounded by the familiar smell that comforted him, it was astonishing how easy he and Thranduil lived this relationship. It was completely natural, as if they had been together like this for years, even decades. Maybe they haven’t had the ideal start but now everything had worked out perfectly.   
And maybe, one day, Thranduil would be ready to tell Legolas whatever dark secret of his past that he tried to hide.   
The teenager obviously had his theories. It would’ve been too easy to say that Thranduil had slid into the whole drug thing due to the absence of his parents, also saying that it was his friends’ fault was unreasonable since they didn’t seem like the sort that forced you under peer pressure to do all that shit with them. So Legolas thought that maybe Thranduil had lost a close family member, probably an uncle since he had no siblings, who had been like a second father to him and whose death left the teenager all alone and by himself. But his main theory which was the most reasonable one, was that Thranduil had been abused during his childhood. And if yes, then it had been his father for sure, their bad relationship towards each other would be easily explained if the cause was physical/mental abuse. And Oropher would’ve been smart enough to leave no long lasting remains of physical abuse like scars or something, because Thranduil’s body was flawless and the influence the man had on other people due to his wealth saved him even if Thranduil had been going to the police. And Thranduil’s mother seemed very guilty towards her son, maybe because she knew about it but never did anything.   
So abuse was what he thought probably happened, but there were so many more things that could cause Thranduil’s behavior, such as rape or maybe he did interpret too much into it and Thranduil simply slipped into this whole drug thing and his dark teenage years by accident and didn’t have the ability to get out of it on his own. But those were only theories.   
He tilted his head slightly to look at Thranduil’s face. The man was staring into the dark aquarium, his eyes seemed lost and somehow sad, why was he so sad? In the last two years in which he had seen Thranduil every day, he had never been able to get a glimpse underneath the cold mask that the man wore to hide his true emotions but in the past two weeks the mask he wore around Legolas had shattered and allowed the teenager to see the true emotions on the beautiful face clearly. And even though Thranduil had mostly positive emotions around him, sometimes, when he didn’t say anything and didn’t move at all, he saw how Thranduil’s gaze got lost and sadness flickered over his face. The businessman looked incredibly painful and vulnerable and so unbelievably hurt and guilty that it made Legolas’ heart clench. And then the man blinked and looked at Legolas and started to smile one of the true smiles that he had rarely seen before their relationship. Those moments were when he knew that his boyfriend was alright, that he was fine and happy.   
Right now was such a moment.   
_‘What happened? What happened that still makes you this sad?’_ he wanted to ask, he desperately wished to know, but he didn’t. He knew that one day his boyfriend would tell him, when he was ready to share it with Legolas.   
So the teenager smiled, got on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on Thranduil’s cheek. The man blinked, pulled out of whatever dark thoughts he had and his gaze flickered to Legolas. And there it was, a beautiful, soft and honest smile.   
“Have you seen enough of these boring fish or do you wish to walk around again? I think you haven’t taken enough pictures, only half a million or something.” Thranduil asked and his smile widened into a teasing grin.   
Legolas rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend softly, before he answered. “I think I’m fine, even though you look very annoyed in each of the photos. Something I have get used to I guess.”   
“I’ll try to not look annoyed in the next picture, I promise.” The man laughed, before he pressed a kiss on Legolas hair and softly played with the long strands.   
“Good.” The teenager smiled.   
“Are we done with this hideous thing then? Or are there even more fish that we didn’t see a dozen of times?” He joked slightly, which wasn’t his best joke, but quite amusing.   
“There’s only one important thing left.”   
“And what would that be?” Thranduil asked interested.   
“The gift shop.” Legolas answered while he freed himself from the arm around his waist and instead linked their fingers once more to pull his boyfriend with him, who chuckled slightly.   
“I should’ve known it. What would an aquarium be without a souvenir shop? With overpriced stuffed animals and a ton of different T-Shirts that have the logo of the aquarium printed on them?”   
“Exactly. And don’t forget the plastic cups with the logos and straws that have a small dolphin on them.” The younger one joked as well, while they entered said gift shop which was filled with many exhausted families, even more crying kids who didn’t get what they wanted and annoyed parents who asked themselves if getting a child had really been a good idea.   
“Oh right, how could I have forgotten those?” Thranduil allowed himself to be dragged over to the stuffed animal section, where at least seven different kids tried to get their parents to buy them some plush dolphin or wale simply because ‘it’s so awesome’. Half of them were already close to crying and one little boy, who held onto a plush seal as if it was the only thing that saved him from drowning, had a red face from crying and tears dripped onto the floor. His mouth was open wide, drool smeared over his chin, a whaling noise escaped him together with sobs. His parents had their arms crossed and looked so pissed off how only parents in souvenir shops were able to look.   
“Dear god, I hate children.” Thranduil mumbled, while he picked different stuffed animals to look at them.   
“Don’t tell me you weren’t like that when you were a child.” Legolas rolled his eyes and tested a dark whale if it was fluffy enough. It wasn’t.   
“I wasn’t, because even if my parents took me and my b-“ He stopped his sentence suddenly, cleared his throat and continued. “took me and my best friends to something with a souvenir shop, we always got what we wanted. They didn’t care about buying a dozen stuffed animals as long as we were happy.” He shrugged his shoulders.   
Legolas rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Of course, I should’ve known that.” He laughed, while his eyes wandered up the shelf to the top where a giant white plush seal that looked very soft, looked happily into the store. It was the very big version of the seal that the small boy still pressed against his chest while his screams reached a new next level. They weren’t loud anymore, they left the stage where humans were able to hear them and reached a high that only dogs could hear.   
Next to the seal sat a giant penguin, on the other side a big shark, then a whale, a polar bear and a dolphin. It was basically the big versions of all the small animals in the lower shelves, but only the seal interested him.   
Thranduil’s eyes followed Legolas’ gaze and the teenager heard an amused sight. “I should’ve known that.” The man grinned, before he got on his tiptoes, to snatch the animal from the shelf. “The seal was it, right?” He asked and pressed the plush thing into Legolas’ arms.   
The children around them stared at them, suddenly not happy with their own stuffed animals anymore and even the kid that screamed so high pitched that humans weren’t able to hear it, stopped.   
Every parent close to them went pale, because they knew what would follow. Only seconds later it happened.   
“I want one of those too!” “Mommy I want!” “Why can he get one and I don’t?” “Please?” “But I want one!”   
“Really?” Legolas asked, pressing the plush against his chest and looking at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows, who shrugged his shoulders.   
“There isn’t a single thing I couldn’t or wouldn’t buy you. You’ll just have to say it and I will get it for you, no matter what it might be. And if you want a giant plush seal then I shall get you a giant seal.” Thranduil simply replied.   
“It’s that simple?” He wanted to know disbelievingly, a little surprised how easy his boyfriend saw the whole thing. Yes, the businessman had never hesitated to give Legolas money for everything the teenager wanted, but now it was different. He didn’t simply get a credit card or cash anymore, now Thranduil actually bought what he wanted for him.   
“Of course it is. I want to spoil you as much as possible. And if that means that I’ll have to buy you hundreds of stuffed animals, I’ll do it.” The older one smiled, while his finger caressed Legolas’ cheek gently. “So, anything else you want?”   
“Can I get a stupid T-Shirt?” He was still so startled by those words that his voice was a little high pitched.   
“Of course you can, love. Pick whatever shirt you want.”   
Legolas picked one of the ugly, stupid shirts, while Thranduil carried his new plush animal. As his boyfriend might have noticed, Legolas had a weakness for stuffed animals and the fluffier they were, the better he liked them.   
On the cash register they earned a couple of curious and mostly jealous looks. Many young girls and women stared at Thranduil and Legolas with wide eyes and the teenager could almost see the hearts in their eyes.   
“No matter where you go, people always notice your beauty.” Thranduil noticed, while he grabbed his wallet, looked at the big amount of cash and his credit cards as if he had to choose which way would me more fun to pay, then he picked one cash.   
“Is that the American Express Centurion Card?” Legolas asked and took his boyfriend’s wallet, to look at the credit card that had jumped into his eye.   
“Hm?” Thranduil looked almost absentmindedly into his wallet, while he handed the salesperson a couple of dollar bills. “Oh yes, it is.”   
Legolas took it out and stared at the black thing, while his fingers stroke over it carefully. His father had had one of those as well, but Legolas had never cared about it, never understood what the card meant. And after his death he had never seen one again, because his mother had kept the money and cards away.   
“You like it?” The businessman chuckled when he noticed the look on Legolas face, and got his change back, together with a small plastic bag that carried the T-Shirts. He took the seal under his free arm and used the other to guide Legolas out of the store.   
“It has something appealing. Especially since it’s this color.” He looked at the card once more and stroke over the beautiful signature on the backside, before he put it back into the wallet and handed it his boyfriend. “You signature is very pretty.” He complimented and grabbed his seal to carry it on his own.   
“Thank you, I practiced a lot.” Thranduil answered amused, before he put his wallet back into his pocket and got his car keys instead.   
“I hope your wrist didn’t hurt from all the practice that you had whenever you spend an amount of money that could pay for other people’s rent.” The teenager said sarcastic, but his boyfriend only laughed.   
“Finally someone gets me, I’m so glad that we see it the same way.” The businessman answered with a grin.   
As soon as they stepped outside, Legolas shivered. It was surprisingly cold and dark as well. They had spent hours in the aquarium and completely forgotten the time.   
“Do you want to go out for dinner or head home?” Thranduil asked, while they walked in the direction of his car.  
“Head home, I want to thank you for your patience to go to the aquarium with me.” The student answered with a cheeky smile on his lips.   
The older one looked confused for a second, before he understood and smirked. “I think we should go on dates more often.”   
“After this night you will definitely want to go on many more dates.” Legolas promised and got himself a small slap on his ass, which made him yelp.   
“I can’t wait to get home.”

As soon as they had entered the loft, Thranduil let go of the bag in his hand, which fell on the ground. He pushed Legolas against the next wall, so hard that it was almost painful, and kissed him passionately.   
The teenager was so surprised, that the seal slipped from his hands as well as his backpack. The hot lips on his own set his skin on fire and his stomach turned around in anticipation. He got kissed hard, but kissed back even harder. It was passionate, but also loving and sweet.   
Suddenly Thranduil’s teeth bit into Legolas’ lower lip and the student hissed slightly, but didn’t mind at all.   
Legolas’ hands grabbed the collar of the businessman’s coat and pulled him down even more, so he could get better access, he pushed his tongue forward, past the other one’s lips where it met his. A moan escaped him as well as his lover. Hands wandered over Legolas sides, down to his ass and squeezed it.   
“I love your skinny jeans, I will buy you a whole closet full of them.” Thranduil growled while he let go of Legolas mouth and allowed his lips to travel lower. He pressed kisses on the younger one’s cheek, on his jaw and then finally reached his neck, where he sucked, licked and nibbled on the soft skin.   
The teenager’s breath hitched, before he started to pant even more. His head was spinning slightly with lust and desire and maybe a little because Thranduil had kissed him breathless.   
“Touch me, please.” He whimpered and cursed his jeans for being so skinny that they pressed against his half hard arousal painfully.   
“I will.” Thranduil promised, not quickly enough for the younger one.   
Legolas used the opportunity to push his own hips a little forward, to rub them against his stepfather’s, who groaned throaty. A sound that would forever stick to his wet dreams.   
“Patience darling, we don’t want you to come before we started, do we?” The man asked, while one of his hands let go off Legolas’ ass and instead grabbed the bulge in front of his skinny jeans.   
A shudder went down his back and he gasped for air, this was better than everything he had ever experienced. Better than every shag he had gotten, no matter how good his lover at that time was. He seriously worried that he would mess up his pants before they had done anything.   
“No…” He answered Thranduil’s question, even though no answer had been necessary. The teenager only did it so he would get his relief as soon as possible.   
“That’s my good boy.” Thranduil breathed against the exposed throat, before he pressed a soft kiss on the pale skin. “Even though I shouldn’t mind if you come just yet, I will make you release yourself more than once tonight anyways.”   
Legolas moaned softly when he heard those words being whispered against his skin and his eyes fluttered shut. “Yes, please. Please take me Daddy.” He wouldn’t beg normally, he was ways too proud to beg, but with Thranduil he couldn’t stop himself from saying this one sweet word. ‘ _Please’  
_ “I will darling. I will. Where do you want me to take you?”   
“Bedroom. Now.”

Legolas didn’t exactly know how they made it into the bedroom, but he found himself laying on the soft mattress all sprawled out and shivering with anticipation. He had lost his jacket on the way as well as his shoes, Thranduil’s coat had to lay somewhere in the hallway as well, just like his shoes.   
“Let me undress you, little one. So I can see your pretty body.” Thranduil mumbled, while he climbed over Legolas on the bed.   
“Go ahead.” Legolas said with a shaking voice, his eyes wandering over the beautiful face above him. “And hurry up, otherwise I’ll undress me myself and leave you to yourself while I will lay in my own bed and touch myself until I scream your name while I’m coming.” He teased his boyfriend, whose eyes seemed to darken when he heard those words.   
“You wouldn’t dare.” Thranduil rasped, before he bent down to kiss Legolas deeply.   
“Yes I would. And I would leave my door open a little so you can watch me and-“His sentence was cut off, as a large hand began to open up his pants and his breathing hitched when he felt how his now fully erected arousal was touched slightly.   
“And what? Do you think I could stand there, watching you touch yourself without losing my mind? I couldn’t. I would walk to your bed and start teasing you with my tongue, until you beg me to forgive you and take you.” The man had finally opened his tight jeans and freed the teenager’s legs from the skin cutting tight material. Legolas lifted his hips slightly, to help his stepfather undress him, while his own fingers stroke over the strong arms and the every piece of skin that he was able to reach.   
“Please undress me faster, I can’t wait…” He was cut off when a hand grabbed his still covered arousal and a small cry left his lips.   
“Yes you can wait, and you will. Promise me that you will do what Daddy tells you and you will get what you seek so desperately.” Thranduil whispered, while his hand lazily stroke over the hard flesh.   
“I will, I promise Daddy. But _please_ …” Legolas writhed on the mattress and tried to trust into the hand that still touched him almost torturing slow.   
“That’s my good boy. Don’t worry love, I will take care of you, I always will.” And with that the man finally pulled Legolas shirt over his head and left the teenager in nothing but briefs.   
“I know you will.” He whispered back, shuddering at the sudden cold that surrounded his body.   
“Good.” The businessman responded and kissed him once again, this time softer and slower, but with just as much love and softness as before.   
Legolas smiled slightly, before he pushed himself up and surprised his stepfather with the sudden movement. Thranduil looked startled for a second that Legolas had sat up, but the teenager simply climbed on the older one’s lap and began to unbutton his shirt and he understood. The older blond allowed the younger one to unbutton his white shirt completely.   
With each button that opened, the student’s hands shook more and more. He was halfway done and his fingers were fiddling with the next button, unable to open it. His eyes couldn’t stay fixed, instead they always flickered up to look at the already revealed marble skin that was so shamelessly exposed.   
Thranduil chuckled eventually and grabbed Legolas' shaking hands.   
“Allow me to help you.” He mumbled and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt quickly and without any problems.   
Legolas lifted his fingers to caress the pale, hairless chest that he was finally able to touch the way he wanted to. The skin was soft and warm, he had imagined it to be colder… it looked so unreal after all. His fingers traced the lines of the muscles, flickered softly over the sensitive sides and he smiled slightly as he felt how the larger body tensed. That would be interesting for another time. Then he slid higher and finally pushed the garment off the broad shoulders. The soft fabric slid off the skin easily and down Thranduil’s arms, to leave his upper body completely exposed.   
He slowly bend forward and pressed his lips on the prominent collarbones.   
A shudder went through his lover and the raspy breathed hitched a little.   
Legolas smiled and happiness flooded his body when he realized that he had this effect on the ice cold man that normally had so much self-control. He almost didn’t notice how a hand softly grabbed the hair tie of his pony tail and pulled it off, to make his hair fall over his shoulders. The teenager allowed his lips to wander higher until they reached the sensitive throat, there he kissed and sucked on the skin until it began to redden. There would be a bruise tomorrow, visible for everyone. And everybody would know that Thranduil _belonged_ to someone, just as much as he himself belonged to the older man.   
“You know, you’re the only one that has ever been allowed to leave marks on me.” His boyfriend suddenly said, his voice unstable and slightly panting, but he was smiling.    
“Really?” Legolas let go of the skin to look into his lover’s eyes. They stared right back at him, pupils blown and glassy with lust, but telling the truth. “Why?” He asked, while leaning his forehead against the others.   
“Because it’s you and I want everyone to know that I have someone that is important to me. That I have someone that kisses and likes me, not because of my name or my looks or my money, but because of who I am, even though I can be an asshole sometimes.”   
“Sometimes?” Legolas had raised an eyebrow teasingly, which caused his boyfriend to roll his eyes. “Please let me continue. I want everyone to know that I don’t care about anyone else the way I care about you, that I’ve found someone that I love.” Thranduil admitted honestly and startled Legolas with those words.   
For a couple of the seconds the teenager was quiet, then he spoke again, voice rough and shaking. “You…love me?” He asked, unsure if that was the truth because he desperately wished for it to be true.   
Thranduil looked into his eyes, before he leaned forward a bit to lock their lips softly. “I do.” He mumbled then, while he placed his hands over Legolas’. He led them lower until they laid right where Thranduil’s heart was. It was beating fast and strong, definitely faster than Legolas had ever thought a heart could beat.   
And suddenly he felt like crying. He closed his eyes and a smile crept upon his lips.   
“Say that again.” He whispered quietly, wanting to hear those words again and again until he could remember exactly how Thranduil’s voice sounded when he said them.   
“I love you.” He repeated. “I love you like I’ve never loved anyone. I didn’t even know I was able to love someone besides me. But I do and out of all people on this planet it’s you. And I couldn’t be happier.”   
Hearing those words, it was almost too much for Legolas to bear. “I’ve loved you for years. When I first saw you I fell in love with you and soon I loved you, and I know I shouldn’t have loved you back then but I did….I still do.” When he looked up again, he saw how Thranduil had gotten pale, but a smile was found upon his lips.   
“I never heard something more beautiful in my entire life.” He said, before he locked their lips once again.   
Legolas moaned as he felt a tongue enter his mouth, his hands, still covered by Thranduil’s began to wander again, until they rested upon the strong shoulder to support himself. And then he rolled his hips slightly against the bulge in the black pants that pressed against his own.   
His boyfriend broke the kiss to sight and press the lithe body closer.   
“What do you want to do tonight?” He asked and Legolas understood the question immediately. He didn’t hesitate.   
“I want to do everything. I want you to take me, I want to feel everything of you. Show me how much you love me.”   
“Are you sure?” The man had crooked one eyebrow. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. This is supposed to be special, I don’t want it to happen just like that.”   
“I am sure, I’ve wanted you so long. I’m not untouched, I know what I want and I want you. Just you and nothing else.” Legolas bit his lower lip and blushed slightly. “So will you please take me, Daddy?”   
“Everything you want.” Thranduil groaned, before he quickly turned Legolas around, so that he was hovering over the smaller body, supported by his arms and legs. The teenager gasped in surprise, but he didn’t mind it at all. Instead he reached forward and undid the zipper and button on Thranduil’s pants.   
“Take them off.” He whispered, his voice sounding higher than usual and somehow as if he had a sore throat.   
Thranduil smiled and got up for a second to free himself from his pants, he quickly threw his tight briefs off as well, just to smile when he caught Legolas’ hungry gaze that was fixed upon the proud erection.   
Then the man crawled back upon the bed, to kneel between Legolas’ legs. The teenager almost jumped, when his boyfriend began to kiss and lick his upper body, starting at his collar bones, slowly tracing a wet line down to his left nipple, just to close his mouth around it.   
The student gasped for air at the sensation, even more so when a hand began to play with the abandoned one and suddenly he moaned as teeth carefully pulled on the pink, hardening numbs.   
“So sensitive, you’ll drive me crazy.” Thranduil mused, letting go off the skin and instead blowing a little air against the wet surface.   
Legolas groaned and shivered at the cold that spread over his skin.   
But then a hot tongue released him from his torture once again. Teeth scraped against his soft skin, lower and lower until Thranduil’s teasing mouth had reached the hem of Legolas’ briefs. Carefully the man bit into the soft fabric, to pull it down a bit and Legolas couldn’t do anything but stare wide eyed at his boyfriend, who undressed him with nothing but his teeth.   
And finally, finally after the torture of too tight jeans, his erection was freed and bounced against his stomach.   
The older one smiled at the sight and quickly used his hands to undress the smaller body fully. Now Legolas was spread out on the sheets, fully undressed and shivering under the earlier touch as well as the lust that made him sensitive. When he looked into his stepfather’s eyes, he found something that could be described as awe.   
“Beautiful…” The man breathed, his gaze wandered over each and every piece of skin visible. It allowed shivers to ran down Legolas’ spine and he blushed.   
He wasn’t nearly as beautiful as his lover, he knew that. But to hear that the most beautiful being on the planet thought that Legolas was beautiful…it warmed his heart.   
“So pretty, all sprawled out like this for me. Panting and with deliciously flushed cheeks. I wish you could see how pretty you are like this. Waiting for Daddy to touch you finally.”   
“Will you ever touch me then, Daddy?” Legolas asked impatient, before the flattery would make him even vainer than he already was.   
“I will, love. I will.” Thranduil promised, before he bend down to turn his words into reality. The younger one had no second to realize what would happen, then the hot mouth already closed around his erection.   
A loud cry left his mouth in surprise and his hips automatically thrust upward into the waiting warmth. His hands fisted into the white sheets beneath him, trying to find anything that helped him not to lose himself in the pleasure.  
To his surprise he felt how Thranduil didn’t pull back, even when he had thrust his hips up and so he repeated the movement, fucking his stepfather’s mouth, while he responded the movements with the bobbing of his head.   
Legolas was so caught up in his pleasure that he didn’t hear the small sound of a bottle being opened. He was driven mad, the hot wetness around his cock made him lose every straight thought he had left. And then something cold and slick touched his tight hole and he bit his lower lip to suppress the scream that formed in his throat. He tasted blood, but he didn’t care.   
“Relax yourself, baby.” Thranduil mumbled, when he let go of Legolas erection, but the teenager only whined loudly at the loss of sensations. But then the mouth was back on him and he relaxed automatically. When the skilled tongue nudged against the slit on the head of his firm arousal, he arched his back and didn’t notice how a long finger slipped into him, until it was already inside and slowly pushing back and forth.   
Being filled with something had always driven Legolas crazy, as soon as he had found interest in sexual activities, he had found out that he was very sensitive, especially to anal stimulation. And Thranduil was an expert in that area.   
But quickly the one finger wasn’t enough.   
“More Daddy, give me more please. Another one. I can take it.” He panted and had to concentrate hard to be able to speak in somewhat complete sentences.   
“I know you can, my love.” Thranduil answered quickly, before he continued to drive the younger one mad with his mouth.   
The second finger slipped in easily, even though Legolas was very tight, it was surprising how quick and efficient Thranduil had been able to open him up. It didn’t hurt at all, it was only a welcome pressure that only added more lust to his burning body.   
He didn’t know how long the two fingers fingered and scissored him open, but finally, finally a third one joined. This time he wasn’t able to suppress the cry in his throat. It was filled with relief and arousal, finally he was being filled properly. He didn’t have time to think anymore, his mouth hung open, allowing every moan and cry to slip out. Legolas tried to keep his eyes open to see his boyfriend, he _really_ tried, but he couldn’t. It was impossible, he had no energy left.   
And then Thranduil brushed the small spot inside him that drove him into the highest states of bliss at the same time as he slid his mouth over the small slit again and Legolas gasped for air as the first orgasm crashed over his body with a brutal force.   
“Daddy.” He gasped, his voice almost soundless and his lungs without any air left in them. His body writhed on the sheets, his back arched and he threw his head back while his eyelids fluttered. His hands pulled on the expensive sheets and it was a miracle that he didn’t tear them apart.   
“I’m right here darling.” His Daddy mumbled and pressed a soft kiss on his parted lips. Finally Legolas was able to open his eyes, just to find his boyfriend’s face close to his own.   
“Daddy.” He sobbed, so happy that he had finally found relief. “Thank you.” He slung his shaking arms around the taller body to press him against his own.   
“You’re welcome, princess.” Thranduil answered with a soft voice and pressed a couple of sweet kisses all over Legolas’ face, to calm the shaking boy a little, who still seemed lost in pleasure.   
It took the teenager a minute to come back to earth and he finally realized what had happened and he smiled. “Took you long enough, have you finally opened me up properly or do I need to do it myself?”   
Thranduil arched one eyebrow, but grinned as well. “I would love to see you fucking your own fingers love, but right now I would prefer to be the one that makes you see stars.”   
“Good.” The student answered, before he grabbed another pillow to put it beneath his head to make himself a little more comfortable. “I’m ready.” He then exclaimed, trusting his still sensitive body enough to take his boyfriend.   
“Are you sure? You seem still pretty sensitive.” The businessman asked unsure, even though he seemed at the edge of his self-control. Legolas knew that he wanted nothing more than to simply push inside his comparably small body and make him scream so loud that all New York City would hear it.   
“I’m sure, I’ve had lovers that took me immediately again without thinking about me twice even though I was crying, I can handle you.” He rolled his eyes, but his joke made Thranduil frown and then look a little angry.   
“I would kill all of them if I could. I don’t like the thought of someone using you for their own pleasure.” The man grumbled and buried his face in Legolas’ neck, who laughed.   
“Don’t worry, now I’ve got you and you will take care of me, right?” He smiled, wanting his stepfather to hurry up because he was horny again. After all he felt a hard dick press against his own, how could he not get aroused at that touch?  
“I will.” Thranduil promised and got up on his elbows, to find a better position between Legolas’ legs.   
The teenager quickly spread them more apart, to allow his boyfriend easier access. The taller man grabbed his hips to hold him still and Legolas closed his eyes. He tried to prepare himself for the upcoming pain. Yes, he had been opened up properly, but Thranduil was larger than anyone he had ever taken, he didn’t know how well he would do.   
And then he felt something soft and large nudge against his opening. He forced his sensitive body to relax and held his breath as the head finally slipped in.   
“Are you alright?” Thranduil asked and stopped his movements, to give the younger one a moment to adjust to the sudden intruder.   
“’m fine. Keep going, I’m not made out of glass.” Legolas demanded and pushed his hips back a little what caused the hard erection to slide in another couple of centimeters. He gasped as well as his lover, but both only felt pleasure.   
The businessman nodded and continued to push inside. It seemed to take ages, no centuries but finally, finally he was fully inside him and Thranduil pressed soft kisses all over Legolas’ chest to soothe and calm the teenager.   
Legolas couldn’t believe that the firm flesh that had hardly fit into his mouth was buried inside him, completely and entirely inside him. He felt so deliciously filled, he wished to stay like this forever, but he knew it wouldn’t be possible. Sadly it wouldn’t.   
“Move.” He moaned finally, not able to wait any longer. Even if it meant that it would sting a bit. “Please Daddy, please don’t torture me and move.” There was something about Thranduil that caused Legolas to beg desperately. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop, he would plead and beg as much as he could if he finally got the next climax that build up inside him.   
“Are you sure you can take Daddy, my little darling?”   
“Yes Daddy, I’m a big boy, I can take it.” He made a small rocking motion with his hips and moaned loudly at the sensation.   
“Okay, Daddy will move now. Promise me to be a good boy and take it all without complaining.” The man said, which let shivers run down Legolas’ spine.   
He already opened his mouth to answer, but before any sound could leave his throat, the other one pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again. A high pitched moan escaped the teenager’s lips and a jolt of pleasure raced through his body.   
Thranduil didn’t give him any time to catch his breath, instead another thrust came, and another one. Soon enough Legolas was panting and blabbing useless nonsense, while he tried to stay fully conscious. He had never received such pleasure, every sex he had before was meaningless compared to this.   
“I’m so close Daddy, I don’t know how long…” He moaned again and his eyes rolled back while he scratched the edge of his orgasm. He was so close, only a little more and he would spill himself.   
“No, you won’t come just yet. I’ll allow you to release yourself once I decide I’ve had enough. Understood princess?” Thranduil growled possessive and thrust sharp into the smaller body.   
Legolas nodded his head fanatically, while he tried to stop himself from getting the release he desperately chased. He didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy, he wanted to be a good little boy, he wanted to be Daddy’s good little princess. And good boys and princesses listened to their Daddies.   
“I asked you if you understood me.” The man repeated.   
“Yes!” Legolas groaned in response while his legs slung around the man’s moving hips, to pull him even deeper inside him. “Faster Daddy, and harder. I can take it, please. Faster.”   
If possible, Thranduil picked his speed up, almost violently thrusting deep inside the quivering body. Legolas could only imagine how he must look like. Writhing, whimpering, moaning and panting, tears in his eyes and pathetic nonsense falling from his lips, while repeating the word ‘Daddy’ over and over again. He was so close, it was almost painfully.   
And then, finally after what felt hours, lips pressed against the spot right beneath his ear and a dark voice whispered the words the desperately wanted to hear.   
“You’ve been a good princess, you may come for Daddy. Show me how pretty you look when you get to come. Just let go.” The voice was breathless and raspy, but it was still Thranduil’s and Legolas couldn’t do anything besides following the given order.   
Just as he allowed himself to finally reach his climax, Thranduil finally hit his prostate directly with a smug grin on his face which told that he knew where it’d had been all along but ignored it to turn Legolas into a moaning mess.   
Legolas _screamed_ higher and louder than he had ever before when the waves of pleasure crashed upon his body and drowned him. His fingers left the sheets and clawed into something soft and warm, probably his boyfriend’s shoulders because he heard a painful moan and then something hot spurted inside him, just to push him on another high.   
He didn’t know how long he had been gone, but finally he left the world filled with bliss, to arrive back into reality. It had been the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced and if this was how it’d always be with Thranduil, then he never wanted to do something else. The teenager noticed how he was laying in the taller man’s strong arms, both panting to catch their breath and suddenly he felt the urge to laugh. He couldn’t stop himself and a giggled escaped his lips, then another one.   
Thranduil rose his head, eyes still glassy from lust and arousal, and looked at him questioningly.   
“Care to tell me what’s so funny?” The man asked with a surprisingly exhausted and raspy voice.   
“I don’t know, I’m just happy I guess. And it’s funny that I called everything before this night sex, while it had merely been an unsatisfying shag.” He giggled and this time the businessman joined in.  
“I will never get what happens in your brain, but it amuses me never less.”   
“Hmmm.” Legolas mumbled exhausted and snuggled himself against the broad chest, that still rose fanatically. “I’m sleepy.”   
“You can’t fall asleep like this love. You’ll get yourself dirty.” Thranduil tried to get him up, but Legolas whined.   
“Don’t want to, ‘m too sleepy to move. You do it.” He mumbled and closed his eyes, to enjoy the after bliss just a little bit longer.   
“Okay princess, I’ll take care of you. Just let me get a wet towel and some clean sheets.”   
He felt the body next to him move and whimpered slightly as he felt how the soft arousal slipped out of him. It felt weird and empty, he wanted something in there again. A weight shifted on the bed and soft footsteps told him that Thranduil had left the room to get said wet towel. Then the sound of running water and footsteps again. But before Thranduil had returned, the sleep had already taken over his body and dragged himself into the depth of sleep.

 

He awoke late the next morning, the sun stood high in the sky and the bed next to him was empty, but he didn’t care because the joy that spread through his body made his mind spin.   
Legolas happily turned around and buried his face into Thranduil’s soft pillow with a bright smile on his face. Was this real? It was hard to believe that last night had really happened. He still felt the soft fingers touch on his skin, the hot kisses on his neck, the wetness of Thranduil’s tongue when he kissed him and the slight pain combined with unimaginable pleasure as he took him like no other ever did. Legolas laughed about himself now, remembering how he had been calling every fuck with other people sex. What they had last night; that was the true definition of sex.   
He sighed for a second while he enjoyed his boyfriends smell on his skin and the surrounding sheets, then he popped himself up with a smile. He hadn’t smiled this much since his mother had died, he had almost forgotten how true happiness felt.    
The smell of coffee reached his nose through the slightly opened door and he quickly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his messy hair. When he returned to the bedroom he looked for his shirt. No matter where he looked, it seemed to have vanished. Finally he dropped on his knees to look under the huge bed and found it as well as a medium sized box.   
A grin appeared on his lips. Were those Thranduil’s toys for lonely nights? Probably.   
Giggling he opened the box, only to find pictures instead of porn and other things that would make Thranduil blush.   
On the first picture was Thranduil with his friends, he had to be around 16 maybe 17 and smiled into the camera. His eyes were bloodshot and seemed too shiny and the pupils were too dilated. A stranger, maybe a couple of years older stood right next to him, one arm put around his waist and the hand a little too deep to be a friend.   
The next picture was Thranduil with Maedhros, they clearly hadn’t noticed that they were photographed, because the ginger had a joint in his hands and breathed out a cloud of smoke, while Thranduil had a couple of white pills in his palm that he was about to swallow. His face was pale, he was unbelievably skinny and there were dark bruises on his neck and collar bones, as well as the skin of his chest that was shamelessly exposed by the partly unbuttoned shirt.   
There were a ton of these pictures, with always new people in them. The only constant ones that showed up regularly were Maedhros, Bard, Glorfindel, Fingon and Lúthien. It physically hurt Legolas to see how his boyfriend looked. Tired, exhausted, most of the time high on some designer drug, snogging strangers and giving definitely older guys lap dances while obviously drunk, sometimes barely clothed surrounded by some perverts that stared at him with hungry eyes. It wasn’t even that Thranduil was with other men, he had always known that the man had been sleeping with half of Manhattan, but to see how broken he was cracked Legolas’ heart.   
Just as he was about to put the pictures back to pretend he had never seen them, he found an envelope at the bottom of the box. He felt a little guilty for opening it, but then again he was too curious to not do it. Inside were even more pictures, as well as a letter, which was folded a couple of times. Legolas didn’t really care about it, instead he looked at the pictures. One of them was a young Thranduil, maybe 13 with a baby that had to be around 2 or 3 years old. A baby that had stunning blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as rosy lips. It seemed oddly familiar to Legolas, but he couldn’t possibly imagine where he had seen that baby before. The next picture nearly gave him a heart attack. It was Thranduil standing next to an older boy, both smiling into the camera. Thranduil had to be 7, the older boy 13 or 14. But that wasn’t the reason Legolas nearly chocked. He owned the same picture, the identical picture without Thranduil in it. It had been a picture he had in his drawer, his mother had given it to him, but his boyfriend was cut out of it. It was a picture of his father.   
Legolas turned the picture around to look at the back, his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t read the writing on it for a second.   
_‘Thingol & Thranduil 1990’_   
His heart was hammering in his chest, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe even if he wanted to. The teenager scrambled for the next photograph, it was another picture of Thranduil and his own father, Thingol. Then another picture of Thranduil with a baby, a picture of Thranduil with both of Legolas’ parents, Thranduil with Oropher, Faemeliel and Thingol from 1991 and a ton more of them. Finally Legolas recognized the baby on some of the pictures. It was him.   
He dropped almost all of the picture except for the one of his father and Thranduil from 1990. It took him a couple of seconds until he was able to get up since his knees were shaking like the one’s of a new born fawn.   
Almost in trance he went to the kitchen where Thranduil stood and cooked breakfast.   
“Morning.” The businessman smiled as soon as he saw Legolas entering the room, but then his smiled died. “Are you alright? You look pale. Did I hurt you?” Worry was mixed into the soft, dark voice. Then he saw the picture in the teenager’s hands and wrinkles formed on his forehead. “What is that?”   
“Why don’t you tell me? Maybe you could explain why there are 50 more pictures of you with my father, my mother and me as a baby as well?” Legolas was surprised how cold his voice sounded, even though it wobbled and was close to cracking.   
“Legolas…” Fear flickered through Thranduil’s eyes and he took a step towards the student, who quickly backed away.   
“Don’t touch me! How do you know my father? Why is my father in family pictures with your family?” Tears started to well up in his eyes, he hated himself for showing so much weakness right now. Those tears weren’t caused by his anger, they were caused by betrayal. He hated to be lied to, and Thranduil had promised to never lie to him. “Answer me, how do you know him?” Now his voice grew louder, he was almost shouting. "And don't you dare lying!"  
Thranduil looked defeated, he closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. “Your father is my older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I guess the secret is out then, anyone surprised? Did any of you have other theories? Did any of you know? I would love to hear your theory what his secret might've been, and how you like my version....
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, maybe I should torture you and take a two week break ;) Nah, I won't do that unless I get a writer's block :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	15. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Thranduil's secret Legolas can't stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this chapter simply because I can't write drama at all. I'm alright with fluff and smut and think that I can pretty much say that I'm an okay writer in those areas but drama? Totally not a strength of mine since I hate drama...
> 
> Anyways, here is the new chapter (I regret leading the fic in this direction, I should've written it without all this drama). 
> 
>  ALSO: I can't believe it!!! This story reached 500 kudos, I'm seriously close to crying!!!! Thank you so, so, so much I can't thank you enough omg!
> 
> Oh, and I'm terribly sorry to inform you that this fic seems to end pretty soon :( I'm very, very sad that the story has to come to an end, I wish I could write forever, but every story has to find and end at some point.  
> But don't worry, I will try to reach at least 20 chapters!  
> AND I'm already working on the fic that I will start uploading after this one is finished. I don't want to tell too much about it just yet, but I can assure you that I try to make it interesting as well.

“Don’t touch me! How do you know my father? Why is my father in family pictures with your family?” Tears started to well up in his eyes, he hated himself for showing so much weakness right now. Those tears weren’t caused by his anger, they were caused by betrayal. He hated to be lied to, and Thranduil had promised to never lie to him. “Answer me, how do you know him?” Now his voice grew louder, he was almost shouting.  
Thranduil looked defeated, he closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. “Your father is my older brother.”  
Legolas couldn’t believe what he just heard. He dropped the picture in his hand and took a couple of steps backwards. That had to be a joke. A sick cruel joke. But Thranduil didn’t look like he was joking.  
“Please calm down and listen….” Thranduil pleaded and followed him, his voice quiet as if he was afraid Legolas would run away if he spoke too loud. “Let me explain it to you.” Explain? What was there left to explain?!  
But the teenager couldn’t, his head was spinning, his heart beating quickly, one thought kept coming back. ‘ _Your father is my older brother’_.  
His uncle, Thranduil was his _uncle_. He had slept with his uncle, fell in _love_ with him, was still in love with him. A family member, they were _related_. Thranduil had lied to him about being his uncle.  
He felt how his stomach turned around and tried his hardest not to let it empty itself right here on the kitchen floor. Before he could stop himself he bend over and gagged. If he had eaten anything this morning he would’ve lost it now, but luckily he hadn’t, so he only gagged a couple of times.    
“Legolas…” A soft hand on his shoulder, quickly the teenager jumped away almost as if the touch had burned him.  
“Do not touch me you sick bastard. We are related, this is…incest. This is _incest_.” His eyes began to water. “You knew I was your nephew and you…you kissed me, you touched me, you fucking had sex with me. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do this to me?” The first tear left his eyes and fell down his cheek. “What did I do to you that was so horrible that you made me fall in love with you, my own uncle? I thought I meant something to you, that this wasn’t a game.” His voice went smaller and smaller, until he couldn’t speak anymore.  
Even though he should’ve been crying because of the reason that he had sex with a family member, he cried because of another reason. The truth was that he didn’t even mind that they were related, he was disgusted by himself for feeling that way. Why didn’t he mind it? Why didn’t he care that their relationship was forbidden? He should care, he should be against it and hate, despise Thranduil…but he couldn’t. He loved his stepfather, his uncle, his own flesh and blood.  
But the reason he was crying wasn’t because he was desperately in love with a family member, he cried because he had been lied to. He was just as screwed up as Thranduil.  
“You’re my uncle, we related! You’re my father’s brother that means your parents are my grandparents.” Now Legolas was sobbing. He hated himself for being weak like this. He wanted to be strong, have a strong and steady voice and not be crying. “How could you do this to me?” This was sick, he was sick, he was screwed up.  
_Disgusting, wrong, sick, screwed up, taboo._ Those words spun in his mind and made him dizzy.  
“It doesn’t make sense, nothing makes sense.” He couldn’t breathe.  
“Please sit down Legolas and allow me to explain.” Thranduil begged, now sounding desperate.  
Legolas head shot up, he remembered that he wasn’t alone in the room, his uncle was standing only a few steps away from him, one hand reached out towards the smaller body but not daring to come any closer.  
“Why should I allow you to explain it to me?” He sobbed, not fighting against the tears anymore.  
When the older man spoke again, he sounded soft and kind. “Because you love me.”  
That was true, the ice cold truth. Why was Legolas really mad? Because Thranduil was related to him or maybe because his boyfriend had kept it a secret?  
“I don’t.” The teenager whispered and this time his voice was so cold that he saw how his uncle flinched at the sound of it. Satisfaction spread through his body as well as sadness. He loved Thranduil and he hated himself for hating the man that had taken care of him for the last couple of years.  
“You don’t mean that…” Thranduil began, but Legolas’ mouth turned into a cruel smile, while he tried to control the tears in his eyes, that still rolled down his cheeks.  
“I mean it, how could anyone love you.” He said quietly and saw how the older man took a step back, he had never seen another person look so hurt, but he couldn’t allow himself to care, he couldn’t allow himself to take it back, even though he wanted to.  
“I’ll leave and don’t you dare following me.” Legolas suddenly decided, because he couldn’t bear to be around his uncle right now. He needed to get far away, as far away as possible and as soon as possible. But at the same time he wanted to stay, here where his home was, with the man he loved, the one he wanted that took care of him, gave him security and something that would make sure he was alright. The point was that he couldn’t trust Thranduil anymore, and without trust he wasn’t able to…he just couldn’t.  
“Where will you go?” Thranduil asked, worry in his voice.  
“I don’t know yet, but I don’t care, anything is better right now.” Legolas turned around and fled in the direction of his room to grab a few things, he heard soft steps following him.  
“Please give me a chance to explain it to you.” The businessman pleaded behind him, but he didn’t care, instead he jumped up the stars as fast as possible. It was a bad idea because the tears influenced his vision and so, just when he reached the last step, he slipped. In the last second he was able to shift his weight forwards, so he fell on his knees on the ground of the hallway instead of backwards down the stairs, which would’ve been ways more serious.  
“Be careful.” A hand stabled him and helped him find his balance again, his knees hurt and his throat burned from the crying that still hadn’t stopped. Another sob escaped him and he felt another wave of tears swelling up in his eyes.  
There he sat, on the ground, dressed in nothing but a shirt, crying and still so scared from the slipping that his legs were shaking. Embarrassment sudden rose within him. He wanted to be his strong and independent self, the Legolas that laughed everything off, snapped back and didn’t give shit about Thranduil’s emotions or feelings. But he couldn’t be that right now, all that had been washed away by tears and been ripped out of him just like his heart. So all he did was to hide his face behind his hands and tried to stop his shoulders from shaking so much, while he bit his lip to silence the sobs that ripped through his body.  
And suddenly, almost hesitatingly strong arms wrapped themselves around his body and pulled him against a strong chest. A whimper escaped him, as the familiar smell embraced him and the comforting warmth spread through him. His uncle didn’t say anything, instead he only held the shaking teenager as close as possible.  
Legolas hated himself, he was disgusted by himself in a way he could never imagine possible. He had done many things that he thought were disgusting, many of them involved him ‘selling’ his body for some kind of advantage even if it was only to get away with not doing his homework or so he wouldn’t get thrown out of a club because he was underage, but all those things seemed harmless compared to this moment. Because right now he buried his face in the soft shirt of his uncle, his fingers gripped the expensive fabric tight and he pressed himself against his own kin to find the comfort he was only able to find in the person he loved. What was so wrong with him that he desired Thranduil’s touch even after he had found out that he was his own uncle? What was so screwed up in his brain that he wanted to feel the other one’s lips on his own, the strong arms wrapped around him, the comforting voice whispering into his ears and their hands intertwined even after he had found out that it was incest? There was a quiet voice inside his head that whispered that, if he had known from the start that Thranduil was his uncle, he would’ve still fallen in love with him and they would’ve ended up like they had done now, waking up in their shared bed, still feeling the touches of the last night, starting the morning with lazy kisses and snuggles and not caring about the rest of the world.  
He was so confused, he didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to move on. What would happen if he decided to ignore the fact that they were related? What would happen if he decided against it and left Thranduil? Shouldn’t he technically go to the police or something? Incest was illegal after all, but again he didn’t want the chance be taken from him to live a happy life with the one person he loved.  
Legolas didn’t exactly know when he had stopped crying, he was too caught up in his own thoughts that he had ignored all his surroundings. But he found himself sitting on the floor quietly, not moving at all, with closed eyes and leaning against a taller body, who held him.  
His own breathing had calmed down and had become slow and steady, his body had become lax and all energy had left him.  
Thranduil seemed to notice that Legolas’ head began to clear, because for the first time in what could’ve only been minutes but felt like hours, he spoke.  
“I know you won’t stay with me, just let me drive you wherever you plan on going so I know that you’re save and at a place that helps you.” He said quietly, while his fingers began to brush through Legolas’ hear. The teenager tensed automatically and the movements stopped again.  
“Aragorn’s. I want to go to his place.” The younger one whispered with a cracked voice that would take some time to recover.  
“Alright, do you want me to pack you a few things and get you some clothes?” It seemed as if Thranduil knew that Legolas had a hard time to escape the part in him that was needy, clingy and looking for someone that would take care of him.  
He hesitated. If he would let his uncle do that now, then it would be harder for Legolas to stop their entire relationship and go separate ways, but at the same time the part of him that he only allowed certain close friends and Thranduil to see, demanded that he accepted the offer.  
Legolas bit his lip tight, until he tasted blood. “I will do it myself, you need to change your shirt, I cried on it.” The teenager then said, even though it felt wrong and…sad.  
“Okay.” Thranduil let go of the smaller body and got up, before he helped the younger one to get on his feet as well.  
He felt a little dizzy as soon as he was standing and automatically reached for his stepfather- no, uncle- before he realized what he was about to do and quickly jerked back. His heart was hammering in his chest all of sudden and it wasn’t because of the dizziness. He was scared, scared of the man that he had called his boyfriend only an hour ago.  
“I’m…I’m gonna go and grab a few things…” He mumbled lost and without looking at Thranduil. Legolas didn’t wait for an answer, he only walked to his room as normal as possible, without slipping again. The student didn’t think about what he threw into his backpack, his mind was spinning around something else, something more important. The fact that his boyfriend was his uncle.  
A soft knock on his door caused him to jump slightly, while he was stuffing the charger of his phone as well as some useless things he had reached for, into his bag.  
“Do you have everything you need?” Thranduil looked defeated and heartbroken, but Legolas couldn’t allow himself to care about that now. He needed to be egoistic and care about himself more than he did about the man who had lied to him for years.  
_‘I would never lie to you’_ those words were what he had heard so many times and always believed. Now they had become meaningless.

“Legolas?” Aragorn asked surprised, when he found Legolas at his door, with a bag in his hand and still red, puffy eyes and traces of tears down his cheeks. It didn’t take much for the dark haired teenager to understand the current situation, it was pretty obvious in what kind of state Legolas was right now, so he didn’t hesitate but quickly pulled his best friend in a hug.  
The blonde one sighed in relief and accepted the hug grateful.  
“What happened to you love?” Aragorn mumbled, while he pressed a soft kiss on his best friend’s bright hair, who only shook his head.  
“Alright, you can tell me later. Come on in first and let’s get you to my room. My parents aren’t home but Tauriel is here, is that alright?” He asked and Legolas nodded slightly, while he tried his hardest not to cry again. It wouldn’t work, he knew it but just a couple more minutes without sobbing was what he needed.  
“Let me get your bag, I will carry it for you.”  
The blonde teenager followed his best friend quietly and without saying a word, until they reached Aragorn’s room. The door was slightly opened and Tauriel laid on the huge bed, an Xbox controller in her hand and a coke in her other.  
“Who was it?” She asked, eyes still fixed on the screen, before she turned her head to look at them. Her eyebrows shot up immediately, when she saw Legolas and her mouth turned into a frown. “What happened?” The ginger asked, quickly putting the can and the video game thing away, to focus on her best friend.  
“I don’t know.” Aragorn answered pretty helpless, while Legolas dragged himself over to the bed and fell next to Tauriel. He grabbed Aragorn’s cuddle pillow and pressed it against his chest. It smelled familiar like his childhood friend and very comforting.  
“Love, what happened?” Tauriel mumbled, while she carefully brushed Legolas hair out of his face.  
_What happened? I’m in love with my uncle and instead of crying about that fact I’m heartbroken because he lied to me._ Could he say it like that? Probably not.  
“I’m in love…” He then decided to say, because he needed to talk to someone about it. They would listen to him even though it could end their friendship, once they found out how sick Legolas was.  
Aragorn laughed. “We know that darling, you told us, remember? Yesterday you couldn’t stop bragging about how your perfect boyfriend would take you on a date later that day. You sent us at least half a million pictures, twice as much text messages and every second we spend together you keep going on and on how much you love your new boyfriend.” He sat down on the bed as well, to comfort the blond one as good as possible.  
“But that doesn’t explain why you’re looking like you’ve been crying the entire morning…” Tauriel was silent for a second, then her eyes widened. “Did Thranduil do something to you that you didn’t want? Did he touch you without you agreeing to it?” She asked then, her voice trembling with anger.  
“No, I wanted it.” Legolas whispered into the soft pillow and pressed it even closer against him. “It was wonderful and perfect and he was perfect and caring and everything…”  
“But?” Aragorn asked, when he noticed that the nerve wrack didn’t plan on continuing.  
“I want to be together with him, I want to kiss and hug and cuddle him. I love him, more than I have ever loved one. And he told me last night that he loved me too while we slept together.”  
Tauriel grimaced slightly. “Please spare us the details, I still remember the time you told me every single thing you did with…I forgot his name. I don’t want to know what his dick looks like or in what way he uses his tongue or if he has piercings in areas that I won’t ever see in my life.”  
Legolas couldn’t stop but giggle a little about that. He noticed how his friends relaxed at that sound.  
“Then why are you here and unhappy instead of his bed, if you love him and he loves you and you obviously found your soulmate?” The dark haired teenager asked, not really understanding the situation.  
“Because he’s my uncle. We’re related.” Legolas had closed his eyes and hid his face behind the soft pillow, because he didn’t want to look at the emotions that would cross his best friends’ faces.  
“What?” Tauriel sounded disbelieving.  
“He’s my dad’s younger brother. The people I met in LA, they’re not only his parents but also my grandparents. I’m his nephew.” The blond one explained, this time a little louder, so he wouldn’t have to repeat it. “I found out an hour ago but…I love him and I feel so wrong for not caring about it.”  
“You do know that it’s incest, do you?” Aragorn said carefully, almost as if he was scared that Legolas would run away.  
“I know, I know. And I’m sick and screwed up and disgusting. But I can’t change it. I’m not even crying and angry because of the fact that we’re related. It’s because he lied to me about it. And now you’ll kick me out and abandon me because I’m sick.” He began to sob once more. There, he had lost his friends.  
“None of us would ever kick you out.” Tauriel huffed almost as if she had been insulted, before she sighed. "We all know that in today’s society it’s handled as morally wrong and illegal. But society changes all the time and so does morality. A couple of thousand years ago being gay was as normal as being straight, then during the last two centuries it was handled as wrong and sick and now it’s acceptable again. Relationships between relatives have been acceptable during the middle age and were pretty common. They’re only seen as such a taboo because of the consequences it has for the offspring, you know? With the gene pool not mixed up enough.”  She was quiet for a second. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with…loving a family member in a romantic and/or sexual way, as long as there won’t be any harm in it. That means I’m against interbreeding, but not against incest as long as it does not resolve in offspring. And since you’re both males or in case of male female not planning on having kids…” She trailed off.  
Legolas allowed himself to open his eyes a little to look at her. “Really?” He whispered quietly.  
“Of course you idiot. I wouldn’t abandon you because you are in love with your uncle and fuck him. I had a crush on my cousin once, I’m talking about a serious crush, so who am I to judge you?”  
The blonde one’s gaze flickered to Aragorn, who shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t really care, I think love is love but as well as Tauriel I have a line and that line is interbreeding, everything else is alright. I’m technically related to Arwen. Not as close as you are to Thranduil, but we are related. A couple of generations ago, I’ve lost count how many, our ancestors were brothers that split and from there on it drifts apart, but we are still cousins, not first or second cousins or something like that, but around many, many corners we’re still cousins. It wouldn’t affect our kids if we were to have some, but theoretically speaking she’s still family. And our parents don’t really mind because it’s no close relation.”  
“So you don’t mind?” He whispered, almost disbelievingly.  
“We don’t mind the part that you’re so closely related, but what we mind is that he lied to you about something so huge and causes you to lay here, crying your heart out. We know how important it is that people are honest around you.” Aragorn snorted, with an angry voice.  
That was true, there was nothing as important as honesty for Legolas, he couldn’t bear if someone close was lying to him bluntly. He had lost both his parents and even though he had trust issues before that, they became more intense until the point that one lie took all trust he had into a person at once. And he had trusted Thranduil so much, had believed every lie and thought it had been the truth. It all made so much sense now, the way Thranduil’s parents had reacted the second time they visited, the way the older man’s friends had been exchanging these looks around him, that he had ignored because he didn’t know what they meant, the guilt that sometimes took over his uncle. But there was so much that he still didn’t understand, like why his mother had been dating Thranduil. Had she known about it? Or had he lied to her too?  
“What have I done to deserve this?” Legolas asked himself more than he asked his friends.  
“Nothing, love. You’ve done nothing wrong, remember that.” Tauriel quickly said, while her fingers still brushed Legolas hair.  
“But why would he do this to me then?”  
“Because he loves you.” Aragorn mumbled. “And people are doing stupid things when it comes to love. Please know that I don’t try to excuse his behavior, but I don’t think he has done all this to hurt you. He truly loves you, I’m sure of that.”  
“Are you sure?” Legolas wanted to know, still unsure if he should believe his best friend.  
“Absolutely 100% sure. And even though I know you wouldn’t want to do it right now, you should give him a chance someday to explain it to you. Just so you know the entire truth and then you can decide if you would like to continue your relationship or if you would want to leave him. Take your time, you can stay here as long as you want to, my parents will be happy.”

Since Aragorn’s parents were both on a business trip halfway across the world, they didn’t have to worry about them worrying and asking questions why Legolas seemed so sad and hurt. They would be gone for at least another two weeks so in case he would still be at his best friend’s house at that time he would look a little less depressed.  
He spend the rest of the Saturday with both his best friends, who comforted him as good as possible and tried to lift his mood a little as well as distracting him. But it didn’t work long, because when he grew tired he noticed that he had packed bullshit into his bag. Well, he had his phone as well as a charger and headphones, but he had packed clothes he would never need, three different socks, a random pillow and a scissor? He didn’t even know that he had owned one until now. But most importantly…he had forgotten his childhood pillow as well as the plush pet that he had become when he was very young and that he couldn’t really sleep without when he needed a little comfort. Aragorn had sighed, before he offered Legolas his own, who accepted it gladly.  
But even though the pillow was a snuggle pillow that had almost lost all color and smelled only like Aragorn…it wasn’t right. He wanted his own, nothing else was as comfortable as his own pillow and he didn’t know how long he would be able to sleep without it.  
So both, him and Aragorn were surprised, when they got a call from the lobby of the building, saying that someone had dropped off a huge bag for them, on Sunday morning, while they sat in front of the big flat screen TV and ate lucky charms.  
Curiosity was stirred and them so they quickly went downstairs with the elevator, still dressed in sweatpants and lose shirts- or in Aragorn’s case no shirt at all- just to find a black Louis Vuitton travel bag waiting for them. Legolas rose his eyebrows in confusion, when he saw the things because the travel bag seemed brand new and he couldn’t recall having one.  
“Well, I guess we should look inside it, shouldn’t we?” Aragorn mumbled, as soon as they had entered his family’s apartment once again. The blond one nodded hesitantly while they sat down on the floor next to the bag, the TV was still running next to them so they could follow the plot of the movie.  
“Do you want me to open it?” The dark haired teenager asked carefully, but Legolas shook his head and grabbed the zipper of the bag himself instead.  
A surprised noise escaped him as he saw what was actually in the bag. Right on top of everything sat a white paper card. He opened it carefully and saw an elegant handwriting that had written a couple of sentences with black ink.

_Legolas,_

_I know that you need and want space from me right now and I understand that. But I worried you might’ve forgotten some important items when you left in a hurry. In this bag are clothes that you might need, your school stuff (even though I would fully understand if you decide that you need a couple of days off, in that case stay at home, I will excuse you from school if necessary), as well as your cuddle pillow and childhood plush. You will also find your laptop, your favorite books, your iPad and a few different pair of shoes._  
Smaug misses you, I found your kitten laying in your bed last night and it seems as if it refuses to stop searching for you. So I took a couple of pictures and put them in an envelope into this bag. In case you want to visit Smaug without me being there, I will be gone from the apartment every day from 7am till 11pm. I put your keys in your bag and your car is parked outside in case you need it.  
Should you wish to meet to let me explain everything to you, send me a text message when and where you want to do so.  
Until then I trust you that you will be alright. 

_TM_

  
“What does it say?” Aragorn asked and looked over Legolas’ shoulder to get a better look on the letter, but he already pressed the card into his best friends hand and began to look through the bag. Thranduil had really packed everything he had forgotten, there was his old, gross looking pillow that he still used every night and that had almost lost all color. And his plush that was as old as he was himself, and his laptop, many clothes and there the envelope. Filled with pictures of Smaug. He cooed silently when he saw a picture of the kitten on his bed, looking curiously for its owner.  
“He really seems to love you, doesn’t he?” His best friend mumbled, and the other teenager nodded slowly.  
“I know he does.” He whispered, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. “Do you…do you think I’ve been too cruel?”  
“Too cruel? You had a very reasonable reaction.” Aragorn didn’t seem to understand.  
Legolas remembered that he had left that part out of his story. “Well…I may have told him that I don’t love him and then added ‘how could anybody love you?’.”  
“He hurt you deeply, I think he might know that you didn’t mean it. But even if you meant it I’m sure he understands why.”  
“I guess.” He mumbled, before he pressed the pillow against his chest and sighed. “Fuck.”  
“Well….take your time, visit Smaug when he’s not there and if you want you can talk to him. Until then you can stay here. Or move in here, I always wanted you as a brother.” Aragorn joked and playfully nudged his best friends shoulder.  
“Don’t tempt me or I might accept the offer.” Legolas winked at him and the dark one had already opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell interrupted him.  
Elrohir and Arwen walked into the loft only minutes later and the girl immediately hugged Legolas, who chuckled a little.  
“It’s fine guys, I’m not a kicked puppy.” He tried to calm his friends, but instead of listening to him, Elrohir pushed his sister away to step into her place and pull the slightly smaller boy against his chest. The blonde teenager laughed and hugged his friend back, who only pressed him tighter against his body.  
“You’re squishing me love.” Legolas laughed and finally Elrohir loosened his death grip a little.  
“Sorry, I just worried about you.” The brown haired one sighed, before he pressed a kiss on Legolas forehead.  
“You don’t have to, I’m fine. I promise.”  
But Elrohir didn’t listen, instead he continued to hold onto Legolas. Aragorn laughed about them, while he greeted his girlfriend with a sweet kiss.  
“You’re our baby, of course I worry about you.”  
That was a little true, Legolas was really the ‘baby’ of their group. Not only because he was the smallest and skinniest one of the guys but also because he was the second youngest. And then there was the fact that he was an orphan, which only caused the others to worry even more.  
“You’re ridiculous.” Legolas snorted, but he still snuggled into the hug and enjoyed the familiarity of his good friend.  
“I might be, but I don’t care.” Elrohir seemed to remember something. “Oh, Elladan is on his way to NYC right now, he has been in London with my Dad, but he should be here tomorrow. We called him immediately.”  
“Why would you do that? It’s not like I almost got crushed by a car or something…” Yes, he was touched by how caring his friends were, but it was hardly necessary to fly across an ocean just to comfort him.  
“You found out that the person you love is your uncle, you turned up at Aragorn’s doorstep crying your eyes out and honestly don’t think that it’s worth flying across an ocean? We’re your childhood friends, we grew up together, we’re family. Don’t pretend to be stupid.” Arwen said, while she sat down on the huge couch with her boyfriend. Legolas finally managed to get Elrohir to let go off him so they could sit down as well. That didn’t stop his friend from sitting close to him and putting an arm protective around Legolas’ shoulder.  
“Wait, who told you that?” He remembered that he hadn’t done it, so who had? There were only Tauriel and Aragorn who could’ve done that and one of them sat in this room with bright pink cheeks.  
“I might’ve accidentally mentioned it on the phone to Arwen?” He asked with an unsure voice. “But I didn’t mean to, it slipped out and I guess she told her brothers, or they forced her to tell it.”  
“It’s fine. I wouldn’t have kept it a secret anyways, you’re my friends after all.” The blonde teenager shrugged and his friends smiled a little. “So, you don’t seem too freaked out by the fact that I’m in love with my uncle…”  
“My sister is in love with her 4 th degree cousin or something and my first kiss was my twin. I don’t mind.” Elrohir shrugged easily and laughed when he saw that the other three had arched one eyebrow. “Have I never mentioned that? We were both curious about kissing and there was nobody that we thought was kissable, also we weren’t too sure about our sexualities so we used the easiest and quickest way.”  
“You didn’t even tell me, why didn’t you tell me?” Arwen asked, surprised but not taken aback by it.  
“Because you were telling everything to Dad back then. And while we all know that he’s fine with you and Aragorn because you’re not very close related, I think he would’ve a problem with his two sons snogging secretly.”  
“I didn’t do that.” The girl protested, but the guys only laughed.  
“Yes you did. You were Daddy’s little angel and you told him every shit Elladan and I did. We couldn’t even skip class without you running to Dad and telling him.”  
Her cheeks started blushing, but she smiled. “Okay, I might’ve forgotten about that a bit.” She then admitted.  
“Anyways, if you want to fuck your own uncle, it’s fine with me. I don’t have any hot uncles, but if Thranduil was my uncle and looked at me the way he looks at you…then I would definitely fuck him.” Elrohir simply said, which made Legolas giggle a bit.  
“Oh shut up.” The blond student mumbled, but he was happy that his friends didn’t really have a problem with the subject.  
“I’m sorry, you didn’t fuck him. You _made_ _love_.” Arwen’s brother said with a sweet voice.  
“No wonder that nobody except your own twin, who’s as annoying as you are, wanted to kiss you. You’re a piece of shit, Elrohir.” Legolas snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“There he is, our Baby has finally found his strength again. I knew it would work. I’m a genius.” Elrohir laughed and three different pillows hit him at the same time.  
“Shut up idiot.” Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas said in unison and laughed about the pout on Elrohir’s face.

Legolas stood at Aragorn’s for almost 2 weeks, he took his time to think about the situation again and again, he did go to school a few times, but mostly stayed at home or went to Thranduil’s loft to visit his kitten. Once- just to see if Thranduil kept his word- he went to the flat at 7.30 am, left and came back at 10.30 pm, just to leave quickly again. Thranduil had really kept his word, but Thursday afternoon, almost two weeks after Legolas had found about the family relation, he couldn’t bear it anymore. He needed answers, he needed to know what had happened, why Thranduil’s parents and friends had kept their mouths shut, why Thranduil had dated Legolas’ mother and then him and so many more things. Also he wanted to see his uncle again, he couldn’t bear to not know what Thranduil did, how Legolas’ harsh words had affected him and if the man was willing to tell the teenager everything he wanted to know. He felt a little guilty for telling Thranduil that no one could ever love him, because even though he had been that cruel, the man hadn’t stopped caring for him. Every couple of days, when Legolas was running out of clean clothes, another package with clean shirts, pants and many more things arrived. Sometimes Thranduil left him pictures of Smaug inside or other little things that made Legolas’ heart beat faster than normally. And every time Legolas visited his kitten, he left his dirty clothes.  
So on that particular Thursday he took his phone while Aragorn was ordering dinner and opened the iMessager, to send Thranduil a message. It took him almost 15 minutes until he knew what he would say. Aragorn, who had finished ordering, watched him amused, but didn’t comment.  
The resolute was rather pathetic, but he didn’t know what else to say.

_I would like to talk._

Five words, how the hell did he need 15 minutes to type 5 goddamn words? He sighed and wanted to put his phone down, but then it ringed.

_Tell me a place and a time and I’ll be there, no matter when and where._

He bit his lip. Oh well, fuck this shit! He didn’t think a lot about it, instead he just typed.

_Tomorrow at noon? At your loft?_

It didn’t take long until another message showed up.

_Of course, everything you want._

Legolas didn’t answer that text.

 

The next day, at 11.59 am he stood in the elevator that would take him to the place he called ‘home’. He checked his clock for the tenth time in the last two minutes and just when it turned 12, perfectly on time, the elevator door opened and he stepped into the entrance hall. It smelled like home and he found himself comfortable immediately. Funny, all the years with Thranduil he had forced himself to deny the home feeling that overtook him as soon as he entered these rooms, and now, when it was wrong that it felt like home, he embraced it. He carefully put his shoes away and shrugged his jacket off, before he walked further into the loft. He glimpsed into the living room and saw something that made him smiled a little.  
Thranduil sat on the couch, one foot tapping on the floor nervously, dressed in one of his tailored suits, with the little kitten on his lap, not caring about the fur that might stick to the fabric of his suit. He petted the cat absentminded, which purred loudly. His gaze was fixed on some invisible spot and on the table in front of him on the couch table sat the box Legolas had found under the huge bed. It was closed now, but he knew what was in there very well.  
Legolas opened the door quietly and stepped closer without making a single sound and cleared his throat, when he was only a few meters away.  
Thranduil jerked up, so fast that Smaug jumped off his lap, and turned around quickly. As soon as he saw Legolas his eyes lit up. The kitten had seen the teenager as well, because it ran towards him quickly and rubbed itself against Legolas’ legs.  
“Hello baby.” He cooed, before he picked his cat up and pressed a kiss on its head. “Did you miss me?” The fur ball only purred, which was answer enough.  
“You look well.” Thranduil noticed, with obvious relief in his voice.  
“You do too.” Legolas answered, but it wasn’t entirely the truth. His uncle had dark shadows under his eyes and it seemed as if his sharp cheekbones were sticking out a little bit more, then there were the slightly shaking hands and the tired eyes, that had lit up now that Legolas was there.  
“Thank you.”  
There was an awkward silence for a second, before the teenager spoke again.  
“You know why I reacted the way I did. You lied to me while I trusted you fully and you knew that it’s very important to me that people tell me the truth, even if it hurts me or them. I might be needy and clingy, but I’m also independent and an adult. I don’t necessarily need to be taken care of, I just prefer it since it fits well with my character and I seek stability. You have to know that.” He explained then.  
“I know that, I always knew.”  
“Good.” Legolas cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Now, I cannot simply forgive you, not after what you did. I don’t trust you.”  
“And you’ve every right to do so, but please give me one chance, one single chance to explain how this happened, why this happened and…please.” The dark voice sounded so soft, pleading and loving that the younger one cringed. He didn’t deserve this love, he shouldn’t want it, it was wrong.  
“I came here today because I’ll give you one chance, one opportunity to explain this to me and after this conversation I will either grab my things and move out and never come back, or decide that I can still live here and maybe give you a chance to start over. I can’t continue to be in a relationship with you, because of obvious reasons since this is incest and you lied to me. You have to know that no matter what you will tell me, I will know if you’re lying and in case you’re lying about anything I will leave immediately.” Legolas said, even though he didn’t want to move out, he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay and live their relationship like before. He wanted to turn back time and ignore the box beneath the bed and with it every memory he had about the inside of it.  
Thranduil looked slightly hurt and Legolas’ heart clenched at the sight of it, but he forced himself to not take that statement back.  
“I understand that, just…sit down and…try to listen and to understand.”  
Legolas nodded hesitantly and sat down on one of the couches with slightly shaking knees. The man paused one second, but then chose the opposite piece of furniture to give the teenager some space, who was unbelievably grateful for that, he couldn’t bear to be close to the beautiful man before him. Not right now.  
“Tell me what made you do this to me, tell me why you decided to punish me by allowing me to fall in love with you.” He then asked, unable to look into the deep blue eyes. He concentrated on the kitten in his lap instead. It all made sense, their similarity, the reaction of Thranduil’s parents, why Thranduil had taken care of Legolas after the death of his mother.  
“I didn’t want to punish you, I didn’t meant to hurt you.” The older one mumbled, but how should he believe that. “I didn’t want to fall in love with you, but then I began to have feelings for you and you returned them and…I didn’t care about family relations anymore. I tried, I promise you that I tried to hide my feelings and get rid of them but I couldn’t.”  
“Would you have told me? Or would you let me continue to live with you like this, not knowing that you’re my uncle, not knowing that the people I call your parents are my grandparents and that the man I called my father is your brother?” Legolas’ voice was neither sad nor judging, simply emotionless.  
“I would’ve told you eventually, but it isn’t easy to say something like that.” Thranduil’s calm voice calmed the teenager a little, who had been a little tense.  
“You could’ve told me before, like after my mother died. Who was your sister in law, is that a game of yours too? Seducing your own family members? You dated her after all.”  
“I couldn’t tell you because I promised it your mother. And I never dated her, the only times I kissed or touched her was, when you were around, every other moment we stayed away from each other, she hated me and I hated her.”  
Lies, so many lies. It felt as if Legolas’ entire world was built upon lies and now that they were crumbling, everything fell down and broke. His life shattered before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything about it. Sadness overtook his heart once more.  
“But why would you…” He asked himself more than Thranduil. Why would his mother lie to Legolas about being in a relationship with his uncle? It didn’t make sense, there hadn’t been a reason at all for her to….unless… Brain aneurism.  
“You knew she would die! You both knew she would die!” The teenager realized too exhausted to scream it out like he wanted to. He sounded defeated and hopeless. Just like he felt.  
“Yes, we knew it. We didn’t know when, but we knew it would happen eventually and that was why I showed up in your life. A week before I first met you she called me and told me that the doctors had found out that she had a brain aneurysm and that every breath she took could be her last one. She didn’t want to leave you with her relatives, she wanted you to have someone that took care of you so she told me that I had to agree to pretend that I had been her boyfriend for the past years and that we were in a serious relationship, in case she would die suddenly. She said that it was my fault after all that you had no father and that if I wouldn’t do it, I would be like my father. A monster.” Thranduil stopped talking and buried his hands in his face. “And she was right, it’s my fault that your father died after all.”  
“How?” The word was barely a whisper. “I want to know everything, no more lies, no more secrets. I can’t do this anymore. Start from the beginning, I want to hear the whole story. If you…if you ever want to even have the slightest chance of me deciding to stay, you’ll have to tell me everything.”  
Thranduil took a deep breath, but he nodded.  
“I’ll tell you.” He agreed and pressed his fingers against his forehead as if he had a headache, before he began. “I was the second child in my family, seven years before I was born, my parents got a son named Thingol, your father. Then they had me and we seemed like the perfect happy family that you know out of every movie, but my father is a cruel man, a man that did things to me he shouldn’t have done. And my mother kept her mouth shut. Like she always did. So your father was the most important person in my life, I adored him, looked up to him and spend as much time as possible with him. But when he turned 18 he met this girl…”  
“In his favorite café where she had a summer job…” Legolas finished quietly and his uncle nodded.  
“It was your mother and he fell in love with her immediately. He accidentally got her pregnant but because he loved her, he wanted to stay together and take care of the child. My parents were furious, especially my father. I still remember my 11th birthday…it was the day they kicked him out and abandoned him. They gave him the money that was on his bank account at that time, a couple of million, and never talked to him again. It was my birthday…I never celebrated again after that day.”  
That explained a little more about the difficult relationship between Thranduil and his parents, especially his father. Legolas felt sorry, he felt terribly sorry and somehow guilty that he being alive caused all this trouble.  
Thranduil looked up, with a small smile on his lips but tears in his eyes. “I learned that day, that my parents are the worst creatures possible.” The hate in his voice was almost visible. “He took the money and went to NYC with your mother where he bought an apartment and applied for university. He got accepted quickly, even though he had taken your mother’s family name- Greenleaf, they still knew that he was Oropher Greenwood’s son.”  
“Wait, but your last name is Mirkwood…” Legolas was confused.  
“I adopted my mother’s maiden name as soon as I was 18 because I couldn’t stand to be even more associated with my father than I already was. He was the most terrible human being I’ve ever met.”  
The teenager didn’t say anything, he kept quiet.  
“After he finished university he got a good job and your mother began to work as a fashion designer, from the money he had gotten when our parents kicked him out, they could easily life. I often visited them in the first two years, but we grew more and more apart. I had a hard time being on my own as a teenager. My parents were never home, they always worked all around the world, your father was gone and I felt alone and broken. I began to go on parties, took drugs, got drunk, fucked strangers, allowed everyone to touch me just so I wouldn’t feel alone all the time. When I graduated high school, a drug addict that had slept with more people that I was able to count, your father almost dragged me to NYC to get me out of LA and into another world. I attended University but refused to be a part of your life, I couldn’t bear to look at you- I blamed you and your mother that you took my brother away from me. It cured me to be away from California and with the age of 23 I was graduating university and opened my first business. And then your father died in a car crash when he was on his way to visit me.” A tear escaped Thranduil’s eye and rolled down his pale cheek and for the first time Legolas realized that his uncle blamed himself for the death if his father. He couldn’t possibly imagine how much hate and pain he must feel.  
“If I hadn’t called him that day to come over, he wouldn’t have died. I couldn’t bear it, I buried myself in work and tried to stay away from the world of drugs and meaningless sex. It obviously didn’t work but it wasn’t as bad as the time when I was a teenager. I sent money to you and your mother every month, I felt responsible but I still wasn’t able to face her…or you.” Now the businessman’s voice began to crack and the teenager wanted to hug him and soothe the wounds but he couldn’t move. His body refused to move. It would be impossible for him to touch the man anytime soon.  
“And then she called me, told me the doctors had found the thing in her brain, that she could die any second and that I had to be there for you in case…in case it would happen. She never knew my parents after all and they didn’t know anything about you, or your mother or even that I was giving you money. They only knew that they had lost one of their sons in a car crash and the other one due to their behavior.”  
“My mother told you, that you were responsible for my father’s death?” Legolas knew that his mother had been an ice cold women when she wanted something, it sounded like something she would do without hesitation. She was just like the rest of her family, but there was always a part inside him that loved her.  
“She was right after all. So I agreed and a week later I met you and we pretended to be in a relationship while I was in reality living like before, hooking up with my friends and spending my time either high or at work. I came once a week so you could get used to me…and then finally we moved together so it would be reasonable if you stayed with me after your mother’s death. And then it happened, she died and I was left alone with you.”  
“And you did what she told you to.”  
“She never thought about the possibility that I could fall in love with you or you with me. But it happened.” Thranduil smiled the smallest smiled possible, but it wasn’t happy. It was sad and guilty and full with disgust towards himself.  
“Everybody knew, but they didn’t do anything about it, why would they just leave it like that? Why wouldn’t they do something, anything?” The student’s voice sounded sore and throaty. He had no strength in it, he felt weak and powerless.  
“My parents found out that you were their grandson the day you first met them, but they couldn’t hate you like they wanted to. The next time we visited them they saw the bruises and while my mother desperately tries to ignore every shit I do in my life to keep me at least a little in hers, my dad got very angry. I didn’t get a message from work when we left, he told me to stop by after I had dropped you off at the hotel. We fought for hours, it was the ugliest fight we ever had, until the point where I told him that he couldn’t say shit, since it was him who had….done certain things to me when I was a child.” Thranduil shuddered at the memory and Legolas felt the urge to empty his stomach. “When he heard it he suddenly slapped me, he has a very strong hand.” The man chuckled and touched his right cheek. “It wasn’t the first time he used it on me, but I still didn’t expect it to happen again. And then he told me that I didn’t deserve the family name, that I wasn’t any better than my brother, that I wasn’t allowed to ever step into his house again. He told me he didn’t care about ‘his sick, screwed up son that had blown his brain away with drugs and alcohol’ and that I should go and live my life with you, ‘the bastard son of a women who had taken advantage of the only son he had ever been proud of’. It was obvious that I wasn’t the son that he had been proud of. And he kicked me out without thinking about it twice.” Thranduil sounded cold, but the mask that he had worn before his relationship with Legolas was gone and the teenager saw how hurt the man was, how much the words had broken his heart, how terrible his family relations had been.  
“What about your friends, they knew who I was as well, didn’t they?” Legolas bit his lip.  
“Yes they did. But they didn’t care, they had seen me at my worst, in a state they never wanted to see me again. So they didn’t care if it was you who was the reason I was happy once again. They wouldn’t have cared even if you’d been my own brother. I still remember what they said, that nothing mattered as long as I wouldn’t reach the point again, where they would find me behind garbage cans in the morning, still tripping, unconscious because of some designer drug and covered in bruises.” Thranduil swallowed. “It might sound…disgusting and sick for someone like you, but they aren’t necessarily against incest as long as both are happy and there’s no harm in it. Their only rule was that I had to tell you as soon as possible, regardless what your reaction might be. I agreed to that, I was just waiting for an opportunity to do so.”  
“Oh.” Legolas didn’t know what to say so he simply decided to tell about his own friends. “Well, Aragorn and Arwen are kind of related so my friends don’t think loving a family member is wrong. They’re just against interbreeding.”  
“What about you?” Thranduil asked the teenager.  
“I don’t know.” His words were merely a whisper. Yes, he knew about the taboo and he would’ve never imagined that it would affect him one day, but then again he understood the view of his friends. Love was love, as long as nobody was harmed and there was no underage things involved.  
He cleared his throat and changed the subject.  
“What were those certain things your father did to you?” Legolas simply had to ask, he wanted to know the full story, every detail, even if it was something Thranduil was uncomfortable with. And he didn’t know what else to talk about in this moment.  
The man squirmed uncomfortable and seemed to grow even paler than he already was, but he answered regardless.  
“He…when I was a child he…” Thranduil took a deep breath, before he smiled a small, tortured smile. “He touched me in ways that weren’t exactly appropriate. I didn’t know back then, that it was wrong what he did so I kept it a secret like I promised him. Nobody knew, not even my mother. I told my friends years later while I was tripping. I never mentioned it towards your father. It isn’t exactly easy to tell your brother that the man he called Dad as well...”  
Legolas felt nauseated and was actually afraid that his breakfast would find its way out again. He could feel that he was close to gagging.  
Thranduil bit down on one of his fingernails nervously, before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips. His fingers were shaking.  
Before Legolas knew what he did, he was already on his feet and walked over to his uncle to snatch the deadly thing out of his mouth. “Every cigarette shortens your life around 11 minutes, I don’t want you to die earlier than you will anyways, because of the stupid drugs you took, the excessive drinking and many things I don’t even want to know about.” He snorted almost angrily that the man was that stupid, before he slumped down next to Thranduil on the couch.  
The man was silent for a moment, while his fingers gripped each other tightly, then he spoke again. “It stopped eventually, I don’t know why, maybe my mother had become suspicious or he simply lost his interest. The more he was caught up with work the less he had time to…and when your father left he was almost never home and neither was I. I allowed strangers touched me instead.” The businessman wasn’t able to finish the sentence. It was heartbreaking.  
“Hey.” Legolas poked Thranduil’s arm with one finger. “It’s alright now.” A small smile speared on the teenager’s lips. “I’m sorry that I asked, I didn’t know that your father had done this to you. I couldn’t possibly imagine. I knew you had a difficult relationship but I thought it was because of different reasons.”  
Silence filled the room once again.  
“Is there anything you didn’t tell me?” He couldn’t think of anything, everything was revealed, every question in his mind answered, except one and that question seemed most important right now.  
“I can’t think of anything I didn’t tell you. Well, I the reason I try to avoid your family a lot is because they could figure out about me being related to you and I didn’t want that to happen. Do you have any questions? Anything I didn’t explain?”  
“Just one…” Legolas began to fumble with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
“And that would be?” Thranduil asked, obviously not knowing what the question might be.  
“You said that you loved me, the night we slept together. Did you mean it?” The teenager couldn’t look into his uncle’s eyes, he was afraid he would see the harsh truth in there, that the man didn’t love him at all. After he didn’t get an answer he looked up eventually. His breath hitched.  
Thranduil stared at him with wide eyes, his face expression was almost amusing. He was absolutely perplex, almost disbelieving.  
“I meant every word I said. I’ve never cared about anyone as much as I care about you, I love you with all my heart even though I know that it’s wrong and that you’re disgusted by it. But I can’t change it. My mind tells me it’s a taboo and that I’m sick, but my heart doesn’t care.”  
Legolas remembered the night Thranduil told him that he loved him. He still felt the quick beating of the man’s heart under his hands, the softness in his voice, the smile on his lips as he told him over and over again. He cherished that memory, it was one of the most beautiful ones he had, even though it shouldn’t be.  
“What did you decide to do now? Will you leave? Or stay? Please know that if you decide to move out I fully understand that and won’t stop you. I will financially support you if you wish for my help since I own you and your parents that much and because I won’t stop loving you. I will never show up in your life again, unless you want me to. Whatever you decide to do, I accept it.” Thranduil tried to keep his voice controlled, but he sounded scared.  
Legolas’ thoughts raced, he couldn’t stop loving the man that sat next to him…But he had to leave.  
“I can’t…” He mumbled then and he could almost hear how the heart of his uncle shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much drama? If yes I'll overwork this chapter, I'm really not good with drama and my friends don't exactly know what kind of things I'm writing so I can't ask them for advice....Anyways I hope many, many questions are answered, if I missed some just ask me and I will put them into the next chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a special chapter so Thranduil is a little easier to understand. You could call it a little bonus chapter ;)


	16. Goodbye (Special chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's life summed up in one chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii my lovely readers!!! 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all the comments you left me and all the kudos and bookmarks and everything.....it's simply amazing, you are amazing this is amazing. I could've never dreamed about how many people would read and like this little fic of mine that is literally stressing me out because I try to make it as good as possible and I'm just not a very experienced writer and.....just thank you. 
> 
> If I haven't answered your comment yet please know that I've exams right now and that my uncle visited over the weekend and I really, really love him so I tried to spend as much time as possible with him and tried to finish the new chapter BUT I appreciate every single comment!!!!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is very, very, very...not happy. It tells a lot about Thranduil's past and what happened in his childhood and all that so if you can't deal with that I recommend you to only read the last part of this chapter because that will be important for the next chapter. ALSO: THIS IS ENTIRELY WRITTEN FROM THRANDUIL'S PERSPECTIVE. I still use 3rd person, but instead of seeing it through Legolas' eyes, we get a look behind Thranduil's mask. 
> 
> I can't believe how far I've come with this and how close the end is, I'm crying....I don't want to be done with this fic already, it has become such a huge part of my life, YOU have become such a huge part...it's incredible.

Age 17:

_Soft, slender hands on his skin. They were caressing his skinny arms, wandered over his shirt to the hem of it and slipped underneath. Cold skin against his warm tummy, sliding up, tickling him and Thranduil giggled.  
“Daddy, it tickles.” He squealed with a big grin on his face, while his father smiled lovingly.  
“Does it, my beautiful boy?” The man asked and began to tickle him even more, until Thranduil was laughing and squealing at the same time, while he tried to escape his father’s lap.  
“It does Daddy.” He squeaked happily and was finally able to catch his breath again, when Oropher stopped. Suddenly the man’s hands touched one of the pink spots on Thranduil’s chest. A yelp escaped him, it felt weird.  
“That feels funny.” He didn’t exactly know if he liked it or not. It felt wrong, but at the same time it made him feel good.  
“Good funny like me tickling you or bad funny when you’ve got a mosquito bite?” The dark voice asked.  
“I…I don’t know. Can we do something else now Daddy? Can we pick up Elu from school?” Thranduil wanted to see his brother, he missed him, now that the older one was in school longer than him.  
“School isn’t over for you brother yet. Let’s have some fun until he comes back, yes Sweetheart? I will make you feel very good.” Oropher pressed a soft kiss on Thranduil’s forehead. He often kissed him. Thranduil liked the ones on his forehead or cheek the most. When his father kissed him on his mouth it felt funny, especially when he let his tongue slip past his lips.  
“Will we draw a picture? Or play with my new toy? Mommy bought it for me yesterday and I couldn’t show you because you came home when I was already sleeping and I forgot to tell you this morning.” The boy asked excitedly and wanted to get off his father’s lap, but the man held him in place.  
“We can play with your new toy later. And I will get you another new one as well, how would you like that?”  
Thranduil squealed excitedly. “Yes, yes Daddy.” He hugged his father as good as he could and buried his face in the soft fabric of the shirt.  
“But to get this toy you have to do exactly what I tell you.” The businessman began to pull the T-Shirt over Thranduil’s head and the boy shuddered at the slightly colder air that hit his bare chest.  
“I will Daddy!” He quickly said, so he would get his toy. “I would really, really like to get the new action figure, I don’t know the name of it though.” It had been a long name and really hard to remember. Thranduil huffed and pouted, he really wanted that toy, why couldn’t he remember the name?  
“I will get you every action figure, then you have it for sure.” Oropher promised, while he suddenly opened his son’s pants. It felt funny…like the kisses that made his tummy tingle. “But remember, you have to promise Daddy that you won’t tell anyone about this game. Not even Mummy or Elu.”  
“Why?” The little boy asked curiously, and allowed his father to remove his pants. He couldn’t remember the reason he wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone about this game. He just know he wasn’t allowed to do so. They had played this game often, he didn’t understand very well though since there seemed to be no rules or play figures, but his Daddy would make sure that Thranduil was feeling good. He always had funny games that entertained him.  
“Because it’s our secret game, remember?” Oropher smiled, before he touched the small underwear.  
Thranduil’s eyes widened. Now he remembered, it was their big boy game. This wasn’t his first time that his Daddy touched him there, but it always felt weird at the beginning, before it felt very good.  
“I don’t wanna play that game today, Daddy.”  
“Shhhh, you’ll like it, you always do. It’s our little secret.” The dark voice mumbled into Thranduil’s ear, before he kissed him with one of these funny kisses.  
‘It’s our little secret’ ‘Our secret’ ‘You can’t tell anyone, not even Mummy or Elu, about it’ ‘I will make you feel so good sweetheart’ _

_‘It’s our little secret’_

  
Thranduil muffled the scream that escaped his throat with a pillow, while his eyes flung open. It was dark around him, so dark. His hands let go of the pillow that he had pressed against his face and searched for his phone frantically, it had to be somewhere. Half the things that stood on the nightstand were thrown down, until he had finally reached it and quickly turned it on to get at least a little light. His quick heartbeat began to slow down a little and he was able to steady his breath so he wouldn’t start hyperventilating. Slowly he realized that didn’t know where he was, the barely lit room wasn’t his own and neither belonged to one of his friends. Thranduil could barely remember the last evening or how he had gotten here. And he definitely didn’t know who the blond guy next to him was, who hadn’t moved a bit.  
He swallowed and brushed his fingers through his messy hair, before he got out of the bed and searched for his clothes that were all over the floor. A slight pain stung through Thranduil’s lower back and he hissed quietly. But he ignored it and quickly slipped into his tight pants, his shirt, grabbed his sweater and his shoes. Then he left the bedroom and found his way through the dark apartment, until he had reached the door. The young man didn’t look back, before he walked out of the strangers’ flat and almost ran down the stairs until he left the entire building. It was around 3 or 4 in the morning, but LA was still awake. As soon as he was on the streets, he put on his black sweater and hid his messy hair as well as bloodshot eyes underneath the hood of it.  
He didn’t know where he was, but it didn’t really matter, he had enough cash in his wallet to get a cab that would drive him home…if he planned on going home but right now he preferred not to be at the place that caused him to have nightmares every night.  
The streets were bright, there were streetlights everywhere and a cars drove past him regularly. There were a few people out, most of them drunk, but he didn’t care about them.  
Thranduil stopped at a coffee store that had opened 24/7 but was empty at the moment, to order a black coffee. The young girl as well as the guy that worked the nightshift were flirting with him while they made him the black liquid that would get his mind clearer and for a second Thranduil considered about giving the guy his number. He looked pretty good, with the short, blonde hair, the green eyes and sunkissed skin. Then the smug smile on the red lips that showed a row of perfect, white teeth. It would be fun to take him to Thranduil’s house, just to see the astonishment in the green eyes because of the luxury that would surround the normal guy, before Thranduil would fuck him senseless on sheets that were worth more than this boy’s monthly salary. Before he got his coffee, he grabbed a napkin and wrote down his mobile phone’s number in his elegant handwriting with a small heart underneath it, which he slid over to the guy, when he reached him his coffee.  
“Thanks.” Thranduil winked, before he left the coffee shop. He regretted leaving his number immediately, he had planned on getting out of whatever this was he did, but he couldn’t. With a sight he looked for a cab, he would crash at Glorfindel’s…or Fingon’s or Bard’s, he didn’t know yet. But Maedhros’ parents weren’t home so there would be no questions asked.

 

Age 20:

_Thranduil felt the weight on his mattress, before he opened his eyes. His room was completely dark and he couldn’t see anything. This had to be the monster that lived under his bed, it would eat him. An afraid whimper escaped his throat.  
“Don’t worry my pretty boy, it’s only me.” The dark voice mumbled and Thranduil relaxed immediately.  
“Daddy, I thought you were a monster.” He felt joy rose within him that his father had chased away the awful monster that always crawled around under his bed. Elu and Mummy told him that it wasn’t there but Thranduil heard it every night, it whispered scary things into his ears.  
“Oh baby, don’t worry. Daddy made sure that there’s no monster in your room.” A soft hand touched Thranduil’s side and he winced as it touched the bruise that was slowly healing. When his brother had seen it he has asked Thranduil how it had happened and he had told Eru that he had fallen on the playground when he was there with Daddy, even though it wasn’t quite the truth. But his father had told him that sometimes lying was okay.  
“You know that I’m sorry about hurting you, but you know why I did it, don’t you?” Oropher asked softly, before he pressed a soft kiss on the boy’s cheek.  
“Yes Daddy. You punished me because I yelled at you when you only wanted to play our secret game again.”  
The hand on his side began to move in small circles. He shuddered.  
“That is right, you shouldn’t have told me no. Those games are fun for both of us, aren’t they?”  
Thranduil nodded. He liked them, they made him feel very good and funny, but sometimes they hurt and even if he tried to stop his father, he wouldn’t stop but continue, even if Thranduil was crying. Afterwards Oropher would kiss away the tears and buy him a new toy to sooth him and tell him that he was such a big boy. Then he was proud, because he wanted to be a big boy, as big as his brother Eru, so he could go to the harder school as well and do the homework that Eru hated so much. He wanted to be able to understand the foreign languages and the weird amount of numbers that were so much harder to count than those he had to count in his class. But he was still in elementary school, maybe if he continued to be Daddy’s big boy then he would age quicker and be as old as Eru soon.  
“You know that Daddy loves you a lot. You’re my favorite little boy.” Oropher kissed Thranduil softly on the lips. The boy squirmed a little uncomfortable. He was tired and had to go to school tomorrow, the games always took a long time and when Thranduil didn’t sleep much then he got grumpy and Mummy became angry.  
“I’m a big boy.” He corrected his father, but allowed the hands to undress him. His pajamas hit the carpet with a soft noise, as well as his underwear.  
“Yes you are, and big boys get to play special games, don’t they?”  
Thranduil hesitated, he didn’t want to play that game. Not tonight. Sometimes it made it hard for him to sit.  
“Daddy…” He hesitated, but then his father’s hand squeezed the bruise on his side a little and Thranduil gasped.  
“Yes?” The dark voice sounded a little scary all of sudden.  
“Nothing Daddy.” The boy quickly said, so Oropher wouldn’t get angry with him again. Mummy would be angry with him tomorrow when he was grumpy, but her being angry wasn’t that bad. She would only send him to his room or take away a toy and then Eru would come to cheer Thranduil up. When Daddy was angry it was a lot worse, because then he hurt him and Thranduil didn’t like the bruises because they stung a lot.  
“That’s right my big boy.” His father let go of the painful area. “And now you will have to be very, very quiet. We don’t want to wake Elu or Mummy, do we?”  
‘Our little game’  
‘We don’t want to wake Elu or Mommy’_

_‘You have to be quiet.’_

Thranduil jerked up with a terrified scream. Cold sweat was making his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably, all his blankets were thrown aside, his breathing was rugged and he felt sick. The feeling of the hands that were wandering over his body was so real, as if it had happened only seconds ago and not years. He teared of the shirt he was wearing as if he was removing the memory with it. It didn’t work. A slightly smaller body was sleeping next to him, red, curly hair spread over the pillows, a steady and soft breathing, but none of it helped Thranduil to relax.  
 The darkness around him was terrifying. Some nights he was horrified of the darkness, other’s it was fine, but tonight he was panicked that his father could stand in his room again, hidden in the shadows, watching him sleep before climbing into his bed. He wanted to hide beneath his blanket, but he felt sick.  
So instead he stumbled out of bed and quickly ran into his bathroom, where he emptied his stomach. He still felt like throwing up, even after he was only gagging since there was nothing left to leave his body. The young man sat in front of the toilet for a couple of minutes, his eyes closed while he waited for the next gagging attack. The floor was warm, but he shuddering, if it was the cold or the memory he didn’t know. When he was sure that he wouldn’t throw up again, he got up, flushed and washed his hands as well as his face. Then he quickly brushed his teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste. He should be used to it by now, it happened frequently that he threw up after a nightmare. As he was done he threw a glance into the mirror and grimaced at the dark circles under his cold eyes.  
A soft noise made him look away.  
In the door to his bedroom stood a slightly smaller body, red curly hair, pale skin, a few freckles. Green orbs eyed him curiously and then a knowing expression found its way on Maedhros’ face. The young man was naked, his gorgeous body exposed and wanting to be touched.  
“Another nightmare?” He asked softly, before he walked over to Thranduil, to take his hands.  
“It’s fine. Just another dream…” The man tried to change the subject.  
“Don’t worry, it’s over now.” Maedhros got on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss on the taller one’s lips. “You’re not five anymore.”  His lips trailed over Thranduil’s cheeks. “Let me distract you…” The ginger pulled the blond with him into the dark bedroom. Only the lights of the city and the alarm clock allowed them to see a little bit.  
It was 4 am, he had slept almost five hours at once, a miracle.  
“How are you planning on distracting me?” Thranduil asked, arching one eyebrow curiously.  
“I’ve always got a little distraction with me, for occasions like these or to simply relax.” Maedhros fished a plastic bag out of his traveling bag and opened it. The smell hit Thranduil quickly and his mouth quirked into a smile.  
“That kind of distraction…” He laughed and sniffed the bag. “I hope you’ve got the good stuff, if not I’ve some here myself.”  
“Don’t worry, this this is exclusive. Better than this shit you buy here in NYC. You won’t get any that’s better in LA.” The smaller one smiled cheekily, before he pulled out a lighter.  
A little while later they laid on the soft mattress, laughing and snogging, while their hands slowly travelled over each other’s bodies. Even in the darkness Maedhros green eyes still sparkled brightly.  
“Let me help you to forget your father’s touch, even if it’s just for a little while.” The ginger pulled closer and rocked their hips against each other. Both groaned.  
“Are you sure? I fucked you only a few hours ago…”  
“I’m 20, not 50 yet. Also it’s not like I’ve to get up early, I’m visiting you after all and can sleep in. So you can use me until the sun goes up, as long as you let me stay in bed as long as I want to. I know that you can’t go to sleep tonight anymore, anyways.” Maedhros said with a soft voice.  
“Thank you.” Thranduil mumbled, before he rolled over to hover over his childhood friend. The man was right, he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep in this night anymore anyways. The blond one was grateful for a certain thing called coffee, that helped him to fight against the sleepiness and the dreams that came with it.  
  


Age 22:

 

“What would you like to talk about today?” The women asked with a soft voice, while her thumb clicked on the end of the pen, so she could start writing. The noise made Thranduil flinch and he shuffled in his chair.  
“Shouldn’t you be asking questions?” He asked and wished desperately to get out, but he had promised his friends and especially brother to give this a chance. This was his third session and he still didn’t like it.  
“Would you like me to ask questions?”  
The man didn’t answer that.  
His therapist smiled a little, before she wrote something into her notebook with a handwriting that was impossible to read. Thranduil didn’t like it, it made him uncomfortable to be analyzed.  
“What should I want to talk about anyways? It’s not like I’ve got many nice childhood stories to tell.” He mumbled with a sarcastic smile and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.  
“You wouldn’t be here if you had many nice childhood stories to tell.” The slightly older women simply said.  
“You don’t think I could tell my stories at a happy gathering with family and friends? I bet it would be very interesting. Like the time I was sucking _his_ fucking dick because _he_ told me that I had to do it because it would be ‘just like a popsicle’.” His voice grew bitter and his eyes dark. “I googled the effects of being sexually assaulted during childhood.”  
“And?” She asked.  
“It’s funny to see how much fits. Promiscuity, insomnia, anxiety, various addictions, eating disorders, attacks of suffocations after nightmares. I’m afraid of sleeping in dark rooms, I’m checking if I locked the door to my loft multiple times because I fear that _he_ might walk in, I have the urge to do sexual intercourse as often as possible to feel someone else’s hands on me because I think that it could erase the memory of my… _him_ touching me, but it never works so I desperately want to scrub off my skin because I still feel dirty. I just need to google that shit and how to treat it and I’m fine again. I honestly don’t know why people like you are being paid, everything that you told me about myself I was able to find out on my own in only minutes.”  
His therapist was silent for a second, then she sighed, but smiled again. “Are you sleeping better?” She then decided to ask him questions, rather than let him continue with his sarcastic monologue.  
Thranduil bit back the comment on his tongue and shrugged instead. “I get 8 hours of sleep a day, not in a row though. I can’t sleep more than 4 or 5 hours at night, then the nightmares wake me up. So I take 2 or 3 naps during the day, most of them are around an hour long. There’s never a night without a nightmare, but not all of them are equally bad.”  
The women scribbled down a couple of things more, before she continued. “And your eating problems? Do you eat regularly?”  
“I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, sometimes snacks during the day. I can’t eat more than a couple of bites so I chose food filled with lipids, proteins, carbs and vitamins. Most of the snacks are chips or sweets. I don’t get weight but I’m at least not losing it anymore.” Thranduil shrugged. He had gained a lot of weight during the first few month in NYC, when his brother had almost forced him to eat fast food and everything that made you gain weight quickly. Now that his body looked healthy and not worryingly skinny, he had to hold his weight, which was difficult.  
“And you’re eating dinner now?” She asked curious, since he usually didn’t.  
“Yes, I decided that, if I throw up anyways when I have one of the really bad nightmares, it can’t get much worse if my stomach is actually filled and not empty.” He mumbled and intertwined his fingers in his lap, so it wasn’t obvious how much they were shaking.  
“That sounds good, it seems like you’re making progress.”  
He didn’t answer that, but on the inside he was laughing about her. Progress, he had made progress half his life without her help, only because he ate regularity she thought that her stupid piece of paper that hanged framed at the wall of her office and said that she was a doctor, made her a better human being. Ignorant cow.  
“What about the drugs? Your brother told me that you’re still taking them.”  
Thranduil’s eyes narrowed. “I won’t answer that.”  
They stared at each other for a few seconds and she scribbled another note on the almost filled page.  
“Alright, you don’t have to. Did you talk to your brother about it?” _  
_ “About what? About the drugs? Yes.” That was the truth, he had told Thingol about it. It was another reason why he was in NYC and not in LA anymore. But they still talked about it, even after Thranduil had been living in the city that never sleeps for more than three years now, he continued to talk to his brother about most his problems. But Thingol still thought that Thranduil’s sleeping, eating and emotional problems were caused by his difficult teenage years. And those, his big brother thought, were caused because he had left Thranduil alone in LA, or was forced to go. The younger one knew, how terrible and guilty his brother felt, but thinking Thranduil had been sliding into the darker parts of this world because of him leaving was better than finding out that he had been abused by his father for years, while Thingol hadn’t noticed a single thing.  
“Did you talk to him about what happened to you when you were a child?”  
Thranduil hated this question. “No, and I will never do that.”  
“You are 22, don’t you think that both of you are ready to talk about it? Why do you refuse to tell it to him?”  
“Because it would destroy him to find out what happened to me. Especially since the person who did it was a close relative to both of us.” The man explained simply.  
The therapist nodded along. “Who was it? Who assaulted you?”  
His face changed into a cold mask. “A male relative, a close one. I won’t say more.”  
“Are you ready to talk more about it? I know you’ve been avoiding the subject.”  
And there was a reason why he had avoided it. A tired and annoyed sight escaped Thranduil’s lips. “There is nothing much to talk about. It started when I was four and stopped when I was around thirteen. There are only six people that know about it, including you.” Thranduil’s voice drifted off.  
“How did it start?”   
He sat in silence on his chair for a few seconds, then he reached for his wallet, grabbed a couple of hundred dollar bills and placed them on the glass desk next to him.  
“This should be enough for your services.” He got up and put his wallet back. “Don’t bother giving me another appointment, I won’t come back.”  
And with that he left.  
Thranduil couldn’t tell the women about what happened to him. It was impossible. It had been torture to explain everything to his best friends, to speak to a stranger about it was something he could never do.  
Telling her that it had happened was already hard. The memory alone hurt him constantly. It had taken years to realize that it wasn’t entirely his fault that his father had done these things to him. But he felt still guilty for it. If he hadn’t been so pretty it wouldn’t have happened.  
The cold air of New York during winter hit him as soon as he stepped outside. He didn’t want to go home into the quiet loft where he would be left alone with his thoughts and the memories that came with them. He needed distraction. So he quickly walked into the opposite direction of his loft.  
It took him a while until he had reached his destination, a tall building that was as well located at the Upper East Side, just a few blocks away as his own home.  
The men that were making sure that nobody that didn’t belong to the richer part of the society was allowed to enter, nodded shortly when he walked past them to the elevator. He knew the way very well and could’ve walked it even if he was asleep.  
The door opened with a soft noise and he entered the apartment. It was huge, but not even slightly as big as his own.  
“Look at that, my favorite boy is throwing me a visit, hello beautiful.” A mischievous voice said as soon as Thranduil had entered the living room, and he smiled slightly.  
“Finarfin…” Thranduil greeted the man, that was around his age and wearing a tight suit. His golden hair was darker than his own bright one, but beautiful as well.  
“It’s always good to see you, gorgeous.” Finarfin cupped Thranduil’s face gently with his hands, then he pressed a deep kiss on his lips and snogged him shamelessly, before he grinned. “And always willing to have some fun.” He winked, before he playfully bit into Thranduil’s lower lip and let his tongue slip into the obedient open mouth once more. Then the man let go of the slightly younger one and walked over to the couch.  
“You know me too well.” Thranduil answered and followed his ‘friend’ further into the room.  
“Now tell me love, what is the reason behind your surprise visit?” Finarfin plopped down on the couch and smirked shamelessly. He knew exactly why Thranduil was here, but he wouldn’t make it easy.  
“You know very well why I’m here. Give me the newest things you got and I’ll be out immediately. I need something to keep away memories I don’t want at the moment.” Thranduil said, his voice slightly annoyed.  
The other one looked at him for a second, as if he was considering what he would be doing next, then he fished a small plastic bag with a couple of white pills out of his pocket. “Just got these in. You had a couple of them before, I take them myself. They help you to shut memories away that you don’t like and distract your mind. I wouldn’t normally give them to my clients, but you’re different.”  
Thranduil didn’t reach for the bag, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.  
“How much do you want? I can write you any check or give you cash.” He was about to get his wallet out, but Finarfin stopped him.  
“Don’t bother love.” He said. “You have more money then I’ll ever have in my entire life, but I don’t want money from you. You’ve something ways more precious. Something I was allowed to taste only a few times before. You know what to do to get this little bag of happiness.” The man’s eyes wandered over Thranduil’s body hungrily and the bag with the pills was put aside. “Are you willing to pay?”  
Thranduil didn’t hesitate, emotionless he began to open up the buttons of his shirt, before he shrugged it off to expose his chest. Then he undid his belt and his pants and allowed them to fall on the ground as well.  
“I see.” Finarfin smiled satisfied, got up, pulled Thranduil against him and crashed their lips together. “Consider the payment as accepted, as soon as I’m done with you.” The man mumbled, while his fingers wandered over each centimeter of the revealed skin.  
Thranduil didn’t answer.

Age: 25

Thranduil tried to steady his breath, when he laid down on the couch and stretched his legs. He had swallowed some kind of sleeping pills that he had gotten from a ‘friend’, so he would sleep for a couple of hours without any dreams- which meant no nightmares in case it worked. It was around noon and he had already finished all his work for the next week. His business was running flawlessly, it couldn’t have gone any better, he was making more money in a month than most people in half of their lifetime. And that with 25…  
The man closed his eyes and tried to relax as good as possible. It was dark in the living room, he had closed every curtain there was to keep the sunlight out. His ‘therapy’ to stop being terrified of the dark, worked slowly but steady. Even though he wasn’t always afraid of it, there were nights where he couldn’t bear to even have a small shadow in his bedroom. But since he forced himself to sleep in complete darkness, regardless the fear that Oropher could be in his room to sneak into his bed, he slowly made progress and got more and more used to the darkness around him.  
He felt how his body became heavier and heavier, then he drifted off. The pills were really making him fall asleep fast, maybe that’s why they were called sleeping pills…

_“You know I love you, don’t you?” Oropher mumbled, while he pulled Thranduil against his chest. “I love you more than I love anything else.”  
Thranduil tried not to flinch at those words. “I know Daddy, I love you too.” He whispered and smiled a little, while he prayed that his mother would come home right now and walk into the kitchen to save him. He actually prayed…it was ridiculous, there was no god and even if there was, he wouldn’t give a single fuck about what was going on, on this shitty planet filled with bad people. His mother wouldn’t come home anytime soon, she was gone for at least 2 days and Elu…Elu was in NYC, far, far away. His brother had left him in LA, alone with the man they both called father. No…no Elu had been forced to leave, their parents had kicked him out like he was a disobedient dog. Only a few weeks, then Thranduil had summer break and would be able to go to New York for a few weeks, a few weeks of peace.  
“I know you do.” Oropher mumbled, before he softly lifted Thranduil’s chin up and pressed their lips together.  
The 13 year old felt dirty and sick. He didn’t like it, he didn’t want it to happen, or did he? He wasn’t sure, his body and mind fought each other. But worse than doing what his father said was refusing to listen. Because then it would happen anyways, but it would be painful and he would have to walk around with bruises that were hidden on places where nobody was able to see them.  
So instead of turning his head aside to prevent their lips from touching each other, he softly responded to the kiss. He had learned over the years what his father liked best, how to make this as ‘enjoyable’ and quick as possible. But even if he did whatever he could to satisfy his father, the man sometimes liked to do it slow and take his time.  
“You’re my special boy.” His father mumbled against his lips, before he kissed him again. The kiss was deep, filled with passion and lust...at least it seemed like it. Thranduil could actually imagine him to enjoy kisses like these, if it wasn’t his father who kissed him.  
“I know Daddy.” He answered, slightly panting.  
Oropher hummed satisfied and suddenly a hand slipped into the teenager’s pants.  
A moan escaped Thranduil’s throat before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes tightly as if he could escape the situation by simply not seeing it anymore, but it didn’t work, of course.  
The long, soft fingers began to work their way up and down his half hard arousal and he continued to moan helplessly. His body responded to the touch, he was used to it too much to deny himself the disgusting pleasure, even if his mind didn’t want to enjoy this. It seemed as if he liked it, he had to like it if his body reacted this way right? Even if it mentally exhausted him.  
“Turn around darling, I want to see your beautiful ass.”  
He listened to his father obediently, turned around and supported himself with his arms on the kitchen counter. Why the kitchen? He didn’t know, he had wanted some kind of soda. How should he have known that his father was home?  
Oropher pulled his pants down and hummed agreeing. “You’ve always been beautiful.”  
Only a couple of minutes later Thranduil’s entire upper body was laying on the counter, eyes closed, mouth open and whimpering like a scared child.  
“You like that, don’t you?” Oropher panted, caught up in his own pleasure.  
The teenager didn’t answer, instead he tried not to think about what they did. What was so wrong with him that he was painfully hard by now? How screwed up was his brain that he moaned every time his father’s erection hit his special spot, while he thrust into him carelessly.  
“You’ve always been a little slut.” And with those words he felt how the other one’s hips stilled and something hot filled him.  
Thranduil muffled his scream with his hand, when he came as well.  
“Good boy.” Oropher sounded a little out of breath, before he pulled out and pressed a soft kiss behind his son’s ear, who had still not moved from his position. “We will have a lot of fun until Mummy comes back.”  
The younger one waited until he heard his father’s steps disappear, then he pulled his pants up, grabbed his soda and walked into his room, where he stood under the shower for over an hour, trying to scrub every trace of his father’s touch away. It didn’t work, he could still feel the hands on his body. A sob escaped him and he quickly tried to stop the tears that started to well up in his eyes, but he couldn’t.  
When he stepped out of the shower again, his skin was red and stung slightly. Maybe it was from the water that had been ways too hot, maybe it was because of the scrubbing that had been completely useless. _

_‘You’ve always been a little slut’_

Those were the words that Thranduil heard in his head when he woke up. He groaned, wiped the tears off his cheeks and rolled off the couch. With a huff he grabbed the small bottle with the sleeping pills and walked to the kitchen to throw them away. They weren’t helping with his nightmares, nothing was.  
A quick glance on the clock told him that he had hardly slept two hours. He sighed and grabbed his phone to check his emails. He was surprised when he saw that a specific number had called him. It had been almost 3 years since that number last showed up on his phone’s screen…to tell him about Elu’s death. Thranduil hesitated a second, then he called back.  
It rung three times, then the phone got picked up.  
_“Finally, are you down from whatever drug you were on? Or is the 18 year old guy you fucked finally passed out and you don’t like your lover unconscious because it’s so much better to hear him scream your name in painful pleasure?”_ A sarcastic voice greeted him and Thranduil gritted his teeth to swallow the insult that was about to escape his mouth.  
“What do you want?” He asked, before he began to make himself some coffee.  
_“I want you to help me out.”_ She answered, clearly not amused about being forced to say that.  
“Why? Isn’t the money I send you monthly enough? It’s not like you can’t afford your living standards with it.” The man sneered, while he grabbed himself a cup and a bottle of water.  
_“I don’t care about the money right now.”_ Was what she said. _“They found a brain aneurism and the doctors basically told me that I could die any moment.”_  
Thranduil was silent for a second. He hated the women, he couldn’t exactly feel bad. “And?” He asked, emotionlessly.  
_“I don’t want my son to be left alone after I die. You will have to take care of him. You have enough money to give him stability in life and he can live with you.”  
_ Now the blonde one laughed loud. “You’ve got family yourself. Why on earth would I do that for you, the bitch that stole my brother and the brat that she used to get a better life?!”  
_“Because you are the reason that your brother isn’t here to take care of his son. If it hadn’t been for you he would be alive and Legolas wouldn’t become an orphan. It’s your fault after all that he’s dead.”_  
“I don’t know what he saw in you…” Thranduil said with an ice cold voice, but guilt drowned him.  
_“And I don’t care. It doesn’t matter anymore. You owe him that much. He would’ve asked you to take care of his son if it was the other way around. Would you really refuse to take care of your brother’s child?”_  
“I despise you.”

 

Age 29:

Thranduil didn’t exactly known how it had happened. He had been living in a world filled with work, nightmares, pleasure and pain.  
And then it suddenly changed.  
Yes, he was still having nightmares, was still filled with pain, sought pleasure and spend most of his time working, but it was different. There were moments in which he enjoyed his life, without the help of drugs or alcohol or a quick shag.  
As an example every morning, after he would’ve done this terrible morning routine that he secretly loved, to take care of his nephew. He would get up at 5 in the morning, after another nightmare had woken him up, then he would check if he was ready for work and then begin to prepare breakfast. Thranduil enjoyed to distract his mind with making pancakes and scrambled eggs, cutting fruits, preparing coffee and tea, heating up milk and hot chocolate. After he would’ve made sure that everything was done he would put the food in the oven to keep it hot, jump into the shower, dry his hair and slip into one of his designer suits. After that he would put all the food on the huge table in the dining room, grab his newspaper and wait, while he drank his coffee.  
That was already something he loved to do, but it was nothing compared to what happened afterwards.  
Legolas, probably the most beautiful thing Thranduil had ever seen, would walk in, dressed as always in too tight jeans and a shirt that showered off his amazing body. His blonde hair looked so much like Thranduil’s own and it amused him that Legolas had decided to wear it long, since Thingol had always hated long hair and kept it short. But his older brother had brushed Thranduil’s hair and braided it neatly as often as possible, back when they were kids. He wished he could braid Legolas’ hair with the braids Thingol had taught him.  
“Morning.” The teenager would mumble with a tired voice, while his eyes would wander over the richly filled table in astonishment, before they hid his true feelings again.  
And Thranduil would take his time until he put his newspaper down and acknowledge the teenager’s presence. After that Legolas would grab some food and make something up that was wrong with it and while Thranduil would frown a little since he wanted everything to be perfect, he would smile about it on his way to work.  
The reason that he enjoyed his life again was his nephew. Even though he made snarky comments, insulted and annoyed Thranduil whenever he could, they somehow never meant what they said.  
And even though he was ashamed about it, he had to admit that his heart jumped slightly, whenever he saw Legolas laugh, or smile or only look slightly bewildered. He had never felt something like that, but from what he had read in books and seen in movies it was called ‘falling in love’.

 

“I’m in love.” Thranduil sighed while he kissed his way down Maedhros’ throat.  
“What?” The ginger asked, suddenly disturbed and pushed his blond friend off of him. “You’re in love? Darling, you know that you’re a dear friend to me and you’re hot but…” Maedhros was already about to sit up, but Thranduil laughed and captured both of the other one’s wrists to press him back on the couch.  
“Not with you, idiot.” He laughed and kissed his childhood friend softly on the lips. “I’m in love with someone else.”  
The red haired one was so fixed on Thranduil’s lips that he was hardly able to concentrate on their conversation. “Who? Who are you in love with?” He asked curiously.  
“That would interest me as well.” Fingon came back from the kitchen and pushed half of the two snogging men off the couch, to sit there.  
“I didn’t even know you were able to feel something like love. I thought you only knew desire and lust.” Bard mumbled from the other couch, who seemed not that concentrated on the TV anymore.  
“Can you please stop listening to our conversations? And I love you, since you’re my childhood friends.” Thranduil snorted, while he pulled Maedhros’ on his lap, to press the slightly smaller man against his own broad chest. The ginger leaned into the touch and trailed soft kisses over Thranduil’s cheek.  
“You two are making out right next to us and you expect that we don’t notice that? How far would you go if we weren’t to stop you?” Fingon snorted, while he opened his drink.  
“We only kissed, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Maedhros argued and just to make a statement he pressed a very loud kiss on his friend’s lips.  
“Yeah but I don’t have to witness how my baby cousin gets his innocence ruined by the devil himself.” The dark haired one joked and Thranduil laughed loudly.  
“What innocence?”  
Now Bard joined in as well.  
“Anyways, who are you in love with?” Fingon wanted to know, while he tried to ignore his cousin on Thranduil’s lap.  
“My brother’s son.” The blonde one said it just like that. There would be no way to make it sound any better, so why not simply say the truth?  
Maedhros laughed disbelievingly, but when his friend didn’t join in he stopped. “Are you serious?” His brows furrowed.  
Thranduil rolled his eyes. “No I’m just kidding you know. After…all the 29 years that we’ve known each other I suddenly decide to joke about being in love.” The sarcasm in his voice reached a new level.  
“Well sorry but until now we didn’t even know that you were able to feel something like love. And then you’re telling us that the one person that manage to capture your heart is Eru’s son? Sorry but that really sounds like a joke.” Bard threw in, not as judging as he should’ve sounded considering that it was technically a taboo.  
“If it’s a joke it’s a bad one, don’t you think?” The only blonde one rose one hand to softly caress Maedhros’ cheek, just to stop at the plump bottom lip.  
“It is incest so yes, it’s a bad joke. Is he even legal besides being related to you? Or is he still underage?” The man on the opposite couch questioned further, now ignore the TV completely, who cared about football anyways.  
“He just got 18 so yes, it’s legal if he wasn’t my nephew.” Thranduil’s voice drifted off when the ginger licked on the thumb that still rested on his lower lip.  
“Dear lord, I should be against it, but you actually seem ways better since he’s in your life. You don’t drink that much anymore, you stopped taking all the hard drugs and now you’re ‘only’ smoking weed, you even stopped fucking every stranger that walks across you and your nightmares…” Fingon stopped, since he didn’t know about the nightmares.  
“They’re still there. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get rid of them.” The blond businessman shrugged simply and was grateful for his friends. “Shouldn’t you normally be disgusted by the part that it’s technically my own kin? He’s family after all.”  
Fingon rolled his eyes, before he pulled his cousin’s face towards his own and kissed him shamelessly. Maedhros made a noise of surprise and seemed startled at the sudden movement, but that was pretty much it.  
“I just kissed my cousin, will I be a worse human being now? No. Will I go to hell? Probably, but I would’ve ended up there anyways. Does he hate me now? No he doesn’t. Is this the end of the world? No because the taboo incest is based on a social construct caused by the outcome of offspring.” Fingon let go of the ginger, who shook his head disbelievingly.  
“I can’t believe you used me to simply make this statement, you sick bastard.” He laughed, clearly joking. “It was absolutely unnecessary to kiss me.”  
The dark haired one smirked. “I know, but I’ve always wanted to see how these plump lips feel on my own and this was a good opportunity.”  
Laughing Maedhros slapped his cousin, before they got serious once more.  
“It’s fine with us but you have to promise that you will tell him. And that doesn’t mean telling him seconds before you die, it does mean telling him, in case you start a relationship, as soon as possible in a fitting moment.” Bard said and Thranduil nodded slightly  
“I promise, I’m not an asshole after all.” He mumbled, while he enjoyed the weight of the red haired man on his lap.  
“You’re not?” Maedhros joked, what caused everyone except Thranduil to laugh.  
“You’ll pay for that comment!” He whispered into his friend’s ear, who shuddered in anticipation.  
“Too much guys, one of you is my cousin after all.” Fingon groaned and punched Thranduil’s shoulder in protest.  
This time they all laughed.

Yes, Thranduil was definitely in love. Head over heels in love.  
In love with his nephew…he tried not to think about that fact most of the time, since it would only let the mountain of reasons grow, why Legolas would never be his.  
Legolas was perfect, in every way possible. There wasn’t a single thing that could be seen as a ‘flaw’, at least not in Thranduil’s eyes.  
The boy was feisty, snapped back, said whatever he wanted to say and was naturally sarcastic. But then again, sometimes, in very rare moments, the teenager would smile softly or giggle and very rarely he would hear the sound of his laughter, bright and cheerful like nothing in the world could ever bother him. When he truly laughed, Legolas’ entire face lit up and his perfect teeth became visible, while he closed his eyes tightly and held his stomach. Thranduil felt jealous of Legolas’ friends that were able to get the teenager to laugh like that.  
But he wasn’t just in love with the boy’s feisty personality and his beautiful, honest laugh, there was so much more that caused Thranduil to be unable to look away.  
Legolas was unbelievably intelligent, his mind was sharp even though the student didn’t really care to show it off. Thranduil had seen his nephew’s grades and talked to his teachers every now and then. The younger one spoke the languages his school required him to learn fluently, his understanding in math was impressive and the way he was able to use the numbers astonished Thranduil. Arts and athletics were just as easy for Legolas. The athletics teacher had told the businessman that they had once done archery as exercise for a week and that Legolas had, even though he had claimed to have never touched a bow before, excellent skills and should consider doing it professionally.  
Then there was of course the calm and kind side that the teenager refused to show around Thranduil. But the man knew, how loving Legolas was. He deeply cared about human beings and even more about animals. Once Thranduil had stopped in a coffee shop on his way home and a few meters away from the shop a young dog was tied up while its owner was inside the store. Legolas had been kneeling on the ground, petting the dog and talking to the animal with a kind voice, until the owner- a 17 year old girl that blushed when she saw Legolas- came back and took her dog with her. Thranduil’s heart had melted that day.  
And sometime on weekends, when the younger one had stayed home instead of going out he would wake up late and walk out of his room still with his childhood pillow in his arm, just to blush and quickly put it back into his bed with the plush animals that were utterly adorable. Thranduil had a very, very soft spot for character traits like that, it stirred the natural instinct to take care of the younger one. The man wanted to make sure that Legolas had everything he needed and much more, he wanted to spoil him rotten, wanted to buy him everything he could possibly want.  
Then there was obviously Legolas’ appearance. Beautiful didn’t even come close to what the teenager looked like. His milky white skin was flawless and looked so _soft_ , his big blue eyes were sparkling but sometimes, when Legolas was in a bad mood/ sad, they looked dull. Then there was his long, bright hair that he sometimes put up in a ponytail or a cute bun. His body was lithe and skinny, his shoulders were so small and his collarbones popped out in a delicious way. Sometimes Legolas wore clothes that were too big for his small frame and hung on his body in a delicious way. Thranduil liked to imagine how the teenager would look like in his clothes, how enjoyable it would be when the younger one would only wear one of the man’s shirts and nothing else.  
Today was one of those days where Legolas wore too big clothes, at least partly. His long and slender legs were covered by a tight jeans that hugged every curve of his ass, he wore a normal, dark t-shirt and most importantly a ways too big hoodie jacket that almost slid off his shoulders.  
The teenager was sitting on the couch, legs dangling over the end, while the TV was showing some kind of stupid cartoon. His hair was sprawled over the couch and one of his arms was laying right over his head, while the other one held a lollipop that the student licked as if his life depended on it.  
Thranduil, who had been walking through the living room had stopped dead in his movements when he hear a soft popping noise. He had curiously looked over to his nephew, who held a lollipop against his lips and started to lick it with sinful movements of his tongue. His lips closed around it, before he released it again with the same popping sound.  
Thranduil was half hard by now and then suddenly, Legolas moaned.  
The man bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering, while he watched the teenager holding his cheek and moaning again. He seemed to have bitten the inside of his cheek.  
“Fucking shit.” Legolas cursed, pouting slightly, before he parted his rosy lips again to let his cherry red tongue slide over the candy once more.  
This wasn’t normal anymore! No human being could possibly be this perfect. Legolas had to be the devil with the face of an angel!  
Thranduil sighed and continued his way to the kitchen to get himself some coffee, his half hard was uncomfortable, but he felt so guilty that the uncomfortable souvenir would soon be vanished.  
Yes, he felt guilty. For more than one reason, the cause for his self-hate was only partly because he was lusting after his nephew, his own blood, a teenager that was 11 years older than himself.  
Then there was that Thranduil was responsible for Thingol’s death, he had basically killed his own brother. If it hadn’t been for Thranduil, Elu would still be alive and well, to take care of his child without desiring it. Nothing would ever happen to Thranduil that could be worse than what he had done to his brother.  
Also the things he had to experience during his childhood until his early teenage years. If he hadn’t kept his mouth shut but told someone, anyone, he wouldn’t have gotten into the whole drug thing and so his brother wouldn’t have dragged him to NYC, where it reached the second point again. Thingol would still be alive. But then again…who could’ve helped him? Oropher would’ve simply bought himself free…  
But back then, the businessman hadn’t known that parents normally didn’t do those things to their children, he had thought his father only wanted to show him how much he loved him. He knew now that it wasn’t his own fault that it had happened, at least a part of him knew that. The other part, the bigger one, was still blaming himself for what had happened to him as a child. His body had _reacted_ to the unwanted touch, even after he didn’t want it to happen anymore. Thranduil had physically enjoyed it, while he mentally was disgusted by himself.  


Thranduil’s finger were shaking, while he tried to button up his shirt. His breath was still rugged and uneven and he had to take a break when he was halfway done with dressing himself, to sit down on the hotel bed. He felt dizzy, sick and he couldn’t breathe.  
Last night he had one of the worst nightmares in years and the reason for it was, that he was with his nephew in LA to visit his own parents. He would see _him_ again, for the first time in 3 years and Thranduil felt like a small child again. There was a reason why he had decided to fly to his childhood home, instead of simply ignoring his parents. The last time he had ignored their invitation, his mother had decided to stop by at his apartment in New York and brought his father along. They had stayed for a couple of days in a hotel nearby, but they had entered his home a couple of times to see how their son lived. After that he had felt the urge to move out and into the loft he was living in now with his nephew. He couldn’t risk to allow his father to enter his home or even know where Thranduil lived. Otherwise Thranduil would’ve been forced to move again and Legolas would’ve asked questions and he could never tell his nephew what happened to him during his childhood. He simply couldn’t.  
So he had gathered all his strength and decided to visit the house that he had called home for so many years and that still haunted him in his nightmares.  
Yesterday they had landed and Thranduil had buried himself in work the entire day until 3 or 4am, to avoid sleeping, but eventually he had been forced by exhaustion to close his eyes. 4 hours later he had woken up with a panic attack and the feeling that he couldn’t breathe anymore. He still felt as if his lung was refusing to take in oxygen, but slowly it got better. It would get worse as soon as he would see the nightmare mansion again, but he tried not to think about that now. He needed to seem as normal as possible, when he would stand in front of the huge door with Legolas at his side, he needed to be strong to protect his nephew from his cruel father.

And just like he had expected, he had felt like a small child again, as soon as he had seen his father. Naked, afraid and crying as well as moaning under the unwanted touch. It had taken him all his strength to endure the short visit and when his father had hugged Legolas and eyed the teenager as if he was a ripe fruit, he had almost puked right then and there. Luckily Lúthien had been there. When he saw her he almost threw himself into her arms so grateful was he to see her. But as always they had a little argument, since he didn’t trust her with Legolas.  
After that it had only gotten worse, his parents had insisted that they would stay for dinner and Thranduil did what he would always do to endure uncomfortable situations, he drank as much alcohol as possible without being too drunk to drive. And then finally, finally he had escaped his father’s burning gaze and returned to the hotel with Legolas. He had been bothered by nightmares the entire night, each and every more brutal than the last one, until a point where he stood under his shower at 5 in the morning, scrubbing his skin until he was afraid that he would start bleeding if he scrubbed even more. It burned when the soft towel touched the red surface, he had done too much but he just wanted to clean himself from every trace of his father that was left on him.  
At Bard’s he had tried to avoid his best friend’s questioning gaze and forced himself to smile slightly. His kids distracted him enough to forget about yesterday for a couple of hours.  
Then later that evening the kiss.  
Their small argument, their second kiss that they shared because of Tilda, then Legolas on his lap, moaning deliciously into his ear.  
And then something incredible happened, something Thranduil had never expected to happen in his entire life. He laid down next to the sleeping body of his nephew, buried his face in the soft and good smelling hair, closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
He was woken up by a smaller body that cuddled closer to him and blinked slowly. The morning sun was enlightening the entire room and the clock told him, that he had slept over 8 hours at one. His breathing hitched and he had to blink a couple of times to avoid his eyes from tearing up too much.  
No nightmares, not even a single nightmare, nothing. Not even a small one. He had slept a deep, dreamless but comforting sleep. He had felt _save_ without having the fear that something could’ve happened to him. And it was all thanks to the teenager that looked up to him through long, black lashes with happily sparkling eyes.  
“Morning.” Legolas mumbled with a sleepy voice and Thranduil’s heart jumped.  
“Morning.” He answered, trying to fight that smile off his lips, by pressing a soft kiss on the top of the head of his nephew.  
How could he ever repay the younger one for this incredible gift? One night, just one night long, he had been able to get rest without waking up scared, one night filled with _peace_.  
But his bubble filled with happiness and joy burst, as soon as his mother called him and invited both of them for lunch.

“He is your goddamn nephew!” Oropher almost yelled at Thranduil, who didn’t even blink, but whimpered afraid on the inside.  
“And?”  
“It is incest, does he even know? That you’re his uncle? That I’m his grandfather? That my son was his father? What is wrong with you?” His father said as if he was the most perfect human being.  
An almost hysterical laugh escaped Thranduil’s throat.  
“What is wrong with me? Are you seriously asking me what’s wrong?” He was close to screaming now, standing in the middle of the living room, glad that he had dropped Legolas off at the hotel before he drove back to his parent’s house just like Oropher had told him, because they needed to talk.  
“Yes I am!”  
“You used me to fulfill your perverted, disgusting fantasies.” Thranduil’s voice had grown quiet. He had never been able to confront his father about it. “I’m your son and you…you sneaked into my bedroom at night to do things to me that I’m still having nightmares about.”  
Oropher’s brows furrowed. “You liked it.” He said without any guilt in his voice.  
“I was _four_ years old! Fucking four! I was a child, I didn’t even know what was happening to me, I thought it was a game.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Do you even know what you did to me? What you still do? 9 years, dad. In all those nine years, in which you made me pleasure you, used me, hurt me when I didn’t want to play and fucked me, you didn’t even think once, just _once_ , that I was crying because I was scared and not because it felt so good?”  
Oropher flinched slightly, but his face remained stoic.  
“I was 8 when you first decided that my hands or my mouth weren’t good enough anymore. 8. Some people wait another decade before they do what I did during that time.” The younger one tried to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. He hated to be like this.  
His father didn’t answer.  
“I began to take drugs when I was 14, I slept in a different bed almost every night. Sometimes I still am afraid of the darkness when I’m in my bed because I fear that you might be in a dark corner, watching me, waiting for an opportunity to sneak under my blankets. I can’t eat more than a couple of bites, I have nightmares. Every night! Sometimes I wake up screaming because in my dream you touched me and I can still feel your hands. Other nights I have tears running over my cheeks. I had times where I threw up almost every night after memories of my childhood showed up in my dreams. The night before I walked into this house again I had such a bad nightmare that I woke up with a panic attack and couldn’t breathe anymore. In the shower I tried to clean myself from your touch and almost rubbed my skin off. You turned my life into a nightmare, you kicked my brother out, the only person I loved when I was a child. And now, for the first time in so many years I’m able to wake up in peace because of Legolas and you’re seriously trying to tell me that what I’m doing is more wrong than what you did?”  
A sob came from behind him. His mother stood in the doorway, a hand pressed over her mouth. “Please stop.” She tried to say.  
“You knew about it. Maybe not from the beginning but at one point you found out and you didn’t do shit.” Thranduil had never felt so much hate in his life like he did now.  
“Your father was very stressed during that time. He had a lot of work going on.” The women tried to explain and walked over to her husband, to take his hand.  
“And that justifies him hitting and fucking his youngest child?”  
His mother didn’t answer.  
“You’re a sick pedophile bastard. And if there’s a hell, then you will end up there. You’re the worst, disgusting, sick…”  
A loud slap echoed through the room.  
Thranduil’s breath hitched, then came the pain. His cheek was on fire, a stinging pain that he hadn’t felt in years.  
“You don’t deserve the family name, you’re weak. Just like your brother, who fell in love with this horrible woman. I never want you to set a foot into this house again, I couldn’t care less about you, the sick, screwed up junkie that dares to call himself my son. You are pathetic and worthless, I can’t wait to see how the bastard son of a women that took away the only son I’ve ever been proud of, ruins you. You’re nothing like your brother, you’ve never been slightly as brilliant as he was.” Oropher hissed through clenched teeth, while his stared at his hand that was slightly red from the impact with Thranduil’s cheek.  
A smile crept upon the younger one’s lips. “But it was you who kicked him out, the only son you’ve ever been proud of. And it is you, who lost both his children, one to death and the other one due to what you did to me. I wish you were dead, I honestly do, but then again, death would be too gentle.” He straightened his back and turned around.  
“Don’t bother calling me _mother_ …” he used that word because he knew how much she hated it. “I won’t come back…unless it’s about his funeral, then I’ll gladly come to dance on his grave.” And with that Thranduil slammed the front door shut behind him, jogged the stairs down to his car and just because he could, he smiled sweetly, walked over to his father’s favorite and most expensive car and scratched one single word in the perfect lack.  
‘Pedophile’  
And with that, he left, knowing that it wouldn’t be a problem for Oropher to get rid of the scratches by buying a new car, but it felt satisfying to think that it would anger his father just a little bit.

Present:

“What were those certain things your father did to you?” Legolas asked, his eyes curious and voice suddenly very soft.  
Thranduil shuddered slightly, but forced himself to tell it.  
“He…when I was a child he…” He took a deep breath, before he smiled a small, tortured smile. “He touched me in ways that weren’t exactly appropriate. I didn’t know back then, that it was wrong what he did so I kept it a secret like I promised him. Nobody knew, not even my mother. I told my friends years later while I was tripping. I never mentioned it towards your father. It isn’t exactly easy to tell your brother that the man he called Dad as well...”  
His lips began to tremble. With shaking finger he fished a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and put one between his lips. His hand was trembling so much that he failed to turn on the lighter.  
“Every cigarette shortens your life around 11 minutes, I don’t want you to die earlier than you will anyways, because of the stupid drugs you took, the excessive drinking and many things I don’t even want to know about.” Legolas suddenly said and snatched the cigarette away from the businessman.  
Thranduil blinked in astonishment and was too startled to say anything in return. His nephew looked very angry, but more about the fact that Thranduil was about to smoke than about anything else.  
The teenager sat down next to him. Did he want to know more? Probably.  
He intertwined his fingers tightly so he wouldn’t look too weak, before he continued. Telling this was harder than so many other things he had done in his life. “It stopped eventually, I don’t know why, maybe my mother had become suspicious or he simply lost his interest. The more he was caught up with work the less he had time to…and when your father left he was almost never home and neither was I. I allowed strangers touched me instead.” He couldn’t…he couldn’t continue. Not now, not after he had said so much already.  
“Hey.” A soft finger suddenly poked his arm and Thranduil flinched in surprise. “It’s alright now.” And somehow it was, with Legolas at his side. He felt safe and secure and far, far away from the nightmares that haunted him.  
“I’m sorry that I asked, I didn’t know that your father had done this to you. I couldn’t possibly imagine. I knew you had a difficult relationship but I thought it was because of different reasons.” The student admitted and Thranduil grew silent. He didn’t know what to respond.  
“Is there anything you didn’t tell me?” Legolas asked then, sounding hopeful, as if he hoped that Thranduil had finally told him everything.  
“I can’t think of anything I didn’t tell you. Well, I the reason I try to avoid your family a lot is because they could figure out about me being related to you and I didn’t want that to happen. Do you have any questions? Anything I didn’t explain?” He answered, but in his mind only one sentence repeated itself _‘Please don’t question me about my father further, please don’t, I can’t bear it just yet’._  
“Just one…”  
“And what would that be?” Thranduil’s heart raced, he felt sick. _‘Not my father, not my father. Please, I can’t.’._  
“You said that you loved me, the night we slept together. Did you mean it?” The younger one sounded so unsure, that it stunned him.  
Out of all questions, out of every possible scenario, he would’ve never imagined this question. Hadn’t it been obvious how much he loved his nephew?  
“I meant every word I said. I’ve never cared about anyone as much as I care about you, I love you with all my heart even though I know that it’s wrong and that you’re disgusted by it. But I can’t change it. My mind tells me it’s a taboo and that I’m sick, but my heart doesn’t care.” His voice was mere a throaty whisper, but it was the truth. Never had he said something more true.  
And suddenly a smile appeared on the younger one’s lips. As if he had finally got the answer to a question that had bothered him for the last two weeks, which were hell for Thranduil. He had fallen back into his old habits, except for the sex part. He hadn’t even thought about touching anyone except Legolas, not even for a second. But the nightmares were back, the panic was back, the eating problems, his wish to scrub off his skin and so much more. But he hadn’t gone home with a stranger and he hadn’t done any hard drugs.  
“What did you decide to do now? Will you leave? Or stay? Please know that if you decide to move out I fully understand that and won’t stop you. I will financially support you if you wish for my help since I own you and your parents that much and because I won’t stop loving you. I will never show up in your life again, unless you want me to. Whatever you decide to do, I accept it.” It was hard to say these words, because if Legolas chose to leave him, he wouldn’t know if he would ever be able to see the world like he did with his nephew. Peaceful and happy instead of dark and depressing.  
Legolas began to chew his lip, his eyes flickered through the room anxiously. Then he opened his mouth to speak. “I can’t…” He whispered and Thranduil’s world shattered before his eyes, while his heart got ripped out of his chest.  
“It’s alright.” He answered while he tried to suppress the tears that rose in his eyes. “I understand you.”  
“You do?” Legolas asked, hesitantly.  
“Yes, how could I possibly blame you for choosing to leave me? I lied to you in a way that’s unforgivable, how could anyone blame you?” He forced himself to smile a little. “I only have one thing to ask you for… I know it’s too much but please… promise me to take care of yourself and let me financially support you for university and everything.”  
Legolas was silent for a second, then he nodded. “I think I can promise you that…” The teenager mumbled.  
“Thank you.” It didn’t sound like a thank you, it sounded like a goodbye, because that was what it was. A goodbye. They would never speak it out the way they did it now, but this was where their ways parted, and Thranduil _knew_ that they would never find each other again, at least not for a very long time. He had ruined his one and only chance of happiness.  
He got up from the couch, desperately trying not to show how hurt he was. “Where do you want to stay while I look for an apartment for you?” He asked, already thinking about where to find a good new home for his nephew, and wanted to take a step towards his laptop that laid on the other couch, when a smaller hand gripped his wrist and slender fingers wrapped around that part of his body as good as possible.  
Thranduil turned his head around to look what had held him back. It was Legolas, who looked up to him with those beautiful eyes. And then the teenager opened his mouth to whisper one single word that caused Thranduil’s heart to miss a couple of beats.  
“Wait…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that you won't try to kill me for ending another chapter like this...  
> Well, I think every judge would understand if you killed me, after all I'm a dick for ending chapters like this. Judge me, hate me, it's funny after all too see you freak out a little bit. 
> 
> ALSO: I'm not a therapist, I'm still in highschool, so I don't know much about the aftermath of abuse during childhood, what I've written in this chapter is build entirely upon the knowledge of my mother, who is a psychiatrist and my father who studied psychology while studying his main subject. I don't know if everything is 100% correct and I honestly doubt it. I'm pretty sure I made mistakes so please....forgive me I'm only 18 and not knowing that much about thos specific subjects. 
> 
> Regardless thank you for reading, I would love a comment or a kudos or bookmark and hope that we can reach 10.000 hits soon (Omg, so many already, I can't fucking believe it!!!! Holy shit!!)
> 
> Thank you so, so much following this story until now....
> 
> Oh and before I forget: Sorry for ignoring every single one of Tolkien's works and simply using every character, regardless their race, family relations, age etc. in this story. I know that Thingol has nothing to do with Legolas and all that, I simply like to use these characters that way...Please forgive me....


	17. Oh god yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Thranduil face some very emotional times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii my loves, 
> 
> I'm very sorry to update this late but I've serious relationship problems and they just pull me down a lot so I can't really focus on writing fluffy things- or anything at all. That's why I'm updating now instead of earlier, I simply couldn't bring myself to writing this chapter until yesterday. 
> 
> And since these problems are really serious and I don't really want to lose my girlfriend, I'll be gone for 2 weeks to sort things out, starting this Monday. During that time I won't be updating/writing since I'm not home then. 
> 
> I hope you can understand that :) 
> 
> Anyways, hank you for reading, I can't believe we've come this far and sadly it seems as if the end is so very close that this might be the last chapter before the epilogue...or not?

Legolas swallowed hard and watched, how his uncle got up from the couch, obviously trying to hide the pain behind his broken mask.   
“Where do you want to stay while I look for an apartment for you?” The dark voice asked throaty and cracking with tears and Legolas couldn’t stand it. He loved this man, with all his heart. He couldn’t possible let his true love shatter.   
So before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot up and his long fingers wrapped around Thranduil’s wrist softly.   
The businessman froze, then he turned his head towards Legolas and looked at him totally perplex.   
“Wait…” Legolas almost whispered, still not knowing what exactly he was about to say. His body had reacted without his brain agreeing to it, but sometimes a brain needed to shut up.   
“There’s no other lie, right?” The teenager asked and stared into his uncle’s eyes, looking for an answer.   
“None that I can think off.” Thranduil answered, voice quiet and unsure.   
The younger one didn’t say anything, instead he held his uncles gaze another couple of seconds, until he was entirely sure that it was the truth, then got up and slipped his arms around the taller body, to hide his face in his former stepfather’s neck. He pressed himself so close to the older man that he was afraid he might crush him, but then again he didn’t care. Legolas needed this right now.   
The familiar smell embraced him, the softness of the shirt against his cheek was comforting and the warmth of the taller body made him feel like home again. He wanted to stay like this.   
Thranduil was frozen, he didn’t move, he didn’t hug back and Legolas even doubted, that his one true love was breathing.   
“This is when you hug me back.” He whispered quietly, with a small smile on his face.   
The businessman took a shuddering breath and then the teenager felt, how strong arms wrapped around him and held him softly, but tight.   
“Thank you.” Legolas mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.   
He didn’t know exactly how long they stood like that, arms wrapped around each other and listening to the other one’s breathing and heartbeat but it felt like a small, beautiful eternity. The teenager forced himself to speak eventually.  
“I wish you weren’t my uncle. I wish we weren’t related…” He whispered, voice a little tight. He didn’t want to cry again, he had cried too much in the last two weeks, it had become annoying.   
“I know, I wish I could change it.” Thranduil answered quietly, sounding just as broken.   
They stayed silent for another couple of seconds, until Legolas leaned back to be able to look at his uncle’s face.  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled then and got on his tiptoes to press a hesitant peck on Thranduil’s lips, whose brain seemed to break right then and there.   
The man blinked disbelievingly, his mouth opened in confusion and his eyes widened in shock. “There’s no need for you to apologize.” He then said with an unstable voice, but Legolas shook his head.   
“Yes there is. I said many things to you that I shouldn’t have, like that nobody could ever love you. And I’m sorry, because it was a lie. And if you’re a screwed up bastard for loving your nephew, then I’m just as screwed up as you, because I don’t care, no! I _can’t_ care that you’re my uncle.” His cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. “I’m… in love with you. I _love_ you. Even though you lied to me about something that I could never imagine, I know that you had a reason for it and now, after you explained everything to me I understand why you did it.” He swallowed. “And I…I can forgive you. Just this once though, don’t ever lie to me again.”   
Thranduil seemed speechless, so the teenager used the opportunity to continue his monologue.   
“I don’t want to move out and maybe, if you would want to…we can try to make this work out? It will take me some time until I know that I can trust you again, but I will try my best to reach that point as soon as possible. There’s so much I didn’t know about you and so much I finally realized.” Legolas gave his uncle another soft kiss. It was somewhat strange to know that they were related by blood, but at the same time it was hot as well. But his horny teenager brain thought almost everything was hot, so maybe that was the reason for that.   
“I just don’t understand one thing…Why the Daddy kink after what your Dad did to you?” He felt how the taller body shuddered and regretted his question quickly. “You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry.”   
“No, it’s all fine. I guess I never wanted to feel like the younger me again so taking the role as ‘Daddy’ in a relationship gave me security to never get in the position of my childhood. Also I have this very deep urge to protect and take care of the ones I love, especially you. I want to give everything there is, to protect them and make sure their life is good. It’s caused by what happened to me. Like so many more things that I live with.”   
“What are those things?”   
“You might’ve noticed that I can’t eat much, I took many, many bad drugs, my quick change of lovers, how I burry myself in work. Then there are things that you don’t know about, like how I sometimes have the feeling that I need to rub off my skin when I’m in the shower or the nightmares…” Thranduil’s voice drifted off, his voice got lost, just like his thought.   
He regretted asking this question immediately, but was touched by how willing his uncle was to tell him everything.   
“Nightmares?” Legolas had slept next to Thranduil a couple of times, but he hadn’t noticed the man having a nightmare. “Why have I never noticed, I was sleeping next to you after all.”   
His uncle smiled slightly and looked at Legolas almost shyly. “I don’t get them when you’re with me. That night in LA, it was the first time in years that I had slept absolutely peacefully.”   
The teenager’s heart clenched and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He hid his face on Thranduil’s chest, mostly embarrassed and guilty. He had left the man for two weeks, what if the nightmares had returned? Guilt washed over him…if he had known he could’ve prevented it from happening. Legolas felt responsible for Thranduil, just like his uncle felt responsible for him. They both cared deeply for one another, the younger one knew that his stepfather would do anything to make sure Legolas was alright, and it was the same way around.   
“Have you been getting them while I was gone?” He asked quietly and felt how the body stiffened. It was answer enough, so the student only hugged his uncle tightly.  
“It’s alright, it’s something I have to deal with, not you. Don’t make yourself responsible for other people, that’s a dangerous thing.” Thranduil answered simply, trying to change the subject.   
“I don’t make myself responsible for others, only for the ones that I love. And those are my friends and mainly you.” Legolas admitted with burning cheeks and decided not to say such cheesy things anymore.   
“I love you too.”   
The teenager hummed in agreement, before he smiled again. “But I will need to have a word with your friends, for being such assholes and not telling me anything!” It was weird how easy it was for him to joke about it already. Maybe it was because he could forgive Thranduil easily. He understood why he had lied, even though he shouldn’t have done it.   
“They’re all a piece of shit, even if you would have a word with them, they wouldn’t change the slightest. Out of all of them I’m the most normal one.” The man joked, which made both of them laugh a little.   
“I don’t believe you. You’re clearly the craziest one from what I’ve heard about you.” Legolas teased affectionately.   
“Oh please, they just didn’t tell you anything about them. I was casually sitting on the couch, kissing Maedhros a couple of month ago and talked about that I had feelings for you and suddenly Fingon came and snogged his cousin shamelessly just to demonstrate me that he accepted my crush on you.” The businessman said with such a serious voice, that Legolas giggled again.   
“I’ve to admit that I would love to hear some funny party stories.” The teenager looked at the box on the table, which had held Thranduil’s secret for so long.   
His uncle followed his gaze and smiled slightly. “Would you like to see some pictures?” He asked, with a knowing tone in his voice and Legolas nodded.   
“Yes.” He said excitedly.   
“Well let’s see.” Thranduil let go off the younger one to open up the box, they sat down on the couch and he took the first picture out. It was Thranduil standing in front of the police station, smiling into the camera in the middle of the night, next to him Glorfindel with a worried and distressed look on his face.  
“This was when I was 17, we had been at a party at some classmate’s house when we got a call from Maedhros asking where we were since he couldn’t find any of us and was apparently sitting in the living room on the couch. But we were already in the living room and nobody was there, an hour later we get a call from him out of jail, saying that he accidentally broke into a house that thought was the house of said classmate. The owners had called the cops and since he was absolutely wasted he didn’t run away but instead let them arrest him. That was right before we bought him out with enough cash so it wouldn’t show up in his file.”   
Legolas began to laugh and took the picture into his hand. “Look at Glorfindel, he’s so worried!” He giggled, smiling about the story.   
“He always was, it’s hilarious.” The older one grabbed the next picture. He laughed suddenly and grabbed another few pictures that apparently belonged to the photograph in his hand. It was him, Fingon and Maedhros partying in what appeared to be a private plane.   
“I think I was 18 at that time, it must’ve been around prom or something…Anyways we were totally high and I don’t know how but we ended up on Fingon’s parent’s private jet and flew all the way from LA to Miami. I have no idea how we managed to do that but we woke up in a hotel somewhere in Miami, with a total hangover. It hadn’t been my idea, it was Maedhros….We stayed there for a couple of days before we went back, since we were finished with high school anyways.” Thranduil smiled at the memory and looked at the other photographs, who showed the three of them in Miami.   
“Why is Bard not as often in the pictures as the other ones?” Legolas asked curiously, since he mainly saw Thranduil with Fingon, Glorfindel, Maedhros and Lúthien.   
“Because I met Bard when I was 17 and I was ways closer to my childhood friends than to him. But now it feels as if I’ve known him my entire life. He’s like family as well.” Thranduil took the next picture and barked out a laugh. It was him wearing a uniform of some fast-food chain, standing behind the counter, giving a customer a milkshake.   
“You worked at a fast-food chain?” Legolas asked disbelievingly.   
“Yes, my first job…I apparently applied to it drunk, got it and thought why not give it a shot? I worked there for an hour before I realized that that job is very hard and not really my thing.”   
“I can’t believe you got a job! While being drunk!” He giggled.   
“Maedhros once bought a horse! Me getting a job because of my good looks was nothing compared to that!” Okii, that was true.   
The teenagers stared at the pictures. Yes, there were many that involved some kind of drug or alcohol, but it was always present that Thranduil’s close friends were like family to him. Probably more family than the man’s parents had ever been to him.   
Legolas shuddered slightly at the thought of Thranduil’s childhood, he couldn’t possibly imagine how it felt like to live with the knowledge that your own parents treated you that badly and that people made you think you’re responsible for your brother’s death.   
“Don’t look at me like that.” The businessman chuckled slightly and seemed as if he wanted to push Legolas’ head softly into the other direction, but he didn’t touch him.   
“Look at you like what?” The student tried to sound innocent.   
“Like I’m some sort of kicked puppy or abandoned kitten. I’m not. It’s all fine.” His uncle mumbled, but it didn’t sound angry or embarrassed, it was a simple fact. “Just because you know what happened to me doesn’t mean that you have to treat me differently than before. I liked what we had before.”   
“But I was a dick before…” Legolas mumbled, before he realized. “Oh…” He laughed.   
“Exactly, you were a feisty piece of shit and I’m ashamed of myself to admit that that’s unbelievably attractive to me.”  Thranduil agreed, laughing as well, before he grew quiet. “Legolas..”   
The student’s breath hitched. The way his uncle had said his name let his heartbeat fasten immensely.   
“Thank you, for giving me a second chance.”   
Legolas smiled a little smile, before he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly. “Show me you earned it. And please don’t make me regret my decision. This is too important for me.”   
“You won’t regret it.” The businessman promised with such a steady voice that it was absolutely clear that this promise wouldn’t be broken. And it turned out Legolas would never regret giving his uncle this second chance, it was one of the best decisions in his life- but he didn’t know that just yet.  
He didn’t answer, because no answer was needed, instead he snuggled himself against the taller one’s shoulder and looked at all the pictures.   
At one point Thranduil stopped talking and they fell silent, while Legolas continued to stare at the photographs. It took the teenager a while until he noticed, that the reason for the lack of sound was, that Thranduil had fallen asleep. His head had fallen back and rested against the back of the couch, his face looked relaxed and calm, his arm around Legolas’ shoulder had lost its tight grip and he breathed deep and evenly.   
The younger one bit his lip and tried to ignore the guilt. The dark circles under his uncle’s eyes gave away the lack of sleep and now that he knew about the nightmares he felt terrible. Did Thranduil dream about what his father did to him? Or maybe about all the strangers? Or the death of Thingol? Sometimes the teenager wished he could look into the man’s brain, just to understand what was going on in the man and now was such a moment, but then again…did he want to see such terrible nightmares? Would he be able to deal with it? He wasn’t as strong as Thranduil, he had only ‘lost’ both his parents who had been loving and caring, his father more than his mother, and his life had mostly been wonderful memories with the slight shadow of death.   
But what about his uncle? It appeared that he did have a good childhood to some degree. He had had wonderful friends that still were like family to him, then Thingol as an older brother…but that all was worthless compared to what Oropher had done. Legolas didn’t know much about what had happened but what he was able to imagine was terrible enough.   
Thranduil had looked very small and fragile as a child, at least on the pictures. To imagine that the small kid with the bright cheerful smile had been touched by an adult, and not just any adult, his own father, not knowing what was going on, turned Legolas’ stomach around. And the businessman had mentioned that Oropher had hit him as well. What did the older one do to the child?   
And more importantly, how had Thranduil survived the whole thing until now? Did he ever have suicidal thoughts? Possibly, but the man was too stoic to take his own life for sure. He would rather hire some assassin to kill his father and mother instead of committing suicide- probably. But the teenager couldn’t help but imagine a teenage version of Thranduil standing in some bathroom, too many pills in his hand, swallowing them expressionless, before laying down in his bed, closing his eyes, not planning on ever opening them again. Or would he jump? Off some high building? Probably Oropher’s companies main building…no. Thranduil would’ve been too vain for that, he was a drama queen yes, but the man would’ve taken pills to look like sleeping beauty or something.   
A shudder went through Legoals’ body and he shook his head as if it would make the image go away. He rose his hand and carefully traced the sharp cheekbones that seemed to be more prominent than before. Then he caressed the pale cheeks, wandered lower and touched the cracked lips. They felt soft and rough at the same time.   
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled and pressed a soft kiss on Thranduil’s exposed neck. He was sorry for so many things. The way he had simply abandoned his uncle after finding out about their relation instead of letting him explain, the way he had treated Thranduil before their relationship, that he had ignored the man for two weeks and so much more.   
Since he wasn’t tired himself, he got up quietly, to get himself a snack for him and Smaug from the kitchen, before returning to the sleeping body on the couch. The older blond wasn’t exactly a light sleeper so he was able to reposition him into a more comfortable position, before throwing a blanket over his uncle and sitting down on the ground before the couch, Smaug in his lap. He felt as if he had to stay at the man’s side to keep away the nightmares.   
The box was still standing on the couch table and the envelope on the bottom seemed to call Legolas. He hesitated a second, before he grabbed and opened it once more. This time he didn’t ignore the letter, instead he unfolded it, to take a look at it.   
It was his father’s clean and elegant handwriting, it seemed as if a beautiful handwriting was a family trait.   
Should he read it? Well, Thranduil wouldn’t say no if he would ask since they decided that there were no secrets anymore, but this was a little person. Then again they couldn’t get much closer than they already were and Legolas was 100% sure that he, even though of his young age, wouldn’t want or be able to love anyone as much as he loved his own uncle.   
So he read it.

_My beautiful baby brother,_

_I know that it still annoys you that I call you that since you’re officially 18 now and with that considered an adult in ‘the intelligent countries’ while you have to wait 3 more years here, but you’ll always be my baby brother, no matter what age. I miss you terribly and can’t wait until you visit us in New York City again. I bet Legolas would love to see you again, he can’t remember you anymore, but when he was younger he refused to be carried by anyone besides you, whenever you were visiting us. Remember the one night when he was 3 and couldn’t sleep and at some point you stomped into his room because he kept you awake and you wanted to be the piece of shit you’ve always been, but he stopped crying when he saw you?_

Legolas’ eyes widened, he couldn’t remember anything about that, but it seemed as if he had always had a special connection to his uncle.

_I know that you don’t like him as much as he likes you, and I understand that. I wish I could turn back the time to prevent this all from happening, you are still the most important person in my life, since you’re my little, chaotic, annoying and unbelievably sweet brother, but I love my son as well and couldn’t possibly leave them. They need me after all._  
How have you been anyways? You haven’t answered any of my calls lately and I worry about you. I even called Glorfindel and he mentioned something about drugs and that you’re out a lot, clubbing and drinking, having things with random strangers- please don’t punish him for telling me that. Please don’t misunderstand me, it’s your life and you can go out as much as you want and have as many boy-, girl- or whatever there is-friends as long as you take care of yourself. But drugs are dangerous and I don’t want you to regret doing what you’re doing later in life. I know it must be hard with Mom and Dad being gone all the time and me being away as well, but you can come and visit me anytime.   
I thought that maybe you’d like to come to NYC after you’ve graduated, you could go to university here and see a little more of the world. Maybe it’s good for you to get away from LA for some time.   
You know that I love you, right Lil? The most beautiful of my childhood memories always include you and I can’t believe that you’re already about to graduate, that you’re 18, that you’ve grown so much and I wish I could’ve seen more of it myself. I still feel so very protective about you, after all you’re still this little ugly baby that always intimidated everyone- even the doctors in the hospital. Lil, I regret my decisions that one summer 7 years ago, will you ever forgive me?   
Please call me, I worry about you and I miss your voice. You can even call just to yell at me, I don’t care, as long as I know that you’re still alive and that your lose tongue didn’t cause you to be killed yet.   
I love you as much as only a brother can, 

_Thingol_

_PS: Call me you piece of shit or I’ll tell everyone your secret nickname that only I know and that you hate, got it?_

Legolas giggled slightly, but at the same time he was deeply touched. He didn’t have many things that reminded him of his father, only a couple of pictures and a watch, to read this letter warmed his heart a little.   
Fuck, was he crying? Yes, a tear slid down his cheek.   
“Damn.” He whispered, wiping it away and taking a deep breath. No wonder Thranduil was so broken after his brother’s disappearance and later death, this one single letter showed what kind of deep bond they had and suddenly Legolas felt a little jealous, even though there was no reason at all for that.   
His father and uncle had been brothers, it was pretty obvious that they had been close, they had been growing up together, why should he be jealous? But he wanted to be just as close to the man as his father had been, no, even closer.   
He loved Thranduil, he really did.  
With a sight Legolas grabbed Smaug and hid his face in the kitten’s fur. The little thing continued to purr and snuggle closer against its owner, even though that was impossible.   
“I missed you too.” The teenager laughed slightly, pressing a kiss on the cat’s head.

It was quite funny to see how Aragorn glared at Thranduil a couple of hours later, when they picked up Legolas’ stuff. He did it not necessarily because he was angry with the older man, but mainly because he felt like he had to protect his slightly smaller and a little younger best friend. And it was hilarious how the businessman grew uncomfortable under the burning gaze. Now Thranduil would know how it was every time he stared at someone that way himself.   
But Aragorn didn’t try to stop Legolas, instead he was happy for his friend and hugged him closely when they left, with the words ‘ _I’m glad that you’re happy’_.   
They ran into Rosie back in their loft, who made a sound filled with joy when she saw who had returned.   
“Legolas!” She hugged him tightly. “I was so worried about you. You were gone all of sudden without a word and Thranduil was so terribly sad, I thought something might’ve happened between you two, which would’ve been a shame, now that you’re slowly growing closer.”   
Rosie meant with ‘ _growing closer_ ’ that they didn’t try to stab each other through their eyes each time they were in the same room, if she knew how close both of them really were she wouldn’t have been that happy.   
And there they were again, eating dinner together in some expensive restaurant with Thranduil taking slow bites, chewing long and carefully, before putting his fork down. But this time Legolas picked his own silverware and held a fork with some pasta towards Thranduil, who had wrinkled his forehead but eventually sighed and simply allowed the teenager to feed him just this one fork.   
They slept together in Thranduil’s bed, the smell embraced Legolas and he snuggled close to his uncle, who hummed softly and put his arms around the smaller body, before they both drifted off to sleep.

It took them exactly two moths to get into their old routine again and for Legolas to trust his uncle completely once again and with every day that passed, he grew more and more impatient. Thranduil hadn’t made any attempt to have any kind of sex with the teenager, not even a handjob or him stroking himself while his uncle whispered dirty things into his ear, no. Nothing at all.   
Yes they kissed, they cuddled, they had a couple of make out sessions, but they never lead to anything at all. They had been close on doing that a week ago, pressed against the wall in the entrance hall after they had been out for dinner when their crotches had touched through their pants, but when a moan escaped Legolas lips, the older one had quickly taken a step back and the moment was over.   
And since the teenager was not exactly the most patient being on planet earth, he was slowly driven mad with want and lust. He needed to be touched again, he craved it. These two month were the longest time without any kind of sexual pleasure since he had been 15 ½! And slowly his hand wasn’t enough anymore. Every morning he woke up with a hard one and wished for his boyfriend to take care of him, but the man was already up, preparing breakfast.   
It had come that far, that only seeing Thranduil in one of these perfectly fitting suits already caused Legolas to get a boner immediately and he hated it.   
He knew that his uncle didn’t refuse touch him because of their blood relation, no. If anything it only turned the older bastard on even more. The reason was simple and plain: Thranduil thought Legolas wasn’t comfortable with it just yet, or never again. Which was as wrong as possible, he had wanted the ‘taboo’ touch exactly one day after they had made up again and now his patience was almost all gone.   
So he decided that he had to act if he wanted anything to happen. He had started subtitle by not wearing a shirt or sweatpants in bed but that wasn’t really much use, since he usually slept like that. His next step had been to wear the tightest clothes he owned, and he had many, many skinny jeans. That was more successful, more than once it happened that he had walked into a room and was suddenly slammed against the next wall or piece of furniture with hot lips that captured his own in a passionate kiss and Thranduil’s body pressed against his own. But that was it, the only thing he got out of it wasn’t the desired sex or even a fucking handjob he didn’t even care anymore, he just wanted something, instead he got a new pair of skinny jeans. And then one day he had gotten a very tight, ripped jeans combined with a jacket that was at least 3 sized too big and slipped off his shoulders every now and then.   
That was when he realized that he didn’t necessarily had to wear skinny jeans, Thranduil seemed to love to see him in clothes that were ways too big for him as well.   
In that moment an idea formed in his mind that would get his uncle to fuck him senseless- hopefully.

It was a Friday afternoon and Legolas smiled happily, when he parked his car before the high building on the Upper East Side that had their sky loft at the top of it. He climbed out of it, pressed a button on the key to lock it and enjoyed the small beeping sound that was like music to his ears that confirmed that the car was locked.   
He entered the building, ignoring the looks he got, since he was quite used to them. Yes, he was very attractive, he had grown used to strangers staring at him admiring since it had always been like that. Ever since he was born, strangers adored his beauty. They had bend over his stroller and cooed when he was a baby, the had given him sweets and petted his bright hair when he had been a child and now, with 18 they stared at him with hungry eyes, girls giggled when he talked or even looked at them and guys blushed when his gaze met theirs. Even women and man that were over three times his age goggled at him shamelessly.   
Today he wore tight, dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his ass and traced his very long, slender legs and combined with that a simple black shirt, that had a huge V neck and showed his slightly sticking out collar bones as well and made his long, pale neck look even more kissable. It was a rather simple outfit compared to what he wore normally, but it was efficient and fulfilled its purpose perfectly. Then there was his hair. He had put it up into a high ponytail with one small braided strand in it, so his neck was seen even more.   
With that outfit he entered his home and called out for his boyfriend. Thranduil had left the loft before Legolas had gotten up because of some important intercontinental cam meeting with someone that worked in on the other end of the world, but he should be back by now.   
He looked for his uncle in every room, until he entered his working room. Yes, there Thranduil was, sitting in front of his computer, typing something very concentrated with Smaug laying on the desk, snuggled against the keyboard that the man used to type very fast and without hesitation. It was a big room, but Legolas was rarely in here, since it had no purpose for him. He preferred to do his homework in his own room, because Thranduil’s delicious smell wasn’t able to distract him there. Also it was the only reason he still used his room, after he had moved into their shared bedroom, formally known as Thranduil’s bedroom. They slept in there together now, many of the teenager’s clothes had wandered in the already filled closet and the businessman had even bought him a whole new set of video game consoles and games, so the teenager could play them in bed, when they had lazy Sundays. They only kept Legolas’ room the way it was so Rosie wouldn’t be suspicious.   
“Hello love.” Thranduil mumbled, without taking his eyes off the computer screen, as soon as he noticed Legolas entering.   
“Hi, what are you doing?” The younger one walked over to his uncle, just to hug him from behind and rest his chin on one of the strong shoulders.   
“Applying for a role as the main character in a kids TV show called _Bubble World._ ” The man said with such a serious voice, that people would’ve believed him, but Legolas wasn’t stupid, he heard the faint sarcasm.   
“You’re so funny today.” He rolled his eyes, but his uncle chuckled.   
“I’m working babe. How was school?” Finally the older blond could be bothered looking up from his work, at his nephew, who smiled.   
“It was alright, I missed you though.” He admitted, which caused the other one to hum amused.  
“I missed you too.” The businessman mumbled affectionately, before he pulled him into a soft kiss. It lasted mere a few seconds, sadly.   
“Hmm, but I’m a little hungry, will you make me some lunch or rather a snack, please?” Legolas asked sweetly and knew that his uncle couldn’t deny him anything.   
“Of course, what would you like to eat?” Thranduil asked, while he got up and turned around, before his voice died in his throat.   
“Something sweet… can I get ice cream or strawberries?” The teenager had already begun walking out of the room to show off his amazing ass in those jeans and was about to reach the door, when a strong hand spun him around and pressed him against the next wall. His breath hitched and he blinked in surprise, but then there was a mouth on his and a tongue pushing past his lips.   
He gasped for air and needed a second to understand the situation, then he grinned and kissed back just as eager and enthusiastic. Legolas allowed the older one to pin him against the wall, he wouldn’t have been able to free himself out of the grip anyways; Thranduil was ways stronger than him.   
“God, I love skinny jeans…” The man mumbled, almost absent mindedly against the younger one’s lips, before he pushed his tongue past them again.   
Legolas didn’t even hear those words, his entire brain was fogged and concentrated on their bodies touching. His head began to spin because of the lack of oxygen, but he couldn’t care less. This was so worth his lungs screaming for air.   
But suddenly Thranduil backed off.   
“You shouldn’t eat only ice cream or strawberries for lunch.” He then said, with a concerned voice.   
Internally Legolas groaned and wanted to bang his head against the wall behind him, but instead he smiled sweetly.   
“Please? I’m really craving something sweet right now…” His voice sounded more innocent than he had ever been in his entire life and he could almost watch the older one melt at these words.   
“Alright, but just this once. I don’t want you spoiling your appetite for dinner.”   
‘Don’t worry, once I’ve sucked you off like I’m planning on doing, my appetite will be spoiled anyways.’ Legolas thought, but he didn’t say anything, instead he nodded happily and snuggled himself against his uncle for a second, before he sighed.   
“I’ll change into something comfortable.” The teenager mumbled and his boyfriend nodded.   
“Do that love, I’ll make you something.”   
Quickly the student rushed to their shared bedroom to grab one of Thranduil’s lose T-Shirts to change into that and threw the ways too big jacket over his shoulders in addition. He left his pants on the ground and looked at himself in the mirror. And since he was a little vain he couldn’t help but blush when he saw himself. If Thranduil wouldn’t be touching him like this, then they would never have any kind of sexual relationship again because it was impossible that Legolas got any more looking like the man’s ideal partner.   
His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes glassy, big and innocent, his lips were a little swollen and cherry pink, his hair was laying perfectly and the clothes…perfect. The long shirt ended a little over the middle of his tights and covered so the tight boxers he wore underneath. The jacket slipped from his shoulders every now and then and the arms were so long, that they hid his hands easily. Then his naked, smooth legs that seemed more like a women’s legs, the skin even softer since he had barely any body hair.  Then the pink socks that had little hearts on them. He looked delicious, if Thranduil wouldn’t fuck him into oblivion right then and there on the dining table, then the man had an inhuman self-control.   
“Love, are you finished changing yet?” His uncle called in that moment and the teen quickly left the huge close, to go downstairs.   
“I’m on my way.” He answered and jumped down the stairs in a dangerous speed.   
Thranduil had disappeared into the kitchen in the meantime, so he could surprise his boyfriend easily.   
Legolas found his uncle in the dining room, sitting at the end of the table, a smartphone in his hands and a plate across from him, while he didn’t seem to feel like eating.   
Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. This would either go terribly wrong or unbelievably successful.   
“Ice cream or strawberries?” Thranduil asked, since both thing were waiting for the teenager and grabbed the spoon to fill the empty plate, before he looked at his nephew. His mouth dropped open and the spoon fell on the table.   
“Both.” The student decided, while he fiddled with the hem of the shirt. But his love didn’t laugh, so he got more confident and sat down on the chair waiting for him.   
The businessman looked at him shocked and swallowed hard. “What are you wearing?” He then asked with a throaty voice.   
“Oh I was a little warm so I didn’t want to put on sweatpants and I thought you would mind if I wore your shirt…” The younger one answered innocently, before he grabbed one of the whole strawberries and took a small bite. He did it slowly on purpose, nibbling at the end, licking over his lips as if he wanted to remove the fruit juice from them and after he had finished the first berry he cleaned his fingers by taking one at a time into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and releasing them with a small popping noise.   
Legolas almost laughed when he saw the expression on Thranduil’s face. Desire, shock and lust, clearly lust.   
“Yummi.” He decided, grabbing another one of the strawberries. He repeated the process quite a few times, before he began to eat his ice cream, licking the spoon as if his life depended on it and the effect on the older one was just like he had hoped it would be.   
“I love this ice cream, it’s my favorite.” Legolas mumbled with a quiet moan, while he released the spoon from his mouth.   
“Oh god…” Thranduil breathed shakily, hands clenching on the table as if he had to use all his self-control to prevent himself from taking his nephew right then and there.   
The little game continued for a couple of minutes, before the younger blond decided he had eaten enough.   
“Can we cuddle now?” He asked sweetly, knowing exactly that there was a very prominent bulge in his boyfriend’s pants.   
“I planned on taking a shower now, can’t we cuddle later?” The man asked almost desperately, clearly wanting to jack off in the shower before the tent in his pants would be noticed.   
“But you took a shower this morning. Just for a little bit, not even ten minutes and then you can go and take that stupid shower of yours.” Legolas pouted and pulled his knees to his chest.   
He knew exactly that his uncle wouldn’t be able to say no, so he almost laughed a little.   
“But only ten minutes.” Thranduil agreed with a sight, before he grabbed the student’s plate as well as the ice cream and the rest of the strawberries.   
“Great I’ll wait in the bedroom, so I can take a nap afterwards.” The teenager cheered and jumped out of his seat. The floor was slippery with that kind of socks he was wearing so he slid more to the door instead of walking.   
“Pull your shirt down, you seem to have accidentally pulled it up a little.” The businessman’s voice sounded stained and breathless.   
Legolas giggled a little and pulled down the hem of the shirt, but not without letting it slip up even more for a second. He didn’t wait for his uncle’s reaction, instead he quickly rushed into their shared bedroom and let himself fall on the bed with a sight. Until now everything was going exactly as he had planned.   
It took Thranduil about three minutes until he entered the room as well and shrugged the jacket of his suit off his shoulders to be a little more comfortable. The tie followed shortly after and the man unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt so it wouldn’t suffocate him too much. Then he _finally_ climbed into the bed as well.   
Legolas didn’t hesitate, he cuddled himself against the taller body immediately, resting his head on the broad chest, one arm wrapped around Thranduil’s middle and his left leg laying a little lower than the man’s crotch. He heard his uncle sight almost inaudibly in desperation, but he didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Legolas closer and continued to pretend that nothing was wrong.   
And then, ‘accidentally’, the teenager pulled his leg a little higher and the hidden bulge in his boyfriend’s pants brushed against his tight.   
Thranduil’s breath hitched, just to end up in a suppressed moan that was still audible.   
“Oh…” Legolas mumbled, as if he had not expected to feel the hard length poking against his tight.   
“Sorry, it’s been a while and seeing you in those clothes had quite an effect on me.” The older blond wanted to explain, but instead of letting him continue, Legolas simply rubbed his tight against the arousal again while pretending to search for a comfortable position.   
“Legolas, if you keep going…” Thranduil warned breathless, at the edge of control.   
“Then what?” The teen asked, moving his hips slightly, so his own half hard was poking against his uncle’s hip.   
The man’s eyes widened and he stared at Legolas, his brain working on figuring something out. And then he realized what was happening and a small smile formed on his lips. “You’re such a tease, you little shit.” Thranduil mumbled, rolling them around in one swift movement so he was kneeling over the youth, who was laying on the back, legs spread and with a slipped up shirt that showed his entire stomach as well as his boxers.   
“Am I?” Legolas asked cheekily, before lips pressed against his own.   
“Yes, yes you are.” His boyfriend whispered while they kissed, just to use the giggled that escaped the younger one’s lips, to push his tongue in.   
The teen moaned involuntarily at the sudden intrusion and grabbed his uncle’s shirt collar to pull him even closer.  
“Touch me, please…” He whined then, trying not to sound as desperate as he was. Almost immediately a hand slipped beneath his shirt to caress his stomach and chest. It wasn’t enough, he needed _more_.   
“More.”   
The wandering hand slipped higher and suddenly soft fingers pinched his nipple.   
The teenager moaned loudly into the mouth that was still capturing his own and pressed himself against the touch.   
“What do you want?” Thranduil pulled back and seemed unsure what his nephew wanted him to do.   
“You, please.” Legolas blushed slightly, fiddling with the long sleeves of his jacket.   
“Are you sure? Do you trust me enough?” The man still hesitated.   
“Yes. Just…can you do it very gentle? I just need it to be gentle today…”   
“Of course.” Another kiss, this time a lot softer. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”   
The younger blond smiled in relief and pulled the taller body against his own, to deepen the kiss a little bit. Their tongues brushed each other, the fingers on his chest still toyed with his sensitive nipples and then their crotches touched and both moaned.   
“Again.” Legolas demanded and Thranduil rolled his hips once more, just so the teenager was able to moan once more. Heat spread through their bodies, their minds grew dizzy and their hearts raced in their chests. The long time without touching only let their desire grow and he didn’t know how he had managed to stay sane until now. Probably only to be driven mad now.   
“Please…” The younger one was barely able to control his voice.  
Thranduil hummed and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, I always will.” And with those words the man helped Legolas out of the large jacket, before he pulled the t-shirt off as well.   
The teenager was left only in his boxers, shuddering in anticipation and flushed from the heat in his body. He felt the piercing blue eyes wander over his skin hungrily and blushed even more, when Thranduil smiled at him.   
“You’re beyond beautiful.” The businessman said warmly, while his fingers caressed Legolas’ naked chest almost torturing slow. “Out of all the languages I speak I can’t find a single word that could express how unbelievably perfect you are.”   
The younger one had to look away because he couldn’t take all the compliments he got. It was hard for him to believe that his perfect uncle thought so highly of him. And automatically he closed his legs a little more and crossed his arms over his chest as if he wanted to hide imperfections that weren’t there in reality.   
Thranduil, who had removed his pants and shrugged off the expensive white shirt, chuckled slightly and kissed his nephew again. “There’s no need to hide your beauty my darling. It’s a family trait, you don’t have to worry that there’s any part of you that’s not perfect.”   
Oh…yes. Sometimes Legolas forgot, that they were in fact related. It shouldn’t have turned him on, but if possible he got even harder and felt his erection twitch slightly. He was seeking relief desperately now.   
His uncle grabbed his legs, to spread them a little wider and settle between them, then the skilled lips began to caress the teenager’s neck.   
He moaned as they sucked on his pale, untouched skin and left little red marks who would be very dark by tomorrow morning. Teeth scraped against his throat and a tongue licked over the main artery in his neck that was always slightly visible under his pale skin.   
His breath hitched and his fingers grabbed the bedsheets tightly, so he would stay still and not squirm so much.   
“You’re delicious love.” Thranduil whispered against his skin, before he placed a trail of soft kisses all over Legolas’ chest that eventually reached one of his already sensitive nipples.   
A gasp escaped the student’s lips, when a skilled tongue nudged it and the man began to suck on it ever so slightly.   
“Oh god…” Legolas groaned, losing himself in the pleasure that washed over his body completely.   
Thranduil chuckled, while he used his free hand to free the teenager from his briefs as well. Now he was absolutely naked and only the socks on his feet were left. They looked a little ridiculous in this situation, but neither of them could’ve cared less.   
“Look how hard you are.” The man mumbled with a breathless voice, eyes fixed on Legolas’ exposed arousal that was already leaking slightly. “And so wet.” A pale hand closed around the hardness, a thumb slid over the tip to spread the small wetness.   
The younger one couldn’t help himself, but began to rut into the hand that was still curled around him. The feeling of fingers that weren’t his own touching him, made him almost come then and there. But he could control himself, he would last a little longer this time. His eyes fell closed at the sensations that rocked through him and the lack of vision only made him concentrate more on the touch.  
When Thranduil’s thumb circled around the head while his grip tightened at the base, Legolas cried out, almost tearing the sheets, while he tried not to release himself. The mouth that was still playing with his nipples wasn’t exactly helping him to control his body.   
“More…” He mindlessly moaned, even though he knew he couldn’t control himself much longer if his boyfriend continued to touch him like this.   
The man hummed as answer and suddenly a finger, coated in something wet and slick, began to circle around his hidden entrance.   
Legolas’ entire body contracted and his breathing quickened even more. He was panting by now and the finger that carefully pushed into him didn’t help him to slow down.   
“Relax yourself darling, it’ll feel so much better if you do.” His uncle mused and he did what he was told. As soon as his body had gone lax, he felt how the finger slipped into him almost too easy.   
“Look how much your body wants me.” The businessman sounded honestly surprised but at the same time even more wanting. “How much you’re willing to open up for me.” A second finger joined the first one carefully, slowly sliding in deeper until Thranduil was knuckled deep inside him.   
“Move!” Legolas demanded, when he felt them nudging against his prostate ever so slightly and rocked his hips a little, to make things easier. As soon as they pushed against the small spot inside him, he cried out. Only a hand that suddenly clenched very tightly around his shaft prevented him from spilling himself in that second.   
The finger began to move inside him, pushing in and out, scissoring him open until a third one easily fit in. It burned only a little and that slight sting vanished immediately, as soon as the intruder touched his hidden spot once more.   
“There!” He yelped, in desperate need to finally find the pleasure he sought.   
Thranduil repeated the movement with his fingers, still opening the smaller body up, until the impatient teenager couldn’t take it anymore. He used a moment of surprise and pushed his hips back on the long, slender fingers that curled inside him and felt them nudge against his prostate directly.   
The pleasure was too much.  
“Let go love, we’ve time and you’re young enough to come more than once.” A dark voice mumbled into his ears and his eyes snapped open again, just to see his uncle stare down at him with such a hungry gaze, that, combined with the pleasure that almost seemed to burn his mind away, he couldn’t help himself but follow the given order.   
His back arched, his hips thrust his arousal into the waiting hand, while he tried to push back on the rocking fingers as well and he cried out some nonsense since his brain was far too gone to find anything logical to say. Only seconds later something wet and hot hit his chest and pulled him out of his world of pure bliss.   
He continued to writhe beneath Thranduil, the sensations were still rushing through his body and his sensitivity was only increasing with every second the soft hand continued to stroke him through his orgasm. At one point it became almost painful.   
“No!” He almost shouted and slapped away the fingers that stroke him through the after bliss. “I can’t take this much…” Legolas needed a couple of breathes until his lungs felt like he would be able to speak again. “I’m too sensitive.”   
Thranduil, who had looked at him with surprise, smiled softly and bend down to kiss his nephew’s trembling lips. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t think you would be…that sensitive.” The man mumbled.   
“It’s fine, I just need a second.” The teenager’s voice sounded raspy and quiet, and he cleared his throat to be able to speak normally.   
“Take your time sweetheart, it’s all fine.” His uncle assured him, while he soothingly caressed the still slightly trembling legs next to him.   
The student nodded silently, trying to get his heartbeat down a little and his head slightly clear. When he looked down to his boyfriend, who smiled lovingly at him, he pulled a grimace. Not necessarily because of the beautiful face but because of his release that was cooling on his stomach and chest. It was an uncomfortable feeling and he was already about to wipe it away, but the man stopped him by grabbing his wrist before he was able to touch the slightly sticky liquid.   
“Let me take care of that.” Thranduil smiled a little cheeky, before he bend down to lick over Legolas’ stomach with his skilled, hot tongue.   
A surprised gasp escaped the younger one’s lips, while a shudder went through his body and he couldn’t take the eyes off the sight of his uncle licking him clean with as if his life depended on it. His stomach stirred and another wave of heat rushed through his body.   
Blessed be life as a teenager, his soft arousal was beginning to harden again. That was probably not only because of his youth but also because it was _Thranduil_ who did this to him.   
Yes, he did have sex with the man before, but it was always so unbelievably amazing. Well, what else should he expect? Thranduil knew about all the little tricks since childhood…  
Guilt jolted through the teenager and he bit his lip until he tasted blood.   
What on earth had he been thinking? He felt so bad, so terribly bad right now. What was wrong with his brain that he thought about that now? Oh god!   
He quickly shook his head a little, so he would be back in reality.   
His boyfriend was still kneeling between his spread legs, eyes fixed on Legolas crotch and as much as he was able to see from his bottom. The hunger in the eyes was so obvious, that he almost laughed loudly.   
The teenager pushed himself up in a surprising speed and startled his uncle into flopping down on the man’s lap.   
“Go ahead, take me.” He whispered into the older one’s ear, who groaned at the words.   
“But…”   
“What? You prepared me well, we haven’t tried this position, like many others, just yet and while I would love to be on my hands and knees, wiggling my ass for you until you fuck me senseless, I would prefer to see your face this time.” Legolas blushed at the words that came out of his mouth, but they didn’t miss their effect.   
Thranduil groaned loudly. “I would love to see you on your hands and knees next time. I might make you bend over the desk in my bureau and fuck you there until you come all over important papers and then I’ll have to punish you for that…” The man said with a raspy voice, before he kissed Legolas. “But right now I would prefer to see your face as well.”   
“Then do it, I’m not a very patient person.” The student’s patience was really wearing thin, so he simply helped himself. He pushed Thranduil’s back against the headboard, lifted himself up a little while trying to steady himself on the broad shoulders, and grabbed behind him to get a grip on his uncle’s impressive erection.   
“Legolas…” The man gasped, but said teenager was already sinking down on the hard flesh. As soon as the tip entered him he stilled for a second taking a deep breath, before sinking down even more.   
He was still so very sensitive from the two month of no touching and the earlier orgasm, but he couldn’t care less. The feeling of being filled pushed away every thought in his head, to leave him in a pure state of bliss.   
He felt the older one’s hands on his hips, slowly guiding him further down, until he was fully seated on the taller one’s lap. He felt even fuller than he had last time they shared their passion. Maybe it was the new position and if yes, then he couldn’t wait until Thranduil would take him from behind one day, since he knew from experience that his lovers were able to thrust the deepest into his ass by kneeling behind him.   
Legolas closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s left shoulder, while he tried to get his senses back together, so he would remember how to move again.   
“I…” He began, chocking on his own words since the sensations that ripped through his body distracted him too much. “can’t…leg’s shaking too much. Move, please?” Was all he was able to spill out, but Thranduil understood him easily.   
With a small chuckle, the man grabbed Legolas’ sides, pulled the body closer to him, lifted the lighter body up a little, just to push him down again, while slamming his hips upward.   
“Oh…” The teenager gasped and tried to fill his lungs with oxygen.   
Another thrust and his moan grew louder. Another one, another one and then Thranduil hit his prostate and he cried out his uncle’s name with a high pitched voice.   
Their movements fastened, now he began to move on his own, bouncing on his boyfriend’s lap, clenching around the hard shaft that felt so big inside him. When he raised himself up especially high, to slam down again, he fully hit his prostate and screamed out in shock because of the sudden high of bliss that captured him. He wasn’t quite there yet, he was just at the edge of coming and Thranduil sensed that.   
The man changed the angle a little, now only grazing at the smaller one’s prostate and slowly driving him insane with that.   
“Please, please. Let me come.” Legolas began to beg, writhing against the broad chest in a vain attempt to get some friction on his abandoned erection. “Please, I’ve been so good. Please daddy…” And then he mumbled “Please uncle, I’ve been your good nephew, your favorite one. Please uncle?”   
That seemed to undo it for the older one, who groaned loudly.   
“I will darling, my beautiful, beautiful boy, I will.” Thranduil promised and kissed Legolas neck, while suddenly snapping his hips up sharply to burry himself deeply into the teenager’s tight body.   
He hit the younger blonde’s prostate directly and touched his abandoned arousal at the same time.   
Legolas screamed out, his fingers scratched over Thranduil’s back, while he tried to get a hold onto something so he wouldn’t lose his mind, and something hot and sticky spluttered between them.   
“Oh god, you’re so tight.” His lover continued to thrust into him, always against his prostate, enjoying the feeling of the clenching body until finally, when Legolas was already crying from the torturing pleasure, the businessman released himself.   
The teenager whimpered at the pleasant feeling of something hot spurting inside him and promised himself to treasure the memory. Like every other that involved the beautiful man.   
It took them a while to get down from their highs, both were panting and trying to get their heartbeat steady, while the enjoyed each other’s embrace. And even though the feeling of cooling cum was slightly uncomfortable as well as the feeling of being filled by a softening erection, they both couldn’t be bothered less.   
Suddenly Thranduil began to chuckle.   
“What?” Legolas asked, but grinned as well.   
“I wonder how I didn’t notice you were seducing me earlier. It took me ways too long to realize that you were only pretending to want to cuddle with me.”   
“Well, I wanted to cuddle with you…I just wanted that cuddling to lead to some…more exciting stuff.” The teenager giggled, hiding his face on the older one’s shoulder.   
“It most certainly worked.” Thranduil hummed, while he trailed a line of kisses down Legolas’ neck, where the bruises began to darken already.   
“It did indeed.”  
Another few seconds of silence, then Legolas lifted himself off his boyfriend’s lap and groaned at the sudden emptiness as well as the man’s release that was about to drip out of him.   
“How about another round in the shower?” His uncle suggested and the younger one smiled excitedly.   
“Yes!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did...
> 
> Thank all of you for reading and commenting on my stories or leaving bookmars or a kudos, everything is highly appreciated!   
> I can't believe how many people have read this story so far and are still reading it...it's just amazing!


	18. Epilogue: Pointy ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of years later Legolas wonders why his uncle looks still so young...must be botox, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL: A very, very, very, very pretty, lovely, nice and simply amazing reader of this story who can paint absolutely breathtaking painted a cover picture for this story that took my breath away, like omg I still have a hard time believing it! AND IT EVEN INCLUDES LITTLE KITTY SMAUG!!   
> I'll put the link to her tumblr with the painted picture right here so you can look at it since I haven't uploaded it in the first chapter yet as a cover picture, I'm planning on correcting all grammar and other mistakes I made so yeah, check it out, it's stunning!   
> And follow her on tumblr, she does really awesome things and it's worth it ;)  
> Here's the link: 
> 
> http://elbenherz.tumblr.com/post/123222218312/cat-on-crack-elbenherz-i-painted-a
> 
> Now: Oh my god...I can't believe that I'm uploading the epilogue right now!!! I'm actually a little in tears knowing that this will be over now. :( It was so much fun to write this whole fanfic and for it being my first story here I had a hard time believing how many of you went through all the trouble of reading each and every chapter. 
> 
> Thank each and everyone of you, for reading the summary of this fic and deciding that it might be worth taking a look at, for continuing to read it, for being patient with me when I had a writers block or decided to simply leave for almost two month, for sticking with me through the drama part even though it pulled the mood down, for making it until here and for forgiving me my countless grammar mistakes :s.   
> Also, thank you for every comment you left, no matter how short it was! For leaving a kudos or a bookmark, and to those who left me almost always a comment a special thank you for supporting me through all this trouble, I don't actually know you but funny enough you've become important to me and each time I see a comment from you I get especially happy. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for reading this until the end that comes ways too soon for my liking but I guess you have to end something before it becomes too stretched... 
> 
> I shouldn't be listening to sad music while writing this because I'm actually close to getting very emotionally moved, damn it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have a lot of fun reading this epilogue that I'm uploading as always ways too late (sorry for that one last time). And feel free to interpret the ending however you like to ;)
> 
> OH and also thank you for not killing me because of my very mean and evil cliffhangers xD

**10 years later:**

 

Legolas was sulking on the couch, cuddling with Smaug, while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. Thranduil had been gone for almost a week to finish some business in London and it had been hell. Not only had he missed his uncle’s attention, kisses and the way Thranduil cared about him, but he also missed his forbidden touch.   
He had grown used to living this taboo life, since no one knew that they were related. Yes, their similarity sometimes got them curious looks, but that was it, nobody questioned it when they saw the couple holding hands, kissing each other or Thranduil buying Legolas another gift.  
They were still living in their loft, but that wasn’t all. They had villas and mansion all around the world, each and every one was prettier than the other.   
Right now he was staying at their mansion right outside New York and he couldn’t sit still because he just wanted to see his boyfriend again.   
Just as he thought about calling his uncle to see where he was, he heard the front door close.   
Legolas jumped up and rushed into the entrance hall, dropping Smaug on the floor and quickly threw himself into Thranduil’s arms, who looked startled, but then laughed softly.   
“Hello love.” The man whispered and responded the bone crushing hug.  
“I missed you.” Legolas mumbled, still a little upset that Thranduil had left him alone for such a long time. “Promise me to never go away that long again. Or take me with you at least.”   
“I’m sorry that I had to go, but next time I will take you with me.”   
The younger one began to beam and freed himself a little, so he could get on his tiptoes to kiss his uncle. It was tender and sweet, but also showed how much they had missed each other.  
“Never, ever, ever, ever go away again. Promise!” Legolas pressed as many kisses as he could on his boyfriend’s lips, until the man laughed and pulled away, to escape the shower of kisses.   
“I promise, I promise!” He laughed and gripped his nephew’s arms, to keep the younger one away from him.   
“Good!” Legolas smiled satisfied.   
Thranduil chuckled slightly, before he softly caressed the smaller one’s cheek. There was so much love in his blue eyes that Legolas shuddered.   
Suddenly his uncle blinked. “I almost forgot, I got you a little something.”   
Excitement spread through the little one’s chest and he grinned. “What? What did you get me?” He asked impatient, just like he was 18 all over again. They somehow stayed at that point in time, neither of them had changed much.   
“Be patient.” Thranduil laughed, before he bend down, to open his briefcase. The man didn’t have to search long, he was perfectly organized as always, before he pulled out a small, black box.   
“If I was patient you wouldn’t love me.” Legolas giggled and grabbed the box quickly, to open it. When he saw what was inside he blinked in surprise. His gaze flickered between his uncle and the present in confusion. “What?” He asked confused, before he took the necklace in his hands and pulled it out. It was a simple necklace with a silver ring dangling at the end that had a many different sized diamonds in it. “A necklace?”   
“Don’t tell me you don’t like necklaces.” His uncle joked and he rolled his eyes.   
“That’s not the point, this just doesn’t look like a normal necklace.” The younger blond rolled the ring between his fingers, it was a beautiful thing, sparkling and definitely worth more than some houses, but he didn’t get the point of it.  
Thranduil laughed amused, before he took the necklace out of his hands and opened it, to get the ring out. Then he grabbed Legolas’ hand softly, to put the ring right on his ring finger. “Since we can’t officially marry in this country just yet or anytime soon…I thought I might at least give you a ring. Even if you can’t wear it around your finger all the time.”   
Legolas’ mouth fell open and he blinked disbelievingly, before he smiled slightly. “Are you suggesting that this is not just any ring but an en-“   
“Engagement ring, yes?” Thranduil sounded very unsure suddenly and it was adorable.   
“Well, how could I possibly refuse to accept it then?” Legolas smiled and looked at the beautiful ring on his finger. It fitted perfectly, like it was made just for him- which it probably was…  
“So…” His uncle still sounded unsure.   
“Don’t try to be stupid love. Yes.” He got on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss on the man’s lips.   
“Are you serious?” The businessman sounded breathless, as if this was too beautiful to be real.   
“Of course I am.” Legolas laughed, hugging his boyfriend tightly. He heard how the heartbeat in the strong chest grew faster and faster and smiled happily. “You know…I’ve heard that they allow marriage between uncle and nephew in some countries in Europe...”   
“How have you heard of that?” Thranduil sounded curious now, but amused as well.   
“I might’ve done some research…” He admitted, while he blushed slightly.   
“I should’ve known.” The man laughed, before he got serious once more. “I love you.”   
“Love you too.”   
“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of hearing you say it.” The older blond said, while he pressed a soft kiss on his nephew’s bright hair.   
“Let’s try that theory, I’ll tell you that I love you as often as possible now.” Legolas giggled.   
“You’re already telling it me at least once an hour, I don’t think you can say it more often.”   
“You might have a point there….” The youth smiled and breathed in the smell of his boyfriend, uncle and now fiancé. He wanted to stay like this forever, but eventually Thranduil sighed and pressed the smaller body closer one last time, before letting go.   
“I’m sorry love, but I really need to change clothes and take a shower now, how about you get comfy on the couch and I’ll join you in about half an hour with blankets so we can cuddle the entire day, alright?” The man asked softly and even though Legolas didn’t really want to let go, he had to.   
“I could come with you…to give you a small thank you for the beautiful ring…” He mumbled mischievously, but his uncle only laughed and kissed him quickly.  
“Not right now love, I really am quite exhausted from the few days of work and all I wish to do is cuddle with you now. How about tonight, after I’ve taken you out for dinner? I got you some new toys that will make you lose your mind.”   
The dark whispered words allowed a shiver to run down Legolas’ spine and a warmth to spread in his stomach. He loved the toys his boyfriend brought him every now and then, they had a whole box full of them and used them quite frequently.   
“Good, the old ones I used during the last few days are starting to bore me…even though I fucked myself sore on the…” Legolas didn’t have the chance to end his sentence because soft lips pressed on his own to muffle the words.   
“If you keep going like that I’ll change my mind about you joining me in the shower.”   
“Then I would’ve reached my goal…” The younger one teased with a wicked smile on his cherry lips.   
“Must I remind you what happened last time you decided that shower sex was a good idea?” Thranduil sighed and his nephew blushed in embarrassment at the memory and his butt began to ache slightly.   
“Alright, alright… I’ll wait on the couch and cuddle with Smaug, the only one who loves me in this house.” He said with a fake pout, grabbed their cat and left the room without looking back. Smaug purred and pressed itself against the taller body and Legolas kissed its head softly. “You love me, don’t you sweetie?”    
“I love you as well…” Thranduil threw in, but the youth ignored him. A soft chuckle told him that his uncle knew very well that Legolas wasn’t really angry with him.   
So he spend half an hour laying on the couch, watching TV, petting the cat, answering texts from his friends who were scattered all around the world at the moment, working, partying, just enjoying life and smiled at the pictures he saw. Aragorn and Arwen were still a couple and just as much in love as in the beginning of their relationship- if not even more, Tauriel had just broken up with her long term relationship and was currently enjoying life by going on dates with different actors, singers, models, designers or whatever celebrity there was every day, Elladan and Elrohir were still inseparable and currently somewhere in Japan to do whatever it was that they were doing. Both of them hadn’t had a single relationship in the past 10 years, or even before that. It had always been just the two of them and slowly Tauriel, Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas got curious if there wasn’t more behind their tight bound than simply the love as siblings or in their case twins…but that was another mystery.   
Legolas was so bored he even checked his emails in case he had gotten something from work. He had studied the same subjects as Thranduil and had chosen the same career path. Currently he was working as Thranduil’s deputy…well most of the time. He had gotten a big bureau right next to the one of his uncle and they were connected by a door but Legolas rarely used his bureau for more than sleeping on the couch and even less he actually worked at the company. He knew very well how everything was going and in case he actually did something he did it flawlessly, but the main thing he did at work was to make his boyfriend’s time more entertaining. And if that meant sucking off the older businessman under the desk while said businessman held an important call, then he did it.   
But no, he hadn’t gotten anything interesting from work either…what a tiresome day it was.   
Eventually, ways too late for his taste, Thranduil showed up, dressed in more comfortable clothes, freshly showered and with their blanket as well as a couple of pillows. Legolas grinned and quickly snatched one of the fluffy pillows to make himself even more comfortable than he already was.   
Thranduil laughed softly and joined him on the couch and after a few seconds of rustling, tossing and turning they had found the most comfortable position possible with Legolas’ head resting on Thranduil’s chest and the older one’s fingers drawing invisible patterns on his sensitive side.   
“I’m really glad that you’re back…I missed you terribly.” Legolas admitted quietly, eyes still fixed on the television screen.   
A soft hum was all he got from his boyfriend, who sounded as if he was about to fall asleep. Legolas curiously looked up, just to find the businessman with closed eyes and a relaxed face. Now he noticed the slight dark circles underneath the long, resting lashes.   
It didn’t take him long to understand the cause of his uncle’s exhaustion. Nightmares…it appeared as if he still got them when Legolas wasn’t sleeping at his side. It had taken Thranduil almost two years until he was able to tell everything, every little detail of his childhood, to his nephew and everything he did during his teenage years and embarrassing enough it had been Legolas who had started to cry as he heard those stories and what had happened to his soulmate.   
“How much did you sleep during the past days?” He asked quietly, just in case that the older one was already asleep.   
“Four, maybe five hours…” Was the sighed answer and the younger blonde cuddled himself even closer to the tall body.   
“Then sleep now, you said that you don’t get nightmares when I’m with you.”  
“But I want to spend time with you.” Thranduil mumbled and forced himself to open his eyes, he seemed very tired.   
“It’s alright, I haven’t been sleeping well without you anyways so I’m going to take a nap if you take one.” He offered and saw how his uncle thought about it.   
“Alright, but not too long, I want to take you out for dinner after all…” The man’s voice got more and more quiet and he wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, before his breathing got even and deep.   
Legolas smiled a little and continued to look at his fiancé’s face closely. The soft, pale skin was looking just like when the man had been 29, there was not a single wrinkle, not even laughing ones by his eyes, funny enough Thranduil hadn’t changed at all, physically. Emotionally he had become a lot softer and kinder around other people, and laughed much more than before. In fact, he looked still like he did when he was 29…and even back then he had already looked younger than he was. Weird…now that Legolas thought about it, many of Thranduil’s friends didn’t seem to be growing older as well. Well, at least all of them except Bard…the man started getting a few grey hairs and soft wrinkles around his eyes…  
It was funny, almost as if time was frozen. Maedhros and Glorfindel were still an adorable couple, Fingon still looked after his cousin like a mother hen and had adopted a puppy after his old dog had died of old age, Lúthien had started to date some actor named Beren but was still looking young and Bard had a hard time dealing with Tilda, who wanted to move to uncle Thranduil and uncle Legolas because ‘NYC is so much more awesome than stupid LA’.   
Legolas narrowed his eyes to find a little wrinkle, a little thing that told him that his boyfriend had aged, but there was none. Not even the bright hair had changed color, the light strands that were tucked behind the pointy ears were still soft, the same length and pretty much the same. Pointy ears…a little weird because not everyone had them. Well, Legolas’ were just as pointy, probably a family trait but then again…some of his friends had them as well, like Arwen or Tauriel, or the twins…and some of his uncle’s friends had them as well…but not all…  
“What?” Thranduil mumbled suddenly and had seemed to have noticed the intense stare.  
The younger one only narrowed his eyes further.   
“What?” This time his uncle laughed, opened his eyes and poked his nephew’s nose.   
“I’m just wondering…” Legolas mumbled, still stunned that Thranduil didn’t look a single day older.  
“Wondering what?” His boyfriend had raised one of his eyebrows confused.   
“I was wondering why you still look like you’re not even 29 and not like you’re close to your forties…” It really was a little confusing, especially since Legolas himself still looked more like a teenager than an adult. He definitely didn’t look like 28, more like 18. What kind of Botox and face lifting did Thranduil and his friends use that had such a stunning effect?  
Now Thranduil seemed very startled and blinked disbelievingly. “Elu never told you?” His voice was filled with confusion and amusement. “I guess he died before he had a chance…”  
“Told me what?” This was interesting all of suddenly.   
The man laughed quietly. “Why do you think our ears are so pointy, love?” He asked, and pressed a tender kiss on Legolas’ forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over :( I'm kinda proud but mostly sad :( 
> 
> And for everyone who doesn't quite want it to be over: I have a couple of unpublished chapters and moments of Legolas' and Thranduil's life that didn't quite make it into the story, like a father's day special, a chirstmas special, Legolas adopting Thranduil's last name, a chapter with spanking ;) and a very funny chapter in which our two elves are forced to attend Legolas' family's family gathering. Then there are other funny scenes that didn't quite make it but it would be a waste to simply delete them so I'm thinking about starting a series called something with 'unpublished scenes' for everyone who would like to read a little bit more of their life together ;)   
> Anyone interested in reading that? 
> 
> And in case any of you would even like to read some other works of mine since this series is finished....I just started uploading my newest series called 'Souls' with our lovely Thranduil as the king of hell and Legolas as a feisty human brat that decided to sell his soul to our mighty king in return for a healthy body and five years to live~ If you think that's interesting take a look at it ;)
> 
> And now one last time: Thank you for reading, I would be very happy about one last comment and I need to cuddle with my teddy bunny Loki to stop myself from getting too emotional. 
> 
> xx Josy


End file.
